Zeitspiel
by Reesa Walden
Summary: Ein Spiel beginnt und Harry befindet sich mittendrin. Wird er gewinnen wollen wenn er weis, was er dafür tun muss? Und was passiert, wenn er nicht spielen will? Spoiler bis HPuOdP. Teilweise auch aus dem HbP HPGW, RWHG
1. Ein Spiel beginnt

Titel: Zeitspiel

Autor: Xanti alias Reesa Walden

Alle Rechte an Harry Potter und dazugehörigen Figuren und Orten gehören J.K. Rowling und jeweiligen Verlagen. Mir gehören, die von mir eingeführten Personen. Mit dieser Geschichte verdiene ich kein Geld, es dient nur der Unterhaltung der Fans.

Ein Spiel beginnt

Eins hatte Ray gelernt, man kann nicht immer im Leben gewinnen! Ganz egal wie gut du bist, einmal musst du verlieren! So war es nun mal. Diese Erkenntnis beruhigte ihn jedoch nicht im Geringsten.

Ray stand vor dem brennenden Kamin und betrachtete das Spiel der Flammen. Er überlegte immer und immer wieder, wo sein Fehler lag, was er falsch gemacht hatte...

„Du kannst nichts mehr ändern!", verkündete eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Der Mann drehte sich langsam um, hinter ihm stand seine Frau Thea, die ihn schon eine ganze Weile beobachtete.

„Es ist alles aus!", sagte Ray bestürzt, „wir können nichts mehr tun!", er ließ sich in einen Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen.

Thea schüttelte sanft den Kopf, wobei ihr schulterlanges schwarzes Haar im Licht des Kamins leuchtete. Sie stellte sich neben Ray und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Es ist erst alles vorbei, wenn wir tot sind und nichts mehr ändern können! Aber wir leben noch! Und das wird auch so bleiben! Glaube mir es gibt immer eine dritte Lösung!", sagte sie mit fester, ruhiger Stimme, die einen starken Gegensatz zu ihrer inneren Unruhe bildete.

Ray nickte.

„Was ist die dritte Möglichkeit?", fragte er, ohne aufzusehen.

In Theas Augen leuchtete etwas auf und erlosch sofort.

„Wir werden sehen, ob wir die Chance haben diese dritte Möglichkeit zu nutzen..!", sagte sie so leise, dass Ray sie nicht hören konnte.

Laut sagte sie: „Ich arbeite gerade daran!"

Unten in der Eingangshalle waren plötzlich Stimmen zu hören. Bald darauf erschien einer der Bediensteten im Zimmer.

„Ein junger Gentleman ist soeben eingetroffen, der wünscht empfangen zu werden", verkündete der Mann würdevoll, „er ist der Ansicht, dass seine Sache keinen Aufschub duldet!", fügte er hinzu und richtete einen erwartungsvollen Blick auf seine Herren.

Ray sah zu seiner Frau auf, sie schien nicht sonderlich überrascht zu sein.

„Erwartest du jemanden?", fragte Ray.

Thea schien zu überlegen.

„Möglicherweise", murmelte die Frau, „wie sieht der Mann aus?", fragte sie den Hausdiener.

„Er ist sehr jung und er trägt teuere Kleidung..., er hat schwarzes Haar..., und er scheint sehr in Eile zu sein!", antwortete der Bedienstete.

Thea nickte.

„Lass ihn rein! Und Sorge dafür, dass niemand uns stört, denn sobald der Mann in diesem Zimmer ist, werde ich die Türen magisch verschließen und jeder, der näher als drei Meter an die Tür kommt wird streben.", sagte Thea unter verwundetem Blick ihres Mannes. Der Bote schien jedoch nicht im Geringsten überrascht zu sein, er nickte und ging fort.

„Kannst du mir das vielleicht alles erklären? Wer _ist_ dieser Mann?", fragte Ray seine Frau. Thea wirkte einen momentlang etwas unsicher.

„Er ist unsere letzte Hoffnung!", sagte sie.

Einen Augenblick später betrat ein junger Mann das Zimmer. Die Türen schlossen sich hinter ihm und ein blauer Schimmer huschte kurz über die Oberflächen, nach dem Thea mit ihrer Hand auf die Türen deutete.

Ray musterte den jungen Mann, der ihm so bekannt vorkam.

Der Mann verbeugte sich kurz vor seinen Gastgebern.

„Mrs. Grand! Mr. Grand! Ich freu mich sie kennen zu lernen!", sagte der Mann.

„Wurden sie uns bitte ihren Namen nennen?", fragte Ray.

Der Mann errötete.

„Es tut mir Leid! Die Neuigkeit ließ mich meine gute Erziehung vergessen!", sagte der Fremde, „Mein Name ist James Alexander Weasley! Und ich bin hier um ihnen das hier anzuvertrauen!", verkündete James stolz und reichte Thea ein kleines, in graues Stoff gehülltes Päckchen.

Ray beobachtete wie seine Frau das Päckchen in die Hände nahm, so als ob es sich um etwas sehr zerbrechliches und wertvolles handeln würde.

„Du hast es gefunden! Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll...", Thea schienen tatsächlich die Worte zu fehlen.

„Wie alt ist es?", fragte sie plötzlich.

James sah betrübt aus.

„Höchstens fünfhundert, vielleicht noch weniger!", antwortete er kummervoll.

In Ray kam langsam ein Verdacht, bezüglich der Pläne seiner Frau, auf. Doch er schob es beiseite, denn es war unmöglich! Niemand wurde es wagen, es war verboten und zwar aus einem guten Grund! Doch der Verdacht wurde zu einer Gewissheit, als Thea das Paket auspackte und in ihrer Hand ein winziges Stundenglas lag...


	2. Der Retter

Der Retter

„Es war das Einzige, das ich kriegen konnte!", erklärte James, „aber ich denke nicht, dass es ein älteres Exemplar existiert! Höchstens bei dem Lord selbst, aber ich hoffe, Sie werden verstehen, dass ich nicht in die Nähe seines Schloßen will."

Thea lächelte matt und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Ist schon gut, es wird funktionieren. Es muss funktionieren!"

Ray hatte gerade den Plan seiner Frau gehört. Und es war noch verrückter, als er es sich gedacht hatte, als er den Zeitumkehrer in Theas Hand sah. Es war so verrückt, dass es auch funktionieren konnte.

„Seit ihr sicher, dass es diesen Potter tatsächlich gegeben hat?", fragte Ray, nicht dass er Zweifel an der Sache hatte, für die er schon seit Jahren kämpfte, aber...

James sah plötzlich sehr ernst aus.

„Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass er tatsächlich lebte!", rief er, „es sind hunderte von Dokumenten aus verschiedenen Ländern, Quellen und Zeiträumen! Einige dieser Materialien stammen sogar von Muggel!", sagte James und wirkte dabei viel überzeugter als er es in Wirklichkeit war.

Ray hob verwundert die Augenbrauen. Muggel gab es schon lange nicht mehr. Nicht so wie früher, heute lebten nur wenige, die meisten als Sklaven in Zaubererfamilien. Es gab einige Kolonien im hohen Norden, in den Bergen und anderen abgelegenen Orten, aber auch diese kämpften täglich um ihr Überleben gegen Todesesser, Riesen, Vampire und Wehrwölfe.

Thea, die an einem Zauberspruch arbeitete hob den Kopf.

„Es kann unmöglich schlimmer werden! Sogar wenn die Zauberwelt sich wieder verstecken musste, wäre es tausendmal besser als jetzt!", sagte sie und sah Ray und James abwechselnd an.

James nickte. Ray betrachtete das Stundenglas auf dem Tisch vor seiner Frau, es könnte sein, dass das alles furchtbar schief gehen wurde... doch Thea hatte recht, das Risiko war es Wert.

„Du hast recht, Liebling!", sagte er.

Nach wenigen Stunden war alles fertig.

James hängte sich das Stundenglas um den Hals.

„Warum ausgerechnet du?", fragte Ray den jungen Mann.

„Ich habe alles was in der Bibliothek meiner Eltern war gelesen. Auch alles, was Rigo mir zur Verfügung stellen konnte, habe ich studiert. Ich glaube nicht, dass es heute jemanden gibt, der mehr über diese Menschen und ihre Zeit weis als ich!", antwortete der Zauberer.

Ray nickte.

„Du muss vorsichtig sein! Verrate die Wahrheit nur wenn es unbedingt sein muss!", belehrte Thea den jungen Zauberer.

„Der Zeitumkehrer allein reicht nicht, er ist für solch weite Reisen gedacht. Mit diesem Spruch soll es funktionieren. Ich weis nicht _wie_ es funktioniert, aber es könnte sein, dass du so zu sagen ein „Zwischenstopp" einlegen muss. Ich hoffe du wirst Erfolg haben!", sagte sie und legte den Spruch in James' Hand.

„Du muss es selbst sprechen. Wenn du angekommen bist wirst du sehr schwach sein, denn die Reise wird viel Kraft verbrauchen. Wenn alles gut geht, müsste die Rückreise kein Problem sein... und wenn nicht, dann bleibe lieber dort...", Thea konnte keine Worte mehr finden.

„Viel Glück!", sagte sie und schloss den Jungen in ihre Arme, James wurde merklich rot.

„Viel Erfolg!", sagte Ray und schüttelte James die Hand.

James nickte.

Er trat einen Schritt von den beiden zurück, sprach mit leicht zitternder Stimme den Spruch und drehte entschlossen das Stundenglas um. Die Welt um ihn herum wurde zu einer bunten Mischung aus Farbe, Tönen, goldenen Funken und dem schwarzen Nichts...

Ray und Thea beobachtete wie James in goldenen Funken verschwand.

„Und was jetzt?", fragte Ray.

„Warten!", antwortete Thea und vergrub ihr Gesicht an der Schulter ihres Mannes.


	3. Ein unerwarteter Gast

Ein unerwarteter Gast

Die untergehende Sonne tauchte den Garten in ein merkwürdiges Zwielicht. Die Nachbarn zogen sich in ihre Häuser zurück und langsam wurde der Ligusterweg leer. Harry saß schon seit Stunden am Fenster und versuchte nicht an die Ereignisse des letzten Jahres zu denken. Vor ihm, auf der Fensterbank, lag ein ziemlich abgenutztes Fotoalbum, das Hagrid ihm schon vor langer Zeit geschenkt hatte. Von dem Foto sahen ihn seine Eltern an und Sirius...

Harrys Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Er hatte gelernt ohne seine Eltern zu leben. Ihm sind kaum Erinnerungen an sie geblieben, doch mit Sirius war es anders.

Er war sein Pate, unschuldig verurteilt verbrachte er zwölf Jahre in Askaban. Dann brach Sirius aus, um seine Unschuld zu beweisen, seinen Namen vor der Zauberwelt rein zu waschen und vor allem den echten Verräter zu erledigen.

Aber er konnte es nicht. Nur Harry und seine engsten Freunde wussten die Wahrheit. Harry hatte für einen kurzen Augenblick die Hoffnung gehabt mit Sirius' Hilfe ein neues Leben beginnen zu können, weit weg von den Dursleys. Aber jetzt war Sirius tot. Und ganz egal was die anderen sagten, Harry fühlte sich schuldig.

Mit großer Anstrengung verscheuchte Harry diesen Gedanken. Hermine hatte Recht, er musste an die Zukunft denken, er dürfte sich nicht in die schreckliche Erinnerungen zurück zu ziehen.

Er riss sein Blick von der leeren Strasse, und wollte schon das Fenster schließen, als er in der Ferne einen Vogel erkannte. Es war Hedwig. Ihre schneeweißen Federn glänzten im Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Harry ließ das Fenster offen und setze sich an die Fensterbank, das Fotoalbum machte er zu und legte es behutsam auf den Tisch.

Hedwig schwebte langsam durchs Fenster. Sie landete neben Harry und ließ sich drei Briefe abnehmen.

„Danke, Hedwig!", sagte der Junge. Die Eule machte ein zufriedenes Geräusch und schwebte auf den Schrank, wo sie seit kurzem ihren Schlafplatz hatte.

„Du bist wohl ziemlich müde? Ruh dich aus, du hast es verdient!"

Harry stieg von der Fensterbank herab, machte das Fenster zu und öffnete den ersten Brief. Auf den ersten Blick erkannte er Rons Handschrift.

_Hallo, Harry!_

_Bei uns gibt's immer noch nichts Neues. Mom sagt, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern kann, bis Dumbeldore dir erlaubt zu uns zu kommen. Ich hoffe, dass wir uns bald wieder sehen. Fred und George sind wieder am erfinden. Ma hat mittlerweile nichts dagegen. Nach der Sache mit Percy hat sie andere Ansichten, was unsere berufliche Zukunft betrifft. _

_Sag aber nicht, dass ich Percy erwähnt habe. Meine Eltern sind immer noch nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen. _

_Lupin war vor kurzem hier. Er meinte auch, dass wir dich schon bald zu uns holen können. _

_Ich hoffe er hat Recht. _

_Bis bald. Nicht den Kopf hängen lassen._

_Ron _

Dieser Brief war genau wie die anderen Briefe, die Harry von seinen Freunden bekommen hatte. Immer noch durften sie nichts wirklich Wichtiges in ihren Briefen schreiben, die Gefahr, das die Nachrichten abgefangen wurden war zu groß.

Die Zauberwelt wusste nun, dass Voldemort zurück war, die Todesesser zeigten sich immer öfter in der Öffentlichkeit, selbst der Dunkle Lord höchst persönlich zeigte sich ein paar Mal um allen zu beweisen, dass er wirklich und wahrhaftig zurück war. Aber er unternahm nichts! Nichts wirklich großes, er wartete scheinbar ab und er plante etwas. Es war genau wie letztes Jahr.

Harry seufzte und legte den Brief beiseite. Der zweite Brief kam von Lupin.

_Ich hoffe es geht dir gut und die Dursleys machen kein Ärger._

_Mad – Eye hatte die Idee, dir einen Besuch abzustatten, er hat eine Schwäche für dich. _

_Schreib, wenn du Kummer hast oder einen Rat brauchst. Ich werde versuchen zu Helfen. _

_Bis bald _

_Remus _

Alle waren besorgt um ihn. Alle hatten anscheinend Angst, dass die Dursleys ihm das Leben schwer machen würden. Doch es war anders. Die Dursleys ignorierten ihn mit größter Sorgfalt. So lange Harry sich unauffällig verhielt, taten seine Verwandten so, als ob Harry gar nicht existieren würde.

Anscheinend hatten die Worte von Mad – Eye Moody ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt.

Harry war ganz zufrieden mit den jetzigen Verhältnissen zwischen ihm und seinen Verwandten.

Er begriff die Notwendigkeit seines Aufenthalts in diesem Haus, jedoch wollte er es so schnell wie möglich verlassen.

Der letzte Brief war aus Hogwarts. Harry nahm ihn in die Hände und wollte ihn öffnen, als er bemerkte, wie das Zimmer um ihn herum sich veränderte.

Er sah sich um. Alles sah wie immer aus und trotzdem war etwas anders. Plötzlich erschienen winzige Lichter mitten im Raum. Sie kreisten in der Luft und bildeten langsam die Umrisse eines Menschen.

Harry griff nach seinem Zauberstab und machte sich zum Angriff bereit.

Die Umrisse wurden deutlicher und nach wenigen Augenblicken erschien ein Mann mitten in Harrys Zimmer.

Er trug einen weiten smaragdgrünen Umhang mit silbernen Streifen an den Ärmeln und dem Saum. Sein langes schwarzes Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht. Er war jung, nicht viel älter als Harry selbst. Es schien ihm nicht besonders gut zu gehen, denn er war blass und über seinem rechten Auge war eine ziemlich frische Narbe zu sehen.

Harry starrte den Mann verblüfft an. Wer zum Teufel war er? Ein Todesesser? Nein! Wenn es einer wäre, hätte er sofort angegriffen. Eins stand fest, es war ein Zauberer, denn er hielt einen Zauberstab in seiner rechten Hand.

Der Mann sah sich um, dabei fiel es ihm sichtlich schwer sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Dann heftete er seinen Blick auf Harry. An der Narbe auf Harrys Stirn blieben seine Augen hängen.

Sein Gesicht erhellte sich.

„Sag mir bitte, dass du Harry Potter bist!", sagte der Mann mit leiser, zitternder Stimme. Seine blauen Augen blickten voller Hoffnung zu Harry.

Er wusste nicht warum, aber er nickte.

„Ich bin Harry Potter."

Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Fremden.

„Endlich!", flüsterte er und sank bewusstlos zur Boden.

Erst jetzt sah Harry ein winziges, funkelndes Stundenglas, das an einer goldenen Kette um den Hals des Fremden hing. Harry erkannte es sofort.

„Ein Zeitumkehrer?", flüsterte der junge Zauberer fassungslos.

Der Fremde war schon seit ein paar Stunden bewusstlos. Er lag immer noch auf dem Boden. Harry saß daneben und beobachtete ihn. Etwas an diesem Mann kam Harry bekannt vor, aber er konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen was es war.

In den paar Stunden hatte Harry genug Zeit gehabt um den Eindringling genau anzusehen.

Er war groß, etwas höher als Harry und hatte gerade, klare Gesichtszüge, seine Haare waren schwarz und etwa schulterlang. Der Mann trug für die Zauberwelt typische Kleidung und hielt seinen Zauberstab fest umklammert.

Langsam kam der Fremde zu sich. Harry richtete sein Zauberstab auf seine Brust. Der Mann setzte sich und sah sich noch einmal um. Sein Blick blieb an Harry hängen.

Wieder erhellte Freude sein Gesicht.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte Harry langsam, „und woher kommen Sie?"

„Ich werde dir alles sagen was du wissen willst, aber beantworte mir erst zwei Fragen."

Harry nickte. Er wusste nicht warum aber er vertraute dem Mann.

„Bist du wirklich Harry James Potter, der Sohn von Lily und James Potter?"

„Ja! Aber was..."

„Wie alt bist du?", unterbrach ihn der Fremde.

„Ich werde bald 16!" , sagte Harry ungeduldig „und jetzt sagen sie mir wer sie sind!", forderte der Junge und umklammerte seinen Zauberstab.

Der Mann atmete erleichtert auf. Er schien den Zauberstab in Harrys Hand nicht zu bemerken.

„Mein Name ist James Weasley und ich komme aus der Zukunft!"

„Was?", die Tatsache, das dieser Mann ein Zeitreisender war hatte Harry bereits geahnt, aber der Name des Mannes versetzte ihn in erstaunen. Dieser Mann hatte nicht die geringste Ähnlichkeit mit den Weasleys, die er kannte.

„Von hier aus berechnet etwa 500 Jahre!", sagte der Mann. Er rappelte sich auf und bot Harry seine Hand. Harry zögerte einen Augenblick lang, dann nahm er die entgegen gestreckte Hand an und zog sich ebenfalls hoch.

„Aber die Zeitreisen sind verboten!", stellte Harry fest.

James seufzte.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß! Mann könnte etwas ganz schreckliches verursachen", plötzlich verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht, „glaube mir, schlimmer als es schon ist kann es kaum werden. Ich kann nicht alles noch schlimmer machen!"

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry, aus irgendeinem Grund glaubte er dem Mann.

James sah ihn verblufft an.

„Du glaubst mir?"

„Soll ich es etwa nicht tun?", fragte Harry bissig.

„Nein, nein! Es ist nur so, ich habe nicht erwartet, das du tatsächlich existierst und _ich_ tatsächlich noch lebe.", antwortete James schuldbewusst.

„Was soll denn das schon wieder heißen?"

„Ich werde dir alles erklären. Aber vorher muss ich sicher sein, dass uns niemand belauscht!", James sah aus dem Fenster und betrachtete die leere, dunkle Strasse.

„Niemand hört uns zu. Die Dursleys schlafen längst und wenn du leise genug bist, werden sie auch nicht aufwachen. Und die Leute aus dem Orden haben dafür gesorgt, dass dieses Haus nicht auf magischem Wege ausspioniert werden kann.", sagte Harry ungeduldig.

„Die Dursleys?", James sah Harry fragen an.

„Meine Verwandten, sie sind Muggel!", erklärte Harry.

„Muggel? Tatsächlich?", James schien verwundert und gleichzeitig interessiert zu sein. Er erinnerte Harry plötzlich an Mr. Weasley.

„Aber wie dem auch sei!", fuhr James fort, er wurde wieder sachlich, „frag mich was du willst und wenn du alles weißt, dann werde ich dich um etwas bitten. Wie du siehst lege ich alle Karten auf den Tisch. Und wenn du willst werde ich Veritaserum einnehmen oder mich mit einem Wahrheitsfluch belegen, damit du sicher sein kannst, das ich die Wahrheit sage!", der Magier war vollkommen ernst und sah Harry abwartend an.

„Nein! Ich glaube, es wird nicht nötig sein!", antwortete Harry, der sich unter dem Blick der blauen, klaren Augen plötzlich etwas unbehaglich fühlte.

Plötzlich sah James verlegen aus.

„Nur eins darfst du nicht fragen, die Sachen, die _deine_ persönliche Zukunft angehen. Ich kann dir nicht _alles_ sagen, was dich angehet."

Harry nickte.

„Ich weis, Hermine hatte es mir vor ein paar Jahren erklärt!"


	4. Die Malfoys?

**Hier ist der nächste Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Für ein paar Reviews währe ich sehr dankbar. Schreib mal was an der Geschichte gut ist und was nicht. Ich werde versuchen die Anregungen umzusetzen. **

**Die Malfoys? **

James war sichtlich erleichtert.

„Du sagtest, dass du James Weasley heißt?", fragte Harry, der endlich wissen wollte was dieser seltsame Besuch bedeutete.

„So ist es!"

Harry zögerte einen Augenblick.

„Bist du mit Ron verwandt?"  
"Ron Weasley? Dein Freund Ron? Der Bruder von Ginevra Weasley? Der Ron?"

Harry nickte, der Fremde schien recht gut informiert zu sein.

„Ja! Ginevra ist meine Ururgroßmutter!", antwortete James stolz, „vermutlich habe ich ein Paar „urs" vergessen, aber ich konnte meine Ahnenlinie bis zu ihr verfolgen."

Diese Tatsache war recht interessant, aber das konnte warten.

Harry nahm allen Mut zusammen und stellte die wichtigste Frage:

„Was ist in der Zukunft los? Warum sagst du, dass alles so schlimm sei, dass dein Besuch hier nichts verschlimmern könnte?"

James atmete durch, jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Wenn dieser Junge alles erfährt, dann wird sich alles entscheiden! Wenn die Legenden über ihn stimmen, dann war die Entscheidung in die Vergangenheit zu reisen die einzig Richtige, wenn nicht, dann kann gar nichts mehr helfen!

„Ich weis nicht genau wie weit die Zukunft, aus der ich komme, von deiner Gegenwart entfernt ist, aber ich vermute, dass es etwa fünf Jahrhunderte sein werden, vielleicht etwas weniger.

In meiner Zeit existieren fast keine Muggel! Die Wenigen die noch leben werden meist als Sklaven gehalten."

Harry hielt den Atem an.

„Was?! Was ist geschehen?"

„ Ich weis es nicht genau! _Keiner weiß es!_ Nur eins steht fest, Voldemort hat etwas damit zu tun!"

„Voldemort?", Harry schrie fast, er konnte es nicht fassen. Voldemort hatte gesiegt!

„Ja! Keiner weiß genug über ihn, aber alle haben Angst vor ihm und seinen Todesesser. Sie sind überall, sie kontrollieren alles! In der ganzen Welt gibt es kaum noch Muggel, sie wurden vor hunderten von Jahren vor meiner Geburt fast vollständig ausgelöscht."

Eine kurze Pause entstand, James schien seine Erinnerungen vor Augen zu haben und wie es aussah, war es kein schöner Anblick.

„Lange Zeit hielt ich die Welt in der ich lebte für selbstverständlich. Meine Eltern waren beide Magier, aus alten ehrenwerten Familien. Ich ging zur Schule und beendete sie mit besten Noten.

Doch dann hatte ich die alte Schlossbibliothek entdeckt und damit alles, was eigentlich vergessen werden sollte.", James zog aus der Tasche seines Umhangs ein Buch, das kaum größer als seine Hand und ziemlich abgenutzt war. Er hielt es im den Händen wie ein wertvolles Juwel und dann reichte er das Buch Harry.

Er zögerte einen Augenblick und öffnete es. Das Buch war in drei verschiedenen Handschriften verfasst, die Harry sofort erkannte.

Ron, Ginny und Hermine! Hastig schlug Harry das Buch zu. Er wird es später lesen, wenn er die ganze Geschichte gehört hatte.

„In der Bibliothek gab es viele solche Tagebücher, von vielen verschiedenen Personen, die alle etwa dieselben Ereignisse beschrieben. Aus diesen Tagebüchern und anderen Werken, die in der Bibliothek erhalten waren, hatte ich erfahren, dass die Welt früher ganz anders war.

Plötzlich öffneten sich meine Augen! Ich sah die Welt, die mich umgab in einem anderen Licht!

Ich erführ, dass es schon seit vielen, vielen Jahren Familien gibt, die _das_ wussten, was ich in der Bibliothek erfahren hatte und dass sie schon seit vielen, vielen Jahren gegen Voldemort und seine Todesboten offen oder, was meistens der Fall war, geheim kämpften.

Ich war sehr erstaunt, dass meine eigene Familie schon seit Ewigkeiten dazugehörte! Meine Eltern hatten alles gewusst! Sie hatten jedoch die Entscheidung mir überlassen! Sie selbst waren seit ihrer Kindheit in einer Untergrundbewegung, die Muggel schützte, oder Familien, die von Voldemort verfolgt wurden half."

Harry war plötzlich sehr stolz auf Ginny und Ron und die anderen Weasleys, sie hatten nicht aufgegeben!

„Es gab auch andere Familien, die gegen Voldemort kämpften," erzählte James, „die Grands, die McGonagalls die komplette Familie Snape, die Malfoys, die..."

„DIE MALFOYS???", unterbrach Harry die Aufzählung, „bist du sicher?", Harry konnte es einfach nicht glauben! Ausgerechnet ein Malfoy sollte gegen Voldemort kämpfen!

„Ja! Ich bin mir ganz sicher! Rigo und Tonia sind meine besten Freunde und ich bin Lias Patte! Es gab zwar Zeiten, in denen diese Familie für den Dunklen Lord kämpfte, aber sie sind seit langer Zeit die aktivsten Kämpfer gegen Voldemort.", James schien die Tatsache, dass die Malfoys gegen den Dunklen Lord kämpften, für selbstverständlich zu halten.

„Aber seit wann?", Harry konnte es nicht begreifen.

„So weit ich weiß, war es Draco Malfoy, der Sohn von Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy, der sich als erster gegen den Lord stellte, genaueres ist nicht bekannt. In diesem Buch gibt es eine Stelle die so etwas erwähnt."

Harry reichte James das Buch.

Er musste es wissen, er musste erfahren was Draco dazu gebracht hatte sich gegen Voldemort und seinen Vater zu stellen.

„Zeig es!", verlangte er mit zitternder Stimme.

James hatte dieses Buch auswendig gelernt, er wusste wo er suchen sollte, er öffnete mit geübter Bewegung das Buch auf der richtigen Stelle und reichte sie zurück.

**Die erste Passage stammte von Ginny:**

_Merlin!_

_Voldemort ist vollkommen verrückt!_

_Er greift sogar seine eigenen Leute an! Das was er tat, haben sogar die Malfoys nicht verdient. Draco ist gestern im Quartier des Ordens aufgekreuzt, er war vollkommen auseinander, schwer verletz, kaum bei Bewusstsein. Er ist immer noch nicht ansprechbar! _

**Weiter folgte Rons Handschrift**:

_Ich hasse Draco, aber Ginny hat Recht, DAS hat nicht mal er verdient! Fast eine Woche war er ohne Bewusstsein, wir dachten schon, das er nicht überlebt, aber seit ein paar Tagen ist er wieder gesund. _

_Er hat heute mit Dumbeldore gesprochen und ist schon seit Stunden auf der Suche nach Harry. _

_Ich habe keine Ahnung worüber die beide gesprochen hatten, aber Draco ist vollkommen Still und Harry sagt auch kein Wort dazu!_

**Hermines Handschrift setzte den Text fort:**

_Draco ist wie ausgewechselt! Er ist nur halb so schlimm wie sonst in der Schule, ich glaube er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen._

_Er ist sehr stolz! Es wird für ihn nicht leicht, aber, ich glaube, er ist stark und er wird es überstehen. _

_Draco ist gestern auf der Versammlung des Ordens erschienen. Das heißt, dass er nun eindeutig zu uns gehört. Ron ist misstrauisch, ich kann es ihm nicht verdenken, aber Harry und Dumbeldore vertrauen ihm. Lupin und Snape heben den „Test" durchgeführt, wie mit jedem von uns, bevor wie in den Orden aufgenommen wurden. Das heißt, das stärkste Veritaserum und dieser neue Zauberspruch von Lupin. Dracos Absichten sind folglich echt und seine Überzeugung gegen Voldemort mit allen Mitteln zu kämpfen ist nicht gespielt. „Der Test" hätte ihn sonst umgebracht. _

**Wieder folgten die Worte von Ron:**

_Na, ja! Ich muss wohl damit leben, Draco ist einer von uns! Er benimmt sich von Zeit zur Zeit immer noch vollkommen daneben, aber man kann ihm vertrauen! _

_Mist! Ich verdanke diesen Malfoy das Leben! Er liegt oben und wird von Hermine und Ginny versorgt, dieser Mistkerl! Warum hat er das getan? Er hätte sich retten können! _

_Ich hoffe er überlebt! _

**Die letzten Zeilen stammen von Ginny:**

_Es wird wohl noch eine Weile dauern, bis Draco sich an uns gewöhnt und bis wir uns an ihn gewöhnen._

_Seit dem er und Ron von ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Einsatz zurück sind, scheint zwischen ihnen eine Art Waffenruhe zu herrschen. Der Heilungsprozess hat begonnen. _

_Gestern hatte Draco vor uns allen geschworen bis zum letzen Atemzug gegen „dieses abscheuliche, widerwärtige Monster" zu kämpfen._

_Harry reichte ihm die Hand und er nahm sie an! Wir sind stärker geworden! Draco und Harry sind ein gutes Team, die beiden verstehen sich! _

_Ron und die beiden hatten gestern einen gemeinsamen Einsatz, Hermine meinte „unsere Jungs werden ein eingeschworenes Team". _

_Heute spielen sie den ganzen Tag Quidditch, ich kann nicht, weil einer den Schiedsrichter spielen muss. Wir haben gelost und ich habe verloren. Hermine hat auch verloren, sie muss als Jägerin spielen, sie ist nicht wirklich begeistert, aber den andern scheint es Spaß zu machen. _

_Draco lernt wieder zu lachen, es hat lange gedauert, aber er lernt wieder zu leben. Es wird wohl noch eine Weile dauern bis er endgültig zu sich findet, aber er ist auf dem richtigen Weg. _

_Ich hoffe Julia hilft ihm! Nein, da bin ich mir ganz sicher._

_Draco bat Harry sein Trauzeuge zu sein und Harry sagte zu. Ich habe Draco noch nie so zufrieden gesehen und auch Harry nicht... _

_Ron führte Julia zum Altar und er war so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr, er sagte mir aber, dass er sehr viel gegeben hätte um David an seiner Stelle zu sehen..._

Harry schloss das Buch. Was war passiert? Nein. Was WIRD passieren? Er starrte auf den Einband des Buches. Dieses Werk wird irgendwann einmal von Ron, Ginny und Hermine geschrieben werden. Aber wann? Wie viel Zeit bleibt, bis Ginny oder einer der anderen die ersten Zeilen schreibt?

Tausende Fragen geisterten durch Harrys Kopf.

James beobachtete Harry beim lesen. Er wusste ganz genau, dass es ein großes Risiko war, aber er hatte nun mal keine andere Wahl. Jede mögliche Zukunft war besser, als die Zeit, aus der er stammte.

„Wir haben ziemlich spät festgestellt, dass du keine fiktive Heldenfigur bist", sagte James bedrückt, „genauer gesagt, als ich diese Bücher entdeckte! Bis dahin gab es nur mündliche Überlieferungen... Die meisten Dokumente aus dieser Zeit sind vernichtet worden."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry, ohne den Blick von dem Buch zu wenden.

„Wir wissen nichts Genaues. Eines Tages kam Voldemort an die Macht! Aus den Büchern haben wir erfahren, dass es einen Krieg gab, der ziemlich lange dauerte.

Die ganze Welt wurde da rein gezogen. Auch die Muggel. Als die Welt fast vollständig von dem Dunklem Lord erobert wurde, gab es nur einen Ort, der noch Widerstand leistete..."

„... Hogwarts!", sagte Harry und James nickte, „Ja, Hogwarts."

„Aber auch Hogwarts wurde erobert, nicht war?", fragte Harry traurig.

„Das ist ja das, was für immer ein Rätsel geblieben ist. Hogwarts ist einfach verschwunden! Keiner weis, was mit dem riesigen Schloss passierte, aber es war eines Tages einfach nicht mehr da! Voldemort hatte nie die Genugtuung die Schule höchstpersönlich in Schutt und Asche zu legen. Er sucht immer noch danach, " James wirkte ein wenig verwirrt, „ich meine er wird es suchen, in meiner Zukunft... wenn wir nichts ändern."

Harry stützte.

„Voldemort ist immer noch am Leben? Nach 500 Jahren?"

James zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir wissen definitiv, dass es eine und dieselbe Person ist, aber es sind… nun äh… na ja, verschiedene… Körper."

„Wie das?"

„Er hat es irgendwie geschafft seine Substanz, seine Seele in einen anderen Körper zu übertragen. Keiner weis Genaueres bescheid, es ist uralte dunkle Magie."

Harry nickte Voldemort hat es also geschafft unsterblich zu werden. Was für Harry heißen wurde, dass sein Kampf verloren war. Ihm wurde bei dem Gedanken fast schlecht, dass alles, was er gegen Voldemort unternahm ergebnislos bleiben wird.


	5. Aufbruch

So es geht weiter. Erst mal geschieht nicht ach so viel, aber es wird noch spannend werden.

Übrigens, Ihr könnt jetzt auch anonyme Reviews schreiben. Währe nicht schlecht mal die eine oder die andere Meinung zu hören. 

**Aufbruch**

Die Nacht war schnell verflogen. Die beiden unterhielten sich die ganze Zeit. Das, was Harry erfahren hat versetzte ihn in Fassungslosigkeit, die Zukunft war grausam! Mehr als das, sie war unvorstellbar schrecklich...

James hatte immer noch nicht gesagt was er von ihm wollte, wie er seine Zukunft ändern oder verhindern wollte.

Als die Dursleys morgen früh zum einkaufen gefahren sind, stand James am Fenster und beobachtete fasziniert wie das Auto um die Ecke bog.

„Ich will nach Hogwarts!", sagte er plötzlich.

Harry riss erstaunt die Augen auf:

„Du willst was???", fragte er perplex, die Idee seines neunen Freundes war viel zu verrückt.

„Ich will nach Hogwarts!", sagte James bestimmt, „ich muss es sehen!"

„Wie willst du das anstellen?", fragte Harry.

James sah sehr verdrießlich aus.

„Ich weis es noch nicht! Aber ich muss dahin! Dort gibt's es viele Antworten, die mir helfen können deine Gegenwart und damit deine Zukunft zu ändern!"

Harry seufzte, James hatte vermutlich Recht, aber es wird schwer sein...

„Erwartest du Post?", fragte James, der immer noch aus dem Fenster sah.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht...", antwortete Harry, der in das Tagebuch vertieft war. Er hob den Kopf und schaute ebenfalls durch das Fenster, zu seiner Überraschung sah er eine große Schleiereule die genau auf das Fenster seines Zimmers flog.

James nahm seinen Zauberstab in die Hand, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ist schon in Ordnung! Ich kenne die Eule, sie kommt von Ron!", sagte Harry rasch und öffnete das Fenster.

Ja, es war dieselbe Eule die ihm mehrmals in der Woche Briefe aus dem Fuchsbau brachte. Wahrscheinlich gehörte sie Lupin, oder jemand anderem aus dem Orden...

Die Eule landete elegant auf dem Tisch, lies sich den Brief abnehmen, trank etwas Wasser aus Hedwigs Napf und flog majestätisch davon. Der Brief war tatsächlich von Ron.

_Hallo, Harry._

_Hoffe es geht dir gut. Mom hat gesagt, das wir dich in zwei Tagen abholen können._

_Alles andere erzähle ich dir wenn du da bist. Ich freu mich schon, Hermine auch, sie ist seit gestern hier. _

_Bis bald, Ron._

_P.S. Moody will dich persönlich abholen! Tonks will auch dabei sein!_

Harry Herz machte einen Sprung, er kommt schon bald hier weg! Er zeigte den Brief James. Er lass es und nickte.

„Es ist unmöglich mit dir zu kommen," sagte er betrübt „ich kann es mir nicht leisten die Geschichte jetzt vor meinen Ahnen zu enthüllen, die Auswirkungen wären katastrophal...", er schien mehr mit sich selbst zu reden, als mit Harry, der ihn aufmerksam musterte.

„Aber ich MUSS nach Hogwarts!"

Dann leuchtete James' Gesicht auf.  
"Mein Freund, ich habe eine Idee!", verkündete er, „ich werde Schüller!"

Harry zog die Augenbrauen skeptisch zusammen.

„Wie willst du das anstellen?"

„Ganz einfach! Aus den Dokumenten in meiner Zeit, habe ich erfahren, dass in dieser Zeit, viele Eltern ihre Kinder nach Hogwarts schickten, weil sie es für den sichersten Ort hielten. Also werde ich einfach als Austauschschüler nach Hogwarts kommen..."

Harry hielt die Idee immer noch für verrückt, doch James lies keine Einwände zu.

„Warte ab! Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts!", sagte er strahlend, „Ich werde jetzt verschwinden! Muss noch ein Paar Sachen erledigen...", James holte wieder seinen Zauberstab heraus.

Doch Harry hielt ihn auf. Wenn er James die Idee schon nicht abreden konnte, musste er ein Paar Fragen klären, bevor es zu spät war.

„Als erstes müssen wir sichergehen, dass deine Magie nicht entdeckt wird, sonst wird man nach dir Suchen," sagte Harry und James sagte, „macht dir keine Sorgen, ich bin schon Volljährig und außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass meine Magie in dieser zeit lokalisiert werden kann, die Magie verändert sich mit der Zeit." Zwar verstand Harry nicht wie sich die Magie verändern konnte doch er nickte.

„Und du muss deinen Namen ändern. Du kannst nicht als James Weasley nach Hogwarts kommen!", sagte Harry.

James schien erst jetzt das Problem zu begreifen.

„Du hast Recht! Ich kann es nicht! Ich werde mir einen anderen Namen aussuchen müssen..."

Einen Moment lang stand James unschlüssig da, dann sah er Harry an und sagte:

„Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts, mein Freund! Dann werde ich dir alles andere erklären, dann wir klar sein, ob es überhaupt möglich ist mir zu helfen. Das Tagebuch überlasse ich dir. Aber achte darauf, dass keiner der drei es in die Hände kriegt, wir wollen doch nichts riskieren!? Ich werde in die restliche Zeit alles erledigen, was ich erledigen muss, vor allem muss ich mich um einen neuen Namen kümmern... Bis bald mein, Freund! Pass auf dich auf! Auf dich und deine Freunde!", James löste sich in der Luft auf, noch bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte.

Das Tagebuch in seiner Hand war der einziger Beweis dafür, dass James kein Traum war, sondern Wirklichkeit, verrückte, unfassbare und entsetzliche Wirklichkeit.

Harry beschloss das Tagebuch durchzulesen, noch bevor die Weasleys ihn abholen kommen.

Er schlug das Buch auf der ersten Seite auf, die erste Passage war von Ginny verfasst.

_Ich dachte nicht, dass ich, nach der Sache mit Voldemorts Tagebuch in der ersten Klasse, je ein Tagebuch führen werde. _

_Deswegen werden Ron und Hermine es gemeinsam mit mir tun. In diesem Buch sind nicht nur unsere Erinnerungen gesammelt, es ist ein Hilfewerk für die die unsre Hilfe suchen, oder suchen werden... _

Der Erste Antrag war von Hermine:

_Nun, es hat also begonnen, wir sind im Krieg... _

Harry vertiefte sich in die in das Buch, das eine Gegenwart beschrieb, die heute noch Zukunft war.


	6. Im Fuchsbau

**Im Fuchsbau**

Am Nächsten Tag verließen die Dursleys wieder ziemlich früh das Haus, sie waren auf dem Weg nach London um neue Sachen für Dudley zu kaufen, der ein Paar Tage später in ein Boxercamp fahren wollte.

Am Abend zuvor hatte Harry einen Brief von Tonks erhalten in dem er gebeten wurde um neun Uhr früh fertig zu sein und auf sie und Moody im Wohnzimmer zu warten.

Harry hoffe inständig sie würden nicht auf die Idee kommen den Kamin zu benutzen.

Auch wenn Harry froh war die Dursleys wieder verlassen zu können, wusste er, dass sein Aufenthalt in diesem Haus notwendig war. Bei der Erinnerung an sein letztes Gespräch mit Dumbledore sank Harrys Laune in den Keller. Er war immer noch wütend und enttäuscht, drüber, dass man so viele Dinge vor ihm geheim gehalten hatte, Dinge die ihn angingen, Dinge, die er hätte wissen sollen. Doch er dachte auch daran, dass Dumbledore sich selbst mehr Vorwürfe machte als Harry es tun könnte.

Kurz vor neun begann Harry sich Sorgen zu machen, vielleicht hatte man ihn vergessen, oder vielleicht wurden Tonks und Moody aufgehalten oder gar angegriffen. Doch Punkt neun klingelte es an der Tür. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und öffnete vorsichtig.. Vor ihm stand eine Frau mit langem schwarzem Haar und dunklen, traurigen Augen. Sie trug rote Turnschuhe und war in blaue Jeans und ein buntes T-Shirt gekleidet. Harry starrte sie verdutzt an und überlegte sich wie er die Frau loswerden konnte, bevor Moody und Tonks auftauchten.

„Bist du bereit, Harry?", fragte die Frau mit Tonks' Stimme.

„Tonks?", fragte Harry ungläubig und umklammerte seinen Zauberstab.  
"Wer sollte das denn noch sein? Oder erwartest du noch jemanden", fragte sie amüsiert. Harry war immer noch misstrauisch, woher sollte er denn wissen, das es die echte Tonks war?

„Recht so, Potter! Immer wachsam sein!", hörte noch eine bekannte Stimme und hinter der Hexe erschien „Mad Eye" Moody. Sein Magisches Auge musterte Harry aufmerksam.

Tonks verdrehte die Augen.

„Du hättest im Auto warten sollen, Mad Eye!"

„Ich werde keine Minute als es unbedingt nötig in dieser Kiste verbringen! Warum nur hatte Artur es für eine gute Idee gehalten?", knurrte der ehemalige Auror.

Harry senkte seinen Zauberstab.

„Fahren wir mit einem Auto?"

„Ja", antwortete Tonks und ging an Harry vorbei ins Wohnzimmer, wo sein Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig stand, „alles andere ist zu unsicher. Es dauert zwar eine Weile, aber so haben wir mehr Zeit Neuigkeiten auszutauschen."

Zusammen mit Tonks schaffte Harry seine Sachen zu einem ziemlich klapprig aussehenden Van. Früher vermochte es blau gewesen sein, jetzt war es eine Mischung aus schmutzigen weis und bleichem grün.

Moody überließ Harry den Beifahrersitz und kletterte nach hinten. Es überraschte den jungen Zauberer nicht, dass das Auto innen viel größer war, als es von außen den Anschein hatte. Moody machte es sich auf einem abgenutzten gelben Sofa gemütlich, vor dem ein Tisch stand, der mit Büchern, Pergamenten und Zeitungen voll beladen war.

Tonks setzte sich ans Steuer und startete nach einigen Versuchen den Motor.

„Das Auto haben wir bei einem Gebrauchtwagenhändler gekauft", erklärte Tonks, „ich glaube er hat uns mit den Preis ziemlich über den Tisch gezogen, aber es macht nichts, er wird sehr bald feststellen, dass er mit diesem Geld nicht glücklich werden kann, dann wird er es an ein Weisenhaus spenden!"

Ihre Augen funkelten vergnügt. Mad Eye schnaubt abfällig.

„Wer hat es den… umgebaut?", fragte Harry und betrachtete den großen Sessel in dem Tonks saß und eine genaue Kopie seiner eigenen Sitzgelegenheit darstellte.

„Artur, natürlich! Er war außer sich vor Begeisterung!", antwortete Moody, „aber ich bin nach wie vor der Meinung wir hätten fliegen sollen!"

Den Fuchsbau erreichten sie als es schon dunkel wurde. Unterwegs mussten sie ab und zu Rast einlegen um mittels eines Ordnungszaubers den weiteren Weg bestimmen. Während der langen Fahrten übers Land brachte Tonks Harry das Autofahren bei. Nach einer Weile beherrschte er das Auto sicher und konnte seine Lehrerin am Steuer ablösen, den Moody weigerte sich beharrlich dies zu tun.

In den Fenstern des Fuchsbaus brannte fast überall Licht, was darauf hindeutete, dass das Haus voll war. Harry freute sich ungemein auf die große Laute und freundliche Familie.

Mrs. Weasley erwartete sie bereits.

„Na, endlich! Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht!", sagte sie und schloss Harry in ihre Arme.

„Hallo, Harry, mein lieber! Wie war der Weg?"

„Gut, Mrs. Weasley!", antwortete er.

„Gut, gut", sagte sie Hexe etwas hastig und lies Harry endlich los, „ich freu mich dich hier zu haben, mein lieber!"

Harry fühlte wie Farbe in sein Gesicht stieg.

„Du hast bestimmt Hunger, mein Kleiner", sagte Mrs. Weasley mit einem warmen Lächeln, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, da wir nicht wussten, wie lange wir noch fahren, haben wir an der letzten Raststätte gegessen, es war erst vor einer Stunde."

Die Hexe lächelte wieder.

„Nun, gut. Falls du doch noch Hunger kriegst, hier unten findest du immer ein Paar belegte Brote."

„"Danke, Mrs. Weasley", sagte Harry aufrichtig und Molly drückte ihn noch einmal.

„Ron und die anderen sind oben, geh ruhig, sie warten alle auf dich!", sagte sie und ihre Augen funkelten vergnügt, als sie sah, wie Harry kurt darauf die Treppe hoch hastete.

Er rannte nach oben und blieb vor Rons Zimmer stehen. Dahinter war es laut und eng und fröhlich, dahinter waren seine Freunde, die auf ihn gewartet haben. Er öffnete die Tür und es wurde still. Dann warf sich Hermine mit einem lauten Aufschrei ihm an den Hals, gefolgt von Ginny und schon im nächsten Augenblick war auch Ron da und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

Einige Minuten späten saßen sie alle gemütlich in Rons kleinem Zimmer und unterhielten sich ausgelassen.

„Oh, Harry, Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht!", sagte Hermine, „wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht, keiner dachte, dass es so lange dauern wurde!"

„Ja, es hat etwas gedauert! Das Auto wollte nicht mehr als zwanzig Kilometer am Stück fahren", antwortete Harry und erinnerte sich an das hustende Motorgeräusch und ausgiebige Flüche von Moody.

„Waren die Muggel schlimm?", fragte Ron.

„Nein, sie haben mich sehr sorgfältig ignoriert, was auch sehr gut war."

Alle drei nickten verständnisvoll.

Da viel Harrys Blick auf den Tagespropheten, der am Boden lag. Die Große Überschrift lautete:

_HARRY POTTER – IST ER DER AUSERWÄHLTE? _

Ginny folgte seinem Blick.

„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken, Harry…"

„Ich muss Euch etwas erzählen", unterbrach er das Mädchen, „es geht um die Prophezeiung. „

„Keine konnte es doch hören…"; fing Ron an und verstummte unter dem warnendem Blick von Hermine.

„Doch, einer konnte es hören", erwiderte Harry leise.

Danach berichtete er über das, was er im Dumbledores Erinnerung gesehen hatte.

„So sieht es aus, keiner von uns kann leben, während der andere überlebt", sagte Harry und sah zur Boden.

„Oh, Harry…", hauchte Ginny.

„So was ähnliches haben wir uns schon gedacht", murmelte Hermine leise, warum sonst hätte Voldemort es stehlen wollen." Sie sah ihn eine Weile lang an.

„Du musst bestimmt Angst haben."

„Jetzt nicht mehr so viel. Ich glaube es musste so kommen, das ich ihm m Ende gegenüber stehen muss."

„Ach, was! Macht dir keine Sorgen. Dumbledore wird dafür sorgen, dass du genug lernst, damit dieser Scheusal bedauern muss, sich mit die angelegt zu haben!", sagte Ron angriffslustig.

Harry kamen James' Worte in die Erinnerung: _„glaube mir, schlimmer als es schon ist kann es kaum werden. Ich kann nicht alles noch schlimmer machen!"_

Wird Voldemort tatsächlich gewinnen können? Nein,, dachte Harry, ich werde nicht aufgeben, nicht jetzt, ich werde all meine Kraft daran setzen dieses Monster aufzuhalten. Koste es was es wolle!


	7. Im Mondlicht

**Hier ist mal ein kleines Intermezzo, um die Zeit etwas zu vertreiben. **

**Und ja, ich ein Paar Reviews, währen gaaaaanz nett. **

**Im Mondlicht **

Grimmauldplatz 12 wirke leer und verlassen, es war noch unfreundlicher als es noch vor einigen Monaten der Fall war. Remus Lupin wohnte seit einigen Wochen dort und er fand, dass dieses Haus prima zu seiner Stimmung passte. Nach Sirius' Tod fühlte er sich so einsam wie noch nie, mit ihm hatte er seinen letzten Freund verloren.

In letzter Zeit stand das Haus leer, die Ordensmitglieder kamen nur selten vorbei und blieben nur kurz um die neuesten Nachrichten auszutauschen. Jetzt stand er am Fester des Empfangszimmers, das jetzt zu einem Besprechungsraum umgerüstet wurde. Es war bereits dunkel und am Himmel sah man den leuchtenden Halbmond. Remus genoss sein Licht. Wie lange war es schon her, als er zum letzten Mal so im Mondlicht stand? Gab es diese Zeit überhaupt?

Er hörte wie die Eingangstür aufging und sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, denn er erkannte die leichten Schritte der Person sofort. Nach wenigen Augenblicken hörte er ein lautes Poltern und gleich danach das Schreien der Mrs. Black. Der Wehrwolf musste schmunzeln. Solchen Lärm konnte nur eine verursachen. Seufzend eilte er in die Eingangshalle.

„Seit doch endlich still!", rief Tonks verärgert und versuchte die Vorhänge vor dem Portrait der Mrs. Black zuzuschieben.

„Blutsverräter! Mistgeburten!", schrie das Portrait zornig.

Remus schnappte sich eins der Vorhänge und gemeinsam schafften sie es die Vorgänge zuzuziehen.

Tonks atmete durch und merkte erst jetzt wer ihr zu Hilfe geeilt ist. In ihren Blick lag auf einmal Traurigkeit und Schmerz.

„Hallo, Remus!"

„ Hallo, Nymphadora. Wie geht es dir?", antwortete der Mann. Er hat die Frau seit einer Weile nicht mehr gesehen und hatte fast vergessen womit ihr letztes Gespräch endete.

Tonks versuchte zu lächeln.

„Es geht mir gut, Remus! So gut es mir eben nach unserem letzten Gespräch gehen kann!"

Remus schloss die Augen. Wie sollte er es ihr nur erklären?

„Bitte, wir haben uns doch bereits entschieden", sagte Remus und ging zurück ins Besprechungsraum, dicht gefolgt von Tonks.

„Nein, Remus, du hast dich für uns beide entschieden!"

„Dora, bitte!"

Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Nein und noch einmal Nein, Remus! Wir werden miteinander reden!"

Der Wehrwolf seufzte. Sie hatte ja Recht, doch wie konnte er ihr nachgeben? Wie konnte er ihr sagen, dass sie mit allem Recht hatte?

Sie stand am Fenster, genau an der Stelle, an der er selbst vor wenigen Minuten stand. Ihre Gestalt schien im Mondlicht zu leuchten. Ihre Haare waren heute lang und schwarz und Remus musste zugeben, dass sie ihr nur halb so gut standen, wie die leuchtend rosa Mähne.

„Dora", begann der Mann vorsichtig und sie drehte sich zu ihm, „du weist, dass ich nicht gut für dich bin."

„Lass mich das mal meine Sorge sein", sagte sie und in ihren Augen standen Tränen, die Remus' Herz schmerzen ließen.

„Ich bin zu alt für dich, Dora" versuchte er mit seinem nächsten Argument. Sie wand sich wortlos zum Fenster und drehte sich nach einem Augenblick zurück. Sie sah einige Jahre älter aus, in dem schwarzen Haaren glänzten weise Strähnen.

„Ist es so besser?"

„Dora, nicht…."

„Glaubst du es spielt eine Rolle für mich? Glaubst du es macht einen Unterschied wie alt du _aussiehst_?"

Remus machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und strich eine graue Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Er konnte sich der Gefühle für diese Frau nicht erwähren und doch konnte er nicht mit reinem Gewissen sich auf die Beziehung mit ihr einlassen, denn es gab ein Problem, das nicht so leicht zu lösen war.

„Dora, ich bin ein Wehrwolf", sagte er leise und mit Nachdruck.

Sie sah ihn ernst an und nahm sein Gesicht sanft in die Hände, er zuckte unter dieser Berührung zusammen, entfernte sich aber nicht.

„Es ist mir bewusst, Liebster! Und ich lasse mich nicht davon abschrecken! Und ich lasse auch nicht zu, dass du dir einredest deswegen allein sein zu müssen."

„Dora…", begann der Mann, doch ihr Finger auf seinen Lippen ließ ihn verstummen.

„_Liebst_ du mich, Remus?", fragte sie, ohne den Blick von seinem angespannten Gesicht zu wenden.

Er schwieg, den befürchtete, dass seine zitternde Stimme ihn verraten würde.

„Antworte mir, Remus!", forderte sie.

Er seufzte, offensichtlich konnte er nicht umher zu antworten.

„Ja, Dora, ich liebe dich", gestand er. Doch noch sah sie nicht zufrieden aus.

„Und es ist nicht die Art Liebe, die ein Bruder zu seiner Schwester empfinden würde? "

„Nein, Dora, ich liebe dich auf eine ganz und gar andere Weise.", der Mann lächelte schwach und sah in ihr Gesicht.

Jetzt funkelten ihre Augen.

„Und wo ist dann das Problem?", fragte sie und legte seine Arme um sich, er zog sie unwillkürlich näher an sich.

Es war ein wunderbar befreiendes Gefühl sich endlich geöffnet zu haben. Hatte sie vielleicht Recht? Es war vielleicht, doch kein so schlechter Gedanke, Dora näher an sich zu lassen?

„Ich weis nicht, was ich jetzt tun soll, Dora", gestand er, „zum ersten mal seit Jahren, bin ich absolut ratlos."

Sie lächelte, warf ihren Kopf zurück und Remus merkte, dass ihre Haare wieder pink waren.

„Wir lassen den Dingen ihren Lauf, Remus. Wir werden schon sehen, was zu tun ist."

Er lächelte nun ebenfalls. Es war eine durchaus akzeptable Lösung. Seine Hände strichen die Haare aus ihrem Gesicht, dann zog er sie noch näher an sich heran und küsste sie. Ihre Hände glitten durch seine Haare und schlossen sich an seinem Nacken. Er umarmte sie, hob sie hoch und wirbelte herum, sie warf den Kopf zurück und lachte. Ihr Lachen hallte durch das leere Haus und erweckte es für eine kurze Zeit zum Leben. Zum ersten Mal seit einer sehr langen Zeit lachte auch Remus, zum ersten Mal, seit einer noch längeren Zeit fühlte se sich einfach glücklich.

Daneben in der Empfangshalle schrie wieder Mrs. Black aus Leibeskräften, geweckt durch das Lachen der beiden.

Sie schauten sich an und lachten wieder, während sie in die Eingangshalle liefen um das Portrait wieder zum Schweigen zu bringen.


	8. Begegnung im Zug

**Hier ist der neu Kapitel, ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß daran. Ein großer Dank für die bisherigen Reviews. Weitere Reviews sind nach wie vor erwünscht. **

**P.S. Die Reviews könnt ihn übrigens hinterlassen ohne Euch registrieren zu müssen  . **

**Begegnung im Zug**

Ein junger Mann schlug sich durch das dichte Gedränge am Bahnhof. Er schien sich recht unwohl in der großen Menschenmenge zu fühlen. Vor sich schob er einen Gepäckwagen, auf dem ein geräumiger Koffer lag. Er blieb stehen und schaute sich um, so als würde er nach irgendjemanden Ausschau halten. Dann ging er weiter und verlor sich in der Menge.

James versuchte Harry in der großen Masse ausfindig zu machen, doch es war unmöglich. Er entschloss sich auf ihn auf dem Gleis 9 ¾ zu warten, dort _musste_ er ja auftauchen.

Es war ein Leichtes auf das Gleis zu gelangen, ohne die Aufmerksamkeit der Muggel zu erregen. Sie schienen überhaupt nicht zu merken...

Auf dem Gleis 9 ¾ war es genau so, wie James es sich vorgestellt hatte... Der Hogwartsexpress stand dampfend und zischend da, ein massiver Beweis für die Existenz der Schule. Die Schüler kamen einer nach dem anderen an, die meisten mit ihren Eltern und Geschwistern. Manche Kinder, die auf dem Gleis warteten, trugen bereits die Schuluniformen mit dem Wappen ihrer Häuser.

Hier und da standen in graue Mäntel eingehüllten Gestalten, die James an die Widerstandskämpfer in seiner Zeit erinnerten. Wahrscheinlich waren es Auroren des Zaubereisministeriums.

„Aus dem weg!", hörte James hinter sich, er drehte sich um und sah einen blonden jungen Mann der sich seinen Weg durch die Menge, mit Hilfe zweier riesigen Kerle verschaffte, die eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Bergtrollen hatten.

Er erkannte sofort die typischen silberblonden Haare und die aristokratische Haltung, die alle Malfoys auszeichneten. Das Aussehen, die Stimme, der Gang, _alles_ an diesem Jungen sagte, ich bin ein Malfoy! Doch etwas war da ganz und gar nicht richtig. Mit seinem Benehmen, seiner Haltung, zeigte er mehr Verachtung und Abneigung als es James je bei einem Malfoy gesehen hat.

War das Draco? Wie kam es dann dazu, dass er sich veränderte?

Plötzlich kam Bewegung in die Menge, James sah sich um und bemerkte wie Harry und seine Freunde gerade die Absperrung passiert hatten. Sie waren in Begleitung mehrerer Personen, einer Frau mit blauen Haaren und einem bunten

T – Shirt, ein Mann, der bleich und erschöpft aussah, so als ob er eine schwere Krankheit hinter sich hätte. Der andere Mann der Harry begleitete, hatte ein von Narben entstelltes Gesicht und ein magisches Auge...

James beschloss Harry später im Zug zu besuchen...

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und der Zug setzte sich langsam in Bewegung, die Menschen auf dem Gleis winkten zum Abschied und verschwanden, als der Zug um die Kurve bog.

James arbeitete sich bis zum Abteil vor in dem Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermine saßen. Er wusste nicht wirklich, was er tun sollte, hoffte aber, dass Harry mitspielen würde, dass er nichts über ihn erzählt hatte...

Er klopfte an und öffnete die Tür. Das Gespräch verstummte, alle sahen James verwundert an, Harry öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch James war schneller.

„Hallo, mein Name ist Theo Grand! Ich bin neu in Hogwarts. Habt ihr zufällig noch Platz hier? Alle anderen Abteile sind besetzt.", sagte er und strich seine langen schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Harry sah seine Freunde fragend an. Hermine nickte, Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und Ginny sagte freundlich:

„Na, klar! Komm herein!"

Harry atmete erleichtert auf und machte neben sich Platz.

„Wo kommst du her?", fragte er und reichte Theo die Hand, die er sofort ergriff.

„Aus London", sagte James und dann fügte er verlegen hinzu, „dieses mal wenigstens! Meine Familie zieht oft um..."

Alle nickten verständnisvoll.

Dann tat James so, als ob er Harry gerade eben erkannte:

„Du bist Harry Potter, nicht war?", sagte er erstaunt und schüttelte Harrys Hand noch ein Mal.

Harry zögerte einen Augenblick und ging auf das Spiel ein.

„Jaaah! Der bin ich...", sagte er und versuchte wie immer seine Narbe zu verdecken.

Harry begriff plötzlich, das James seinen Vorfahren gegenüber stand, wie musste er sich dabei fühlen? Er wusste, was James von ihm erwartete.

„Das ist Hermine Granger", stellte Harry die junge Hexe vor, „sie ist die Vertrauensschülerin von Gryffindor!", James lächelte, drückte ihre Hand und verneigte sich leicht.

„Ist mir ein Vergnügen."

Hermine errötete leicht und Ron sah plötzlich sehr finster aus.

„Das ist Ron Weasley, mein bester Freund", fuhr der Zauberer fort. James schüttelte Rons Hand voller Achtung, was Ron jedoch nicht wirklich bemerkte.

„Und dass ist Ginny, Rons Schwester!", sagte Harry und beobachtete wie James langsam auf die junge Hexe zuging.

„Es freut mich sehr sie alle kennen zu lernen... es ist wirklich eine große Ehre...", sagte James feierlich. Hermine runzelte verwundert die Stirn. Warum war es denn eine SO große Ehre sie kennen zu lernen?

James begriff seinen Fehler, errötete und murmelte:

„Ihr seit Freunde von _Harry Potter_!!", flüsterte er ehrfürchtig, so, als ob ihm die Worte vor Begeisterung fehlen wurden.

Ron schnaufte abfällig:

„Noch ein Fan! Ich hoffe er hat keinen Fotoapparat dabei..."


	9. Neue Gesichter

**Ich will mal nicht so sein und stelle zwei neue Kapitel aus, auch wenn keiner auch nur einen Rewiew hinterlässt :-( Aber die nächsten kommen nur dann, wenn es wenigsten ein paar Kommentere gibt.**

**Neue Gesichter **

Zu Harrys Verwunderung gab es tatsächlich viele unbekannte Gesichter in der Großen Halle. Einige Schuler kamen ihm bekannt vor, sie waren zum Trimagischen Tournier hier. Andere waren ganz neu.

Doch er bemerkte auch, dass viele der bekannter Gesichter fehlten. Viele seiner Mitschüler waren nicht da, zum Beispiel konnte er Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan nirgends sehen. Vielleicht dachen _ihre_ Eltern, dass Hogwarts nicht sicher genug war.

Harry und die anderen drängten sich zu ihren Plätzen am Gryfindortisch. James blieb mit den anderen neuen und den Erstklässlern, die sehr eingeschüchtert zwischen den fast erwachsenen Zauberern standen, stehen.

Harry warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Lehrertisch, Snape war nicht da! Dafür saß neben Hagrid eine recht hübsche Frau, mit langen braunen Haaren, die offen auf einen hellen Umhang fielen.

Ihm blieb keine Zeit seiner Freude über Snaps Abwesenheit Ausdruck zu geben, denn Dumbeldore erhob sich von seinem Platz. Mit einer Geste brachte er die aufgebrachte Menge zum Schweigen.

Professor McGonagall bedankte sich bei ihm mit einem knappen Kopfnicken.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts!", sagte sie feierlich „bevor das Bankett beginn, werdet ihr auf die vier Häuser verteilt, die Gryffindor, Hufflepuf, Ravenclaw und Slytherin heißen. Jedes Haus hat bedeutende Hexen und Zauberer hervorgebracht und jedes Haus hat eigene ehrenvolle Geschichte. Jeder wird durch die Auswahlzeremonie kommen müssen, auch unsere ältere Gäste", beim letzten Satz musterte sie die älteren Schüler, die meisten nickten kurz.

„Folgt mir!", sagte die Prof. McGonagall knapp.

Sie blieb neben einem Stuhl stehen, auf den ein alter abgenutzter Hut lag.

Die Verteilung lief wie immer ab. Der Sprechende Hut sang einen seiner Lieder, dem Harry dieses Mal keine große Beachtung schenkte, dann ging es los.

Die Erstklässler waren sichtlich nervös, wie auch die älteren, aber ihnen war es weniger anzusehen.

Gebannt wartete Harry bis James an der Reihe war. Vor ihm nahm ein junges Mädchen auf dem Stuhl Platz.

„Gorden, Julia", reif McGonagall ihren Namen auf.

Harry wurde aufmerksam, als er den Namen gehört hatte. Julia? Könnte es das Mädchen sein, von dem im Tagebuch geredet wurde? Er warf einen raschen Blick auf James, der überrascht zu sein schien.

Harry sah sich das Mädchen genauer an. Sie war jünger als er selbst, vermutlich so alt wie Ginny... Sie hatte kurze rote Haare und dunkelblaue Augen, etwas an ihrem Aussehen erinnerte Harry an Toks. Sie trug einen langen blauen Umhang, unter dem Harry dunkle Jeans erkannte. Sie schien sich am wohlsten zu fühlen als sie sich den Hut aufsetzte. Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick und der Hut verkündete:  
"RAVENCLAW!"

Sie stand auf und ging zu dem Ravenclawtisch. Auf halben Weg blieb sie stehen und warf einen Blick auf den Tisch der Slytherin, dann ging sie weiter.

Harry folgte ihrem Blick und bemerkte wie Draco das Mädchen anschaute, mit einer Mischung aus Bewunderung, Verachtung und Entsetzen.

Weitere Überlegungen zu diesem Thema wurden von McGonagall unterbrochen:

„Grand, Theo!"

James setzte sich den Hut auf, eine Zeit lang war es still, dann hörte er eine piepsige Stimme:

„Ungewöhnlich, sehr ungewöhnlich!", sagte die Stimme „du durftest eigentlich nicht hier sein,... _noch_ nicht!"

**Noch** nicht? James' Gedanken rasten. Er war _nie_ in Hogwarts! In seiner Zeit wurde er nie in Hogwarts sein, den die Schule war nur ein Mythos. Er wusste nicht so richtig, was er sagen sollte.

„Aber du bist nun mal hier!", fuhr die Stimme fort, „Also wohin soll ich dich stecken?"

„Habe ich eine Wahl?", fragte James, obwohl er wusste wie die Antwort lauten wurde.

„Du bist hier um etwas zu ändern, nicht war?", fragte die Stimme, „Dann sollst du es versuchen! Ich werde ein weinig nachhelfen, wenn du erlaubst. Du gehest nach GRYFFINDOR!"

James atmete erleichtert auf, er konnte nur hoffen nach Gryffindor zu kommen. Es erleichterte seine Aufgabe tatsächlich.

Für Harry schien es wie eine Ewigkeit bis der Hut „Gryffindor" ausrief. Und schon bald darauf saß James neben ihm.

„Willkommen in Gryffindor!" verkündete Hermine. James nickte dabei fielen ihm die Haare ins Gesicht, die mit beiläufiger Bewegung zurück warf. Ron bedachte ihn mit einem finsteren Blick. Was Harry dazu veranlasste die Augen zu verdrehen. Die Mädchen am Tisch warfen dem Neuankömmling rasche Blicken zu und drehten sich verlegen ab wenn er diese erwiderte.

„Ich hoffe es wird dir bei uns gefallen!", sagte Ginny und der junge Magier errötete verlegen.

Als die Auswahl beendet war, erhob sich der Schulleiter und alle Gespräche verstummten sofort. Alle Augen waren nun auf Dumbledore gerichtet.

„Es freut mich sehr, Euch alle, hier in Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen. In diesem Jahr werden viele neue Schüler in Hogwarts unterrichtet. Aber zu meinem Bedauern muss ich merken, dass viele der alten Schüler dieses Jahr nicht hier sind! Ich werde alles daran setzen, sie hier her zu bringen, aber schließlich muss jeder für sich selbst entscheiden.

Und es freut mich sehr dass _sie_ eine Entscheidung getroffen haben, die sie nach Hogwarts gebracht hatte. Jeder Einzelne von Euch ist hier willkommen!", eine Welle des begeisterten Applauses ging durch die Menge. Nach dem sich die Welle der Aufregung sich einigermaßen gelegen hat fuhr Dumbledore wieder fort.

„Ich möchte euch die neue Lehrerin für die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste vorstellen, Mrs. Fiona Gorden!", die Frau neben Hagrid stand auf, sie wirkte sicher und gefasst, sah aber nicht im Geringsten nach jemanden aus, der sich in dunklen Künsten auskannte. Sie nickte kurz und die Schüler spendeten ihr, nicht wirklich begeistert, Applaus. Als die Frau sich wieder hin setzte überlegte sich Harry ob sie nicht mit der jungen Hexe verwand war, die vorhin zu einer Ravenclaw geworden war.

„Zu letzt ein paar allgemeine Hinweise", ergriff Dumbledore wieder das Wort, „das Betreten des Verbotenen Waldes ist nach wie vor strengstens verboten. Mister Filch bat mich zu erinnern, dass das zaubern in den Fluren untersagt ist. Alles Weitere werdet ihr von den Vertrauensschülern eurer Häuser erfahren! Und jetzt wünsche ich allen einen Guten Appetit!", unter tosendem Applaus lies sich Dumbledore auf seinen Stuhl nieder und widmete sich begeistert seinem Abendessen.

Am Tisch herrschte reges Durcheinander, Ginny unterhielt sich mit einer Erstklässlerin und Ron und Hermine schwebten in Erinnerungen an vergangenen Sommer. Harry beobachtete Draco und versuchte sich vorzustellen was sie beide je auf eine Seite bringen wird oder gar Freunde werden lässt. Irgendwie ahnte er, dass diese Julia etwas damit zu tun haben wird.

„Wir müssen reden!", James' Stimme riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken.

Der junge Zauberer nickte.

„Heute Nacht wenn alle schlafen, treffen wir uns unten vor dem Kamin.", flüsterte Harry zurück.


	10. Schatten der Zukunft

**Schatten der Zukunft **

Als Harry sich wirklich sicher war, dass Ron und die anderen schlafen, schlich er sich aus dem Zimmer und ging nach unten. James wartete bereits vor dem Kamin.

„Danke, das du im Zug mitgespielt hast", sagte er, als Harry sich neben ihm setzte.

„War doch klar!", antwortete Harry „aber du hast es selbst fast vermasselt!"

„Wie denn?"

„ ..'ihr seit Freunde von Harry Potter!'...", feixte Harry.

James lachte:

„Ich dachte auch es währe vorbei! Offenbar bist du an so etwas gewöhnt, was?"

„Ja, kommt ab und zu vor!"

Für ein Paar Augenblicke herrschte beklemmendes Schweigen.

Der Zeitreisende sah viel erwachsener aus, als noch vor wenigen Wochen, stellte Harry fest.

„Es hat bereits begonnen", sagte James leise.

„_Was_ hat begonnen?"

„Voldemorts Plan!"

Harry sah seinen neuen Freund gespannt an.

„Was für ein Plan?", fragte er ungeduldig, „Wenn du nicht bald auspackst werde ich dich zwingen es zu tun", gab er bekannt, mit einem überaus ernsten Gesicht.

James seufzte. Er hatte ja keine andere Wahl, Harry musste die Wahrheit erfahren.

„Voldemorts Körper, den er vor einiger Zeit wieder erlangt hatte, versagt langsam."

Harry musste bei der Erinnerung daran wie es geschah schaudern. James merkte es nicht und erzählte weiter:

„Er braucht dringend einen neuen. Ich hoffe, dass er einige Zeit damit verbringt die Formel zu suchen um sich einen neuen Körper zu beschaffen aber es sieht so aus, als ob er diese Formel schon sehr bald haben wird, als ob er vorhergesehen hatte, dass sein Körper versagt."

„Woher weist du das?", fragte Harry erstaunt. Wie konnte James etwas so wichtiges über Voldemort herausfinden, besonders in so kurzer Zeit?

James zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe gelernt, richtige Fragen an richtige Leute zu stellen."

Harry sah ihn fragend an. James seufzte.

„In meiner Zeit habe ich viele Jahre damit verbracht im Untergrund zu arbeiten, ich habe gelernt, wie man sich unter den Todsessern verhält. Es war nicht schwer den Kontakt zu ihnen aufzunehmen. Ich kam zwar nicht in die hohe Kreise, dafür war die Zeit zu knapp, aber ich habe genug erfahren um zu wissen, dass meine Zukunft bereits begonnen hat!"

Die beiden jungen Zauberer schwiegen eine Weile. Harry musste sich fragen warum und wobei James seine Hilfe brauchte.

„James, warum bist du hier? Warum brauchst du _meine_ Hilfe?"

James wusste, dass nun die Zeit da war, um Harry einiges zu erklären.

„Harry, das was ich dir jetzt erkläre ist sehr gefährlich. Es kann alles auf Grund auf verändern, viele Dinge werden ganz anders laufen, als sie es sollen. Aber damit haben wir ja gerechnet.", sagte er und Harry merkte, dass James sehr nervös wurde.

„Ich weis nicht so Recht, wo ich anfangen soll", murmelte der junge Zauberer.

„Am besten am Anfang!"

„Gut", James holte tief Luft, „Meine Zukunft ist ein Ergebnis einer Entscheidung, _deiner_ Entscheidung, um ehrlich zu sein", sagte James leise und versuchte Harrys Blick auszuweichen.

Harry starrte seinen Freund entsetzt an. Er war daran schuld, dass James' Zukunft so schrecklich sein wird?! James schien den Gedanken zu erraten.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, noch hast du diese Entscheidung nicht getroffen, es ist noch einiges möglich. Ich werde dich auch nicht von ihr abbringen, wenn du zur gegebenen Zeit diese Entscheidung treffen willst. Ich werde dir allerdings, wenn es so weit ist erklären, was deine Entscheidung nach sich zieht und welche Alternativen du hast. "

Harry wusste nicht, was er nun tun sollte. Hatte er überhaupt einen Einfluss auf die Ereignisse? Konnte er etwas ändern? Und warum konnte James nichts Bestimmtes sagen? Die letzte Frage stellte er laut.

James wirkte etwas verlegen.

„Nicht alles läuft so wie es in den Dokumenten stand und wie es geschichtlich überliefert wurde, vieles passiert zu früh, einiges zu spät und andere Sachen passieren überhaupt nicht. Ich fürchte, dass ich der Grund dafür bin. Meine Anwesenheit in dieser Zeit verändert die Dinge, ich weis nur nicht in welchem Ausmaß. Doch eins steht fest, deine Gegenwart steuert unaufhaltsam auf die Zukunft zu von der ich dir berichtet habe. Also werden die Dinge geschehen, aber ich weis nicht wann und wo, daher kann ich dir nicht sagen welche Umstände zur deinen Entscheidungen führen werden."

Harry nickte. Also gab es eventuell eine Möglichkeit alles zu ändern. Es war noch nicht alles verloren.

Eine Weile schwiegen die beiden und sahen in das prasselnde Feuer. Dann sagte James etwas bedrückt:

„Wie schon gesagt, Voldemort sucht einen neuen Körper. Ich weis wen er aussuchen wird und ich weis welche Folgen es nach sich zieht. Doch das ist eine der wenigen Sachen über die ich nicht reden darf. Denn es ist wichtig, dass es geschieht, wichtig für deine und auch meine Zukunft!

Nachdem sein erster Versuch scheitert, nur so viel kann ich verraten, wird er eine andere Person auswählen bei der seine Pläne klappen. Diese Person wird von Voldemorts Getreuen in Sicherheit gebracht, um sie schützen und um ihr Gelegenheit zu geben Kräfte zu sammeln. Und nun kommen wir zu deiner Rolle bei diesem Spiel.

Du wirst zu gegebener Zeit vor der Wahl gestellt dieser Person zu Folgen und sie möglicherweise vernichten oder du machst es eben nicht und beendest den Kampf, den du dein Leben lang geführt hast. Leider kann ich dir nicht verraten welche Entscheidung zu den Ereignissen in der Zukunft führte. Dieses Wissen konnte dich zu falschen, übereilten oder hitzigen Entscheidungen veranlassen."

James erhob sich, lächelte matt und ging die Treppe hoch zu seinen Schlafsaal. Auf halben Weg blieb er stehen und drehte sich um.

„Tut mir leid, ich glaube ich habe für eine schlaflose Nacht gesorgt. Aber ich wünsche dir trotzdem eine gute Nacht."

Harry nicke und James ging weiter.

Der – Junge – der – Überlebte wusste nicht was er von all dem halten sollte. Die Geschichte die James erzählte war unglaublich und sie hatte noch zu viele Stellen, die unklar waren. Wer war die Person, die Voldemort auswählen wird? Wohin wird sie gebracht? Wie wird er sich entscheiden? Welche Frage soll er James nun stellen?


	11. Arbeitsgruppe I

**Vielen Dank, Daniel. Ich hoffe, dass alle anderen auch Spaß an der Geschichte haben. Und nun schreibt fleißig Reviews. **

**Arbeitsgruppe I **

Die Nacht war unruhig und am Morgen fühlte sich Harry immer noch angespannt und müde. Ron und Hermine waren bereits, im Gemeinschaftsraum sie verteilten einige Stundenpläne und antworteten auf die zahlreichen Fragen der Erstklässler, die vor ihrem ersten Schultag in Hogwarts standen. Die älteren Neulinge hielten sich etwas abseits, hörten aber zu, wenn Hermine etwas erklärte. James tauchte neben ihm auf und wedelte vor seinen Augen mit einem Zettel.

„Soll dass ein Stundenplan sein?", fragte er und drückte das Papier in Harrys Hand. Er betrachtete es und lächelte. In dem Plan gab es so gut wie keinen freien Platz. Von früh bis spät hatte sein neuer Freund Unterricht.

„Ja", nickte Harry, „es sieht ganz nach einem Stundenplan aus."

James stöhnte.

„Wie soll ich das bewältigen?"

„Du wirst es schon schaffen! Und so schlimm sieht es nicht aus, sieh mal, am Freitag hast du nur eine Stunde." James wirkte zerknirscht.

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, was heut zu Tage unterrichtet wird! Ich habe Angst ich könnte etwas machen, was zu heutiger Zeit nicht angebracht ist", sagte er leise.

„Halt dich einfach an die anderen und versuch so zu tun, als ob du verstehen wurdest wovon gesprochen wird.", gab Harry genau so leise zurück.

Ihr Gespräch wurde durch Hermine unterbrochen.

„Kommt schon, wir müssen endlich Frühstücken gehen, sonst kommen wir zu spät zu unserer ersten Stunde!"

Sie folgten ihr in die Große Halle, James betrachtete fasziniert die beweglichen Treppen und zahlreiche Bilder an den Wänden, deren Bewohner ihm zuwinkten.

„Faszinierend, nicht war?", neben ihnen tauchte Julia auf, die mit anderen Ravenclaws unterwegs in die Große Halle war.

James nickte.

„Ja, es ist beeindruckend."

„Du bist doch auch neu hier?", fragte das Mädchen.

„Ja, mein Name ist Theo, ich werde hier nur für einen Jahr bleiben."

„Julia", stellte sich da Mädchen vor, „und so wie es aussieht werde ich hier länger bleiben."

„Die Lehrerin für die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ist nicht zufällig mit dir Verwandt?", fragte Harry.

Julia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht ganz.", antwortete sie lächelnd und folge ihren Mitschülern zum Ravenclawtisch.

Harry und James setzten sich an ihre Plätze gegenüber von Ron und Hermine.

„Hast du gesehen was wir als erstes haben?", fragte Ron mir finsterer Miene.

Harry holte seinen Stundenplan hervor. Er stellte fest, dass es nicht viel besser Aussah als der von James.

„Arbeitsgruppe I", las Harry, „was soll das?", fragte er Hermine. Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Es stand auf dem Aushang in Gemeinschaftsraum, Harry. Sogar Ron hat es gelesen!"

Ron wurde rot und versuchte Harrys erstauntem Blick auszuweichen.

„Sagst du es mir trotzdem oder soll ich nach oben rennen und den Aushang lesen?", Harry grinste breit.

Hermine seufzte.

„In diesem Jahr werden die Schüler, die im letzten Jahr in einzelnen Fächern besonders gute Leistungen brachten in separaten Arbeitsgruppen unterrichtet. In der ersten Arbeitsgruppe werden diejenigen unterrichtet, die besonders gut in der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste waren. Dabei zählt die Leistung des ganzen Jahres, nicht nur die ZAG – Note, daher sind Ron und ich auch dabei. Außer uns sind keine anderen Gryffindors dabei, es heißt, bis Dean uns Seamus doch noch kommen. Wer von den anderen Häusern dabei ist weis ich nicht, aber von jedem Haus werden mindestens zwei Sechsklässler dabei sein.", beendete Hermine ihre Erklärung und wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu.

Harry und Ron sahen sich an und hielten sich nur mit mühe von einem Lachanfall ab.

„Was lernt ihr so in der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste?", fragte James und schaufelte sich Rührei auf den Teller.

Ron sah ihn entgeistert an. Hermine lächelte nervös.

„Soll das ein Witz sein?", fragte sie, „hattest du es noch nie gehabt?"

James begriff, dass er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte, schüttelte aber den Kopf. In seiner Zeit gab es keine „dunklen" Künste.

„Was wurde den an deiner Schule unterrichtet?", fragte Ron.

Harry hielt den Atem an.

„Die meiste Zeit erhielt ich Privatunterricht. Meine Familie zog sehr oft um, da blieb keine Zeit für eine ordentliche Schule."

War knapp, dachte sich Harry.

Die Arbeitsgruppe I war eine gut gemischte Truppe. Harry und seine Freunde waren tatsächlich die einzigen aus Gryffindor, aus Hufflepuf und Ravenclaw waren jeweils vier Studenten da und Slytherin war mit drei Schülern vertreten.

Harry kannte nicht mal die Hälfte der Leute, die vor dem Klassenzimmer warteten, drei von ihnen gehörten zu den Neuankömmlingen, die andern kannte er nur vom sehen.

Gleichzeitig mit der Schulglocke öffnete sich die Tür.

„Treten, sie herein, Herrschaften!", tönte eine weiche, ruhige Stimme aus der Dunkelheit des Klassenzimmers.

Unsicher traten sie herein und Harry spannte sich an. Die Situation war ihm nicht geheuer, er zog seinen Zauberstab und trat als letzter über die Schwelle. Die Tür ging mit einem lauten Krach hinter ihm zu und plötzlich befand sich die ganze Gruppe in vollkommener Dunkelheit.

Der Raum war still und schien leer zu sein, jemand hat die Tische und die Bänke heraus getragen. Etwas zischte in der Dunkelheit und eins der Mädchen kreischte auf.

„Da ist etwas!"

Plötzlich schreiten auch andere Mädchen, jemand stieß gegen Harry und trat ihm schmerzhaft auf den Fuß.

„Seid endlich ruhig!", tönte Hermines ruhige Stimme. Es wurde wieder still.

„Lumos", sagte sie, doch es geschah nichts.

„Lumos", riefen ein paar anderer Stimmen, doch es gab immer noch kein Licht.

„Was, zum Geier geht hier vor?", fragte einer der Jungs, Harry ordnete die Stimme einem der Slytherinschülern.

„Professor Gorden?", rief Hermine, doch niemand antwortete.

„Was ist mit der Tür?", fragte eins der Mädchen mit einer zitternden Stimme.

Harry tastete nach der Tür uns stellte fest, dass es verschlossen war.

„Alohomora!", rief er, etwas klickte, doch die Tür blieb zu.

„Verschloßen", verkündete er.

„Wir sollen es mal mit ein paar anderen Zaubern versuchen", schlug Ron vor.

„Und welche?", fragte eine andere Stimme.

„Wir können nicht einfach so zaubern, Ron", erklang belehrende Stimme von Hermine, „wir wissen nicht wer wo steht, wir können jemanden aus versehen verletzen."

„Dann sollen wir das mal feststellen,", schlug Harry vor, „und wir sollen uns irgendwie neu gruppieren."

„Und wie?", fragte eine spöttische Stimme.

„Mein Name ist Harry Potter, Gryffindor", sagte er und streckte seine Hand in die Dunkelheit aus, blind tastete er nach jemandes Schulter.

„Harry?", erklang Rons Stimme.

„Ja. Stelle dich vor und versuche jemanden zu ertasten. Wenn wir alle Kontakt haben, können wir uns irgendwie neu grupieren."

„Ron Weasley, Gryffindor."

„Au! Mein Auge! Elois Dower, Ravenclaw."

„Greg Jason. Slytherin"

„Hermine Granger. Gryffindor"

„Hilory Bons. Hufflepuff."

„Dina Kons. Hufflepuff."

„Simon Ler. Ebenfalls Hufflepuf."

Es dauerte eine Weile bis die nächste Stimme erklang.

„Tess, Ler. Hufflepuff."

Wieder dauerte eine Weile, bis jemand seinen Namen in die Dunkelheit rief.

„Leon Ferrith. Ravenclaw."

„Robert Wood. Slytherin."

"Michael Green. Sytherin."

"Emma Ellys. Ravenclaw."

"Hellen Nolleth. Ravenclaw."

"So, das müssten alle gewesen sein", sagte Harry, „oder?"

„Ich denke es waren alle", sagte Hellen, „ich ebenfalls kann keinen anderen ertasten."

„Und jetzt?", fragte Robert.

„Wir versuchen uns an der Wand aufzustellen, so, dass wir den Raum vor uns haben und falls es nötig ist ungehindert zaubern können", sagte Harry.

Es kam Bewegung in den Raum. Ab und zu waren gedämpfte Schreie und gemurmelte Entschuldigungen zu hören.

„Stehen alle an der Wand?", fragte Emma, „und sind alle Füße noch heil?"

Ein zögerliches Lachen ging durch die Reihen.

„Bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber der Gefühl kehrt langsam zurück.", antwortete Greg. Die kurze Unterhaltung lockerte die Stimmung ein wenig auf. Harry überlegte sich was sie tun konnten um im wörtlichen Sinne ein wenig Licht in die Sache zu bringen.

„Hermine?"

„Ja?"

„Gibt es noch andere Möglichkeiten Licht zu erzeugen?"; fragte Harry.

„Ja, die die gibt es."

„Na dann los!"

„Helio!", rief sie und für einen kurzen Augenblick erleuchtete ein schwaches Licht den Raum und erlosch wieder.

„Na es geht doch!", rief Robert.

„Nein, nicht ganze", sagte Hellen betrübt, „es hätte eigentlich eine große leuchtende Kugel werden sollte, die den ganzen Raum beleuchten hätte können."

„Also dämpft etwas unsere Zauber?", fragte Dina.

„Ja, so sieht es aus", seufzte Michael, „Lumos und Alohomora sind an sich sehr schwache Zauber, Helio aber einer der stärksten, wenn etwas unsere Zauber dämpft müssen wir schwerere Geschütze auffahren."

„Helio!", rief Emma und wieder leuchtete einlicht auf, dieses mal weiter von Harry entfernt. Bevor es erlosch konnte er sehen, dass alle mehr oder minder dicht aneinander gedrängt an der Wand standen.

„Wir können es mal gemeinsam versuchen", schlug Emma vor.

„Ich kenn den Zauber nicht", gestand Dina.

„Es ist die gleiche Bewegung wie bei Lumos, nur mit etwas mehr Schwung", sagte Hermine.

„Auf drei?", fragte Harry.

„Eins, zwei, drei!", rief er und vierzehn Stimmen riefen.

„Helio!"

Das Ergebnis war überragend. Vierzehn Lichtpunkte schossen in die Höhe und verbanden sich zu einer einzigen großen hell leuchtenden Kugel, die tatsächlich den ganzen Raum beleuchtete.

Es gab ein paar erleichterte Seufzer. Endlich konnten sie den ganzen Raum sehen. Er war tatsächlich leer. Keine Tische, keine Stühle, nicht einmal der Lehrerpult war da. Dafür stand ein großer Schrank mitten im Zimmer in dem plötzlich etwas rappelte.

„Das gefällt mir nicht", murmelte Ron, „ich wette es ist ein Irrwicht drin."

Harry nickte.

„Ein Irrwicht?", fragte Tess, eine hoch gewachsene junge Frau mit kurzem schwarzem Haar, die jetzt neben Harry und Ron stand.

„Ein Wesen, das Gestallt dessen annimmt, wovon du am meisten Angst hat", antwortete Michael, ein breitschultriger Zauberer mit rotblondem Haar, „ein solches Ding lebte bei uns im Keller und war der Grund dafür, dass ich mich Jahrelang nicht nach unten traute."

„Und wie seid ihr ihn losgeworden?", fragte Greg, der nur halb so breit war wie Michael aber dafür genau so groß.

Michael zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Mein Vater hat es erledigt. Er ging nach unten und kam eine halbe Stunde später, bleich wie ein Gespenst zurück. Seitdem habe ich im Keller mein Labor."

Ron sah zu Harry und Hermine. Konnte es sein, dass kein weiterer wusste wie der Irrwicht zu erledigen war?

Elois, ein zierliches Mädchen mit langen Zöpfen und mit einer randlosen Brille auf der Nase, wirkte ein wenig enttäuscht.

„Es gibt einen Zauber, aber er fällt mir beim bei besten Willen nicht ein."

„Riddiculum!", sagte Harry, „der Zauber heißt Reddiculum. Wir hatten es in der dritten Klasse, bei Professor Lupin."

„Solange dieses Ding in dem Schrank sitzt, ist es egal, wie man es bekämpft", sagte Simon, der ganz offensichtlich Bruder von Tess war, denn nur die kürzeren Haare und eine Narbe auf der rechten Hand unterschieden ihn von seiner Schwester.

Als Antwort auf seine Worte rasselte es stärker und eine der Schranktüren gab etwas nach. Alle rückten etwas weiter weg, so, dass Harry dem Schrank allein gegenüber stand. Und schon fühlte er die Kälte. Krampfhaft versuchte er sich etwas vorzustellen, was einen Dementor lächerlich machen könnte. Doch es fiel ihm nicht das Geringste ein. Und schon glitt das Monster aus dem Schrank auf ihn zu. Einige Mädchen kreischten, Michel und Greg zogen ihre Zauberstäbe.

Harry hob seinen Stab und richtete es auf den Irrwicht.

Er konnte es, er hat es schon so oft gemach und zwar gegen echte Dementoren. Er schloss die Augen und stellte sich seinen Draco Malfoy und Rons Festumhang vor in dem er gezwungen war auf dem Ball im vierten Jahr zu tanzen.

„Reddikulum!", rief er und mit leisem _plop _verwandelte sich der Dementor in einen blonden Jungen der einen ziemlich albernen Umhang trug.

Lachen erhellte den Raum, Ron lachte sich die Tränen in die Augen, der Irrwicht zog sich zurück und die Schranktüren schlossen sich wieder fest.

Plötzlich krachte etwas laut hinter ihnen und die Studenten drehten sich blitzschnell um. Vierzehn Zauberstäbe zeigten auf die neue Lehrerin. Professor Gorden, schien die Zauberstäbe nicht zu beachten, sie sah die Anwesenden einen nach dem anderen aufmerksam an.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, meine Damen und Herren, soeben hat jeder von euch zehn Punkte für sein Haus verdient", verkündete sie und die die Studenten senkte die Zauberstäbe, „die Auswertung dieser Stunde findet nächstes mal statt, ich wünsche, dass jeder von euch sich überlegt warum es euch nicht möglich war _allein_ Licht zu beschwören", sie ging Richtung Tür, die vor ihr aufschwang, Professor Gorden ging hinaus und verschwand im Flur.

„Was sollte den das?", fragte Michael.

„Offenbar ein Test", sagte Hellen, die an ihm vorbei zur Tür ging. Er schüttelte den Kopf und folgte dem Mädchen hinaus.

Harry sah Ron und Hermine an, die genau so verwirrt aussahen, wie Harry sich im Moment fühlte.


	12. Die Wege der Zeit I

**Wege der Zeit**

_Etwa 500 Jahre in der Zukunft. Einige Tage nach James' Abreise in die Vergangenheit._

Im Zimmer war es kühl und dunkel. Schwere schwarze Samtvorhänge hielten das Sonnenlicht zurück. Es war die Art Dunkelheit, die scheinbar jedes Bisschen Licht verschlingen würde. Die Gestalt, die in dem großen Sessel an dem kalten Kamin saß, brauchte weder Licht noch Wärme. Der Mann konnte wunderbar sehen, sogar in dieser unnatürlichen Dunkelheit und das menschliche Bedürfnis nach Wärme war ihm schon lange fremd.

Der Mann war der mächtigste Zauberer seiner Zeit, für diese Tatsache sorgte er schon einigen Jahrhunderte selbst. Man gab ihm viele Namen: der Dunkle Lord, Meister, Schlangenzunge, Voldemort. In ferner Vergangenheit nannte man ihn auch Tom, doch heute tat es keiner mehr, denn es gab niemanden mehr der es wusste. Obwohl, doch Wurmschwanz..., ein Nichtsnutz von einem Geist.

Mitten im Zimmer erschien eine durchsichtige Gestalt eines Mannes, wie fast alle Diener im Schloss war er ein Geist.

"Der junge Herr ist gerade angetroffen, Meister!", verkündete der Mann und die Gestalt im Sessel lächelte finster in der Dunkelheit.

"Er soll im Empfangszimmer warten!"

Der Geist nickte und löste sich auf.

Voldemort deutete mit der blassen Hand auf den Kamin, wo sofort ein Feuer aufflammte. Nach einer Priese Flohpulver, färbten sich die Flammen grün, der Magier erhob sich und schritt hinein, um einige Sekunden später an einem anderen Ende des Palastes lautlos aus einem übergroßen Kamin zu treten.

Dieses Zimmer stellte einen starken Gegensatz zu dem vorherigen. Durch drei große Fenster, die mit bunten Mosaiken geschmückt waren, flutete das Sonnenlicht den riesigen Raum. Mitten im Zimmer stand ein Tisch an dessen Seiten zwei Stühle standen, deren hohe, mit grünem Samt beschlagene Rückenlehnen, hatten die gelbe Farbe, wie der Teppich auf dem Boden des Raumes. Die Wand, gegenüber den Fenstern war mit Büchern voll gestellt.

An einem der Bücherregale stand ein junger Mann, in einer eleganten dunkel blauen Robe. Seine rauchgrauen Augen studierten gelangweilt die Büchertitel. Ab und zu strich er sein schwarzes Haar mit einer beiläufigen Handbewegung aus dem Gesicht.

"Hast du Neuigkeiten für mich, Maximilian?", fragte Voldemort und der andere zuckte innerlich zusammen beim Klang der kalten, emotionslosen Stimme. Äußerlich lächelte der Zauberer und verneigte sein Haupt.

"Ja, mein Lord!"

Der ältere Magier musterte Maximilian ungeduldig.

"Ich hoffe du wartest nicht darauf, dass ich Fragen stellen werde."

Währe Maximilian dem Dunklen Lord zum ersten Mal begegnet, würde er jetzt zu mindestens blass werden, es war keine gute Idee unhöflich gegenüber einem so mächtigen Zauberer zu sein. Doch Maximilian Lestrange wuchs neben diesen Mann auf, seine Gegenwart schüchterte den jungen Mann nicht ein, doch er wusste wo die Grenzen lagen, die nicht mal er unbestraft übertreten dürfte.

"Im Untergrund geht etwas vor, man spricht von einem großen Plan. Es war mir nicht möglich mehr herauszufinden, ohne aufzufallen. Ich weiß nur, dass die Malfoys und die Weasleys darin verstrickt sind. James Weasley, dieser vorlauter Bursche, ist vor ein paar Tagen spurlos verschwunden. Und die Malfoys haben sich auf ihren Landsitz zurückgezogen."

Der Dunkle Lord sah seinem Gesprächspartner in die Augen. Nein, da war nichts mehr, der Junge sprach die Wahrheit. Ein Aufstand also. Und wieder die Malfoys! Wie sehr wünschte sich Voldemort diese Familie ein für alle Mal zu vernichten. Doch niemand würde einen Angriff auf eine reinblütige Familie billigen, so lange deren Mitglieder sich öffentlich zu dem Dunklen Lord bekannten. Das gleiche galt den Weasleys. Es gab einige, die im Untergrund gegen Voldemort arbeiteten, aber sie alle bewiesen ihm, wenn es darauf ankam, die Treue. Wie es ihnen gelang wusste der Herrscher nicht und das bereitete ihm viele schlaflose Nächte.

"Du kannst gehen, Maximilian", sagte der Lord gedankenverloren, "erhole dich, nach der Reise."

Der junge Mann verneigte sich leicht.

"Ich habe eine Bitte, mein Lord. Ich würde gern noch ein wenig im Großen Buch lesen um mich auf die Zeremonie vorzubereiten", die äußerliche Gelassenheit war ein krasser Gegensatz zu der innerlichen Panik. Den forschenden Blick Voldemorts, ertrug Maximilian ohne sein etwas verwegenes Lächeln zu verlieren. Den Ort, wo die Panik tobte wurde selbst der Dunkle Lord nicht erreichen.

Voldemort drehte sich um und ging wieder in Richtung des Kamins, wo das Feuer aufflammte. Ohne sich um zudrehen hob er die Hand und auf dem Tisch erschien ein altes in braunes Leder gebundenes Buch, das sehr harmlos und schlicht wirkte.

"Sein vorsichtig, damit! Es ist durchaus in der Lage dich umzubringen."

Damit verschwand Voldemort in den grünen Flammen.

Maximilian ließ sich zitternd auf einen der Stühle nieder. Noch nie hatte er sich so lange von dem Dunklen Lord abschirmen müssen. Sein Kopf dröhnte und vor seinen Augen sah er alles in einem blauen Nebel. Er legte seine Hand auf das Buch und spürte seine uralte Macht. Endlich, Endlich hatte er das erreicht wovon er schon seit Jahren träumte, das Große Buch!

Er nahm es vom Tisch und musste feststellen, dass es viel schwerer war, als es den Anschein hatte. Er schritt durch die Empfangshalle und die Tür glitt vor ihm auf. Ein Diener eilte ihm entgegen.

"Meister Lestrange, ihr Zimmer ist fertig!"

Wortlos schritt er an dem Mann vorüber und dann die breite Wendeltreppe hinauf.

"Jeder, der mich stört, wird dafür mit seinem Leben bezahlen!", sagte er ohne sich um zudrehen und schloss die schwere Holztür hinter sich, der Diener verneigte sich. Er wusste, dass diese Art von Warnungen ernst genommen werden sollten.

Maximilian Lestrange lehnte sich gegen die Tür und atmete durch. Er konnte es kaum fassen, das Große Buch war in seinen Händen und er selbst war vielleicht nur ein paar Seiten von seiner Freiheit entfernt.

Niemand wurde denken, dass der junge Lestrange ein Gefangener war. Er hatte alles, was man sich nur vorstellen konnte: beste Ausbildung, viel Geld, teuere Kleidung und alles andere, was man für Geld kaufen konnte.

Doch nur die Menschen, die ihn und seinen Ziehvater, Lord Voldemort nicht kannten, beneideten ihn. Seit seiner Geburt wurde Maximilian darauf vorbereitet eines Tages die Seele von Lord Voldemort aufzunehmen. Bei einer Zeremonie würde seine Seele den Körper verlassen und der dunklen Seele von Voldemort Platz machen. Er war nur ein Wirt. Das wurde durch sein schönes Leben ausgeglichen und dadurch, dass seine Familie in Sicherheit und Wohlstand leben würde.

Doch Maximilian hatte nicht vor seinen Körper einfach so zu übergeben, Er suchte schon seit Jahren nach der Möglichkeit, die Zeremonie abzuwenden, oder irgendwie dafür zu sorgen, dass er Voldemorts Seele verdrängen konnte. Er würde dann seinen Platz einnehmen und über die Welt herrschen.

Den Rest des Tages und die Nacht verbrachte er über dem Buch. Vergeblich suchte er nach einer Möglichkeit sein Schicksal abzuwenden. Es gab rein gar nichts, was er tun konnte. Er war mit sehr mächtigen Zaubern an seine Versprechungen gebunden, Versprechungen, die er gab, als er gerade mal sechs war.

Es gab nur eine einzige Möglichkeit dem allen zu entkommen. Er wurde diesem vermaledeitem Weasley folgen. Der Zauberer lächelte, er hatte es längst geschafft, einen Teil seiner Gedanken vor Voldemort abzuschirmen. Es war nur ein verschwindend kleiner Teil seines Geistes, aber groß genug um einiges geheim halten zu können. Zum Beispiel, dass er durchaus wusste wohin und warum Weasley verschwunden war und auf welche Weise. Die Idee war gar nicht mal so schlecht, es könnte sogar funktionieren. Doch Maximilian hatte andere Pläne. Mit einem letzten Blick auf das Buch fasste er einen Entschluss.

Mit schnellen Schritten ging er zu dem Bücherschrank. Mit dem Wink seiner Hand glitt er zur Seite und offenbarte eine kleine Nische, in der ein Kästchen aus Rosenholz stand. Vorsichtig nahm er es heraus und der Schrank glitt zurück. In dem Kästchen lag ein einziger Gegenstand, ein winziger goldener Zeitumkehrer auf einer ebenfalls goldenen Kette. Er zog einen Zettel aus der Tasche und tippte ihn mit seinem Zauberstab an. Eine Reihe ordentlicher Buchstaben kam zum Vorschein. Es war nicht der gleiche Spruch, den James benutzt hatte, aber er würde die gleiche Wirkung haben.

Maximilian hängte sich die Kette um den Hals und nahm das Buch in die Hände, er murmelte den Spruch und bevor er in einem Funkenregen verschwand murmelte er:

"Lang lebe der Dunkle Lord. Lang lebe ich!"

Voldemort wachte von schmerzen geplagt auf. Der Körper versagte, es war so weit, die Zeremonie musste jetzt durchgeführt werden. Er klingelte nach dem Diener, der unverzüglich erschien.

"Hole Lestrange und die anderen. Sofort!"

Der Diener, der auf dieses Szenario vorbereitet war, reagierte augenblicklich. Und schon nach wenigen Minuten waren in dem Großen Saal mehr als siebzehn Personen versammelt. Der Vertrautenkreis von Lord Voldemort. Zitternd betrat auch er den Saal und lies sich auf einem Stuhl nieder. Um ihn herum wurden Runen und Zeichen in den Boden gezeichnet.

"Wo ist Lestrange?", krächzte der Zauberer.

Ein Diener erschien vor ihm, mit zitternder Stimme flüsterte er ein paar Worte.

"ER IST VERSCHWUNDEN!?", brüllte Voldemort und alle um ihn herum erstarrten. Er sprang auf und fiel sofort zur Boden. Einer der Männer tastete vorsichtig nach dem Puls.

"Er ist Tot", verkündete der Mann mit dumpfer Stimme.

"Was ist mit….", erklang eine andere Stimme. Er Mann, der der Toten untersucht hatte erhob sich und drehte in seinen Händen ein Amulett aus schwarzem Stein.

In der Halle wurde es still. Das Amulett fiel langsam zur Boden und schlug klirrend auf. Sofort trafen ihn mehrere Strahlen und ließen ihn spurlos verschwinden.

Wieder lag der Saal in vollkommener Stille.

"Was sollte damit sein?", fragte der Mann mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, "er ist tot", wiederholte er, "dieses Mal endgültig!", fügte er hinzu, verneigte sich leicht vor den anderen und ging zu Tür. In der immer noch herrschender Stille erklang ein erleichterter Seufzer, gefolgt von Jubel.


	13. Wege der Zeit II

**Wege der Zeit II**

_Gegenwart. Einige Wochen nach James' Ankunft in Hogwarts_.

Maximilian fühlte sich unter dem Blick der roten Augen äußerst unwohl. Die jüngere Version von Voldemort sah ganz anders aus, als der junge Magier es sich vorgestellt hatte. Der künstliche Körper sah Furcht einflößend aus. Keine Spur von der Kraft und Eleganz, die er so gut kannte, keine Spur von gepflegtem Haar oder durchdringenden eisblauen Augen, nur die Stimme, die Stimme war die gleiche: kalt, gefühllos, beherrschend.

Voldemort studierte den Geist des Jungen. Offensichtlich schien dieser Unsinn von den Zeitreisen wahr zu sein. Er betrachtete den Spruch, der auf einem Zettel aufgeschrieben war. So einfach und dennoch absolut genial. Ein Zeitumkehrer war nicht in der Lage über so große Distanzen zu transportieren. Dieser Spruch gab die dazu nötige Energie, die er dem Reisenden selbst entzog. So lange man nicht die Dinosaurier sehen wollte, konnte man über ziemlich lange Distanzen reisen.

Etwas an diesem Burschen machte den Dunklen Lord misstrauisch. Irgendwas war da, was er nicht erfassen konnte. Seine Gedanken richteten sich auf das Buch, schon als er seine Hand auf den Umschlag legte, spürte er die Macht, die von ihm ausging.

Maximilian betrachtete aufmerksam sein Gegenüber beim lesen. Bisher ging alles nach Plan. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und er wurde den Platz dieser Kreatur einnehmen, denn eins stand nicht in dem Buch: wie sorgte man dafür, dass die Seele dessen, der einen neuen Körper wollte nicht einfach verschwand, sondern auf der Erde blieb und bereit war in einen neuen Körper zu gelangen? Es wurde von Voldemort selbst entdeckt und noch kannte dieser Voldemort es nicht, aber Maximilian kannte es.

Voldemort vertiefte sich in das Buch, Zeile für Zeile kam er dem Lösung seines Problems näher. Sein neu geschaffener Körper versagte, und die Suche nach einer Möglichkeit es zu verhindern war erfolglos, auch wenn er etwas anderes verbreiten ließ. Doch jetzt kam die Lösung zu ihm, in der Gestalt eines Burschen, der behauptete ein Zeitreisender zu sein.

Doch etwas fehlte, um diese Lösung komplett zu machen. Auf einmal wurde dem Dunklen Lord etwas klar: der Junge wusste mehr, als er zugab den warum sonst würde er hier auftauchen und so viele Informationen preisgeben? Er führte etwas im Schilde. Doch sein Geist lag offen dar, keine Spur von Geheimnissen oder Halbwahrheiten.

Voldemort konzentrierte sich und auf einmal sah er es, eine Winzigkeit, nur ein Staubkorn. Der jüngere Zauberer wurde blass. Wie konnte es nur so kommen? Wie konnte dieser Voldemort das entdecken, was sein viel mächtigerer Nachfolger so lange übersah?

Voldemort riss verblüfft die Augen auf. So war es also? Kein schlechter Plan.

Kaltes höhnisches Lachen riss Lestrange aus der Starre. Er versuchte zu disapparieren, doch ergebnislos.

"Wohin denn so eilig, mein junger Freund?", fragte der Dunkle Lord überfreundlich und deutete auf Maximilians Brust mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes, "ich muss dir noch mein Dank aussprechen."

Der Jüngere versuchte dem Blick der roten Augen stand zuhalten doch er verlor.

"Hast du tatsächlich geglaubt, meinen Platz einnehmen zu können? Hast wirklich gedacht ich wurde es zulassen? Dummer Junge!"

Wieder lachte das rotäugige Monster und Maximilian riss die Augen auf als Voldemorts Zauberstab auf sein Herz gerichtet wurde.

"Eigentlich sollte ich dich belohnen", erklang die kalte Stimme, "aber du hast Lord Voldemort schon einmal verraten, und ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du es wieder tun kannst."

"Avada Kedavra!"

Das letzte was Maximilian Lestrange in seinem Leben sah, war grünes Licht, das ihm unerbittlich entgegen flog.

Viele Kilometer entfernt erwachte ein junger Mann aus einem unruhigen Schlaf. Harry presste die Hand an seine pochende Narbe und sah sich um, offensichtlich hatte er dieses Mal nicht geschrien, denn die anderen schliefen tief und fest.

Erschöpft lies er sich zurück in die Kissen fallen, er musste diesen Alpträumen ein Ende setzen, es war zwar manchmal hilfreich Informationen über Voldemort zu erhalten, aber nicht auf diesem Wege.

Harry nahm sich vor mit James über diesen Lestrange zu reden und Hermine nach einer Möglichkeit fragen Okklumentik ohne Snape zu erlernen. Nach einer Weile konnte sich Harry beruhigen und schlief wieder ein.

Den Rest der Nacht träumte er von Ginny, die neben ihm auf einem Besen flog.


	14. Hogsmeade

**Mal wieder ein Kapitel. Zurzeit habe ich nur wenig Zeit, um zu schreiben aber ich schreibe doch weiter. Diese Geschichte werde ich auf jeden Fall beenden, ob sie nun nach dem Erscheinen des 7 Bandes noch gelesen wird ist fraglich, aber ich schreibe trotzdem weiter. Ich hoffe Euch gefällt es. Freu mich über Meldungen. **

**Hogsmeade**

Die Sonne kroch nur langsam über den Horizont, was Harry sehr ärgerte. Der Tag, auf den er so lange wartete, wollte und wollte nicht anbrechen. Harry konnte schon seit einigen Stunden nicht schlafen. Er saß auf der Fensterbank und wartete ungeduldig auf den neuen Tag. Hinter ihm schnarchten in ihrem Betten Neville und Ron, die wahrscheinlich nichts dagegen hätten, dass die Sonne noch einige Stunden hinter dem Horizont warten würde.

Vor Aufregung kribbelten Harrys Hände und sein Bauch schien voller riesiger Schmetterlinge zu sein.

Es würde ein ganz besonderer Tag werden, dachte sich der junge Magier, es wird erstens – das erste Hogsmeadewochenende in diesem Jahr sein und zweitens – er konnte es immer noch kaum glauben, seine erste offizielle Verabredung mit Ginny.

In den letzten Tagen und Wochen stellte er fest, dass Ginny, seit dem letzten Sommer im Fuchsbau, ihn mehr und mehr faszinierte. Bis er sich endlich überwand und sie fragte, ob sie ihn nach Hogsmeade begleiten würde. Nach einigen furchtbaren Augenblicken sagte sie ja.

Zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle war Harry unter den ersten. Nach und nach kamen die anderen. Ron stritt sich über irgendeine Kleinigkeit mit Hermine, die ihm immer und immer wieder etwas erklärte. Als sie bei Harry ankamen verstummten die beiden und widmeten sich ihrem Essen. Harry ahnte worum es ging, wollte sich aber auf gar keinen Fall einmischen. Hermine holte derweil ein Buch heraus und las, während sie frühstückte.

Und endlich kam Ginny, die sich, nach einem kurzen Zögern, neben Harry setzte, der deswegen glücklich strahlte.

Ron hob den Kopf von seinem Teller und starrte erst seine kleine Schwester und dann seinen besten Freund an. Erkenntnis leuchtete in seinen Augen auf und er schaute zu Hermine herüber, die scheinbar gar nicht bemerkte.

„Hermine?", Rons Stimme klag aufgeregt und empört.

„Was ist, Ron?", fragte das Mädchen, ohne von ihrem Buch aufzublicken.

Er deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf die beiden, die das ganze amüsiert verfolgten

Hermine schaute sie an und danach Ron an.

„Die beiden sind zusammen, Ron. Und dass schon seit fast einer Woche! Wenn du deiner Umwelt nicht etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkst, wirst du alles Wichtige in deinem Leben verpassen", sie klang sachlich und ernst, doch Harry konnte sich schwören, das sie auch ein wenig traurig klang.

Ron schaute sie verdutzt an und wandte sich an Harry.

„Du weist doch, was dir blüht, wen du sie nicht gut behandelst?", fragte er und versuchte bedrohlich auszusehen. Ginny verkiff sich nur mut Mühe das Lachen, doch Harry nickte ernst.

Damit war die Sache erledigt.

Auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade gingen Ron und Hermine vorne und führten anscheinend das Gespräch fort, das sie vor dem Frühstück abgebrochen haben.

Harry schlenderte Arm in Arm mit Ginny hinterher.

Mit Ginny fühlte sich Harry so wohl, dass er sich Fragte, wie er sie die ganze Zeit ignorieren konnte. Er konnte mit ihr über alles reden, ohne sich lächerlich oder dumm vorzukommen.

Sie verbrachten den halben Tag damit durch das Dorf zu bummeln und sich alle möglichen Geschäfte anzusehen. Um die Mittagszeit gingen sie in ein kleines Lokal gegenüber dem _Honigtopf_. Hier waren viel weniger Schüler als in den _Drei Besen_ oder anderen beliebten Lokalen. Es war ruhig und gemütlich.

Von ihrem Tisch konnten sie Julia sehen, die mit einem jungen Mann am Tisch saß, mit dem sie sich leise unterhielt. Auch Michael war hier, der zu Harrys Erstaunen mit Hellen da war. Und in einer Ecke saßen die Ler – Zwillinge, die anscheinend einen Brief schrieben.

Etwas später kamen auch Ron und Hermine herein. Sie setzten sich zu Harry und Ginny und die vier tauschten die Erlebnisse des Tages aus.

Die heitere Stimmung wurde mit einem Schrei, der von der Strasse drang zerstört.

„Todesser!"

Harry sprang auf und rannte zur Tür, doch er wurde von dem Wirt abgehalten.

„Bleiben Sie wo Sie sind, Mister Potter", sagte er mit ruhiger, aber bestimmender Stimme, „wenn es war sein sollte sind sie der letzte, der ihnen in die Hände laufen sollte."

Der stämmige Mann ging zum Fenster und schaute vorsichtig hinaus, als er zu seinen Gästen zurück blickte sagte seine blasse Miene alles. Alle Anwesenden scharten sich um ihn.

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte der junge Mann, der mit Julia hier war.

„Ihr, werdet gar nichts tun", beschloss der Wirt, „ich sende eine Nachricht an euren Schulleiter und eins an Ministerium, danach werde ich alle Ein- und Ausgänge verriegeln. Die Kerle werden eine Weile brauchen um hier rein zu gelangen."

„Und was werden wir tun, wenn sie hier drin sind", fragte der Mann.

„Wir werden kämpfen", antwortete Julia und zog ihren Zauberstab.

Der Wirt nickte nur und verschwand im Hinterzimmer. Harrys Herz raste, nach all der zeit beschloss Voldemort anzugreifen. Doch warum ausgerechnet hier und jetzt? Ginny neben ihm war blass und ihre Hände zitterten. Harry hielt sie fest.

„Keine Sorge, Gin, wir werden alle gesund nach Hogwarts zurückkommen." Michael hob entschlossen den Kopf und nickte, Hellens Hand lag fest in seiner.

Plötzlich wurde Julia bleich, sie machte einen Sachritt zu dem Fenster und wich sofort zurück.

Der Mann, der sie begleitete sah sie fragend an. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch der Wirt kam gerade zurück und ging an den beiden vorbei zur Tür.

„Die Eulen sind weg, jedoch bezweifle ich, dass sie ankommen. Doch wir möchten ja das Beste hoffen, nicht war?", fragte er mit einem angespannten Lächeln. Dann deutete er mit seinem Zauberstab an die Wand und murmelte eine Zauberformel. In der Tür klickte etwas und über den Fenstern flimmerte kurz ein blasblauer Schatten.

„Das wird ausreichen müssen", sagte Der Wirt, „mehr habe ich ohnehin nicht."

Dann drehte er sich zu seinen Gästen.

„Ich schlage vor, wir ziehen uns in die hintere Ecke zurück. Dort haben wir den Laden im Blick und können fliehen, wenn es möglich sein sollte."

Schweigend folgten sie dem Mann nach hinten.

„Ich bin Marlo", sagte der Mann über die Schulter hinweg, „einfach nur Marlo, ohne Sir, Mister oder ,Merlin bewahre, Professor:"

Als er sich umdrehte nickten alle.

„Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen? Würde Mister Potter mir seine Freunde wohl vorstellen?"

Harry sah den Mann überrascht an. Seinen Namen kannten, so wie es aussah jeder. Da von den anderen keine Gegenmeldungen kamen, stellte Harry die Anwesenden der Reihe nach vor. Als er bei der Julia ankam stellte er fest, das ihr Begleiter ihm ebenfalls unbekannt war.

„…Das ist Julia Gordon, Ravenclaw und…", er brach ab und sah zu dem Mädchen herüber.

„…Ihr Brüder David"; sagte sie und der junge Mann neigte leicht den Kopf.

Harry zuckte bei diesem Namen leicht zusammen. Schon wieder tauchte jemand auf, der in dem Tagebuch erwähnt wurde. Wie nah waren sie den Ereignissen, die in dem Buch beschrieben wurden? Waren sie vielleicht schon mittendrin?

Auf einmal ging ein dumpfes Pochen durch das gesamte Gebäude. David und Julia hatten augenblicklich ihre Stäbe in den Händen.

„Sei greifen an", flüsterte Marlo und zog ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab.

Die anderen taten ihm gleich.

„Wir müssen die Tische als Schutz nutzen" sagte er und warf einen der Tische um. Nach einigen Minuten saßen sie hinter den umgeworfenen Tischen und versuchten die dumpfen Aufschläge zu ignorieren, die das Haus immer wieder erschütterten.

„Tut mir leid Ginny, unsere erste Verabredung endet nicht ganz so, wie ich es mir dachte", flüstere Harry. Ginny sah auf und unter dem Blick ihrer Augen fühlte sich Harry augenblicklich wohler.

„Zumindest werden wir diesen Tag niemals vergessen", flüsterte sie leise zurück und drückte seine Hand.

Die Aufschläge begannen plötzlich anders zu klingen, jetzt waren sie etwas lauter.

„Nicht gut", sagte Marlo, „ich habe gedacht, dass wir mehr Zeit haben."

„Was heißt das", fragte Ron.  
Hermine sah zu dem Wirt herüber und sagte:

„Die Schutzzauber geben nach. Noch eine Weile und sie werden rein kommen können."

Tess schrie auf. David sah fragen in die Runde.

„Woher weist du das?"

„Sie weis jede Menge nützliche Sachen", antwortete Ron und Hermine wurde rot. David lächelte schwach und nickte.

„Wie Miss Granger es richtig bemerkte, versagen die Schutzzauber und daher werden wir einen neue Strategie ausdenken müssen," sagte Marlo.

"Und was ist mit der alten Strategie?", fragte Michael in seiner typischen, leicht spöttischer Art.

„Wenn die Eulen angekommen währen, wären hier schon Leute aus Hogwarts oder aus dem Ministerium da. Da wir immer noch angegriffen werden, gehe ich davon aus, dass wir auf uns selbst angewiesen sind."

„Und was schlagen Sie vor?", Michael klang jetzt sachlich und ernst.

„Hinten im Zimmer gibt es eine verborgene Tür. Man kann sie unsichtbar machen ohne den Schutz auszuschalten. Durch diese Tür werden wir hoffentlich ohne Probleme in den Keller des Honigtopfes gelangen, dort gibt es angeblich einen Geheimgang nach Hogwarts."

Harry nickte.

„Das stimmt, da ist ein Geheimgang, ich habe es selbst vor ein paar Jahren benutzt."

Marlo sah ihn amüsiert an und sagte:

„Ich zeige euch, wie ihr durch die Schutzzauber im Honigtopf kommt, falls es nötig sein sollte."

„Gehen Sie denn nicht mit?", fragte Tessa zitternd.

„Nein, ich gehe nicht weg. Erstens gebe ich euch Rückendeckung, zweitens werde ich den Teufel tun und meinen Laden kampflos den Todessern überlassen:"

Julia wurde mit jedem Wort des Wirtes nervöser. Sie schien sich über etwas aufzuregen, bis sie tief durch atmete und leise sagte:

„Draußen sind Wehrwölfe."

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf sie.

„Wie meinst du das?", Hermines Stimme zitterte.

„Ich kann sie spüren, es sind viele."

David umarmte seine Schwester, die sehr blas war.

„Wie…", begann Ron, doch er wurde von David unterbrochen.

„Spielt jetzt keine Rolle. Wenn Julia es für notwendig erachtet, wird sie euch das erklären, wenn wir alle in Sicherheit sein werden."

Das Mädchen nickte dankbar.

„Ich schlage vor, dass ihr jetzt geht", sagte Marlo, „wir können nicht mehr lange warten."

Nach einigen Minuten hatten alle den Spruch gelernt, der sie durch die Schutzzauber im Honigtopf vorbei lassen würde. Etwas später standen sie vor der durchsichtiger Öffnung, die auf einen leere mit dunkel werdende Strasse führte.

Die Wand des Süßigkeitenladens, die in einem leichten blau – Ton schimmerte lag nur einige Meter entfernt, auf der anderen Straßenseite.

„Bereit?", fragte David, die anderen nickten entschlossen.

Er trat langsam auf die Straße, seine Schwester folgte ihm. Einige Augenblicke verharrte sie bewegungslos auf der Stelle, dann nickte sie und die anderen folgten ihnen nach einander. Harry verließ den Laden als letzter. Vor ihm waren Hermine und Ginny.

Er hatte keine Angst, sie wich einem merkwürdigem Gefühl, der alle seine Sinne schärfte und die Bewegungen sicherer werden ließ.

Julia blieb mitten auf der Strasse stehen, sie stand mit gezogenem Zauberstab da und beobachtete wachsam die Straße. David ging derweil zum Honigtopf und winkte die Schüler einzeln zu sich.

Irgendwo hinter dem Haus hörten sie die Stimmen der Todesser die mit ihren Flüchen den Schutz durchbrechen versuchten.

Harry sah, wie die anderen nach einander durch die Mauer im Honigtopf verschwanden, er atmete erleichtert auf, als Ginny durch die Wand schritt.

Jetzt war Hermine an der Reihe. Sie war bleich und zitterte, hielt ihren Zauberstab aber fest in den Händen.

Sie schritt vorsichtig über die Strasse, als Julia sich Plötzlich umdrehte und schrie:  
"Los, rennt! Sie kommen!"

Hermine blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, Harry sprintete los und als er Hermine errichte war auch Julia bei ihr. Zusammen schafften sie es fast bis zum Ziel doch plötzlich standen ihnen drei vermummten Gestallten im Weg.

„Nicht so eilig", säuselte eine Stimme, „wir können uns ja noch unterhalten."

„Wir haben nichts zu bereden", sagte Julia und ihre Stimme zitterte vor Wut.

„Du bist sehr tapfer, Mischling", sagte der Mann abfällig, „wird dir aber nichts nützen. Ihr werdet sterben und Mister Potter wird uns begleiten."

Plötzlich traf ein roter Blitz den Todesser von hinten und er viel bewusstlos um, Einer der beiden anderen drehte sich um und schoss in die Richtung, aus der der Schuss kam. Der dritte behielt die drei in Auge.

Sein Partner wand sich zurück und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf Harry.

„Lebend, bist du zwar mehr Wert, aber…."

Zwei Dunge geschahen gleichzeitig. Der dritte Todesser stürzte sich auf Harry und riss ihn zur Boden, über ihnen raste ein grüner Blitz vorbei, und der Mann mit dem Zauberstab wurde von den beiden Mädchen, durch einen synchron gezauberten Stupor, außer Gefecht gesetzt.

Der Mann, der Harry zur Boden riss richtete sich auf und fand sich vor zwei Zauberstäben wieder, die auf seine Brust gerichtet waren. Langsam hob der Mann die Hände und zog die Maske von seinem Gesicht.

„Professor Snape?", stammelte Hermine.

„Wer sollte es den noch sein? Oder wissen sie vielleicht von einem

Potter – Fanclub unter den Todessern?", fragte er giftig.

Harry richtete sich ebenfalls auf und starrte seinen Lehrer an.

„Was machen Sie hier?"

„Bestaune die Kunstwerke der mittelalterlichen Architektur", spöttelte der Zauberer, „und nebenbei sorge ich für Euer Wohlergehen, Mister Potter."

Plötzlich traf Julia ein Fluch und sie brach bewusstlos zusammen, bevor jemand Reagieren konnte war der Todesser, der als erster K.O. ging auf den Beinen und zielte auf Hermine. Snape zögerte einen winzigen Augenblick schubste Harry zur Hermine und stellte sich vor die beiden.

Der Todesser zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Was soll das, Snape?"

„Ich beende meine Maskerade", sagte er kalt, „hatte ja, lange genug gedauert."

„Verräter!", zischte der Mann.

Snape lächelte grimmig.

„Wird wohl so sein."

Er zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Nur wir beide, Pitt", Snape lächelte liebenswürdig, doch in seinen Augen lorderte Wut, „lass die Kinder aus dem Spiel."

Pitt nickte.

„Geht!", sagte Snape zu den beiden und schleuderte einen Fluch auf seinen Gegner. Pitt wehre es ab und lachte.

Hermine lief los, Harry folgte ihr. Plötzlich hörten sie hinter sich einen Schrei. Harry drehte sich um und sah, wie Snape zur Boden ging. Pitt drehte sich zu den beiden flüchten den Jugendlichen um und Schleuderte einen blau – roten Blitz hinter her.

Die beiden rannten weiter, doch der Blitz kam immer näher. Harry spürte ihn ihm Rücken. Sie erreichten die Mauer und Hermine begann mit zitternden Händen den Zauber auszufühlen, der sie durchlassen würde. Der Blitz raste auf sie zu. Sie würde es nicht schaffen, dachte Harry. Wie in einer bizarren Zeitlupe sah er wie Pitt von Snape zur Boden geschickt wurde. Und dass der Trankmeister jetzt zu ihnen lief und dabei etwas schrie. Und die blaue – rote Kugel kam immer näher.

Die Zeit schien stehen geblieben zu sein, Harry sah das Entsetzten auf Hermines Gesicht, als sie merkte, dass die Kugel auf sie zuflog. Jetzt war Harry absolut klar, was er tun sollte, er stieß Hermine beiseite und im selben Augenblick wurde er von dem Zauber getroffen und von den Füssen gerissen.

Die Welt um ihn herum verlor erst seine Farben und dann erlosch es. Die Dunkelheit umfing den Jungen – der – Überlebte.


	15. Wieder zurück

**Wieder zurück**

Etwas rief nach ihm, etwas verlangte seine Gegenwart dort unten, nur unwillig wandte sich Harry von der samtigen, weichen Dunkelheit ab, die ihm alles versprach, was er begehrte und blickte zurück. Dort waren seine Freunde, Menschen die sich um ihn sorgten, Menschen um die _er_ sich Sorgen machte und Dinge die er noch erledigen sollte. Noch war sein Weg nicht zu Ende, dass spürte er, nein er wusste es. Entschlossen schritt er zurück, sofort wurde er nach unten gezogen, es war fast wie fliegen und langsam kam der Boden immer näher.

Harry spürte eine sanfte Berührung und machte die Augen auf. Er bereute es sofort, denn gleißendes Licht blendete ihn, trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen und verursachte einen stechenden Schmerz in Hinterkopf. Er stöhnte und schloss die Augen.

„Wieder unter den Lebenden, Mister Potter?", fragte leise die sanfte Stimme von Madame Pomfrey, „ich habe abgedunkelt, sie können die Augen wieder aufmachen", fügte sie nach einer Weile hinzu.

Langsam öffnete Harry die Augen, es war jetzt halbdunkel, was seinen Augen unendlich besser gefiel.

„Wo bin ich?", fragte er und zuckte bei dem Klang seiner Stimme beinahe zusammen, es war ein schauriges Krächzen, das Halsschmerzen verursachte.

„Im Krankenflügel, mein Lieber, wo den sonst", die Krankenschwester, wandte sich ab und verschwan hinter dem Vorhang, sie kehrte nach wenigen Augenblicken zurück mit einer Tasse.

„Sie und Miss Gordon sind die letzten und es sieht so aus, als ob sie beiden hier etwas länger bleiben werdet."

Harry wagte nicht zu sprechen und schaute die Pflegerin fragend an. Sie schien den Blick zu ignorieren, wortlos stellte sie die Tasse ab und half Harry sich aufzusetzen, erst jetzt merkte er, dass sein ganzer Körper weh tat und jede einzelne Bewegung schmerzvoll war. Jetzt drückte die Schwester hin die Tasse in die Hände.

„Trinken Sie das", sagte sie sanft aber bestimmend, „es wird dem Hals gut tun."

Die Tasse fühlte sich wunderbar warm an und ihr Inhalt roch herrlich nach Kamille und Honig. Harry machte einen winzigen Schluck und genoss die Wirkung, die Flüssigkeit linderte die Schmerzen und nach ein paar weiteren Schlucken konnte seine Stimme bereits wieder erkennen.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte er sorgsam darauf bedacht die Stimme nicht zu sehr zu belasten.

Madame Pomfrey schaute ihn an und überlegte kurz.

„Es gab einen Angriff auf Hogsmeade, erinnern Sie sich?"

Harry nickte. Er konnte sich an fast alles erinnern. Er sah noch wie Hermine versuchte durch den Schutzzauber des Honigtopfes zu gelangen, danach war nur Dunkelheit.

„Sie wurden von Professor Snape zusammen mit Miss Gordon hier her gebracht. Er beschrieb mir die Zauber, die euch verletzten und war wieder verschwunden. Ich denke es wird besser sein, wenn Eure Freunde euch den Rest erzählen", die Frau nahm die leere Tasse aus Harrys Händen und wandte sich ab, dann drehte sie sich noch einmal um.

„Haben Sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich Miss Gordons Bett neben ihrem aufstelle? Dann haben sie beide Möglichkeit sich zu unterhalten."

Harry nickte nur. Die Frau ging und nach einer Weile hörte Harry wie etwas neben seinem Bett abgestellt wurde.

Als Madame Pomfrey die Trennwand zur Seite schob befürchtete der junge Zauberer für einen Augenblick, dass es wieder hell sein wurde, doch zu seinen erstaunen blieb das Zimmer in ein angenehmes Dämmerlicht getaucht.

Auf dem Bett gegenüber saß Julia, die Harry schwach zulächelte. Man erkannte sie kaum wieder, ihre Haare waren grau und fast schulterlang, noch bemerkenswerter waren ihre Augen, es waren die Augen eines Raubtiers, die Augen eines Wolfes.

Bevor Harry etwas fragen konnte. Hörten die beiden einige Stimmen Am Eingang zum Krankenflügel.

„Ihr glaubt doch nicht im ernst, dass ihr _alle_ zu ihm gehen dürft?", fragte die Krankenschwester. Ein Wirrwarr von Stimmen schalte ihr als Antwort entgegen.

„Nur zwei!", stellte die Stimmer von Madame Pomfrey resolut fest. Wieder sagten mehrere Leute etwas, dann war nur Aufgeregtes Gemurmel zu hören.

„Gut. Ihr zwei kommt mit und die anderen gehen sofort in ihre Häuser! Macht von mir aus einen Plan, aber mehr als zwei kommen hier nicht rein!", der Ton duldete keine Widerworte.

Die Türen schlossen sich und Madame Pomfrey näherte sich, gefolgt von zwei Personen den beiden Kranken.

„Sie haben Besuch, Mister Potter. Miss Gordon, sie kommen mit mir, es ist Zeit für ihre Hausaufgaben."

Julia stöhnte und stand mit Hilfe der Krankenschwester auf, zusammen gingen sie in Richtung eines kleinen Nebenraumes. Julia ging langsam und wurde von der Schwester gestützt.

Vor Harry tauchten zwei Rotschöpfe auf. Ron und Ginny. Das Mädchen sah aus, als ob sie in letzter zeit nicht viel Schlaf bekam und auch ihr Bruder sah nicht besser aus.

„Oh, Harry!", Ginny umarmte den Jungen vorsichtig und von dieser Berührung breitete sich in Harrys Innerem eine angenehme Wärme aus.  
"Hallo, Kumpel!", Ron sank auf einen Stuhl, der neben dem Bett stand und klopfte seinem besten Freund auf die Schulter.

„Wir dachten schon es währe aus mit dir", Ginny trat ihrem Bruder gegen das Schienbein.

„Au!"

„Hör nicht auf ihn. wir wussten, dass du es schaffen wirst!", Ginny nahm Harrys Hand in ihre.

Ron nickte.

„Hermine hat einen Slytherin verhext, als der sagte, dass es aus mit dir ist! Er ist erst vor paar Tagen entlassen wurde, weil Mine nicht sagen wollte welchen Zauber sie verwendet hatte."

Harry riss erstaun die Augen auf. Zwei Tage? War er schon so lange hier?

„So lange bin ich schon hier?", fragte er und sah wie Ginny einen besorgten Blick mit ihrem Bruder wechselte.

„Harry, Kumpel, du bist seit fast zwei Wochen hier", sagte Ron vorsichtig.

„Was?"

„Du warst die ganze zeit bewusstlos. Madame Pomfrey meinte, du nicht in Gefahr bist, aber bis heute ließ sie niemanden zu dir", sagte Ginny.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Du hast einen Zauber abgefangen, der sonst Hermine erwischt hätte", flüsterte Ron, „wir konnten alles sehen, aber nichts machen, der Zauber ließ uns nicht wieder nach draußen. Wir konnten alles sehen, auch die Sache mit Snape. Ich habe noch nie einen Menschen so schnell rennen sehen."

Auch daran erinnerte sich Harry, der Zaubertrankmeister rief ihm etwas zu und lief ihm entgegen. Er hat ihn das Leben gerettet, er war kein Verräter. Harry fühlte sich auf einmal noch mieser als es schon ohnehin der Fall war. Jetzt kamen heftige Gewissensbisse hinzu.

„Er meinte, dass du den nur deswegen überlebt hast, weil der Zauber nicht für dich bestimmt war, sondern für Hermine. Sie währe auf der Stelle tot gewesen", Ron schüttelte sich bei diesen Worten und als er Harry anblickte standen Tränen in seinen Augen,

„Danke", hauchte er, da seine Stimme anscheinend versagte.

Ginny drückte kurz die Hand ihres Bruders, dann wand sie sich wieder Harry zu.

„Snape war unheimlich wütend. Er hatte einen riesigen Streit mit Dumbledore uns ist seit dem richtig fies drauf. Er hat sogar Malfoy zur Straffarbeiten verdonnert und Slytherin hat er in der letzten Woche fast hundert Punkte abgezogen", Ginny lächelte vergnügt, „und Neville bekam gestern fünf Punke von ihm, dafür, weil „es tatsächlich geschafft hatte einen Trank zu brauen, ohne den Kessel in die Luft zu jagen", sagte Ginny und versuchte dabei Snapes Stimme zu imitieren.

Harry riss erstaunt die Augen auf. Snape gab Neville fünf Punke? Na das war ja wirklich was!

Plötzlich stand die Krankenschwester neben ihnen.

„Noch zwei Minuten meine Herrschaften, es ist Zeit für seine Medizin."

Die beiden nickten.

„Morgen ist Hermine da", versprach Ron „dafür, dass ich heute kommen dürfte habe ich ihr versprochen zwei Wochen lang meine Hausaufgaben selbst zu erledigen", der Junge grinste, drückte nochmals Harrys Hand und ging zur Tür.

Ginny stand ebenfalls auf.

„Ich komme sobald wie möglich wieder", sagte sie und lächelte, „jetzt da du endlich wach bist, bist du bald auf den Beinen."

Harry nickte. Ginny zögerte einen Augenblick, dann beugte sie sich vor, küsste rasch Harrys Lippen und rannte mit rotem Kopf davon.

Ein Hochgefühl, das Harry ergriff konnte er mit gar nichts vergleichen. Er fühlte, dass er alles Mögliche und Unmögliche schaffen würde, damit er wieder bei seinen Freunden sein kann und bei Ginny.


	16. Gespräche in Krankenzimmer

**Hat etwas gedauert, aber hier sind ein paar weitere Kapitel, ich hoffe sie werden gelesen… Die Fehler in der Rechtschreibung, Komasetzung u.s.w. tun mir leid ich biete sie großzügig zu übersehen (oder mir einen vernünftigen Beta zu empfehlen). Ich freue mich über jeder Art von Rückmeldungen, viel Spaß beim lesen.**

**Gespräche in Krankenzimmer **

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry frisch und ausgeruht. Er konnte sich jetzt schon relativ frei bewegen, vorausgesetzt er machte keine allzu heftige Bewegungen. Das Bett neben ihm war leer, es war aber zu sehen, dass dort jemand geschlafen hatte. Der Zauberer setzte sich im Bett auf und sah wie Madame Pomfrey mit einem Tablett in den Händen zu ihm eilte, hinter ihr ging langsam Julia, die etwas erschöpft aussah.

„Guten Morgen, Mister Potter", sagte die Krankenschwester und stellte ihm das Tablett ans Bett, „ab heute Nachmittag werden Sie zusammen mit Miss Gordon an den Übungen teilnehmen", gab sie zusätzlich bekannt und verließ die beiden.

Harry schaute verdutzt zu Julia, die nur lächelte und mit den Schultern zuckte. Sie sah immer noch wie gestern Abend aus. Als sie lächelte konnte er auch ihre Schneidezähe sehen, die etwas länger als normal waren.

Sie bemerkte seine Aufmerksamkeit und das Lächeln verschwand. Das Mädchen setzte sich aufs Bett und zog sich die Decke über die Schulter.

„Ich glaube ich sollte einiges erklären, was?", fragte sie. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, du…"

„Ist schon OK. Ich habe ja versprochen, alles zu erklären und es scheint es ist ein guter Zeitpunkt dafür zu sein."

Julia hob den Kopf und sah dem Jungen in die Augen. Er nickte.

Sie holte Luft und strich sich durch die Haare.

„Tolle Erscheinung, was?"

„Sieht wirklich ungewöhnlich aus. Was hat es damit auf sich?"

„So ziemlich alles, würde ich mal sagen. Aber ich fange lieber von vorne an. Erinnerst du dich daran, dass du mich mal gefragt hast, ob Fiona meine Mutter sei?"

„Ja. Es war am ersten Schultag, nicht war?"

„Genau. Und nein, Fiona ist nicht meine Mutter. Sie war mit meiner Mutter ganz gut befreundet und da sie für einander wie Schwestern waren ist sie so etwas wie meine Tante."

„Darf ich fragen was mit deiner Mutter passiert ist?"

„Sie starb. Zusammen mit meinem Vater und meiner noch ungeborenen Schwester."

Harry bedauerte diese Frage gestellt zu haben, er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass man sich an solche Dinge nicht gern erinnerte.

„Es ist in Ordnung", sagte Julia, die Harrys Reaktion genau beobachtet hatte,

„ich habe gelernt darüber zu reden."

„Was… was ist passiert?"

„Mein Vater bekam eines Tages ein Angebot für den Dunklen Lord zu arbeiten. Er lehnte ab und dafür haben ihn die Todesser gejagt."

„Wer war dein Vater?"

Julia strich sich nervös übers Haar.  
"Kannst du dir das nicht denken? Nach allem, was du gesehen und gehört hast?"

Harry macht sich zwar seine Gedanken, aber sicher war es sich nicht.

„Er war ein Wehrwolf, nicht war?", frage er und versuchte dem Blick der Wolfsaugen auszuweichen. Doch als er die Augen hob sah ihn Julia ohne Zorn oder Vorwurf an und nickte.

„Meine Mutter wusste es von Anfang an und auch mit wurde es sehr früh beigebracht. Wir drei kamen ganz gut damit zurecht. Die anderen wussten es nicht. Mein Vater war ein ganz guter Trankmeister und arbeitete manchmal Tagelang an irgendeinem Trank, daher war es nicht Ungewöhnliches, wenn er für ein paar Tage verschwand. Und für mich entwickelte meine Mutter einen besonderen Zauber, der mein Aussehen änderte, man konnte ihn nicht mit _Finite Incantatem _aufheben, er wirkte so lange, bis seine Wirkung wo sich aus verflog."

Harry erinnerte sich an Lupin. Er würde bestimmt ein sehr guter Vater sein, das er ein Wehrwolf war, spielte keine Rolle.

„Ich war damals sieben. Es war kurz nach dem Vollmond und mein Vater war immer noch geschwächt. Sie kamen in unseren Haus, es waren viele, viel zu viele…Meine Mutter zog mich in eine Ecke und drückte mir eine große Schatulle in die Hände, dann sagte sie mit dass wir uns bestimmt wieder sehen würden und hängte mit einen Portschlüssel um den Hals."

Julia redete jetzt ganz ruhig, sie sah Harry nicht an, sondern blickte in die Ferne und schien die Bilder vor Augen zu haben.

„Ich tauchte vor der Tür eines feinen Hauses auf. Es war Dunkel und still. Ich kannte die Gegen nicht. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und eine Frau in einem langen Nachthemd schaute mich von oben nach unten an. Sie fragte mich freundlich nach meinem Namen, als ich antwortete wurde sie blas. Ich blick richtete sich auf den Portschlüssel, der um meinen hals hing. Es war ein Anhänger im form eines Kleeblattes. Sie zog mich hinein ins Haus."

Julia schwieg einen Augenblick und sah zur Harry, der gebahnt lauschte.

„War das Fiona?"

„Ja. Das war sie. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Fiona genau so einen Anhänger hatte. Und es wurde zwischen ihr und meiner Mutter verabredet, diesen Anhänger der jeweils anderen zu schicken, wenn Hilfe gebraucht wurde. Fiona überließ mich am nächsten Tag ihrem Sohn David, der zwei Jahre älter war als ich und einem Kindermädchen. Sie kehrte am Nachmittag zurück und schloss mich mit tränenden Augen in die Arme. Da wusste ich es. Ich wusste, dass meine Eltern tot waren."

„Wusste Fiona dass von deinem Vater?"

„Ja. Das hat sie. Außerdem wird der Zauber, der mein Aussehen ändert, gelöst, wenn ich mit einem Portschlüssel reise. Daher sah sie die Wölfin im mir bereits als sie die Tür öffnete."

„Es war bestimmt eine schwere Zeit für dich."

Julia nickte. Sie erinnerte sich an diese Zeit ganz gut. Zum ersten Mal musste sie feststellen, dass nicht alle ihre Herkunft so selbstverständlich aufnehmen wie Fiona und David es taten. Sie nickte.

„Fiona adoptierte mich als ich neun war. Sie lehrte mich mit meinem Zustand umzugehen und damit zu leben. Sie brachte mir bei wie ich meine Fähigkeiten nutzen und entwickeln kann."

„Du kannst die Wehrwölfe spüren, nicht war?"

„Ja. Ich fühle, wenn sie in der Nähe sind."

Bei der nächsten Frage zögerte Harry.

„Warum…. Warum hat dich dieser Mann Mischling genannt?"

Julia strich sich die haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Weil ich ein Mischling _bin_. Weder Wehrwolf, noch Hexe. Man verachtet mich gleichermaßen in beiden Welten."

Sie versuchte zu lächeln, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Sie wusste was jetzt kommt, er wird sie auch verachten… So kam es immer, die Menschen waren neugierig und sobald die Fragen beantwortet wurden, hat sie nur ihre Verachtung gespürt.

„Weist du, ich denke ich soll dich einem guten Freund von mir vorstellen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du ihn mögen wirst!", hörte sie die Stimme aus dem Bett des Jungen. Es klag freundlich wenn auch ein wenig müde.

Sie sah auf und blickte in die offenen grünen Augen, die sie freundlich anfunkelten.

„Ich freu mich drauf!", sagte sie ehrlich. Harry nickte.

Sie plauderten noch ein wenig, bis Harry mitten im Satz der Müdigkeit erlag.

Julia lächelte. Bis zum Mittag war es noch eine Weile hin, soll doch rihig schlaffen, Er wird seine ganze Kraft brauchen um die Übungen von Madame Pomfrey zu überstehen.

Sanft aber bestimmend wurde Harry von der Krankenschwester geweckt.

„Zeit für die Übungen Mister Potter", verkündete sie und half ihm aufzustehen, „sie müssen sich bewegen, und im Bett ist es kaum möglich."

Das Gehen war nicht leicht, die Beine fühlten sich schwer an und wollten nicht gehorchen. Der Ganze Körper fühlte sich schwerfällig und fremd an.

Julia und er wurden von der Schwester in einen kleineren Nebenraum geleitet, wo ein weicher Teppich auf dem Boden ausgebreitet wurde. Mit Julias Hilfe setzte er sich auf dem Boden.

„So Miss Gordon, da Mister Potter so weit ist, ist es an der Zeit für die versprochene Erklärung", sagte Madame Pomfrey und Julias Augen funkelten neugierig, „Ich wollte nicht zwei Mal auf die gleichen Fragen antworten", erklärte sie als Harry sie fragend ansah.

„Ich habe gefragt, warum man keine Magie angewendet hat um uns zu heilen", sagte die junge Hexe, „keins der Tränke, die wir trinken mussten wurde auf magische Art und Weise zubereitet. Es waren alles Sachen, die genau so zubereitet wurden, wie die Muggel es täten."

Madame Pomfrey nickte.

„So ist es. Als Miss Gordon mich danach fragte, sagte ich, dass ich es dann erklären werde, wenn Sie auch auf den Beinen sind, Mister Potter. Und bevor wir beginnen, erkläre ich es."

Harry machte es sich bequem und hörte gespannt zu.

„Ihr beide wurdet von zwei unterschiedlichen und mir leider unbekannten Zaubern getroffen", gab die Krankenschwester etwas missmutig zu, „doch ich kann die Auswirkungen und Folgen dieser beiden Zauber beschreiben."

Harry riss die Augen auf – unbekannte Zaubersprüche?

„Die Folgen waren recht unterschiedlich, aber die Auswirkungen ähneln sich. Miss Gordon eine große Menge Magie entzogen. Was zu einem Komazustand führte, in dem sie fast drei Tage lang befand. Was sie angeht; Mister Potter, ist die Sache ein wenig komplexer. Sie haben einen Zauber abbekommen, der nicht für sie bestimmt war, daher konnte es seine Wirkung nicht zu Ende entfalten. Dabei sind wir bei den Auswirkungen angelangt. Ich weis nicht was passiert währe, wenn Miss Granger dem Zauber zum Opfer gefallen währe, aber Sie Mister Potter waren beinahe Tod, als Professor Snape sie hier her brachte. Sie haben auf keine Tränke oder Sprüche reagiert. Genau so wie Miss Gordon."

Die Frau machte eine kurze Pause, dann erzählte sie Weiter.

„Miss Gordon kam nach wenigen Stunden zu sich, schien aber gelähmt zu sein. Sie, Mister Potter verweilten bis vor Kurzem in diesem Todähnlichem Zustand, obwohl sie nie in Gefahr waren wirklich zu sterben, gab es nichts, was sie hätte aufwecken können."

Die Krankenschwester begegnete dem Blick zweier neugieriger Augenpaare.

„Da es mir unbekannt war, welche Zauber genau angewendet wurden und welche Auswirkungen, die sie mit sich brachten, hielt ich es für angebracht auf Magie bei der Behandlung zu verzichten. Da es durchaus hätte sein können, dass die Zauber, Heilkräuter- oder Tränke einen unerwünschten Effekt gehabt hätten."

Das leuchtete ein. Es hätte ja sein können, das man durch die Anwendung der Magie, die Wirkung des Zaubers noch verstärkt hätte.

„Und ich möchte es noch ein paar Tage so halten", sagte die Pflegerin, „nur um sicher zugehen."

Danach begannen die Übungen. Das Ziel war es den Körper wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, ihn wieder fit zu machen. Julia war Harry etwas voraus, daher gab sie ihm ab und zu ein paar Tipps.

Nach einer Stunde waren die beiden so müde, dass sie sich kaum noch bewegen konnte.

„Gut. Die Übungen werden heute Abend fortgesetzt", verkündete Madame Pomfrey und die beiden söhnten gequellt, die Frau schaute sie voller Mitgefühl an.

„Und jetzt in die Betten, meine Lieben, gleich gibt es Mittag." Harry knurrte beim dem Gedanken ans Essen der Magen.

„Es wird langsam Zeit", murmelte er und Julia nickte.

Nach dem Essen kam Hermine. Sie sah abgemagert und besorgt aus. Sie blieb eine Weile vor Harrys Bett stehen, dann warf sie sich dem jungen Zauberer auf den Hals.

Als Harry vor Überraschung und Schmerz nach Luft schnappte ließ sie von ihm ab.

„Oh, tut mir leid Harry. Ich bin nur so froh, dass es dir gut geht. Warum hast du so etwas Dummes getan. Du hättest sterben können! Du hast mein Leben gerettet…", die junge Hexe redete so schnell, dass sich die ganze Rede, wie ein einziges überlanges Wort anhörte.

„Ist schon gut, Hermine", sagte Harry und tätschelte leicht die Hand seiner Freundin, „ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen."

Hermine sah ihn mit feuchten Augen an und umarmte ihn noch einmal, dieses Mal ganz vorsichtig."

„Was gibt es Neues?", fragte Harry, der unbedingt alles erfahren wollte, was in den Letzten Wochen und Tagen geschehen war.

Hermine schaute nervös zu Julia herüber, die ihren Blick abfing und Anstallten machte aufzustehen, damit de beiden Freunde ungestört reden konnten. Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich vertraue ihr, Hermine. Wenn du willst, kannst du bei uns bleiben, Julia", sagte der Zauberer und Hermine nickte. Julia nickte zurück und blieb in ihrem Bett.

„Also, was gibt's?", fragte Harry noch einmal.

Hermine holte tief Luft.

„So einiges, Harry. Der Angriff auf Hogsmeade war nur einer von vielen an dem Tag. Gleichzeitig wurden die Winkelgasse, St Mungo und einige anderen magischen Einrichtungen angegriffen."

„Was?", riefen Harry und Julia gleichzeitig.

Hermine nickte bestätigend und fuhr fort:

„Doch was noch schlimmer ist, dass es ähnliche Angriffe fast überall auf der Welt gab", Harry sank in die Kissen. Der Krieg hatte als begonnen. Voldemort verließ sein Versteck und ging in den Angriff über.

„Schlimmer kann es kaum noch werden", murmelte Julia.

Hermine sah zu ihr und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Oh, doch! Auch Muggel wurden angegriffen, in London starben vier Männer, bei dem Versuch einige Todesser aufzuhalten, die plündernd durch die Strassen zogen", die Hexe redete so leise, dass man sie kaum hören konnte, die Stimme schien ihr zu versagen.

„Was tut das Ministerium", wollte Harry wissen.

„Sie versucht ihre Macht zu demonstrieren, im dem sie so viele Auroren wie möglich auf die Straßen schickt. Doch sie sind den Todessern klar unterlegen. Es gibt große Verluste."

„Und die Muggel?", fragte Julia mit zitternder Stimme.

„Noch geling es dem Ministerium alles mehr oder weniger plausibel zu erklären, doch lange halten sie es nicht mehr durch."

„Was macht Dumbledore?"

„Er versucht uns allen Mut zu machen. Sagt, dass wir nicht aufgeben dürfen. Und er hat verhindert, dass das Ministerium die Schule schließt, denn wenn es nach ihnen gegangen währe, währen wir schon alle in der Muggelwelt."

„Allein, wehrlos und kaum in der Lage uns zu verteidigen", flüsterte Julia.

Hermine schaute zu ihr herüber und fing den Blick der Wolfsaugen ab.

„Genau wie meine Familie", flüsterte sie zurück und Tränen flossen ihre Wangen herunter.

Harry hielt ihre Hand fest.

„Es wird alles gut werden, Hermine. Dumbledore wird einen Plan haben, deinen Eltern wird nichts geschehen", versuchte er sie zu trösten und hoffe, das diese Worte Hermine mehr überzeugen wurden als ihn selbst.

Er erinnerte sich an die Zeilen aus dem Tagebuch, dass James ihm gab,

„… _Alles geht schief, Dumbledore kann die Situation schon lange nicht mehr kontrollieren, doch anscheinend kann oder will er es nicht zugeben." _

Ginny hat es geschrieben, oder genauer gesagt wird es schreiben. Harry fragte sich ob sie bereits mit den Aufzeichnungen begonnen hatte.

Noch eine Weile erzählte Hermine von den Neuigkeiten in der Schule, von den Lehrern, die sich alle Mühe gaben den Schulalltag so normal wie möglich zu gestallten und den Schülern, die sich Sorgen um ihre Familien machten.


	17. Zehn Punke für Gryffindor

**Zehn Punke für Gryffindor **

Harry verließ die Krankenstation nach einer Woche, in dieser zeit hatte er sich so sehr an die Körperliche Übungen gewöhnt, das er sie auch nach seiner Entlassung nicht absetzte. Er wurde sich seines Körpers bewusst, er erkannte seine körperliche Grenzen und beschloss sie zu überwinden.

In dieser Woche hatte er auch viel Zeit gehabt über einiges nachzudenken. Über James und seine Geschichte, über Voldemort und die Prophezeiung, über Snape und natürlich über Ginny. Und er gewann einige Erkenntnisse.

Erstens, James und er müssen sich schnellstens einen Plan zurechtlegen. Zweitens er würde Voldemort vernichten wollen auch wenn er nichts von der Prophezeiung gehört hätte. Drittens, er sollte Snape eine Chance geben und viertens, er liebte Ginny wirklich.

Das Getuschel und die Blicke in der Großen Halle ignorierten sie. Am Eingang verabschiedeten sie sich von einander und gingen zu ihren Tischen, wo sie stürmisch begrüßt wurden.

Harry sah zum Lehrertisch herüber, Dumbledore wich seinem Blick aus, Snape dagegen hielt den grünen Augen stand.

Harry wusste nicht was er denken sollte. Konnte es sein, dass Dumbledore tatsächlich die Kontrolle verloren hatte? Der Angriff aufs Hogsmeade fand unter seiner Nase statt. Warum hat er zugelassen, dass der Ausflug überhaupt satt findet? Fühlte er sich so sicher? Über die Alternative wollte Harry nicht nachdenken.

Der Schulleiter erhob sich und die Menge verstummte.

„Ich freu mich heute endlich Mister Potter und Miss Gorden in dieser Halle begrüßen zu dürfen", die Schüler jubelten, die einen mehr, die anderen weniger begeistert, „sie haben am längsten gekämpft und sie haben nicht aufgegeben, was uns allen ein Beispiel sein sollte."

Die Schüler klatschten wieder. Harry merkte wie Snape den Schulleiter mit großer Abneigung anschaute.

„Snape ist schon seit Wochen nicht gut auf den Schulleiter zu sprechen", flüsterte Ron, der Harrys Blick zu dem Lehrertisch bemerkte, „ich frage mich, was zwischen ihnen passiert ist."

Harry genoss endlich die Menschenmenge, obwohl hinter seinem Rücken geflüstert wurde. Mit Ron und Hermine machte er sich auf den Weg zu der Zaubertrankstunde. Snape hatte sich nicht die mühe gehabt den Kurs in verschiedene Arbeitsgruppen zu teilen, er stellte den Schülern verschiedene Aufgaben, je nach ihren vorherigen Erfolgen in diesem Unterricht. Harry setzte sich mit seinen Freunden an ihren Tisch und holte einige Schriftrollen mit Aufsätzen, die er noch im Krankenflügel geschrieben hatte, denn Hermine ließ ihn und Julia mit Hausaufgaben versorgen.

Draco war ungewöhnlicherweise alleine da und er wirkte abgelenkt und gleichgültig, so als ob sich um irgendetwas sehr große Sorgen machen würde. Er sah Harry nur kurz an um dann wieder in seine Gedanken zurück zu kehren ohne einen Kommentar abzugeben.

Als der Trankmeister in seiner üblichen Art den Raum betrat wurde es still. Ohne Harry eines Blickes zu würdigen nahm er die Aufsätze von seinem Tisch.

Er Rollte eins der Aufsätze aus und überflog es schnell. Sein Gesicht zeigte keine Regung. Die ganze Klasse schien auf den Kommentar des Lehrers zu warten.

„Ihr alle solltet lieber die Aufgabe der letzten Stunde beenden, anstatt einfach in der Gegend rum zu sitzen und Löcher in die Luft zu starren", sagte der Professor und blickte über die Klasse, die sich hastig in Bewegung setzte um Kessel aus einem Nebenraum zu holen.

„Sie, Mister Potter, werden mir den Klarsichttrank zubereiten, ihr Aufsatz darüber ist sehr ausführlich, daher hoffe ich, dass sie dabei nicht so grauenvoll versagen werden wie sonst", in der Stimme lag weder Abneigung, noch Geringschätzung, nichts was Harry sonst immer von dem Lehrer erfahren hatte. Es war eine Arbeitanweisung und ein etwas subtiles „gutes Gelingen".

Er nickte und machte sich auf den Weg um die nötigen Zutaten zu holen. Der Klarsichttrank war kompliziert, aber Harry war sich sicher in brauen zu können.

Über diesen Trank stolperte Julia in einem der Bücher, es war eins der Tränke, die nur einmal wirkten d.h. nach der ersten Anwendung wurde man „immun" dagegen. Es passte hervorragend in das Thema der Hausaufgabe („Beschreiben Sie die Zubereitung und die Wirkung eines Trankes mit seltenen Merkmalen")

Das der Trank nur einmal wirkte (und das auch nicht beim jeden!) war durchaus selten. Das Einnehmen des Trankes sollte erlauben die Feinde von den Freunden unterscheiden zu können. Der Hacken war allerdings der, dass es auf die Menschen, die nie eine echte Freundschaft erfahren haben, keine Wirkung zeigte. Im Bucht stand, dass solchen Menschen „die Vergleichsbasis" fehlt.

In diese Gedanken versunken arbeitete Harry an dem Trank. Er wunderte sich wie glatt alles lief: er vergas keins der Zutaten, er schaffte es rechtzeitig das Gebräu zum kochen zu bringen und es wieder abkühlen und etwa zwanzig Minuten vor Ende der Stunde war sein Trank fertig.

Der Trankmeister betrachtete argwöhnisch die klare Flüssigkeit in Harrys Kessel.

„Sind sie ihrer Arbeit sicher, Mister Potter?", fragte er als er etwas von der Flüssigkeit in ein Becher umfühlte.

Harry nickte. Er war sich sicher.

„Wenn das so ist", Snape lächelte zuckersüß, „trinken Sie es", er reichte Harry den Becher.

Er warf einen fragenden Blick zur Hermine, die etwas zögerlich nickte und Ron, der missmutig den Lehrer anstarrte.

Die Flüssigkeit roch nach Kümmel und Rosmarin, obwohl nichts von beidem in den Zutaten war. Harry holte tief Luft und unter den neugierigen Blicken der ganzen Klasse trank er den Becher aus. Es schmeckte etwas bitter. Er setzte den Becher ab und sah sich verärgert um, er wurde so angestarrt, als ob alle erwartet haben, dass er sich grün färbt oder dass ihm ein zusätzlicher Kopf wachsen wurde. Es war still.

Harry sah zu Hermine und Ron und schnappte überrascht nach Luft, sie umgab eine hell schimmernde Wolke aus goldenem Staub, die sich bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen verwirbelte und dann wieder zu Ruhe kam.

„Was sehen Sie, Mister Potter?", fragte Snape und Harry drehte sich um. Und wieder schnappte er nach Luft vor Überraschung. Die Wolke, die seinen Lehrer umgab war anders als bei Ron und Hermine, sie hatte eine graue rauchige Farbe, doch ab und zu schimmerte etwas unter dem Grau hervor, das verdächtig nach geschmolzenem Gold aussah.

„Mister Potter", drängte die Stimme des Trankmeisters.

„Ich kann es nicht genau beschreiben", wich Harry der Antwort aus, man hielt ihn ohnehin für einen Spinner, wenn er jetzt sagen würde, dass er Wolken sieht, die Menschen umgeben….

„Mister Malfoy!"

Draco sah fragend zu Snape herüber, der ihm einen Becher mit Harrys Trank reichte.

„Sie denken doch nicht etwa…."

Sie werden es trinken Mister Malfoy", stellte Snape fest. Draco schenkte ihn einen wütenden Blick und leerte den Becher in einem Zug. Die ganze Zeit beobachtete Harry den Slytherin. Ihn umgab eine sehr seltsame Wolke, sie wechselte von pechschwarz zur schimmerndem gold und wieder zurück. Sie sah aus wie Rauschschwaden im Wind. Die meisten anderen anwesenden umgaben Wolken aus blauen und weisen Nebeln, bei einigen kaum sichtbar.

Nun war Draco der jenige, der angestarrt wurde. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass auch er die Wolken sehen konnte, was Harry etwas überraschte. Draco hatte also in seinem Leben echte Freundschaft erfahren, doch beim besten Willen konnte sich Harry nicht vorstellen, dass er seine trollhaften Leibwächter als echte Freunde betrachtete.

Dem Slytherin schien es nicht gut zu gehen er wurde immer blasser, bis er mit einem letzten wütenden Blick den Raum verlies. Wobei die Wolke um ihn herum gänzlich schwarz wurde.

Snape betrachtete die Flucht seines Schülers mit leicht zugekniffenen Augen und einem höhnischen Lächeln. Dann wand er sich wieder Harry zu. Die Wolke die den Zaubertrankmeister umgab war verschwunden, genau so wie die von Hermine, Ron und den anderen.

„Zehn Punkte für Slytherin, für den tapferen Einsatz von Mister Malfoy", sagte Snape und Harry seufzte innerlich. Und bei den nächsten Worten blieb ihm der Atem weg:

„…eben so wie für Gryffindor, dafür, das Mister Potter endlich begriffen hat, dass man auch durch lernen etwas erreichen kann."

Ohne der Klasse die geringste Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, ging Snape in das Hinterzimmer, die Stunde war zur Ende und Harry brauchte noch einige zeit um zu begreifen, das er gerade zehn Punke von Snape bekommen hatte.


	18. Nachwuchskräfte gesucht

**Nachwuchskräfte gesucht**

Harry brauchte eine Weile um sich wieder in den Alltag hineinzufinden, alles schien auf irgendeine Weise anders zu sein.

Die spitzen Bemerkungen von Malfoy kümmerten Harry nicht länger, Snape verlor seinen Schrecken und Dumbledore seine Unfehlbarkeit. Ron und Hermine verschwanden ab und zu und kamen grinsend zurück, Durch Ginny wurde das Trio nun zum Quartet.

Bei all dem konnte Harry aber auch nicht übersehen, dass die Zauberwelt auf einen Krieg angestellt war. Hogwarts wurde zu einer Festung, die Post kam nur spärlich, aus wenigen Briefen, die die Schule erreichten erhur man, dass viele Eltern nach Hogsmeade zogen, das jetzt ebenfalls aufs Stärkste beschützt wurde. Der_ Tagesprophet _druckte immer neue erschreckende Berichte über die Übergriffe der Todesser. Die Winkelgasse wurde geräumt und in der Zeitung wurde ausdrücklich gebeten „auf andere Eingänge" zu zugreifen. Voldemort hat sich höchstpersönlich mehrmals gezeigt und allen klar gemacht, dass er wirklich und wahrhaftig zurück sei.

Seufzend legte Hermine die Zeitung weg.

„Mein Vater sagt immer, der Mensch lernt entweder durch Einsicht oder durch Katastrophen", sagte sie und ihr Blick flog über eine Liste mit den Namen der Auroren, die in dieser Woche _„in der Ausführung ihrer Pflicht"_ starben, „in letzter Zeit die lernen Zauberer anscheinend _nur_ durch Katastrophen."

Harry hob seinen Blick von dem Buch über die Oklumentik, das er von Ginny bekommen hatte.

„Was gibt es Neues?"

„Nicht viel, die Angriffe gehen weiter, die Muggel werden immer mehr hineingezogen. In St. Mungo müssen sie Überstunden machen um Fluchschäden bei den Muggeln zu beseitigen und anschließend ihr Gedächtnis zu verändern. Und das Ministerium hat bereits jetzt nicht mehr genügend Leute, um Sicherheit „der Unbeteiligten" zu garantieren."

Ron ballte die Fäuste:

„Wenn sie auf Harry gehört hätten, hätten sie Zeit gehabt sich auf so etwas vorzubereiten!"

Ginny, die jetzt die Zeitung in den Händen hielt deutete mit dem Finger auf die Liste mit den Namen der gefallenen Auroren.

„Auf so etwas kann man sich aber nie vorbereiten, Ron". sagte sie traurig, wobei sie mit dem Finger auf einen bestimmten Namen deutete.

Ron schaute hin und las:  
"Reginald Spinnet" er schaute zu seiner Schwester, „war er mit Alicia….", die Worte blieben ihm im hals stecken.

„Er war ihr älterer Bruder", sagte Ginny.

Schlagartig erinnerte sich Harry an Alicias bleiches Gesicht und gerötete Augen, mit denen sie heute in die Große Halle kam.

„Warst du heute schon bei ihr?", fragte er, Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, „Sie wollte mit keinem sprächen", antwortete sie.

„Komm, wir versuchen es noch mal", schlug Hermine vor und Ginny nickte.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von den Jungs und gingen hinauf in die Mädchenschlafsäle. Harry, der sich nicht mehr auf sein Buch konzentrieren konnte, ging nach kurzer Zeit nach oben, Ron folgte ihm.

„Weist du, ich habe ihren Bruder einmal getroffen", sagte Ron, „er war ganz gut mit Charly befreundet."

Harry zog die Vorhänge an seinem Bett zu und holte das Tagebuch heraus, das er von James erhalten hatte. Mit zitternden Händen öffnete er die richtige Seite.

Und las die Wörter die von Ron stammten.

„…_.Alicias Bruder ist tot. Er war nur ein Jahr älter als Charly. Bei Merlin, draußen sterben Menschen und wir sitzen hier tatenlos fest. Snape kocht vor Wut! Zum ersten Mal kann ich nachvollziehen was in dem alter alten Fledermaus vorgeht..." _

Harry wurde unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Ginny vielleicht mit diesen Aufzeichnungen begonnen hatte. Hier stand Harry vor einem Rätsel, ganz egal, wie sich die Ereignisse entwickelten, die Aufzeichnungen im Tagebuch veränderten sich nicht. Im Buch wurden keine Jahreszahlen angeführt, also konnte man unmöglich sagen, wann sie geschrieben wurden. Genau wie James gesagt hatte ging alles drunter und drüber. Einige Sachen die im Tagebuch standen passierten zu spät, zu früh oder gar nicht, andere wiederum, passierten haargenau so wie beschrieben. Der Angriff auf Hogsmeade war nicht beschrieben, dafür aber wurde von Hermine erwähnt, dass einige Schüler auf dem Weg in die Ferien angegriffen wurden.

Harry kehrte zu der Stelle zurück in der Alicias Bruder erwähnt wurde. Die meisten Sachen, die bis dahin erwägt oder beschrieben wurden passierten im Großen und Ganzen so wie es im Tagebuch stand. Voldemorts „Kriegserklärung", Snapes Wandlung, Dumbledores Abwesenheit, Eltern, die nach Hogsmeade ziehen, die Tatsache, dass Hogwarts zu einer Festung wurde, Alicias Bruder….

Harry legte das Tagebuch fest und hoffte inständig, das nicht alle weitern Ereignisse genau so passieren wurden, wie es in diesem abgenutztem Tagebuch stand.

In der Nacht konnte Harry nicht richtig einschlafen, die meiste Zeit war er halbwach. Er war als erster auf den Beinen und da er die anderen nicht wecken wollte, ging er nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Auf dem Schwarzen Brett hing ein neuer Aushang von dem Ministerium, da Harry nicht Besseres zu tun hatte kam er näher, um zu sehen worum es ging.

WICHTIGE MITTEILUNG

_Das Ministerium startet außerplanmäßige Auswahl neuer Aurormannschaften. _

_Zur Auswahl sind alle Hogwartsschüler zugelassen, die das vierte Jahr ihrer Ausbildung in Hogwarts beendet haben. _

_Die Auswahltests finden in den Nächsten drei Wochen statt jeweils am Freitag und Samstag. Am Ende werden insgesamt 21 Plätze vergeben. _

_Anmeldung erfolg beim jeweiligen Hauslehrer oder in einer der beigelegten Einschreiblisten. Für zusätzliche Fragen stehen die Hauslehrer zur Verfügung. _

_Achtung! Auf die öffentlichen Listen können sich nur diejenigen eintragen, die einschreiben, die das vierte Jahr tatsächlich beendet haben. Betrugsversuche werden sofort verfolgt. _

_Gez. Minister für Zauberei_

Die Bedeutung dessen, was Harry gerade gelesen hatte war ungeheuerlich. Das Ministerium war bereit Kinder auf die Strassen zu schicken. Er zögerte, eigentlich war es immer sein Wunsch gewesen Auror zu werden, aber war er auch bereit auf die Strassen zu gehen und alles Nötige zu tun, die Todesser aufzuhalten? James hatte ihn gewarnt sich auf den Kampf gegen Voldemort allein, unüberlegt und unvorbereitet einzulassen. Harry warf noch einmal den Blick auf das Plakat, das bot eine hervorragende Möglichkeit sich vorzubereiten und eventuell einige neue Freunde zu finden. Entschlossen schrieb er seinen Namen auf die Liste, die Buchstaben auf dem Blatt leuchteten rot auf und neben seinem Namen erschien das Wort ZUGELASSEN.

Es war immer noch sehr früh und Harry ließ sich auf den Sessel neben dem Fenster nieder, es war still und die Morgensonne schien durch das Mosaikfenster. Einige Augenblicke später döste er ein, überwältigt vor Müdigkeit.

„Harry!", er schreckte aus dem Schlummer auf und starrte verwirrt in die Gesichter seiner Freunde. Sie sahen ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Was ist los?"

„Er fragt was los ist", sagte Ginny und reichte ihm ein Blatt Papier.

Harry nahm es und nach einigen Augenblicken begriff er, dass es die Einschreibliste des Ministeriums war, die voll ausgefühlt war und ganz oben stand sein eigener Name.

„Das Ministerium sucht Kanonenfutter", sagte Hermine, „sie brauchen jemanden, der die Löcher ihn ihren Reihen stopft!"

„Ich habe nicht vor Kanonenfutter zu werden, Hermine", entgegnete Harry ruhig, „ ich werde ein Auror."

Sie seufzte. Und setzte sich zu Ron, der seinen besten Freund finster anschaute und auch Ginny sah etwas mürrisch aus.

„Tut, mir leid, Leute. Aber es ist meine Entscheidung, ich will es wenigstens versuchen. Ich habe es satt einfach da zu sitzen und zu warten, bis jemand mich rettet, ich will selbst etwas tun."

„Und was ist mit uns?", fragte Ron, „warum hast du nicht mit uns gesprochen?"

Harry schwieg. An seine Freunde hat er nicht gedacht, als er seinen Namen auf die Liste setzte.

Ginny seufzte, setzte sich neben Harry und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Das hätte uns einiges an Rennerei erspart", sagte sie sanft. Harry schaute etwas verwirrt hoch, Ginnys Augen funkelten, ihre Lippen umspielte ein leichtes Lächeln.

„Als wir uns endlich zu dem Schwarzen Brett durchgekämpft hatten, waren die Listen bereits voll", sagte Hermine und warf einen wütenden blick in die Richtung der schnatternden Menge am Schwarzen Brett.

„Also sind wir sofort zur McGonagal", fuhr Ron fort, „wir sind ihr eine geschlagene Stunde durch ganz Hogwarts hinterher gelaufen."

Ungläubig starrte der junge Zauberer zur Hermine herüber, die plötzlich rot wurde.

„Na ja, ich gedachte mir, dass es immer noch besser ist zu versuchen Widerstand zu leisten, als tatenlos zu da sitzen."

„Und bin der Ansicht, dass man euch drei lieber im Auge behalten sollte," sagte Ginny, „betrachtet mich als die Stimme der Vernunft, denn so wie es aussieht scheint ihr drei so etwas nicht zu besitzen."

Harry lächelte und umarmte erst Ginny und zog dann die beiden anderen in die Umarmung.

James hatte Recht, es währe ein größter Fehler gewesen, sich diesem Kampf alleine zu stellen, er allein war nicht stark genug, aber mit seinen Freunden wird er vielleicht in der Lage sein, den Kampf zu bestehen.


	19. Vor dem Fest

**Vor dem Fest**

„Was hat dies hier mit der gestellten Aufgebe zu tun?", fragte ruhig ein stämmiger Mann, und warf einen prüfenden blick über seiner Klasse. Der Mann trug eine schlichte blaue Robe ohne Mantel, seine wachen grauen Augen musterten die Schüler einen nach dem anderen.

„Meine Damen und Herren, ich werde meine Frage gern wiederholen. Was hast _dies hier_ mit der von mir gestellten Aufgabe zu tun?", bei aller Ruhe klang seine Stimme sehr bedrohlich.

Die Klasse war still, keiner wagte etwas zu sagen.

Der Mann deutete auf eine Reihe unförmiger Gegenstände, die auf einem langen Tisch, mitten im Klassenzimmer standen.

„Die Aufgabe war es, einen Blumentopf in eine beliebige Stich- oder Hiebwaffe zu verwandeln", sagte er und nahm einen der Gegenstände in die Hände. Mit etwas Fantasie sah es wie ziemlich ein missglücktes Hackebeil aus, nur das es anscheinend aus Ton bestand und einem Ende zu blühen schien.

„Mister Jason, gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass das hier ihre Arbeit ist?"

Der Slytherin nickte, ohne den Blick von der Wand zu wenden.

„Und daran, haben Sie gearbeitet, Mister Potter?", er deutete auf ein metallisch glänzendes, längliches Objekt mit einem ziemlich dicken Klumpen an einem Ende.

„Das habe ich, Sir", antwortete der Zauberer.

Der Lehrer seufzte.

„Sagen sie das nicht Mister Potter. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn sie daran gearbeitet hätten, würde es wenigstens eine entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit einem Schwert haben. Ich nehme doch an, dass es ein Schwert sein sollte, nicht war?"

Harry antwortete nicht. Die Aufgabe hatte er gründlich vermasselt, doch allein die Tatsache, dass nicht einmal Hermine es geschafft hatte, tröstete ihn ein weinig.

„Miss Granger, ich bin mir sicher, dass das Beste wollten, aber die Weinranken, die ihr Schwert zieren sollten, müssen ebenso wie das Schwert selbst aus Metal sein", er deutete auf einen langen Objekt, das mit grünen Weinranken umgeben war, die immer noch wuchsen und sich langsam im Raum ausbreiteten, „die Aufgabe war es eine funktionsfähige Stichwaffe zu schaffen und nicht ein Weinberg herauf zu beschwören." Hermine wagte es nicht hoch zu sehen, sie stand mit gesenktem Kopf da, wie die gesamte Gruppe.

Der Lehrer schüttelte den Kopf und lies mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes alle Arbeiten verschwinden. Er schwebte in seinem Stuhl zum Tisch, stützte darauf seine Arme und rieb sich die grauen Schläfen.

„Man lernt nie aus, meine Damen und Herren", sagte er mit gelassener Stimme, "diese Stunde lehrte mich demütig und geduldig zu sein. Man darf so kurz vor Weihnachtsferien keine Konzentration erwarten und man sollte alles zu seiner Zeit versuchen. Wir werden diese Übung nach den Ferien wiederholen und dann, möchte ich Ergebnisse sehen!"

Durch die Klasse ging ein erleichtertes Murmeln.

„Die Stunde ist für heute zu Ende, meine Damen und Herren", der Lehrer schwebte zur Tür und nach einem kurzen Kopfnicken verlies er das Zimmer.

Hermine fiel scheinbar ohnmächtig auf ihren Stuhl. Harry Ron und Ginny waren sofort bei ihr.

„Ich habe versagt", flüsterte Hermine kaum hörbar.

„Hör doch auf", sagte Ginny, „du hattest als einzige einen richtigen Schwert zu Stande gebracht."

„Nur hat es unglücklicherweise zu sprießen angefangen", murmelte Ron, wofür er einen Rippenstoß von seiner Schwester bekam.

Hermine schluchzte leise.

„Komm schon Hermine", sagte Harry, „deine Waffe war immerhin funktionstüchtig". Sie schaute hoch und versuchte zu lächeln.

„Vorausgesetzt, man findet sie in den Weinranken", sagte sie und die drei anderen lachten.

Auf dem Weg in die Große halle kamen die vier an einer großen Gruppe Jugendlicher vorbei, die vor einem Raum wartete. Etwas abseits der Gruppe stand Julia. Sie trug ihre „Verkleidung" nicht, seit einiger Zeit machte sie es nur selten, ihr Erscheinen löste ein Haufen Gerüchte aus, doch keiner von denen kam der Wahrheit auch nur ansatzweise in die Nähe.

„Hallo ihr vier", grüßte sie die Freunde.

„Hi, Julia", erwiderte Harry und die anderen nickten.

„Und? Wie Läuft der Unterricht?", fragte die Hexe.

„Langsam wird es besser", antwortete Ron, „wir werden jetzt bereits mit Damen und Herren angesprochen."

Julia sah verwirrt von einem zu dem anderen.

„Angefangen haben wir als werte Anwesende", erklärte Ginny, „dann steigerten wir uns zu Schülerinnen und Schülern, und seit zwei Tagen sind wir geehrte Damen und Herren."

Julia hielt das Ganze für einen Scherz, aber die bedrückten Mienen ihrer Freunde hielten sie von Lachen ab.

Anders als Julia, gehörten die vier zu den ersten, die von Ministerium zu den Auswahlprüfungen zugelassen wurden. Sie haben den Test bestanden und wurden zusammen mir drei anderen bereit zwei Wochen lang, täglich von einem Auror unterrichtet, während die Auswahl weiter lief. Die zweite Gruppe erhielt den Unterricht seit einer Woche. Julia selbst gehörte zu der letzten Gruppe, die zu den Prüfungen zugelassen wurde. Wenn sie diese bestehen sollte, würde sie selbst schon Morgen dem, bereits jetzt legendären Mister Loren, gegenüberstehen.

Rons Magen knurrte hörbar, was alle zum Lachen veranlasste.

„Wir gehen besser", meinte Hermine, „wir sehen uns!"

Julia nickte.

„Viel Glück!", sagte Ginny und die vier setzten ihren Weg in die Größe Halle fort.

Der Unterricht für angehende Auroren beanspruchte sehr viel Zeit, Harry und seine Freunde verbrachten fast die gesamte frei Zeit in der Bibliothek, um sich über das eine oder das andere schlau zu machen, sogar Hermine musste feststellen, dass sie beim Weitem nicht alles wusste. Harrys Gruppe wurde an dem ersten Wochenende ausgewählt und bestand außer den vier Gryffindors aus Michael Green, Gerg Jason uns Hellen Nolleth.

Jeder hat bei der Aufnahmeprüfung mit etwas anderem geglänzt und sich damit den Platz in der ersten Gruppe gesichert. Ginny zum Beispiel war in der Heilmagie besonders gut und Michael beherrscht bereits in der fünften Klasse das Apparieren.

Der Unterricht ging bereit am Morgen nach der Auswahl los. Ein Ausbilder aus dem Ministerium, Mister Balthasar Loren, war ein älterer Mann, der bereits während des ersten Krieges Auroren ausgebildet hatte. Er selbst konnte nicht kämpfen, da ihm bei einem der Einsätze beide Beine weggerissen wurden und er seitdem in einem schwebenden Stuhl saß, der anscheinend nach der Laune von Mr. Loren die Gestallt wechselte.

Da der Aurorenkurs ziemlich anstrengend war, wurden seine Teilnehmer bis auf weiteres von einigen Fächern freigestellt, zu einem weil sie die entsprechenden Bereiche bei Mr. Loren studierten. Dazu gehörten zum Beispiel die Geschichte der Zauberei und die Zauberkunst.

Als die vier die Große Halle erreichten, war sie beinah leer, die meisten Schüler waren bereits am Vormittag unter größten Vorsichtsmassnahmen zu ihren Familien nach Hogsmeade abgereist.

Mittlerweile war das Dorf einer riesigen Festung, fast alle Eltern bezogen im Dorf Quartier, da es zurzeit eins der sichersten Orte des Landes war. Auch die Weasleys zogen in ein von dem Ministerium gestelltes Haus ein und holten auch Hermines Eltern dazu, was die junge Hexe unwahrscheinlich freute.

Harry setzte sich neben Ginny, die ihr Teller mit Essen belud und es dann vor Harry stellte.

„Danke", sagte dieser und Ginny lächelte.

„Wir müssen vorsichtshalber genug essen, denn Mom hat gesagt, dass Fleur heute kochen wollte", sagte das Mädchen und Ron rollte mit den Augen. Fleur war Bills Verlobte, was nur wenige Weasleys begeisterte.

Harry schmunzelte.

Einige Stunden später standen sie vor dem Schlossportal, bereit nach Hogsmeade abzureisen. Sie warteten auf die Begleitperson, die sie in den Dorf bringen würde.

„Bereit zu Abreise, Herrschaften?", erklang hinter ihnen bekante Stimme und Mr. Loren schwebte auf seinem Stuhl herbei, dieses Mal war es ein Ohrensessel, der mir dunkelblauem Stoff bezogen war.

Si Jugendlichen nickten.

„Nun denn, lass uns aufbrechen! Mister Weasley, sie gehen vor, zusammen mit Mister Potter. Die Damen gehen direkt hinter ihnen und ich bin das Schlusslicht. Die Zauberstäbe bereithalten, im Notfall dürft ihr alle Sprüche anwenden, die ihr kennt" er musterte die Gruppe, „und wenn ich alle sage, meine ich auch alle", fügte er bedeutungsschwer hinzu.

Hermine wollte scheinbar etwas erwidern, doch dann überlegte sie es sich anders.

Der Weg nach Hogsmeade verlief ereignislos, am Eingang des Dorfes wurde die Gruppe von zwei sehr müde aussehenden Auroren empfangen.

„Seid ihr die letzte Gruppe aus Hogwarts?", fragte einer der beiden nach, worauf Mr. Loren den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, eine Gruppe ist noch im Schloss, sie wird in etwa einer Stunde zusammen mit Professor Snape eintreffen."

Der Auror nickte und lies die Gruppe durch einer Art Tor passieren. Jedes Mal, wenn jemand es durchschritt leuchtete es grün auf.

Auf Rons Frage erklärte Mr. Loren was dieses Tor machte:

„Es ist mit einem Zauber versehen, das feststellt, ob eine Person ihr Aussehen mittels Magie verändert hatte", erklärte er.

Im Dorf herrschte ein reges Durcheinander, im der bunten Menge sah man überall die grauen Umhänge der Auroren. An einem kleinen Haus verabschiedete sich Mr. Loren von seinen Schülern und verschwand in der Menge. Das Haus sah genau so aus, wie viele andere Häuser, die daneben standen, nur die Aufschrift mit den Namen Weasley über der Tür unterschied ihn von den anderen. Von außen sah es nicht so aus, als ob es mehr als drei Personen beherbergen konnte, drinnen erwies es sich als zweistöckiges Haus mir einer großen Küche und vielen Zimmern.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten die vier mit dem Austauschen von Neuigkeiten und Erlebnissen. Hermines Eltern, die anfangs einer Art Kulturschock erlebten, hörten mit besorgten Mienen düstere Geschichten über den ersten Krieg und Voldemort.


	20. Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht

** so wieder ein neues Kapitel. Übrigens das mit Beta-Leser/in war ernst gemeint, würde mich freuen, wenn mir jamand empfolen werden würde... Ich hoffe ihr habt trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen. **

„**Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht…."**

Der nächste Tag fing mit einem kalten, sonnigen Morgen an und ging fast vollständig für die Vorbereitung des Abendessens drauf. Mrs. Weasley und Mrs. Granger tauschten begeistert Rezepte aus und verbrachten fast den ganzen tag in der Küche.

Harry zog sich weitgehend zurück, die große, Laute Gesellschaft der Weasleys schien ihn zu bedrücken. Er dachte an das letzte Weihnachtsfest, den er noch mit Sirius verbracht hatte und fest vergessene Gefühle kamen wieder zurück.

Unter dem Vorwand, noch einige Geschenke besorgen zu müssen ging er aus dem Haus und lief durch die kleinen, mit Menschen überfühlte Strassen, auf der Suche nach einem ruhigen Plätzchen. Abseits der Hauptstrasse waren deutlich weniger Menschen unterwegs. Gedankenverloren ging Harry durch die Strassen, als er plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme hörte.

„….ich verstehe Sie nicht, Severus. All das woran Sie gearbeitet haben…."

Harry horchte auf. Es war ganz eindeutig Dumbledore und offensichtlich redete er mit Snape. Vorsichtig nährte sich Harry den Stimmen, die beiden standen hinter einem alten, halb zerfallenem Haus. Der Trankmeister sah müde und bleich aus und Dumbledore schien verärgert zu sein. Harry blieb stehen und sah sich um, sie waren unbeobachtet. Vorsichtig näherte er sich den beiden von der anderen Seite und blieb stehen, verdeckt von einem großen, alten Baum.

„Nein, Albus! Hören Sie? Ich werde dieses Spiel nicht mehr mitspielen!"  
"Severus", die Stimme des Schulleiters klag vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich habe es satt, ihre undurchschaubaren Pläne zu unterstützen. Sie spielen ein Spiel und wir alle sind lediglich Figuren für sie."

„Es ist nicht wahr, Severus und das wissen sie", der Mann schien beleidigt zu sein.

„"Bei Merlin, Albus. Sie müssen mir gegenüber keine Geschichten erzählen. Ich kenne Sie gut genug."

„Was soll ich denn Ihrer Meinung nach tun, Severus?"  
"Kämpfen, verflixt noch eins! Sie hätten hunderte Gelegenheiten gehabt Voldemort zu erledigen, doch sie haben es nicht getan!"

Dumbledore seufzte.  
"Ich bin nicht…."

„Hören Sie bloß damit auf! Sie waren durchaus in der Lage den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen! Warum haben sie es nicht getan? Warum haben sie ihn nicht aufgehalten bevor er so mächtig wurde? Warum soll ein Junge es für sie erledigen?"

„So wurde es prophezeit… „

Snape lachte bitter.

„Das ist nicht Ihr ernst, oder? Es gab allein in England vier Kinder, die unter diese Prophezeiung fallen konnten. Zwei von ihnen kamen mit elf Jahren nach Hogwarts. Warum haben sie siech für die Potters entschieden?"

„Severus!", erklang die empörte Stimme des Schulleiters.

„Lassen sie mich damit in Ruhe. Hören Sie, Albus? Ihre Scheinheiligkeit kann ich nicht mehr ertragen!"

Der Schulleiter seufzte.

„Wie dem auch sei, der Junge ist jetzt nun mal der einzige, der Voldemort vernichten kann und er braucht ihre Hilfe, Severus!"

Der Trankmeister schwieg eine Weile, bevor er mit vollkommen ruhiger Stimme weiter sprach.

„Warum wollen sie das Leben diesen Jungen in eine Hölle verwandeln? Nur weil sie es nicht ertragen können ein Mord auf sich zu nehmen? Ich werde ihm helfen, Albus. Ihm, nicht Ihnen! Ich werde ihm alles erzählen, was ihm bisher vorenthalten wurde."

„Sie können es nicht tun, Severus", erwiderte Dumbledore müde, „denken sie an den Schwur."

Wieder lachte Snape.

"Es gab in den letzten Jahren keinen einzigen Tag, an dem ich nicht an den Schwur dachte, „Sie wissen ganz genau, dass mir genügend Zeit bleiben wird, um alles zu erklären."

„Nun gut, Severus", sagte Dumbledore, „ sie haben ihre Wahl getroffen. Ich hoffe, Sie haben mit ihrem Vorhaben Glück."

Dumbledore verschwand geräuschlos einige Sekunden lang schien Snape sich zu beruhigen, er atmete mehrere Male ein und aus, bevor auch er sich geräuschlos in der Luft auflöste.

Zitternd stand Harry hinter dem Baum, die Welt um ihn herum schien verblasst zu sein, sie wurde langsam zu einer einzigen weisen Masse. War all das, was Snape andeutete, etwa wirklich wahr? Wurde er von Dumbledore wirklich nur benutzt?

Wie in einem Traum ging Harry wieder zurück zum Haus der Weasleys. Um möglichst ungestört zu sein sagte er, dass er sich nicht wohl fühlte und zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück.

Als er endlich allein war, versuchte er mit dem Gefühlschaos klar zu kommen, das ihn überwältigte.

War er wütend? Ja das war er. Auf Snape? Oder auf Dumbledore? Auf beide. Wollte er alles erfahren? Ja, das wollte er. Von Dumbledore? Oder vom Snape? Wollte er das all das, was Snape andeutete sich als Unfug erwies?

Über all das nachgrübelnd schlief er ein.

Er wachte auf, als Ginny ihm sanft schüttelte.

„Wach schon auf, du Schlafmütze", sagte sie und setzte sich neben Harry auf' s Bett.

„Habe ich lange geschlafen?"

„Ein paar Stunden. Geht es dir jetzt besser?"

Harry nickte, obwohl er sich immer noch Gedanken machte. Ginny gab sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden. Gemeinsam gingen sie nach unten, wo sie vor einer lauten fröhlichen Menge empfangen wurden.

Harry dachte einen Moment darüber nach, ob er erzählen sollte, was er gehört hatte, doch augenblicklich verwarf er diesen Gedanken. Später, nicht jetzt, nicht bevor er verstand was vor sich ging. Man würde ihm jetzt wo wie so nicht glauben, jetzt, wo er keine Beweise hatte.

Als sie alle bereits am Tisch saßen, klopfte eine Eule ans Fenster. Bill, der am nahesten saß öffnete es und ließ den Vogel, zusammen mit einer Welle kalter Luft herein. Die Eule machte eine kleine Runde über den Köpfen und ließ sich an Harrys Schulter nieder. Er nahm ihr den Brief ab. Auf dem Umschlag stand Harrys Name und die Adresse und darunter nur drei Buchstaben J.A.W.

Stirn runzelnd betrachtete er die Buchstaben, die offenbar den Absender kennzeichneten.

„Von wen ist der Brief?", fragte Ron, vorauf Harry mit den Schultern zuckte.

Mrs. Weasley schnipste mit ihrem Zauberstab dagegen, der Brief blieb völlig reglos liegen.

„Keine Spuren von dunkler Magie", gab sie bekannt, „auf jeden Fall keine sichtbaren."

„Wer ist J.A.W?", fragte Ginny neugierig.

Harry wollte sagen, dass er es nicht weist, aber auf einmal begriff er wer der Autor war. Doch warum unterschrieb er den Brief nicht als Theo? Und die Antwort kam von allein. Weil da etwas stand, was nicht von allen gelesen werden sollte. Vor all den Menschen konnte er es nicht lesen.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Harry und steckte den Brief in die Hosentasche, „ich lese es nachher", er versuchte so umgekümmert zu klingen wie möglich.

Die anderen schien es zu genügen, es wurde wieder laut am Tisch, später am Abend kamen zwei weitere Gäste vorbei, Lupin und Tonks. Der Wehrwolf trug einen neuen schwarzen Umhang und strahlte innerlich vor Freude. Tonks die Weinrotes Abendkleid trug und ihre Haare in dazu passenden Rotton gefärbt hatte, lächelte die ganze Zeit vor sich hin und Warf bedeutungsschwere Blicke in Lupins Richtung.

Nach einer Weile hielt Mrs. Weasley es nicht mehr aus.

„Will einer von euch uns etwas sagen?", fragte sie die beiden und musste feststellen, dass ein Wehrwolf in sekundenschnelle rot werden kann.

„Was gibt es da zu sagen?", fragte Tonks unschuldig und setzte sich auf die Handlehne des Sessels in dem Lupin saß.

„Ihr wisst genau was ich meine", antwortete Molly, „ich will eine Antwort haben", verlangte die Frau, ohne jedoch sehr bedrohlich zu klingen.

Der Wehrwolf seufzte und nahm Tonks Hand in seine und küsste sie sanft. In dem Raum wurde es sofort still.

„Nun, ja….", begann Lupin, „Dora und ich…", er brach ab und setzte nach einer Sekunde wieder an, „Dora hat zugestimmt meine Frau zu werden", sagte er in einem Atemzug.

Wenn eine Steigerung überhaupt möglich war, wurde es noch stiller, Harry konnte schwören, dass er hören konnte wie die Schneeflocken auf den Fenstersims fielen.

Dann brach ein echter Tumult aus, alle riefen den beiden Glückwünsche zu und alle auf einmal wollten die beiden Umarmen. Tonks lachte glücklich und Lupin wirkte etwas unsicher aber ebenfalls glücklich.

Für den Rest des Abends waren die beiden das Hauptthema und der Mittelpunkt des Festes. Harry war es nur Recht. Er schlich sich unbemerkt heraus und ging aus dem Überfüllten Wohnzimmer in die Küche.

Er zog den Brief heraus und seine Vermutungen wurden bestätigt, es wurde mit James A. Weasley unterschrieben.

„_Hallo Harry, _

_vermutlich wird die Eule mit meinem Brief mitten in die Feier platzen und du wirst es später lesen, vielleicht erst am Morgen. Es ist nicht schlimm, ich denke die Angelegenheit wird Zeit haben, auf jeden Fall werden die wenigen Stunden nicht viel ausrichten. _

_Ich denke es ist bald so weit, die Ereignisse überschlagen sich, Voldemort wird heute Nacht versuchen sich einen Neuen Körper anzueignen. Woher ich das weis? Erstens steht es vermutlich immer noch im Tagebuch (ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es von den Veränderungen, die wir verursachen verändert wird). Zweitens, in meiner Zeit kam der Körperwechsel meistens kurz vor Neujahr zustande(soll wahrscheinlich die Erneuerung Symbolisieren), es sei den etwas kam dazwischen. _

_Ich kann dir nicht alles schreiben, der Codierungszauber reicht nicht für einen größeren Text. Wir müssen uns treffen. Am besten morgen, ich bin ebenfalls in Hogsmeade, ich lebe in dem Gemeinschaftshaus, wir treffen uns am östlichen Rand des Dorfes, morgen gegen zwölf Uhr._

_James A . Weasley"_

Etwas hinter Harry klirrte leise und er drehte sich blitzschnell um. Direkt hinter ihm stand Ginny, die ihn ziemlich schuldbewusst ansah.

„Ginny…"

„Ich konnte nichts lesen", sagte sie schnell, „außer dem Namen sind da nur Reihen von hüpfender Zeichen."

Er zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch, „hüpfende Zeichen?". Das muss der Codierungszauber sein.

„Ich wollte dir nicht hinterher spionieren, Harry", sagte das Mädchen leise, „ich sah nur, dass du weggegangen bist und dachte mir, dass es dir wieder schlecht ist, oder so…."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es geht mir gut, Ginny", sagte er ruhig.

Sie nickte. Harry hielt immer noch den Brief in der Hand. Ginny hat den Namen gesehen, und Harry wusste, dass er ihr etwas sehr überzeugendes erzählen musste, um alles zu erklären.

Auf einmal wurde Harry bewusst, dass er die ganze Geschichte jemanden erzählen sollte, dieses Geheimnis fühlte sich plötzlich wie ein schwerer Stein an.

„Ginny, könntest du bitte Ron und Mine hohlen? Ich warte auf euch oben im meinem Zimmer, OK?"

Ginny sah ihn fragend an, nickte dann aber und verschwand aus der Küche. Harry seufzte, es wird eine lange Nacht werden. Er ging nach oben, er war sich sicher das Richtige zu tun, genauer gesagt, war es das erste Mal, dass ihn eine Entscheidung so leicht fiel.

Oben in seinem Zimmer kramte er eine Weile, bis er das Tagebuch aus seinen Sachen fischte. Er blätterte zum Anfang des Buches, dort glaubte er das Richtige gesehen zu haben.

Der Antrag, den James in dem Brief erwähnte stammte von Ron. Es stand unmittelbar nach dem Eintrag, den er als erstes gelesen hatte, den Beitrag über Malfoy.

_Das Weihnachtsfest ist kaum vorbei und schon sind die Feiertage hin. Voldemort ist so aktiv, wie lange nicht mehr. Anscheinend hat sein Plan funktioniert und er hat einen neuen Körper. _

_Verdammt! Wenn es tatsächlich war ist, werden wir es nie schaffen dieses Monster zu töten!_

Er schloss das Buch als die Tür langsam geöffnet wurde, Hermine, Ginny und Ron traten hinein. Alle drei sahen Harry ratlos an. Er holte tief Luft.

„Ich habe euch etwas zu erzählen", sagte er, „es ist eine ziemlich verrückte Sache, also hört erst zu und dann stellt Fragen, OK?"

„Was geht hier vor, Harry?", fragte Hermine, die jetzt ziemlich besorg aussah, plötzlich keuchte sie auf und deutete auf das Tagebuch, in Harrys Hand.

„Woher hast du das?"

Jetzt war es Harry, der verwirt dreinschaute.

„Genau darum geht es…"  
"Harry, das ist Ginnys Tagebuch, du darfst….", begann Hermine doch sie wurde von Ginny unterbrochen.

„Es ist nicht mein Tagebuch, Hermine", sagte sie.

Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Ron, „es sieht ganz so aus", Ron sah etwas missmutig zu Harry.

Ginny seufzte und verschwand as dem Zimmer. Ron und Hermine sahen Harry streng an, so als ob er etwas Unanständiges getan hätte.

Gleichzeitig ereilte Harry die Erkenntnis, dass es ganz so aussah, dass die drei das Tagebuch bereits begonnen hatten und das war gar nicht gut.

Ginny schlüpfte ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich, in den Händen hielt sie die genaue Kopie des Buches, das Harry hatte. Sie reichte es Hermine, sie schlug es auf und blätterte einige Seiten, dann reichte sie es Ron, der das gleiche tat.

Nun sahen sie wieder zur Harry, der ungeduldig von einem Bein aus andere trat.

"Was hat das zu bedeuten, Harry", fragte Hermine und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.

Er wartete bis Ginny und Ron ebenfalls saßen, dann begann er.

„Es begann in diesem Sommer, ich saß in meinem Zimmer als…"

Die drei hörten zu ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben. Hermine schüttelte ab und zu den Kopf, Ron saß mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem Boden und versuchte hier und da etwas zu fragen, wurde aber unter dem warnenden Blick seiner Schwester still.

Als Harry endlich den Brief zeigte, nahm e Hermine in die Hand und musterte es ausgiebig. Harry stellte verblüfft fest, dass das Papier tatsächlich nur viele Reihen hin und her hüpfender Zeichen enthielt.

Hermine drückte es ihn zurück in die hand und die Zeichen wurden augenblicklich zu ordentlichen Buchstaben.

„So ist das", murmelte Hermine, stellte sich neben Harry und fasste in an der Schulter. Sie keuchte auf, als die Zeichen vor ihren Augen zu einer ziemlich hübschen Handschrift wurden. Nun standen auch Ron und Ginny daneben und hielten sich an Harry fest.

„Ziemlich geniale Verschlüsselung", sagte Hermine, „ich muss Theo, ach ne James, fragen wie das funktioniert."

„Das alles ist ziemlich unglaublich", murmelte Ron und setzte sich aufs Bett, „mir schwirrt immer noch der Kopf."

Hermine nickte zustimmend.

„Und du sagst, dass einiges, davon angetroffen ist?", fragte Ginny.

„Ja, so ist es", antwortete Harry, „zum Beispiel der Streit zwischen Snape und Dumbledore."

„Können wie es sehen?", fragte Ron der auf einmal ziemlich lebendig wurde.

„Besser nicht", antwortete Hermine, bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte, „wir sollen es lieber nicht sehen. Es könnte uns zu viel verraten, und uns möglicherweise zu stark beeinflussen."

Ron ließ den Kopf enttäuscht hängen.

„Und was bedeutet das alles für uns?", fragte Ginny, „Was sollen wir tun?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weis es auch nicht…"

„Wir sollen einfach nur zusammen halten", sagte Ron ernst, „ so wie wir es schon immer getan haben."

Die anderen nickten. Harry fühlte sich so leicht wie eine Feder. Er hatte zwar nichts aus dem Tagebuch erzählt und nichts über den belauschten Gespräch, und trotzdem fühlte er sich erleichtert.

Von unter kam plötzlich ein lautes Poltern und aufgeregte Stimmen, die vier leifen nach unten, sie kamen gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen wie ein riesiger Phönix im der Luft verschwand und eine Stapel Zeitungen hinterließ.

Sie liefen hin und Charly reichte ihnen wahllos eine der Zeitungen, es war eine Muggelzeitung auf deren Titelseite ein großes Bild eines brennendes Gebäudes zeigte über dem das Dunkle mal schwebte. Hermine wurde blas und ohne Ron wäre sie hingefallen.

„Das ist unsre Strasse", murmelte sie entgeistert, „unsere Strasse…", sie taumelte zu ihren Eltern, die schockiert auf das gleiche Bild starrten. Sie lies sich von ihrem Vater umarmen der sie sanft hin und her wiegte und mit der freien Hand seine Frau festhielt.

Es gab andere Zeitungen, aus beiden Welten, in jeder mindestens zwei, drei Bilder auf denen Zerstörung festgehalten wurde. Entsetzt musste Harry feststellen, dass es Berichte aus vielen unterschiedlichen Städten waren. Er musste sich an der Wand abstützen, um nicht kraftlos auf den Boden zu sinken.

Jemand nahm ihm die Zeitung weg, stattdessen wurde ihm die Abendausgabe des Propheten in die Hand gedrückt.

Auch dort sah das Bild nicht anders aus. Berichte über die Angriffe auf Muggelsiedlungen und Einrichtungen der Zauberwelt nahmen die Titelseite ein. Eine große Überschrift lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„**Das Geheimhaltungsabkommen wurde verletzt, den Muggeln wurde die Existenz der Zauberwelt offenbart**."

Er schoss die Augen und versuchte sich davon zu überzeugen, dass alles sein nur ein Traum, doch als er die Augen wieder öffnete lag auf dem Festtagstisch immer noch ein Stapel Zeitungen, die über alle über die Angriffe der Todesser berichteten.

Ginny stand neben ihn und weine leise. Er wollte sie umarmen, auf einmal fiel ihm ein, dass keiner der Weasleys, Ron ausgenommen, von ihrer Beziehung wusste, und es war kein passender Zeitpunkt sie aufzuklären. Doch dann sah er in ihre Augen und alles andere wurde auf einmal unwichtig, er zog sie wortlos zu sich, die beiden umarmten sich. Ginny hörte auf zu weinen und die beiden standen reglos da.


	21. In Licht des neuen Tages

**Hier die neuen Kapitel, wenn ich ein paar Rückmeldungen erhalte, werde ich noch vor Sammstag ein paar weitere Kapitel posten. ansonsten geht die Arbeit erst in einigen Wochen weiter, ich will mir unbedingt das Original durchlesen. **

**Viel Spaß!**

Kapitel 21

**Im Licht des neuen Tages **

Die Kalte Dezembersonne ging gemächlich auf und schien durch die vereisten Fenster, draußen fiel langsam der Schnee. Die Strassen lagen leer und ruhig dar. Nichts störte diese Weihnachtliche Idylle.

Harry wandte sein Blick vom Fenster ab und schaute auf die niedrige Decke. Ginny, immer noch in Abendkleidung und mit einer bunten Wohldecke zugedeckt, schief auf seinem rechten Arm, genau so, wie sie gestern eingeschlafen war. Zu seiner linken schnarchte Ron in einem großen Sessel, neben ihm schlief Hermine, ebenfalls mit einer bunten Decke zugedeckt. Überall im Raum schiefen Leute. Bill und Charly, die sich den anderen Sessel teilten, die Zwillinge, die Rücken an Rücken da saßen, Lupin und Tonks, die auf einer grünen Luftmatratze lagen, sie mit seinem Umhang zugedeckt, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley sich ebenfalls eine Luftmatratze teilten, die Grangers, die auf dem Sofa neben Harry und Ginny schliefen.

Überall im Raum verstreut lagen Zeitungen, die Geschenke unberührt unter der großen Tanne.

Ginny legte im Schlaf die Stirn in Falten und zog die Decke enger um die Schulter.

Niemand wolle in dieser Nacht in sein Zimmer gehen. Keiner wollte alleine sein, Sie blieben alle hier in diesem Zimmer. Harry war es ein Rätsel, wie er in dieser Nacht Schlaf finden konnte. Er wachte früh auf und beobachtete den Sonnenaufgang und jetzt schloss er die Augen und versuchte noch einmal einzuschlafen. Er wachte auf als Ginny ihn sanft schüttelte.

„Aufwachen", sagte sie, „Mom ist mit dem Frühstück fast fertig. Die anderen sind schon alle wach."

Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln, sah ihr nach, als sie in ihrem ziemlich zerknitterten Abendkleid oben auf der Treppe verschwand und stand auf.

In seinem Zimmer, wusch er sich schnell und zog sich um. Als er unten ankam war nur die Hälfte der Abendgäste da.

„Arthur, Bill, Charly und Remus sind bereits weg", erklärte Tonks, „und ich muss auch gleich abreisen."

„Und was ist mit uns?", fragte Mr. Granger bedrückt.

„Sie kommen mit uns", sagte Mrs. Weasley, „ins Hauptquartier. Dort ist es zurzeit sicher", sie lächelte geistesabwesend.

„Was ist mit Hogsmeade?"; fragte Ron, der ohne besondere Begeisterung sein Toast aß.

„Hier wird es überfüllt sein, alle die noch nicht hier sind werden hier sein wollen, die Zauberer werden hier Schutz suchen und das Ministerium wird einiges versuchen, um so viele Muggelangehörige der Hogwarstschüler hierher zu kriegen wie es nur geht", erzählte Tonks, „ich habe bereits Evakuierungspläne bekommen", sie wedelte mit einem Bündel Papier. Sie trank ihr Tee aus, stand auf und verabschiedete sich von allen.

„Sein vorsichtig Liebes", sagte Molly, „wir sehen uns Abends."

„Versprochen", nickte Tonks ernst und trat über die Schwele, wo sie sich sofort in der kalten Luft auflöste.

„Macht euch bereit, Kinder", meinte Mrs. Weasley, „wir reisen am Nachmittag ab. Arthur sorgt für einen Portschlüssel."

In Haus war es stil, selbst die Zwillinge waren ungewohnt ruhig. Die Grangers hielten sich Angesicht einer solchen Katastrophe ziemlich tapfer. Mrs. Weasley war den ganzen Morgen angespannt und atmete erst auf als gegen zehn Uhr Arthur auftauchte. Er setzte sich erschöpft an den Tisch und atmete durch.

„Bei Merlin, es ist schlimmer als ich dachte", sagte er, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, das Harry, Hermine und Ginny anwesend waren. Molly wollte ihn darauf hinweisen aber er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Molly. Sie müssen wissen was vor sich geht, sie müssen vorbereitet sein", er sah die Anwesenden an.

„Das Geheimhalteabkommen ist hin, die Muggel wissen von uns", sagte er ernst, „die Todesser machten Sachen… die, die…. Die nicht so einfach erklärt werden können."

„Und das Ministerium?"

„Sie betreiben Schadensbegrenzung, aber so viele Gedächtnisse werden sie niemals verändern können", der Mann trank in einem Zug ein Glas Butterbier aus, das Molly ihn hinstellte.

„"Was.. was ist geschehen?", fragte Hermine zögernd, so als ob sie es nicht wirklich wissen wollte.

„Allerhand. Sie griffen erst einige Muggelsiedlungen an, die wie wir alle hoffen, blind ausgewählt wurden, danach eine große Weihnachtsparty im Zentrum Londons. So wie es sich anhört haben sie zuweilen eine regelrechte Zaubershow veranstaltet, mit Animagusverwandlungen, Flug- und Schwebevorführungen. Zum Schluss hoben sie Tarnzauber des Quidditchstadions und einigen anderen Zaubereinrichtungen, wie zum Beispiel von St. Mungo auf. Ähnlich ging es in den anderen Städten zu", der Mann sah blas und kränklich aus.

„Aber wir haben doch nicht zu befürchten, wir sind nicht Todesser", versuchte Ron alle etwas aufzumuntern.

„Den Muggeln ist es egal, Ron", sagte Hermine traurig, aber ganz und gar ohne vorwurfsvoll zu klingen, „sie wissen nicht, dass es eine andere Art von Zauberern gibt, sie sind jetzt überzeugt, dass alles magische böse ist."

„Es liegt an uns sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen", sagte Mr. Weasley, „wir müssen zeigen, dass es auch anders geht."

Alle nickten zustimmend. Mr. Weasley stand auf.

„Nun, ihr Lieben, ich muss mal wieder. Wollte euch nicht so lange im Ungewissen lassen. Die Jungs kommen später vorbei, um beim Umzug zu helfen, Remus und Tonks kommen direkt zum Grimmauldplatz, ich wie es aussieht auch."

„Sein vorsichtig", bat Molly, ihr Mann nickte und verschwand.

Gegen zwölf gingen die vier raus, unter den Vorwand sich noch von einigen Mitschülern zu verabschieden.

„Bleibt nicht so lange weg, hört ihr? In zwei stunden reisen wir ab", warnte Molly.

Die vier versicherten, dass sie rechtzeitig da sein werden und gingen los. Die Strassen waren wieder voll. Es waren sogar noch mehr Leute da. Tonks hatte allem Anschein nach recht gehabt. Die Menschen suchten hier Sicherheit, in einem Gebiet, das nun rund um die Uhr von Auroren bewacht wurde. Jeder Meter wurde nun ausgenutzt, überall wo es möglich war standen wackelige Häuser und bunte Zelte, wie die, die Harry bei der Quidditch WM gesehen hatte. Sie gingen durch die menge ab und zu winkten sie jemanden zu, den sie aus der Schule kannten. Am Rand wurde das Gedränge weniger, bis sie die letzten Häuser passiert haben, wo nur ein paar halb verfallene Häuser gab, die noch niemand in Beschlag nahm.

Sie bemerkten James an einem dieser Häuser. Er winkte ihnen zu und lächelte als sie näher kamen. Er schien nicht überrascht zu sein, dass Harry nicht allein auftauchte.

„Hallo", grüsste er die anderen, und zeigte auf den Eingang des Hauses,

„kommt rein hier ist es nicht so windig und wir können uns auch setzen."

Es war tatsächlich weniger windig, aber genau so kalt, das Dach fehlte zur Hälfte und in der Nacht hat es reingeschneit, so dass auf dem großen hölzernen Tisch eine dicke Schneedecke lag.

In dem Raum lagen alte Stühle, die aber stabil aussahen. Die Gruppe setzte sich um den Tisch. James schien die neugierigen Blicke nicht zu bemerken, er ging zu dem zerfallenen Kamin, räumte einige Steine beiseite und fachte ein Feuer an.

„Ähh, Theo….", begann Ron, doch der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kannst mich ruhig James nennen. Harry hat euch doch alles erzählt", antwortete der Zauberer und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch.

„Ist mir ein Rätsel, warum er so lange dicht gehalten hatte…", er lächelte und erntete darauf Harrys beleidigten Blick.

„Hat mir doch selber gesagt, dass ich nicht alles ausplaudern sollte."

James wurde rot.

„Ja, ist ja gut… nur dachte ich, dass du das viel früher tun würdest. Aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Auf jeden fall dachte ich mir dass ihr heute alle das sein werdet."

„Also ist das alles wahr?", fragte Ron erstaunt.

„Ich fürchte schon", antwortete James.

„Und warum wolltest du mich oder viel mehr uns sehen?", fragte Harry.

„Erstens, um Informationen auszutauschen. Zweitens, um dir zu sagen dass ich etwas vorbereitet habe, um dir die Entscheidung zu erleichtern, über die wir gesprochen haben. Und da das letzte nur dich etwas angeht werden mir die andern vergeben müssen, wenn ich dich noch einige Minuten mehr festhalte, wenn wir mit allem anderem fertig sind."

Ron, Hermine und Ginny nickten gleichzeitig.

„Nun gut. Ich fange dann an", sagte James.

„Wie ihr natürlich wisst hat Voldemort vor einiger zeit mittels Magie einen neuen Körper erschaffen", da keine Kommentare kamen fuhr er fort, „nun dieser Körper wird nicht lange halten, es versagt."

Die drei schnappten nach Luft, sagte aber nichts.

„Er suchte eine Möglichkeit den Fehler zu beheben, sich einen neuen Körper zu schaffen oder irgendetwas anderes zu unternehmen. Doch alles war um sonst."

„Woher weist du…", Rons Frage wurde von James anscheinend erwartet.

„In meiner Zeit ist es ein Teil des Schulstoffes, zugegeben in einer etwas angewandelten Variante", antwortete er, „in dieser zeit ist es mir gelungen in die untere Kreise der Todesser zu gelangen und einiges zu erfahren. Daher wusste ich, dass ich zu rechten Zeit ankam, um noch eine Möglichkeit zu bekommen meine Pläne zu verwirklichen."

„Und weiter?", fragte Ginny.

„Nun da beißt sich die Katze in den Schwanz", in dieser Zeit existierte, bis vor wenigen Monaten keine Möglichkeit, um sein Problem zu lösen. Aber in meiner Zeit gab es sie…. „

„Was bedeutet das?", fragte Hermine.

James kramte in den Taschen und zog ein Zeitungsausschnitt heraus. So wie es aussah war das keine Zaubererzeitung.

Ein Foto eines toten Mannes war abgebildet, darüber eine Überschrift.

_**Polizei braucht Ihre Hilfe. **_

_Gestern Nacht wurde im Stadtpark eine männliche Leiche entdeckt. Der Tote trug keine Papiere bei sich und war, seiner Kleidung, nach zu urteilen, auf den Weg zu oder von einer Kostümparty. Alle die diesen Mann zu erkennen glauben sollen sich bei der nächsten Polizeiwache melden. _

„Und?", fragte Ron, „Was er den damit zu tun?"

Hermine seufzte.

„Es war ein Zauberer, Ron."

„Genau", bestätigte James „und ich kannte ihn gut. Ich ging eine weile in die gleiche Klasse mit ihm. Sein Name ist Maximilian Lestange und in meiner zeit wurde er als Nachfolger ausgewählt."

„Nachfolger von wem?"

„Von dem Dunklen Lord. Er sollte ihn zu gegebener Zeit seinen Körper überlassen."

Ginny schauderte.

„Das ist fürchterlich."

„Ja das ist es. Auf jeden Fall war Lestange, der einziger, der außer Voldemort an das Buch kommen konnte. Und so wie es aussieht wollte er seinen Körper nicht überlassen, er hat es fertig gebrach zusammen mit dem Buch in diese Zeit zu fliehen. Wie ich ihn kenne hat er versucht es an den heutigen Voldemort zu verkaufen."

Und wie ich Voldemort kenne", sprach Harry, „hat er das Buch geschnappt und Lestange beseitigt!"

James nickte.

„Das schlimme ist nur, das heutige Voldemort nun in der Lage ist das Problem mit seinem Körper für immer zu lösen", gab er bekannt, „wenn er seinen Körper einige Male tauscht, wird es keinen geben, der ihn noch besiegen kann."

„Warum das?", fragte Harry.

„Nun ja, beim jeden Körpertausch erhält er die magischen Fähigkeiten des Wirtes, da sie nicht ein Teil seiner Seele sind, sondern an den Körper gebunden sind…."

„Er kumuliert die Kräfte", flüsterte Hermine entsetz, „er wird immer stärker."

„Und wie oft kann er wechseln?", fragte Ginny schaudernd.

„Zwischen den Wechseln muss wenigstens ein Jahr vergehen, die Seele wird sonst zu stark geschwächt. Ansonsten wechselt er den Körper, wenn der aktuelle versagt. Er hat immer noch die gleichen Probleme, bloß ist die Lösung viel leichter, er muss sich keinen Körper schaffen, er nimmt sich einen."

Die fünf schwiegen. Eine solche Zukunft war alles andere als rosig.

„Wie gehet es nun weiter?", fragte Harry leise.

„Die Muggel wissen von der Zauberwelt, sie werden versuchen Widerstand zu leisten, aber letztendlich werden sie nicht viel ausrichten. Voldemort lässt Dementoren, Vampiren und Wehrwölfen freie Hand."

„Bei Merlin", hauchte Ginny.

„Vielleicht passiert es gar nicht", Ron klang fast verzweifelt.

„Vielleicht", seufzte James.

„Was ist mit uns? Mit anderen Zauberern?", fragte Ginny.

James verzog das Gesicht.

„Die Zauberwelt wird genug eigene Probleme haben. Früher oder später werden die meisten die Seiten wechseln, ob freiwillig oder nicht. Diejenigen die es nicht tun werden gezwungen im Untergrund zu leben. In der Ersten Zeit wird es so gut wie keinen Widerstand geben."

„Düstere Zeiten", murmelte Ron, „was können wir dagegen tun?"

James versuchte zu lächeln.

„Vieles. Zu erst musst ihr zum Hauptquartier des Ordens. Dort seid ihr sicher. Nimmt jeden auf, der an euere Tür klopft. Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 wird für lange Zeit ein sicherer Zufluchtort bleiben."

„Was noch?"

„Setzt euere Ausbildung fort. Aus den letzten Auroren des Ministeriums wurde in meiner Zeitlinie eine starke Widerstandsgruppe."

Die vier nickten, sie fragten gar nicht woher James über ihre Ausbildung zur Auroren wusste.

„Ich weis nicht wie lange es dauern wird, bis Voldemord den entscheidenden Schritt macht, vielleicht nur Wochen, vielleicht auch Jahre. Die Ereignisse überschlagen sich, ich wusste, dass meine Ankunft einiges verändert, aber ich hoffte, dass Veränderungen sich in Grenzen halten werden."

„Tun sie das etwa nicht?", fragte Harry bedrückt.

„Ich fürchte nicht. Laut den Aufzeichnungen, die ich gefunden habe, brach der Krieg aus, kurz bevor Harry sein siebtes Schuljahr beendete. Und nun…."

Wieder herrschte schweigen, Keiner wollte mehr was sagen.

Bis Ginny aufstand.

„Wir müssen gehen. Mom wartet sicher auf uns bereits", die anderen nickten.

„Sehen wir uns noch?", fragte Hermine. James lächelte.

„Ja. Ich werde in einigen Tagen ins Hauptquartier kommen", das Mädchen nickte und ging hinaus zur Ron und Ginny. Harry blieb bei James.

„Was wolltest du mir über…."  
"Ach, ja!", James' Gesicht erhellte sich, „mein Plan hat funktioniert. Ich habe eine Möglichkeit gefunden, dir… eine Art…. Rückfahrschein zu besorgen."

„Rückfahrschein?"

James lachte.

„Du wirst schon sehen! Vorasgesezt du….", er brach ab und wurde wieder ernst, „mach dir keine Gedanken darüber, du sollst nur wissen, dass dir nun alle Wege offen stehen."

Harry nickte, obwohl er nicht recht verstand was das alles bedeuten sollte.

„Wir sehen uns", versicherte James, als Harry den Raum verlies.

Draußen warteten seine Freunde auf ihn, die erfreuliche Weise keine Fragen stellten. Schweigend gingen sie zurück zu Haus, wo sie tatsächlich bereits erwartet wurden.

„Kommt schon", trieb Bill sie an, „schnappt euch ein paar Sachen und ab!", sie griffen nach einigen Koffern und versammelten sich neben Bill, der auf ein geöffneten Regenschirm deutete, „grüßt Mom, von mir."

Sie streckten ihre Hände zum Regenschirm und kaum berührten ihre Hände den Stoff, als ihnen die Welt unter den Füssen weggerissen wurde.


	22. Die Welt Rückt zusammen

Kapitel 22

**Die Welt rückt zusammen. **

Sie wurden von Fred empfangen und sofort „aus der Gefahrenzone" gebracht. Denn direkt hinter ihnen landeten zwei Koffer auf dem Boden.

„Ihr seid da?", fragte Mrs. Weasley, „Gut, helft Fred und Gorge mit dem Sachen, dann können wir zur Mittag essen!"

Sie verbrachten eine geschlagene Stunde damit die Sachen, die aus Hogsmeade ankamen auf die Zimmer zu verteilen.

Zu Harrys Bestürzung machte Kreacher ständig Schwierigkeiten, er tat alles mögliche, um ständig im Weg zu sein. Die ganze Zeit murmelte er etwas vor sich her.

„Schlammblüter, Verräter, was würde die Herrin sagen…"

Die „Herrin" meldete sich ebenfalls dauernd lautstark zu Wort. Harry hielt es nach kürzester Zeit nicht mehr aus.

„Halt die Klappe Kreacher! Halt endlich deine Klappe!", eine Weile sah es so aus, als würde der Elf ersticken, dann fiel er rücklings auf den Boden und sah todunglücklich zur Decke.

„Wow!", meinte Fred, „Glückwunsch Harry!"

„Was meinst du?"

„ Kreacher, hat auf dich gehört", erklärte Molly, „also bist du der neue Hausherr. Sirius musste es dir vererbt haben."

Harry starrte die Frau fassungslos an. Sirius hat ihn das Haus vererbt? Harry hatte plötzlich ein Kloß im Hals. Sirius hat ihn ein Haus hinterlassen, ein Haus und einen Hauselfen, doch viel lieber wäre es Harry, wenn Sirius selbst dem dämlichen Elfen Befehle geben konnte.

„Was mache ich nun mit ihm?", er deutete auf das Häufchen Elend, das immer noch auf dem Boden lag.

„Überleg es dir gut, er darf nicht zu Lestange gelangen, die er für seine rechtmäßige Herrin hält", meinte Mrs. Weasley.

Harry überlegte kurz, es gab nur eins, was ihm einfiel.

„Kreacher, du wirst sofort nach Hogwarts gehen und dort in den Küchen arbeiten, zusammen mit anderen Elfen, hast du mich versstanden?"

Hermine bedachte Harry mit einem strengen Blick, sagte aber nichts.

Der Elf hob den Kopf sah Harry hasserfüllt an und verschwand mit einem Lauten Plop, was Mrs. Black wieder zum schreien brachte.

„Missgeburten! Schlammblüter! Das Haus meiner Väter wird besudelt!"

Seufzend wandte sich der junge Zauberer dem Portrait zu es reichte ihn einfach! Das würde er sich nicht gefallen lassen….

„Würde jemand dieses Bild endlich in die Luft jagen?", flüsterte er leise und wütend und zog sein Zauberstab, „sonst werde ich das tun,"

„Wir haben alles versucht…", meinte Molly beschwichtigend, „es ist an die Wand gehext."

„Na dann eben zusammen mit der Wand!", meinte Gorge und trat zusammen mit seinem Bruder nach vorn.

„Ist jemand in dem Raum dahinter", fragte Fred und seine Mutter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, da ist niemand. Was habt ihr…."

Ihre Frage wurde beantwortet als die beiden ihre Zauberstäbe hoben und gleichzeitig:

„Confringo!", riefen.

Es gab einen lauten Knall! Der Raum fühlte sich mit Staub. Jemand kreischte laut. „Was habt ihr…", begann Mrs. Weasley, plötzlich legte sich der Staub, und sie standen einer ziemlich aufgeregten Tonks gegenüber.

„Ist einer verletzt? Was geht hier vor?"

Dann verstummte sie und starrte fassungslos an ein riesiges Loch in der Wand, an der Stelle wo früher das Bildnis von Mrs. Black hing. Das Bild selbst lag in winzigen Fetzten überall im Raum verteilt, gemischt mit Ziegelsteinen und Staub.

„Wow!", entfuhr es der Frau

Mrs. Weasley strich den Staub von ihrer Schulter und lächelte liebenswürdig.

„Nein, Liebes", sagte sie lächelnd, „keiner ist verletzt."

Dann blickte sie, mit finsterer Miene, zu ihren Söhnen, die ihre Mutter mit vorgetäuschter Demut ansahen.

„Ihr zwei….", sie suchte nach den richtigen Worten und fand die nicht, „ihr zwei..."

„…werdet den Dreck hier aufräumen?", schlug Fred vor und erntete den scharfen Blick seiner Mutter.

„…werdet den Dreck hier aufräumen", sagte die Frau fast schon friedfertig, „und ihr werdet einen Monat lang den Küchendienst übernehmen", sprach Molly und die Zwillinge wollten etwas erwidern, wurden jedoch unterbrochen.

„Das mir den Portrait ist schön und gut, aber ihr hättet uns alle umbringen können…", flüsterte Mrs. Weasley mit zitternder Stimme. Dann atmete die Frau tief durch, schnappte sich einen Staub bedeckten Koffer und ging hinauf.

Die Aufräumarbeiten dauerten fast drei Stunden, Harry und Ron meldeten sich als freiwillige Helfer und die Mädchen halfen den anderen die Sachen auf die Zimmer zu verteilen.

Als sie endlich fertig waren begutachteten die Jungs ihre Arbeit.

„Na, wer sagt' s denn", sagte George und steckte seinen Zauberstab ein, „wie neu!"

Harry musste lachen, der Wand sah man ganz deutlich an, dass die Zwillinge an ihr gearbeitet haben. Da einige Ziegelsteine zu Staub verwandelt wurden, mussten sie ersetzt werden. Fred übernahm die Aufgabe neue Ziegelsteine herauf zu beschwören, was er mit größter Begeisterung erledigte. Die vier Dutzend Steine die er beschwor besaßen alle samt eine andere Farbe. Von leuchtendem grün über tiefes rot bis zu blassem blau waren alle Farben vertreten. Die Wand sah auch wie ein explodiertes Regenbogen.

Mrs. Weasley runzelte bei dem Anblick dieses Werkes die Stirn, lächelte dann aber.

„Ist ja gut ich gebe zu, dass mit das hier viel lieber ist, als diese kreischendes verrücktes Weib", gab sie zu, „aber den Küchendienst erledigt ihr trotzdem", stellte sie fest und ging lächelnd in die Küche.

Kurz vor dem Abendessen klopfte jemand an die Tür. Harry starrte verwundert darauf. Jeder, der dieses Haus sehen konnte, war auch in der Lage die Tür aufzumachen und musste nicht anklopfen. Ein schrecklicher Gedanke kam ihm in den Sinn: wurden vielleicht die Schutzzauber beschädigt, als die Zwillinge die Wand zerstört haben?

Bevor er die Tür öffnen konnte überholte ihn Bill, der etwas besorgt aussah. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und öffnete langsam die Tür. Harry konnte sofort erkennen wer da an der Türschwelle stand.

Blas und zitternd vor Kälte stand da Julia, die lediglich einen Umhang trug. Bill sah das Mädchen fragend an sie erwiderte seinen Blick nicht streckte ihm jedoch einen Zettel entgegen. Der Zauberer studierte es aufmerksam, dann starrte er von dem Zettel auf das Mädchen. Der Zettel flammte auf, Bill lies es fallen, zog das Mädchen ins Haus und schloss die Tür.

Bill klopfte dem Mädchen auf die Schulter.

„Willkommen daheim", sagte er ganz leise und ging in den Besprechungsraum, wo auch die meisten anderen waren. Als er an Harry vorbei ging, der reglos vor dem Raum stand sagte Bill:

„Kümmere dich um sie, sprich mit ihr. Sie braucht jetzt Freunde", er sprach ganz leise. Harry nickte und ging zu dem Mädchen, das immer noch vor der Tür stand.

„Julia?", sprach er sie an. Sie hob den Blick und sah zu ihm herüber, ihre Augen waren voller Tränen.

„Was ist passiert?!", „warum bist du…"

Das Mädchen schluchzte auf und sank zur Boden, Harry machte einige schnelle Schritte auf sie zu und fing sie auf.

„Sie sind tot", sagte sie unter Tränen, „alle beide tot."

Harry wusste nicht wirklich was er tun und sagen sollte, er saß zusammen mir ihr auf dem kaltem Boden und hielt sie fest, wären sie leise schluchzte.

Nach einer Weile wurde sie ruhig.

„Danke", flüsterte sie, „das habe ich gebraucht."

„Gern geschehen", gab Harry zurück, „willst du reden?"

Julia nickte.

„Aber nicht hier", sagte sie, „mir ist fürchterlich kalt."  
Harry stand auf und zog das Mädchen hoch. Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Besprechungsraum, wo es warm war. Man wartete scheinbar auf sie. Der Raum war voll: Mr. und Mrs. Granger, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Tonks und Mrs. Weasley.

„Was ist geschehen, Kleines?", fragte Molly, „Bill sagte nur etwas von einer Nachricht von Dumbledore."

„Er hat mich hier her geschickt", antwortete die Hexe, „er gab mir den Zettel mit der Adresse und einen zweiten für jemanden von euch", ihre Stimme klang zwar traurig, aber fest.

„Ist etwas mir Fiona?", fragte Tonks leise, so als ob sie die Antwort bereits erahnte. Julia zuckte leicht zusammen und nickte steif.

„Sie ist tot", die Antwort war noch leiser als die Frage und doch war jeder im Raum wie vom Donner gerührt, „genau so wie David", fügte Julia noch leiser hinzu und hob den Kopf.

„Kleines….", flüsterte Mrs. Weasley und drückte das Mädchen an sich, Julia lies sie gewähren, erwiderte sogar die Umarmung.

Nach wenigen Minuten erzählte Julia erstaunlich gefasst die ganze Geschichte, die erschreckend kurz war. Ihr Bruder und ihre Mutter starben bei der Verteidigung von St. Mungo. Die Nachricht von dem Tod der beiden wurde ihr gestern von einem Boten des Ministeriums überbracht. Kurz danach erschien Dumbledore und sagte ihr, dass sie sich hier, am Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 melden sollte und dass sie hier auch über längere Zeit bleiben könne.

„Erst wollte ich gar nicht hier her kommen", gab sie zu, „aber das leere Haus und die Erinnerungen machten mich verrückt. Ich ging aus dem Haus und versuchte mich abzulenken, bis mir klar wurde, dass ich gar keine Lust habe allein in diesem Haus zu bleiben…."

„Du kannst hier bleiben, so lange du willst", versicherte Harry, „vielleicht wird es ein bisschen eng in der Küche, aber wir rücken zusammen." Julia nickte dankbar. Sie freute sich hier zu sein, unter all den Menschen, die sie mit offenen Armen empfingen. Keiner sah sie mit Abscheu oder furcht an, keiner mied den Blick ihrer Wolfsaugen, im Gegenteil, alle versuchten sie zu trösten, ihr etwas Nettes und Aufmunterndes zu sagen.

Als Bill, Fred und George alle mit Mehl bestäubt und in ziemlich ramponierten Kochschürzen in der Tür erscheinen und alle zum Essen riefen, musste sogar Julia schmunzeln. Hier bin ich ganz eindeutig richtig dachte sie als sie mit den anderen nach unten in die Küche ging, wo es herrlich duftete.


	23. Kein Weg zurück

Kapitel 23

**Kein Weg zurück**

Seit dem das Portrait von der Wand verschwand wurde das Haus nach und nach freundlicher. Die Zimmer wurden aufgeteilt und nach dem Geschmack der Bewohner verändert, das übrige Haus wurde auch verwandelt, teilweise mit Hilfe von Magie, teilweise durch tatkräftige Unterstützung von Mr. und Mrs. Granger, die froh waren endlich gebraucht zu werden.

Julia zog in ein gemeinsames Zimmer mit Ginny und Hermine, versuchte überall zu helfen, wo sie nur konnte, war aber sonst ruhig und zurückhaltend. Bill, Charly, Lupin und Tonks wohnten nicht in Haus, ab und zu blieben sie über Nacht und verschwanden wieder.

Das einzige Mal als Dumbledore sich meldete brachte er eine schlechte Nachrichten mit. Der Mann kam am Abend des vorletzten Ferientages, er sah müde aus. Er bat alle sich in dem Besprechungsraum zu versammeln.

Als alle Anwesenden endlich versammelt waren, schwieg Dumbledore und saß gedankenverloren in einem großen Sessel, das er selbst heraufbeschworen hatte. Keiner wagte etwas zu sagen und so saßen alle schweigend in dem Raum und sahen einander fragend an, bis Molly es nicht mehr aushielt.

„Albus?"

Der Mann sah abrupt auf und betrachtete die Menschen an die ihrerseits ihn voller Erwartung ansahen.

„Was ist passiert, Albus?", fragte die Frau, besorgt.

„Ich bringe nur ungern schlechte Nachrichten", begann der Mann, mit einem schwachen, traurigen Lächeln, „aber es lässt sich leider nicht vermeiden."

Er atmete durch, so als ob er sich für einen Sprung bereit machen würde.

„Hogwarts wird geschlossen", verkündete der Mann mit matter, müder Stimme. In dem Raum wurde es still.

„Wie meinen Sie das, Albus?", fragte Mrs. Weasley nervös.

„Es gibt keine sicheren Wege in die Schule", erklärte der Schulleiter, „ viele Eisenbahnlinen wurden angegriffen unter anderem auch die Strecke auf der Hogwartsexpress unterwegs war. Es ist nicht mehr möglich sie zu nutzen. Die Winkelgasse ist schon seit längerer Zeit gesperrt. Portschlüssel und Kamine sind zu unsicher, um auf diesem Weg die Kinder in die Schule zu bringen. Selbst der Weg zwischen Hogsmeade und Hogwarts ist zu gefährlich. Zurzeit wird nur das Dorf vom Ministerium bewacht."

Immer noch sprach keiner, in bleichen Gesichtern war Entsetzen zu erkennen.

„Aber…. aber wie geht es nun weiter?", fragte Mr. Granger, der anscheinen als einziger in der Lage war seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Alle bleiben vorerst dort, wo sie sind", sagte Dumbledore, „in diesem Haus ist es zurzeit sicher. Die Familie Black hat dieses Haus auf alle möglichen und unmöglichen Weisen gesichert. Einige der anderen Schüler finden Zuflucht in Hogsmeade oder bei Verwandten und Freunden. Einige versuchen ins Ausland auszureisen."

„Was sollen wir machen?", fragte nun Mr. Weasley, eher sich selbst als jemanden anderen.

„Ihr Bestes Arthur", sprach der Schulleiter, „das sollen wir alle tun. Das Ministerium hat die Beschränkung für Zauberei minderjähriger aufgehoben, die Zauberwelt befindet sich in einem Kriegszustand."

Er erhob sich und schaute sich noch ein Mal um. Sein Blick blieb auf Arthur stehen.

„Begleiten Sie mich zur Tür, Arthur?", der Mann nickte erstaunt und folgte dem Schulleiter zur Tür. Als er zurück kam war noch bleicher und verstörter als vorher.

„Arthur?", Molly sah ihren Mann besorgt an.

„Es ist nicht Liebes", versicherte er, „es ist nichts."

Der Rest des Tages verlief in gedrückter, düsterer Stimmung, jeder ging seinen Gedanken nach, bis spät am Abend James auftauchte.

Auch er sah erschöpft aus, so als ob er längere Zeit nicht geschlafen hatte.

„Ich fürchte, ich muss um Zuflucht beten", sagte er als er endlich einigermaßen zu sich gekommen war.

„Ich weis nicht, was mit meinen Eltern passiert ist", erzählte er Mrs. Weasley, „unser Haus wurde zerstört, aber meine Eltern konnte ich nirgendwo finden weder lebendig noch tot. Die letzten zwei Tage versuchte ich sie zu finden, aber vergebens."

„Wie ich sagte, jeder, der Hilfe braucht, kann hier bleiben", sagte Harry, als Mrs. Weasley ihn fragend ansah.

James nickte dankbar.

„Danke, ich werde vermutlich nicht lange bleiben, ich gehe sobald ich etwas Eigenes gefunden habe", versicherte er, „und ich komme nicht mit leeren Händen."

„Hast du Neuigkeiten?", fragte ihn Mr. Weasley.

Der junge Zauberer nickte bestätigend.

„Ja. Wie gesagt, war ich zwei Tage unterwegs, um meine Eltern zu suchen in dieser Zeit bin ich vielen Menschen begegnet, vielen unterschiedlichen Menschen: Zauberern, Muggeln, Squibs, sie alle versuchen auf ihre Weise mit der Situation klar zu kommen und langsam formiert sich Widerstand."

„Ein Widerstand?"

„Ja, gegen Voldemort. Es bilden sich überall kleinere Gruppen, die versuchen den Todessern entgegen zu treten."

„Das sind doch gute Nachrichten, nicht war?", fragte Molly unsicher und blickte von ihrem Mann auf James.

„Ja, as ist es", bestätigte er, doch sein Gesicht blieb finster, „es gibt auch schlechte Nachrichten. Die Muggel wehren sich ebenfalls und zwar gegen alle Magier! Sie können zwischen uns und denen nicht unterscheiden, für sie gehören wir alle zur gleiche Sippe."

Hermine, die die ganze Zeit still an ihrer Tasse Tee saß, seufzte unglücklich, sie hat diese Situation bereits vorhergesehen.

Nach dem Abendessen zogen sich die jüngeren Zauberer in Harry Zimmer. Harry warf einen bedauernden blick auf seinen Schulkoffer. Hogwarts würde geschlossen bleiben, die „letzte Festung" wurde aufgegeben.

„Es ist schrecklich", meinte Ginny, „ich habe nie gedacht, dass Hogwarts tatsächlich geschlossen werden kann."

„Und wir alle sitzen hier und wissen nicht, was zu tun ist", sagte Hermine mit müder Stimme, „ich meine es gibt schon seit Tagen keine offiziellen Nachrichten. Das Ministerium hat offenbar keine Ahnung was zu tun ist."

„Oder es gibt bereits gar kein Ministerium", bemerkte James düster.

Diese Bemerkung tauchte dem Raum in Stille.

In den folgenden Tagen tauchte Dumbledore kurz nach dem Frühstück auf, führte einige Stunden lang Einzelgespräche mit Mr. Weasley und verschwand dann wider. Mit jedem Tag sah er älter und kränker aus, Mr. Weasley war still geworden und schien seine Umgebung nicht immer gut genug wahrzunehmen.

Eines Tages rief der Schulleiter wieder alle zusammen. Er wartete auf sie in den Besprechungsraum und er sah bleich und müde aus.

„Bevor ich gehe", sagte er, „will ich euch ein paar Dinge berichten, die von nutzen sein können, oder die euch ein besseres Bild von dem geben, was gerade da draußen passiert."

Keiner wagte etwas zu sagen, als der Mann eine lange Pause anlegte, bevor er weiter sprach.

„Voldemort ist sehr mächtig geworden. So mächtig, dass die Prophezeiung nicht mehr missachtet werden kann. Und dass bedeutet, dass nur Harry ihn besiegen kann."

Die Blicke aller anwesenden wanden sich zu dem besagten Zauberer. Harry rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, mittlerweile schienen alle von der Prophezeiung zu wissen, den keiner schaute erstaunt oder überrascht.

„Nun, es beschämt mich euch in so einer Stunde zu verlassen, aber ich muss einiges gut machen. Nein, nein, hört erst zu, was ich zu sagen habe, denn wir haben nicht viel Zeit", Mr. Weasley, der etwas sagen wollte sank kraftlos auf seinen Stuhl.

„Ich habe Fehler gemacht", gab Dumbledore zu, „ich habe einige Sachen falsch eingeschätzt und nun habe ich sie nicht länger unter Kontrolle. Als der Dunkle Lord sich einen neuen Körper erschuf, wusste ich, dass dieser nicht lange halten würde. Es liegt in der Natur der Sache, nichts in der Welt wird die Seele besser aufnehmen, als es der eigene Körper getan hat. Ich habe gehofft, dass Voldemort seinen Körper verlieren würde, das er nicht in der Lage sein würde eine Lösung zu finden, die es eigentlich auch nicht gibt. Einen Körper auf die gleiche Weise zu erschaffen, wie er es vor zwei Jahren getan hat, würde nicht funktionieren. Also setzte ich alle meine Hoffung darauf, dass der Dunkle Lord durch den erneuten Verlust des Körpers so geschwächt sein würde, dass er nicht wieder auferstehen könnte."

Wieder schwieg der alte Mann einer Weile, es war so leise, dass das Feuer im Kamin unnatürlich laut schien.

„Doch jetzt hat Tom etwas gefunden, was ihn unendlich lange am Leben halten kann. Ich habe keine Ahnung wo er die Lösung gefunden hat, aber er hat sie gefunden und er hat sogar den ersten Schritt getan…. Ich bin alt geworden. Ich habe vieles falsch gemacht und es ist zu spät, um die Fehler auszubügeln. Und kann ich nur eins tun, ich werde das retten, was für uns alle sehr wichtig ist. Ich werde….", er brach ab und lächelte, für einen Augenblick funkelten seine Augen genau wie früher.

„Ach was, ich werde euch nicht belasten. Zu rechten Zeit werdet ihr alles selbst erfahren. Ihr habt eine schwere Zeit vor euch. Es gibt kein Weg zurück, wir befinden uns im Krieg. Und wir müssen kämpfen, jeder so gut er kann. Das Ministerium ist gefallen, aber es gibt den Orden und es gibt euch, es gibt Auroren und es gibt viele anderen, die unermüdlich kämpfen werden."

Mit diesen Worden erhob er sich, sah alle Anwesenden der Reihe nach an und ging durch die Tür, wo er sofort verschwand.

„Er wird Hogwarts verstecken", erklärte Mr. Weasley als er endlich bereit war zu sprechen, „ er wird sich an die Schule binden und dann einen Zauber wirken, der die Schule verstecken wird."

„Wo?", fragte Lupin erstaunt.

„Ich weis es nicht, ich weis nur, dass dieser Zauber sehr großer Energiemengen bedarf, daher bindet er seine Seele daran."

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht was das ganze soll", gab Mrs. Weasley zu, „er lässt uns jetzt allein…"

„Er tut das einzige, was er in diesem Augenblick als richtig erachtet. Die Schule darf Voldemort nicht in die Hände fallen", Mr. Weasley schien in einigen Stunden, seit Dumbledores Verschwinden um Jahre gealtert zu sein.

„Und wie sollen wir die Schule wieder finden?", wollte Tonks wissen.

„Albus hat es mit erklärt, aber ich brauche Zeit, um es wirklich zu verstehen. Aber im großen und ganzen ist es so, dass die Schule von allein wieder auftaucht, wenn Voldemort keine Gefahr mehr darstellt", sagte Arthur, „vergibt mir, aber ich bin so müde, dass ich drei Tage am Stück schlaffen könnte", fügte er gähnend hinzu.

Auch wenn die Situation scheinbar immer schlechter wurde, gab es nun eine Aufgabe zu erledigen. Nur zögernd und nach langen Überredungen wurden auch die jüngsten zu den Besprechungen zugelassen, in denen das weitere Vorgehen geklärt werden sollte.

„Zuerst sollten wir Kontakt mit dem Orden herstellen", sagte Lupin, „wir sollen unsere Handlungen koordinieren."

„Am besten wir schließen uns zusammen, so können wir besser handeln", schlug Bill vor, „es wäre nicht gut, wenn wir uns in Gruppen spalten."

„Als nächstes sollen wir andere Leute finden, die uns helfen können", fuhr Mr. Weasley fort, „es gibt überall kleinere Gruppen, die sich zu wehr setzen. Sie müssen sich uns nicht anschließen, aber es wäre schön zu wissen wo wir im Falle eines Falles Hilfe suchen können."

„Vielleicht sollen wir auch versuchen Muggel zu beschützen, damit sie wissen, dass es nicht nur Voldemort gibt", schlug Hermine unsicher vor.

Als Molly sie alle zum Abendessen rief, waren sie alle mit dem zufrieden, was sie erreicht hatten. Noch war der Plan nicht perfekt, aber sie hatten jetzt eine grobe Ahnung von dem, was getan werden musste.


	24. Neuer Orden

Kapitel 24

**Neuer Orden**

Hermine legte entsetzt die Zeitung weg. Auf der Titelseite war Voldemort abgebildet, der selbstzufrieden in die Kamera blickte. _Das Gesicht des Schreckens_, lautete die Überschrift.

„Warum tust du dir so etwas an?", fragte Ron und Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich muss es tun, Ron. Auch wenn es nicht viel Neues gibt."

„Was steht den heute drin?", fragte Harry.

„Die Muggel sind machtlos. Sie haben versucht Schwere Waffen einzusetzen, aber gegen schwere Magie kommen sie nicht an. Voldemort vernichtet mit einem Wink mehrere Tausend Menschen, nicht mal Atomwaffen sind für ihn einen Bedrohung. Seine Leute sind überall, auf der ganzen Welt gibt es keine größere Stadt, die nicht von Todessern wimmelt. Schlimmer noch auch Muggel machen bei seiner Sache mit, einige aus Angst, andere als Mitläufer, die anderen wiederum leben ihre Abartigkeit aus….", sie verzog das Gesicht, als ob sie sich vor etwas ekeln würde und stieß die Zeitung noch weiter von sich.

Die Tage nach Dumbledores Verschwinden waren mehr als ereignisreich, die Leute kamen und gingen, einige kannte Harry schon, andere hatte er nie zuvor gesehen. Irgendwann tauchte zu Harrys Überraschung Snape auf. Er sah seinen ehemaligen Schüler mit einem höchst merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck, wollte etwas sagen, überlegte es sich offenbar anders und rauschte in gewohnter Manier an ihm vorbei.

Der Trankmeister verbrachte nun die meiste Zeit in langen geheimen Gesprächen mit Lupin, zu denen nicht Mal Mr. und Mrs. Weasley zugelassen waren. Die letzten meinten, dass das ganze schon seine Richtigkeit hat und sorgten dafür, dass die beiden nicht belauscht werden konnten.

Harry, Ron, Hermine, Julia, Ginny und James erhielten auf Mollys Wunsch täglich mehrere Stunden Unterricht. Allein Hermine war sofort begeistert gewesen, andere wurden durch Überreden oder Erpressung dazu gezwungen.

„Entweder ihr lernt, oder ihr räumt den Keller aus!", bestimme Mrs. Weasley als Ron sich weigerte am Unterricht teil zu nehmen.

Meistens wurden sie von Lupin unterrichtet, manchmal sprang Tonks für ihn ein und wo immer es passte wurden die Lektionen in die Praxis umgesetzt. Auf diese Weise erzielte sogar Ron schnell große Fortsachritte.

Es dauerte fast einen Monat bis, Lupin verkündete, dass am nächsten Wochenende das erste treffen des Neuen Ordens stattfinden wird.

„Bisher haben wir versucht Euch Kinder daraus zu halten", sagte er an Harry und die anderen gewandt, „doch es hat sich einiges verändert. Ihr habt bereits vieles überstanden und habt bewiesen, dass ihr nicht tatenlos sitzen werdet, wenn draußen gekämpft wird. Daher haben wir entschieden euch in den Orden aufzunehmen, so haben wir euch besser im Auge." Molly sah zwar unzufrieden aus, sagte aber nichts.

Am Freitag kamen die ersten Ordensmitglieder, und im Laufe des nächsten Tages und darauf folgendem Morgens erschienen immer mehr Leute. Sie kamen in kleinen Gruppen jeweils drei bis vier Personen. Als letztes kam Minerva McGonagall die Mundungus Fletcher hinter sich herzog.

„Bewegen sie sich, Mundungus", herrschte sie ihn an, „sie werden ja gleich in Laufen einschlafen."

Der Mann grunzte etwas Unverständliches und folge den anderen unwillig in den Besprechungsraum.

Der Raum war voll, überall saßen und standen Leute, die allesamt müde und abgespannt wirkten. Als Mundungus endlich ein Platz gefunden hat und wieder Ruhe in den Raum kann erhob sich Mr. Weasley etwas unsicher von seinem Platz.

„Ich bin sehr froh sie alle gesund hier anzutreffen", begann er und seine Stimme wurde nach und nach kräftiger, „die Umstände zwingen uns unsere bisherige Arbeit zu überdenken, uns neu formieren und neue Pläne zu machen."

Ein zustimmendes Murmeln lief durch den Raum.

„Nun möchte ich euch ein Paar Änderungen erklären. Als erstes gibt es einen Test, dem sich alle Mitglieder unterziehen werden, jeder der nicht dazu bereit ist muss uns leider sofort verlassen."

Er sah sich um, keiner der Anwesenden machte anstallten zu gehen.

„Gut", nickte Arthur zufrieden, „als zweites, möchte ich euch die neuesten Ordensmitglieder vorstellen", er deutete auf Harry und die anderen Jugendlichen, die unbemerkt in einer Ecke standen."

Dieses Mal gab es einige Protesstrufe.

„Das sind doch noch Kinder. Wir sollen sie aus der Sache raushalten."

Zu Harrys riesiger Überraschung antwortete dieses Mal Snape.

„Vergeben Sie mir meine Geradlinigkeit, aber ich glaube Sie sind ein Narr!"

Der Mann sah Snape mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Ich gebe zu, das sind noch Kinder. Doch wie wollen sie sie „aus der Sache" raushalten?", Snapes Stimmer klang wie immer spöttisch und abwertend.

„Wir alle sind machtlos gegen den Dunklen Lord, allein Potter ist es vielleicht möglich ihn zu besiegen und wir alle wissen es."

„Severus…", begann der Mann.

„Hören sie auf damit! Ich habe es so satt dies Spielchen zu spielen. Dumbledore hat bereits genug Pläne hinter dem Rücken dieses Jungen geschmiedet. Am Ende ist er ein Weiser und wir haben Voldemort am Hals", mit finsteren Miene lies er sich auf einen Stuhl nieder und funkelte die Anwesenden zornig an.

„Severus hat Recht", sagte Molly mit zitternder Stimme, „die „Kinder", befinden sich breits sehr lange mitten in der ganzen „Sache" und sie haben bereit mehr Erfahrung gesammelt als so mancher von uns. Ich weis, dass sie nicht tatenlos sitzen werden, daher ist es klüger, sie in die Angelegenheiten des Ordens einzubinden und sie immer im Auge behalten. Es ist besser sie für einen Kampf vorzubereiten, als zu sehen, wie sie ins offene Messer laufen."

Dieses Mal wagte keiner Etwas zu sagen, viele nickten zustimmend, andere murmelten nur etwas und seufzten.

Kamen Lupin und Snape nach vorn, der Trankmeister trug eine Flasche mit einem durchsichtigen Trank bei sich.

"Diesem Test wird sich jeder von uns unterziehen", erklärte der Wehrwolf, „da wir kein Risiko eingehen können einen Spion in unseren Reihen zu haben."

„Was ist das für ein Test?", wollte einer der Männer wissen.

„Jeder von uns wird den Veritaserum einnehmen und mit einem Zauber belegt, der einen zwingen wird Wahrheit zu sagen", erklärte Lupin.

„Das erledigt doch schon des Serum", erwiderte der Mann.

„Nicht ganz, der Spruch zwingt einen die Wahrheit zu sagen, auch wenn man nicht weiß, dass es die Wahrheit ist, es ist nur in Verbindung mit dem Veritaserum möglich und", der Wehrwolf legte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause ein, „entweder sagt man die Wahrheit, oder man stirbt bei dem Versuch sich der Wirkung zu widersetzen."

„Wer wird den Zauber ausführen?", fragte eine Frau.

„Zurzeit sind nur Lupin und ich dazu in der Lage", antwortete Snape, „später wird es ausgewählten Personen beigebracht."

„Ich und Severus machen den Anfang und unterziehen uns gegenseitig der Befragung und fahren dann weiter fort."

„Was wird denn gefragt?!", ertönte eine Stimme irgendwo aus der Ecke des Raumes.

„Nichts Persönliches. Wenn die Antworten zu weit in die Privatsphäre führen, wird der Test abgebrochen und wir suchen dann nach einer anderen Lösung", versicherte Remus, „jedoch müssen alle die sich hier befinden, schwören, dass alles, was sie hier heute hören niemals diesen Raum verlassen wird."

Dann sah er zu Severus und nickte.

„Wenn sie dann so weit sind", Snape zauberte ein Glas Wasser herbei und fügte einige Tropfen des Serums hinzu. Remus trank das Glas in einem Zug aus und setzte sich. Sein Blick wurde etwas glasig und er wirkte abwesend. Snape richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn und murmelte einige Worte. Ein dünner grünlicher Strahl löste sich von dem Stab und wand sich um Lupins Kopf.

„Sind sie Remus Lupin?", fragte Snape.

„Ja, das bin ich", antwortete der Mann sofort.

„Trift es zu das sie ein Wehrwolf sind?"

„Ja, so ist es."

Ein leises Murmeln ging durch den Raum.

„Haben Sie als Wehrwolf jemals einen Menschen verletzt oder getötet?"

Lupin schien eine Weile zu überlegen, der Strahl um seinen Kopf leuchtete auf und der Mann antwortete:

„Nein, das haben ich nicht."

Wieder murmelten einige in dem Raum.

„Haben sie jemals dem Dunklen Lord gedient?"

„Nein."

„Dienen sie jetzt dem Dunklen Lord?"

„Nein."

„Werden Sie mit aller Kraft und mit allen Mitteln gegen Lord Voldemort kämpfen?"  
"Das werde ich!"

Snape senkte seinen Zauberstab und der Ring um Lupins Kopf erlösch. Er stand auf und sah sich etwas verlegen in dem Raum um.

Snape hielt derweil bereits einen Glas Wasser in der Hand, in den er den Serum tropfte, wobei er sich zwei Tropfen mehr zufügte, als bei Lupin.

Harry, der nah an den beiden stand hörte wie Snape flüsterte.

„Du wirst mir die Frage stellen müssen und du wirst nicht abbrechen, verstanden?"

„Aber…"  
"Nichts aber! Ich werde lieber sterben als…"

Er brach ab, trank das Glas ebenfalls in einem Zug leer und setzte sich auf den Stuhl.

Lupin seufzte und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Trankmeister. Genau wie bei Snape konnte Harry die Worte nicht hören, die Lupin murmelte.

Der Strahl legte sich nun um den Kopf des schwarzhaarigen Mannes.

„Sind sie Severus Snape?"

„Ja, das bin ich."

„Haben sie jemals für den Dunklen Lord gearbeitet?"

Snape zögerte und antwortete dann mit fester Stimme.

„Ja, ich habe für den Dunklen Lord gearbeitet."

Ein aufgeregtes flüstern flog über die Menge.

„Arbeiten sie für den Dunklen Lord immer noch?"

„Nein!"

Lupin zögerte, bevor er die nächste Frage stellte.

„Warum haben sie die Reihen der Todesser verlassen?"

Snape verkrampfte sich, der Stahl leuchtete auf und winzige Schweißtropfen liefen über seine Stirn.

Lupins Hand zitterte.

„Ich war Schuld an dem Tod eines Menschen, der mir sehr teuer war", antwortete der Trankmeister.

„Haben sie diesen Menschen getötet?"

„Nein…. Aber ich trage Schuld an seinem Tod."

„Warum hat der Tod diesen Menschen sie dazu gebracht Voldemort zu verraten?"

Wieder verkrampfte sich Snape, der Strahl wurde noch heller und der Mann wurde blasser.

„Sie war meine Frau. Der Lord fand heraus, dass halbblütig war…. Sie wurde getötet, ein Exempel zu statuieren….."

Lupin schloss die Augen und umklammerte sein Zauberstab. Im Raum wurde es still.

„Wie lange arbeiten sie nicht mehr für die dunkle Seite?"

„Seit fast siebzehn Jahren."

„Haben sie seit dem jemals auf seinen Befehl getötet?"

„Nein."

„Haben sie Für Albus Dumbledore gearbeitet?"

„Ja."

„Haben sie ihn jemals verraten?"

„Nein, das habe ich nicht."

„Severus, werden sie gegen den Dunklen Lord mir aller Kraft und mit allen Mitteln kämpfen?"

„Ja, das werde ich!"

Lupin senkte seinen Stab. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Snape sich erhob, er taumelte ein wenig, lehnte aber Lupins Hilfe ab und ging langsam in die andere Ecke des Raumes.

Die beiden fingen an die Anwesenden auf die gleiche Art und Weise zu befragen. In den meisten Fällen ging die Befragung schnell und ohne Probleme von statten.

Als Harry an der Reihe war, nahm er den Platz gegenüber Lupin an. Der reichte ihm das Glas mit dem Veritaserum.

„Mach dir keine sorgen Harry, es wird zwar etwas unangenehm, aber nicht wirklich schlimm", versicherte der Wehrwolf. Harry nickte und lehnte sich zurück.

Plötzlich fühlte er sich als ob man ihn ins kalte Wasser getaucht hätte, sein Kopf fühlte sich schwer an doch die Gedanken rasten mit ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit durch sein Bewusstsein. Er versuchte sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren, doch vergebens. Irgendwo in der Ferne hörte er Lupins Stimme und auch seine eigene, doch beide scheinen so unwichtig zu sein, dass er ihnen keine Beachtung schenkte.

Doch nach und nach formten sich aus dem reisenden Strom seiner Gedanken einzelne Bilder.

Ja, er war Harry James Potter. Und nein, er hatte nie für Voldemort gearbeitet. Nein, auch jetzt arbeitet er nicht für ihn. Der nächste Gedanke war viel klarer und deutlicher als vorherigen, es stach förmlich aus der Masse der anderen heraus. Er wird gegen den Dunklen Lord kämpfen mit aller seiner körperlicher und geistiger Kraft, mit allen ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln.

So plötzlich es kann so verschwand es auch, Harry fand sich wieder im dem Sessel ihm gegenüber stand Lupin der mittlerweile müde aussah.

„Willkommen im Orden, Harry!", sagte er und half ihm aufzustehen.

Erst gegen Mitternacht gingen die letzten Ordensmitglieder. Snape ging ebenfalls, auch wenn er vor Erschöpfung kaum auf den Beinen stand. Das nächste Treffen wurde in drei Tagen stattfinden.

Langsam wurde es still im Haus. Lupin, der nach der ganzen Anstrengung zu müde war um zu gehen schlief in den Besprechungszimmer auf einer knall gelben Couch, die von Tonks beschworen wurde und, die neben ihrem Verlobten in einem riesigen, ebenfalls gelben Sessel döste.

Ron, Hermine, Harry und Ginny tranken zusammen mit Mrs. Weasley noch eine Tasse Tee in der Küche, als an der Tür geläutet wurde. Sie alle sahen aufgeschreckt hoch. Molly zog ihren Zauberstab und ging nach oben, die anderen folgten ihr. An der Tür trafen sie auf Tonks die ebenfalls mit erhobenem Zauberstab da stand.

Als sie die Tür öffneten blieb Harry der Atem weg. Das da, an der Türschwelle Draco Malfoy stand, konnte man nur schwer erkennen. Sein Gesicht wies einige tiefe Schnitte auf, auch sein Oberkörper war mit langen, blutenden Schnitten übersehen, die Kleidung hing in blutverschmierten Fetzten herunter, der rechter Arm hing leblos runter und war offenbar gebrochen. Er taumelte, schloss die Augen, fiel vornüber und wurde von schockierten Tonks aufgefangen.

„Bei Merlin", flüsterten Ginny und Hermine, wie aus einem Mund.

Aus Dracos linker Hand fiel ein gelber Pergamentfetzen herunter. Harry hob es auf. las es und reichte es Mrs. Weasley.

„Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12, es ist der einziger Ort, an dem du Hilfe finden kannst. Severus Snape", las die erstaunte Frau den Zettel, der sofort entflammte, als sie die letzten Worte vorlas.


	25. Böse Träume

**Als erstes möchte ich mich für die lange Schwegepause entschuldigen. Ich hatte wirklich viel zu tun und irgendwie kam ich nicht dazu zu posten, aber ich habe fleißig geschrieben. Bitte bitte schreibt kommentere... wir Autoren lieben es gelobt zu werden :-) aber auch jede andere Art von Bemerkungen ist will kommen.**

**Kapitel 25**

**Böse Träume**

„_Du wagst es mir zu widersetzten?"_

„_Meister, ich..."_

„_Schweig! Nun bist du mir zu gar nichts mehr nützlich."_

„_Ich werde ..."_

„_Ich habe dir zu schweigen geboten. Curzio."_

Draco machte die Augen auf, doch der Schrei seines Vaters hallte immer noch in seinem Kopf. Das Zimmer nahm er nur verschwommen war. Ein Verband, quer über sein Gesicht erschwerte die Sicht. Der Raum schien klein zu sein und außer dem Bett nichts zu beinhalten. Die Wärme und ein merkwürdiges, längst vergesenes Gefühl von Sicherheit brachten den jungen Zauberer wieder in die unruhige und schreckliche Traumwelt.

„_Nimm Draco mit und geh!"_

„_Nein!"_

„_Hör zu, Narzissa. Sie werden bald hier sein..."_

„_Wir gehen nicht weg, Vater!"_

„_Sie werden uns alle töten! Ihr müsst hier weg, schnell!"_

_Auf einmal wird die Welt zu einem winzigen Ort voller Schrecken und Schmerzen. Ein kaltes höhnisches Lachen erfühlt den Raum._

„_Du hattest deine Wahl getroffen, Lucius!!"_

_Der Anblick lässt das Blut in den Adern gefrieren, doch er kann den Blick nicht abwenden._

„_Nein, nicht sie.. sie hat nichts damit zu tun!"_

„_Sie hat mich genau wie du verraten..."_

„_Lucius..."_

„_Curzio!"_

_Der Schrei lässt die Haare zu Berge stehen. Es vergehen Stunden, bis sie keinen Laut mehr von sich gibt. Leblos fällt ihr Körper zur Boden. Doch noch weilt Leben in diesem geschundenen Leib. Sie öffnet die Augen und blickt ihn an. Ein grüner Lichtstahl trifft sie und die Augen werden leer. _

_Dei Männer kommen näher, Die Gesichter hinter den Masken verborgen._

„_Er ist doch nur ein Kind!"_

„_Er wird dein Schicksal teilen Lucius!"_

_Ein Schmerz durchdringt seinen Körper, es ist so intensiv, das es über die Wahrnehmung hinaus zu gehen scheint. Die Welt verschmilzt zu einer grellen dröhnenden Masse._

_Es lässt nach, ohne weg zu gehen. Für dich gibt es noch einen Weg hinaus, er hört die Stimme des Trankmeisters deutlich in seinem Kopf. Dieser Gesprech fand vor einigen Tagen statt. Hier! Es ist ein Portschlüssel und Eintrittskarte. Es ist eine einmalige Chance. Gebrauche sie, aber nur, wenn du wirklich dazu bereit bist._

_Eine erneute Schmerzwelle verwandelt seine Welt in eine Hölle. Und noch eine Welle und noch eine. Nur eine Bewegung, eine winzige Bewegung... Scheinbar nach Jahren voller Schmerz umklammert seine Hand den Zettel. Mit einer letzten Schmerzwelle verschwindet die Welt vor seinen Augen. _

Draco sprang auf, doch eine Hand drückte ihn sanft aber bestimmt zurück ins Bett.

„Du bist in Sicherheit. Hier wird dir nichts geschehen", erklang eine ruhige Stimme, „leg dich hin, sonst reist du die Wunden wieder auf."

Keuchend ließ sich Draco zurück ins Bett fallen. Schlagartig wusste er wo er war. Die Frau müsste ...

„Ich bin Mrs. Weasley. Du bist verletzt, aber keine Sorge, deine Wunden wurden versorgt und wenn du ruhig liegen bleibst werden sie auch schnell verheilen."

Draco öffnete den Mund, um zu fragen seit wann er schon so liege, doch seine Stimme versagte. Der Schmerz trieb ihn die Tränen in die Augen.

„Besser du lässt das Sprechen erstmal sein", sagte Molly verständnisvoll, „Wie ist es, kannst du sehen?"

Dieses Mal begnügte sich Draco mit einem Nicken. Er konnte tatsächlich gut sehen. Der Verband war weg, das Zimmer war etwas größer, als es zuerst den Anschein hatte, in einer kleinen Nische standen ein Schreibtisch aus schwerem Holz und ein Stuhl. Daneben ein kleines Buchregal und noch ein Stuhl neben dem Bett.

Mrs. Weasley kramte in einer Schublade und holte eine Rolle Pergament und eine Feder heraus. Dann schnappte sie sich noch ein Buch und legte es auf den Stuhl. Dann half sie Draco behutsam sich hinzusetzen und legte das Buch und das Pergament unter seine linke Hand die Feder drückte sie in seine Finger.

„Versuch es so, erst mal muss es reichen", Draco fühlte sich elend die Frau wusste ganz genau wer er war und wie er ihre Familie behandelte, doch in ihrem Verhalten und in ihrer Stimme gab es keine Spur von Feindseeligkeit.

Die Finger wollten die Feder nicht halten, die Buchstaben die er zu Wege brachte konnte bestimmt keiner identifizieren.

„Wie lange? Ach, du meinst bestimmt wie lange du hier bist?"

Draco nickte, offensichtlich war seine Schrift doch nicht so fürchterlich.

„Las mich mal nachrechnen... vier Tage, na ja fast fünf."

Der junge Mann schloss die Augen. So lange? Er kritzelte wieder ein Wort aufs Pergament.

„Eltern? _Deine_ Eltern?", Molly zögerte einen Augenblick, es war vielleicht nicht gut ihm jetzt alles zu sagen, aber Lügen machen das ganze auch nicht besser.

„Ich fürcht sie sind tot, mein Junge. Es tut mir leid", es klang so aufrichtig, das Draco wieder ein schlechtes Gefühl überfiel.

Wieder kritzelte er auf dem Pergament.

„Sie? Was meinst du damit? Mich? Du meinst mich?"

Draco nickte, er wollte wissen warum sie jetzt bei ihm war.

„Ich? Auch du willst bestimmt wissen warum ich bei dir bin, nicht war? Wir wechseln uns ab. Vorhin war Tonks da und davon Hermine und Ginny. Und Severus, er brachte einige Tränke mit und Salben für die Wunden."

Das brach wie eine Flut über ihn zusammen, er fühlte sich jetzt nicht nur krank sondern auch dreckig. Aus letzter Kraft kritzelte er noch ein Wort.

„Schlaf? Natürlich, mein Junge, du muss schlafen. Leider kann ich dir kein Trank für traumlosen Schlaf geben, Severus sagte, dass eines der Zutaten die Heilung der Wunden verlangsamen wird", sprach sie, währen sie ihm half sich hinzulegen, vorsichtig richtete sie die Kissen und die Decke zurecht, „es ist immer einer da", versicherte sie, „bis es dir besser geht wird immer jemand hier sitzen. Wir werden dich schon nicht allein lassen."

Draco schlief ein und dieses Mal, träumte er von einer lauten Menge rothaariger Menschen, die ihn beschützend umgab und ein lang vermisstes Gefühl von Geborgenheit lies ihn die Angst von der Traumwelt vergessen.


	26. Erinnerungen

**Kapitel 26**

**Erinnerungen**

Julia betrachtete den blonden Haarschopf, der im Mondlicht leuchtete. Es hat ihr einiges an Überwindung gekostet hier her zu kommen aber zuletzt war sie froh es getan zu haben.

In den Stunden, in denen sie bereits hier saß, konnte sie ausgiebig über alles nachdenken. Sie würde jetzt für ihn da sein, auch wenn er sie sehr verletzt hatte. Die Erinnerung an dieses Gespräch tat immer noch weh. Dass sie sich kannten, hatte sie den anderen nie erzählt, sie haben ja auch nicht gefragt.

Sie traf Draco im letzten Sommer in London, wo sie ihre Einkäufe erledigte. Da die Winkelgasse zu gefährlich war, entschied sie sich für die kleineren und weniger bekannten Geschäfte, die in ganz London verstreut waren. In einem von ihnen traf sie ihn. Sie plauderten über Kleinigkeiten und gingen ihrer Wege, um sich dann einige Stunden später wieder zu begegnen. Den Rest ihrer Einkäufe erledigten sie gemeinsam. Sie entdeckten viele Gemeinsamkeiten und haben Stundenlang geplaudert und gelacht. Den Tag beendeten sie im _Tropfendem Kessel,_ wo sie in einer ruhigen Ecke Butterbier tranken. Am nächsten Tag trafen sie sich wieder und auch am nächsten und am Tag danach. Draco schickte ihr jeden Abend einen Brief, in dem er ihr eine gute Nacht wünschte und sie schickte die Eule zurück mit seiner Nachricht, auf die sie einen Kuss gehaucht hatte….

Draco wimmerte leise im Schlaf und Julia schreckte aus den Erinnerungen hoch. Sein Gesicht war ohne jede Farbe, ausgenommen einer Narbe, die über seine linke Schläfe zum Ohr führte, Der Schnitt war so tief, das die Magie nutzlos war und es genäht werden sollte. Ginny hatte eine gute Arbeit geleistet, die Narbe war fein und wurde kaum sichtbar sein, wenn sie erst mal verheilt war. Draco atmete wieder ruhig und Julia verlor sich wieder in den Erinnerungen.

Nach etwa drei Wochen trafen sie sich im _Tropfendem Kessel_, Draco strahlte über beide Ohren und verkündete, dass er eine Überraschung hatte. Er schob ihr ein handtellergroßes, mit schwarzem Samt beschlagenes Päckchen über den Tisch. Sie öffnete es und sah auf dem schwarzen Samt. einen wunderschönen Kristallanhänger in Form einer Rose, auf einer langen silbernen Kette. Es funkelte im Schein der, über sie schwebenden Kerzen. Fasziniert berührte sie es und schon in gleichen Augenblick bedauere sie es. Das gut bekannte Gefühl im Bauch sagte ihr, dass es ein Portschlüssel war.

Als erstes sah sie einen kleinen Pavillon, umgeben von zahlreichen Bäumen und geschmückt mit Lichterketten. Im Zentrum stand ein Tisch mit zwei Gedecken und Kerzen…. Dann sah sie sein entsetztes Gesicht. Sie stand da mit diesem verfluchen Anhänger in der Hand. Ihr war es bewusst, dass die Zauber, die ihr Aussehen veränderten, gerade gelöst wurden.

„Warum?", fragte er nur und das Entsetzten auf seinem Gesicht verwandelte sich in kalte Gleichgültigkeit.

"Du bist ein Monster, ein Tier. Ich will dich nie wieder sehen! Nie! Verstanden?", sagte er mit kalter verachtender Stimme, drehte sich um und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen. Sie legte den Anhänger auf den Tisch, ihre Hände zitterten.

Es war aus. Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich, David brache es ihr im letzten Jahr bei und sie hoffe dass es funktionieren würde. Mit einem leisen plop verschwand sie, um einige Meter von ihrem Zuhause aufzutauchen….

Draco wachte auf und starrte auf die Frau, die in dem Stuhl saß, ihr Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet. Er würde sie in der dunkelsten Nacht erkennen, sie war hier als er das letzte Mal aufwachte und auch in der Nacht davor.

Es fiel im schwer sich einzugestehen, dass seine Gefühle ihr gegenüber nicht verändert hatten, auch wenn er wusste, was... nein, _wer_ sie war. Er fand sie immer noch atemberaubend schön, auch mit den langen grauen Haaren und gelben Wolfsaugen.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie unvermittelt und Draco zuckte zusammen. Julia lächelte, „ich habe ein sehr gutes Gehör."

„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?", fragte Draco mit einer ihm absolut fremden Stimme.

„Es scheint deine Standartfrage zu sein, was? Das fragst du jedes Mal, wenn du zu sich kommst?"

„Bekomme ich eine Antwort?"

„Etwa neun Stunden, vielleicht zehn."

„Wer war sonst noch bei mir?"

„Niemand. Weist du es ist Vollmond, und ich kann in diesen Nächten kein Auge zu tun. Ich kann einfach nicht einschlafen."

Draco schaute besorgt in ihre Richtung, was Julia wieder zum Lachen veranlasste.

„Oh, glaub mir, wenn ich das könnte, hätte ich es schon längst getan. Dann würdest du mich zumindest mich mit solchem Entsetzten ansehen", die letzten Worte waren so voll von Trauer und Schmerz, das Draco es fast schon körperlich spürte.

Julia schloss die Augen; das war nicht fair, er war nun mal so, wie er war.

„Tut, mir Leid, ich hätte es nicht so sagen dürfen. Glaube mir, ich kann und ich werde dich nicht beißen. Es wäre dumm und außerdem vollkommen ekelig."

Na bitte! Sie konnte es nicht anders! Seine Gegenwart machte etwas mit ihr.

„Ich gehe lieber.", sagte sie und stand auf.

„Nein. Bleib hier."

„Bist du dir sicher? Möglicherweise werde ich dich wieder beleidigen…:"  
"Tu es. Ich habe es verdient."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du Draco Malfoy bist?", fragte sie als sie sie sich hinsetzte.

„Möglicherweise starb ein Großes Teil von Draco…", gab er finster zu und Julia wurde wieder ernst.

„Ich hoffe, du glaubst mir, wenn ich sage, dass es mir leid tut", sagte sie leise. Sie wagte es nicht seine hand zu ergreifen. Sie fürchtete, dass er….

„Warum? Warum tut es dir den leid? Weder mein Vater noch meine Mutter…."

„Sie waren deine Eltern, Draco. Ich weis, wie es ist die Eltern zu verlieren. Es tut weh, ganz egal wer sie waren."

Er schwieg, sie hatte ja Recht, es tat weh. Sie waren seine Eltern und auf ihre Weise habe sie das Beste für ihn gewünscht. Es war nicht ihre Schuld, dass sie Voldemort für das Beste hielten.

Draco wurde auf einmal bewusst, dass sein früheres Leben völlig zerstört war. Nichts, was ihn ausmachte war noch da. Das Geld wurde Voldemort für sich behalten, das Anwesen war wahrscheinlich zerstört, seine Familie war tot, seine Ansichten und Überzeigungen lagen in Trümmern und riefen nur Übelkeit und schlechtes Gewissen hervor. Aber er war immer noch Draco Malfoy und es lag in seinen Händen sein Leben neu zu gestallten, er hoffte nur, dass es noch möglich war, dass man ihm die Möglichkeit geben würde die zweite Chance zu nutzen.

„Ist Dumbledore da?", fragte er.

Julia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, wahrscheinlich ist er tot."

„Und Snape?"

„Er kommt ab und zu vorbei, aber sehr unregelmäßig. Das letzte Mal war er vor drei Tagen hier. Er sah nach dir, fragte wie es dir geht und ging wieder."

„Potter?"

„Harry? Ja er ist da, das ist sein Haus, musst du wissen."

„Ich muss mit ihm reden. Ich muss….", Draco wusste nicht genau, warum er mit Potter reden wollte, aber er wollte es unbedingt. Es würde ein erster Schritt werden, vielleicht der schwierigster. Aber er musste doch getan werden.

„Es ist eine gute Idee. Weis du, er ist nicht „der aufgeblasene Idiot", von dem du mir erzählt hast, sondern ein sehr starker Mensch und ein guter Freund. Ja, sprich mit ihm es wird euch beiden gut tun."


	27. Der Feind meines Feindes

**Kapitel 27**

**Der Feind meines Feindes**

„Nein Ron, er wird bleiben", sagte Harry entschieden, „wenn ich es ertragen kann wirst du es auch können."

Ron saß mit mürrischer Miene da und versuchte Harry davon zu überzeugen Draco auf die Straße zu setzen.

„Wir haben uns ausgesprochen", schlug Harry versöhnlichere Töne an.

„Na, eher ausgeschrieen", berichtigte Ginny, die an einem Aufsatz für Tonks tüftelte, „das Gebrüll war im ganzen Haus zu hören und Draco konnte noch Stunden danach nicht sprechen."

„Du bist wohl auch auf seiner Seite, was?", murrte Ron.

„Ja, das bin ich!", Ginny legte ihr Aufsatz beiseite und sah ihren Bruden vorwurfsvoll an, „er hat seine Familie verloren, wahrscheinlich hat er zugesehen wie seine Eltern starben. Er kam zu uns, um Hilfe zu suchen und wir sollen so fair sein und ihm eine Chance geben sich zu beweisen."

Hermine, die bis dahin ebenfalls an einem Aufsatz arbeitete legte die Hand auf Rons Schulter.

„Komm schon, Ron. Bis wir es besser wissen kannst du ihn als Feind deines Feindes betrachten?"

Der Rotschopf schaute seine Freundin verdutzt an.

„Feind meines Feindes?"

„Ja. Genau so ist es. Wir haben einen gemeinsamen Feind und wir sollen versuchen gemeinsam zu arbeiten."

Äußerst unwillig nickte Ron. Soll es doch so sein und wen er ihnen dann in den Rücken fällt, dann werden sie schon sehen. Er ebenfalls wird ihn im Auge behalten.

Die Tage zogen sich ins endlose, auch wen sie jetzt Ordensmitglieder waren, durften sie nicht auf die Strassen. Doch anscheinend konnte man auf sie nicht verzichten, denn Snape, Lupin und Mr. Weasley trainierten sie jeden Tag. Da es keine Beschränkungen für minderjährige mehr gab, konnten sie die Zauber durch Gebrauch lernen und nicht aus den Büchern. Nach etwa einer Woche kam zu Rons großer Bestürzung auch Draco dazu. Der Slytherin gab sich offensichtlich Mühe, doch ab und zu schlug er immer noch über die Stränge.

„Das Gehirn kann man such ohne Geld erwerben, Weasley", blaffte er Ron an, als sie über Snapes Aufgebe grübelten und Draco die Lösung als erster raus hatte, wobei Ron als letzter immer noch nicht darauf kam.

Bei dieser Beleidigung wurde Ron sofort rot und Draco schloss die Augen und seufzte.

„Es… es tut…. Es tut mir leid, OK?", murmelte Draco, wobei er fassungslose Blicke aller Anwesenden erntete, „es war nicht… nicht so gemeint."

Ron sah so aus, als ob er nie wieder die Augen schließen würde. Vollkommen erstaunt. war er nur zu nicken in der Lage.

Mit der Zeit gewöhnten sich alle an Dracos Anwesenheit. Molly fing langsam an ihn wie ein Familienmitglied zu behandeln. Sie jammerte darüber, dass er so wenig isst und dass er zu blass aussieht. Sie fing sogar an einen Pulli für ihn zu stricken. Draco selbst versuchte sein Bestes, er sprach alle immer noch mit Nachnamen an, aber er war bemüht die Menschen nicht von oben herab zu behandeln. Meistens war es so etwas wie ein Reflex, den er offenbar nicht unterdrücken konnte.

Zu den Versammlungen des Ordens war er nicht zugelassen, wenn sie stattfanden ging er in die Küche und versuchte Fred und George zu Hand zu gehen, denn der Küchendienst der beiden wurde verdoppelt, weil die farbige Steine, die Fred heraufbeschwor sich mittlerweile auf die ganze Wand ausbreiteten und drohten das ganze Haus in ein Regenbogenschloss zu verwandeln. Die Zwillinge betrachteten Draco als notweniges Übel und fanden sich schnell damit ab, dass er da war. Da er auf ihre Streiche in keinster Weise reagierte, wurde es den beiden schnell langweilig und sie gaben auf.

Draco fragte nie, was in den Treffen besprochen wurde, aber wenn die anderen darüber diskutierten hörte er zu und warf dann und wann ein paar Bemerkungen ein.

Und eines Tages war es so weit. Hermine, Ginny, Julia, Draco, Ron, Harry und James wurden zu eine „Außenmission" eingeteilt.

„Hermine, Ron, Theo, ihr seid die erste Gruppe. Die anderen bilden die zweite Gruppe", erklärte Lupin, „eure Aufgebe ist er dieses Viertel einmal durchzukämmen. Die Todesser, die hier auftauchen sind meistens schwächlich und dumm, sie sind nur auf schnelle Beute aus. Ihr werden leise und vorsichtig durch die Strassen gehen und auf jede Kleinigkeit achten, greift nie als erste an, aber verteidigt euch mit allen möglichen Mitteln, wenn ihr angegriffen werdet, habt ihr verstanden? "

Alle nickten.

„Gut. Desillusioniert euch, bevor ihr raus geht. Und versucht in zwei Stunden wieder da zu sein, wenn ihr Schwierigkeiten bekommt…."

„Ja, ja.. wir wissen schon, rote Funken", unterbrach ihn Draco ungeduldig. Lupin schüttelte den Kopf und winkte sie zur Tür.

Die Strassen waren gespenstisch leer. Die Fenster waren dunkel, nirgendwo brannte Licht.

Julia ging voraus, eine Weile schien sie sehr angespannt zu sein, dann jedoch atmete sie auf.

„Auf jeden Fall sind keine Wehrwölfe in der Nähe, außer Remus, natürlich", sagte sie an die anderen gewand.

Draco sah allerdings nicht erleichtern aus.

„Hier draußen können viel üblere Gestallten sein, als Wehrwölfe", entgegnete er und versuchte etwas in einer Gasse zu erkennen.

Irgendwo in der Ferne erklang ein Schrei. Sofort sahen alle in die Richtung, aus der es kam.

„Eine Frau?", fragte Harry und Draco nickte nur.

„Was denkt ihr, wie weit ist es?"

„Einige Straßen weiter, würde ich sagen", sagte Ginny abschätzend, „ich denke es ist noch unser Gebiet."

In stillschweigender Übereinkunft gingen alle in die Richtung, aus der erneut ein Schrei erklang. Ihre Schritte wurden immer schneller. Genau wie in Hogsmeade spürte Harry keine Angst, er war aufgeregt und gespannt, aber nicht ängstlich. In der Strasse vor ihnen huschte eine Gestallt zwischen zwei Häusern. Die vier bleiben stehen.

„Lassen sie mich in Ruhe! Hören sie? Lassen sie mich gehen!", hörten sie nun ganz deutlich eine Frauenstimme. Harry schlich sich an das Haus vor ihnen und spähte vorsichtig auf die Querstraße.

Eine Frau stand mit dem Rücken an eine Wand. Ihre Kleidung war schmutzig und an einigen Stellen zerrissen, die Haare hingen in unordentlichen Strähnen ins Gesicht, das starr vor Angst war.

Vor ihr stand ein Mann in einem langen schwarzen Umhang, Harry konnte in dem Halbdunkel ganz gut bemerken, dass der Mann sehr blass war. Die Frau zog zitternd etwas aus ihrer Tasche, verwundert stellte Harry fest, dass es eine Falsche war.

„Es ist Weihwasser", stammelte die Frau, „kommen Sie nicht näher. Haben sie erstanden?"

Der Mann lachte aus vollem Hals.

„Du dummes Ding! Denkst du es wird mir schaden?"

Der Mann schien es sehr amüsant zu finden und machte einen Schritt auf die Frau zu. Sie wimmerte leise.

Harry überlegte fieberhaft, was er machen sollte. Wenn der Mann alleine war hatten sie zu viert vermutlich eine Chance, wenn nicht, dann…. Er zuckte zusammen, als Draco an ihm vorbei marschierte, einen Augenblick starrte er ihm ungläubig nach, dann sprintete er hinterher, dicht gefolgt von Julia und Ginny, die etwas aufgebracht murmelte.

„Guten Abend", sagte Draco gelassen und stellte sich neben der Frau, wobei die sich noch enger an die Wand drückte.

„Malfoy, nicht war?", fragte der Mann, „ein solch edles Blut erkenne ich sofort."

Die Weise auf die er das Wort „Blut" aussprach lies Harry schaudern.

Wenn Draco verwirrt oder ängstlich war, sah man es ihm nicht an.

„Das tut nichts zur Sache", antwortete er stattdessen.

„Ooooh, was für eine tolle Gesellschaft", raunte der Mann, als er Harry und die anderen sah, „der Desillusionierungszauber ist wirklich gut ausgeführt, muss ich sagen."

Die Frau starrte entsetzt von einem auf den anderen, sie konnte immer noch nicht weglaufen, weil von einer Seite immer noch ihr Angreifer stand und auf der anderen Julia und Ginny.

„Was soll das Geschwafel?", fiel Julia Draco ins Wort, „willst du hier Höfflichkeiten austauschen oder etwas unternehmen?"

„Ein Mischling!", rief der Mann aus, „in der Tat eine sehr unterhaltsame Gesellschaft!"  
"Halten sie die Klappe!", bellte Draco und sein Zauberstab zeigte plötzlich auf die Brust des Mannes.

Sein Gesicht wurde auf der Stell ernst und auch in seiner Hand tauchte auf einmal ein Zauberstab auf.

„Ich habe es mir schon gedacht", sage Julia, „der Mann ist ein Vampir, er bewegt sich sehr schnell, wir müssen gut aufpassen."

„Der Mischling hat Recht", grinste der Vampir „ihr müsst aufpassen!"

„Klappe halten", knurrte Draco und etwas weises löste sich von seinem Zauberstab und traf den Mann.

Dieser heulte auf und ließ sich auf ein Knie fallen, Den Angriff hat er offenbar nicht erwartet. Die Frau schrie wieder rauf und sank bewusstlos auf en Boden.

„Ach ja", keuchte der Vampir als er mühsam aufstand, „man hat dir vieles beigebracht. Dieser Angriff ist wirklich gut gewesen", er rieb sich die Brust, „aber es hätte etwas stärker sein müssen…." Auf einmal machte der Mann eine Bewegung und schon war er hinter Draco und Harry, die jetzt mitten auf der Strasse standen. Draco riss Harry zur Boden und ein violetter Blitz sauste über ihre Köpfe hinweg.

„Er fürchtet sich vor Licht", flüsterte Draco und versuchte noch einen weisen Strahl auf den Vampir abzuschießen.

Immer noch auf dem Boden liegend schaute sich Harry um, der Vampir und Draco umtanzten einander, Harry richtete seien Zauberstab auf den Vampir und rief:

„Helio!"

Ein riesiger heller Ball raste auf den Untoten zu riss ihn von den Beinen.

„Es reicht nicht, wir müssen es zusammen versuchen", rief Julia, „Ginny, es ist wie Lumos, nur schwungvoller!"

Der Vampir war schon auf den Beinen mit Zorn verzerrten Gesicht sah er sich um, als der vierfach gezaubertes Helio die Gegend mir gleitend hellem Licht fühlte.

Der Vampir schrie auf, versuchte sein Gesicht zu verbergen, doch dann gab er auf und mit einem lauten Knall verschwand er.

Langsam wurde es wieder dunkler. Harry atmete durch und sah sich um, Ginny war bereits bei der Frau, Julia stand neben Draco, der sich an eine Wand lehnte. Harry ging zu ihnen und reichte Draco die Hand. Draco schaute Harry an und lächelte kaum merkbar.

„Ähhh, ich meine… danke", sammelte Harry, „vermutlich hast du mir…. Das Leben gerettet."

Draco schaute ihn ernst an und schüttelte die Hand.

„Geht es?", fragte Harry, „nimm es mir nicht übel, aber du siehst elend aus."

„So fühle ich mich auch", antwortete Draco.

„Hey! Wenn ihr so freundlich wärt…", rief Ginny, „ich bräuchte hier mal Hilfe!"

Als die Frau die Augen aufschlug war ihr Gesicht sofort wieder von Panik ergriffen.

„Tut mir bitte nichts!", wimmelte sie.

„Keine Sorgen, wir tun ihnen nichts", versicherte Ginny sanft.

„Aber… aber ihr habt auch…. gezaubert", erwiderte die Frau unsicher.

„Und dafür sollen sie dankbar sein", sagte Draco mürrisch, „ihr Weihwasser war nämlich ein glatter Reinfall."

Die Frau starrte verdutzt auf den jungen Zauberer.

„Beachten Sie ihn nicht, er ist ein Vollidiot", sagte Julia und Half der Frau auf die Beine, „auch wenn er in Grunde ja Recht hat."

„Seid ihr auch…. Zauberer?", fragte die Frau ängstlich.

„Ja dass sind wir", antwortete Harry, „und wir werden sorgen, dass sie sicher nach Hause kommen."

„Ihr wollt nichts von mir?"

Bevor Draco etwas erwidern konnte bekam er einen Hieb von Julia.

„Au! Wofür war den das?"

„Wage es nicht die Antwort zu geben, die wir alle von dir erwartet hatten", sagte Julia mit eiserner Mine. Draco wollte wieder etwas sagen doch Julia erhob mahnend den Finger.

„Schon gut, schon gut", er fiel einige Schritte zurück und lief ihnen nach, ohne jedoch beleidigt zu sein.

„Ja, wir sind Zauberer", antwortete Harry, „das heißt er und ich sind Zauberer. Ginny und Julia sind Hexen!"

Die Frau schien langsam aufzutauen.

„Ich bin Lora", stellte sie sich vor.

„Sehr angenehm", erwiderte Julia.

„Sagen Sie mal Lora, warum waren sie zu allein auf der Staraße?", fragte Ginny, „es ist gefährlich, wie Sie gesehen haben."

„Ich muss zur meiner Mutter", entgegnete die Frau, „ihr gehet es nicht gut und ich habe sie schon seit drei Tagen nicht mehr gesehen. Heute hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und…."

Sie erreichten ein Haus mir einer Breiten Vordertreppe und hübschen Fenstern auf denen Blumenkästen standen.

„Hier ist es…", sagte Lora, „ich danke euch sehr", sie zögerte ein wenig, dann fragte sie: „gibt es noch mehr …. gute Zauberer und … ähm… Hexen? Oder seid ihr eine Ausnahme?"

„Es gibt viel mehr von uns", sagte Ginny lächelnd, „es ist eher so, dass diejenigen, die dass alles angerichtet haben eine Ausnahme sind."

Lora nickte und verschwand im Haus. Die vier sahen einander an und gingen zurück zum Quartier. Draco lief wieder neben Julia und den anderen. Harry fühlte sich müde, aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass sie gerade etwas sehr wichtiges getan haben.


	28. Eine zweite Chance

**Kapitel 28**

**Eine zweite Chance**

„Komm schon, Mine!", drängelte Ron, „wir brauchen dich. Vielleicht muss du ja gar nicht spielen…."

Hermine betrachtete Ginny und die Jungs mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. Sie hatten endlich etwas Zeit für sich allein bekommen und nun wollten die fünf unbedingt Quidditch spielen.

„Wir werden die Plätze losen", sagte Ginny, „vielleicht wirst du ja Schiedsrichter…."

Seufzend nickte Hermine zu großer Freude der anderen, sogar Draco lächelte ein wenig. Julia jubelte und beschwor sofort ein Hut herbei und einige Zettel, auf denen die Positionen notiert waren. Harry grinste, wenn er es richtig in Erinnerung hatte müsste Hermine als Jägerin spielen und Ginny, so sehr es auch bedauerte, müsste den Schiedsrichter geben. Er musste sich das lachen verkneifen, als Hermine leise stöhnte und Ginny ihren Zettel zerknüllte und zurück in den Hut warf.

„Wir können ja tauschen", schlug Hermine zaghaft vor, doch Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Wir haben gelost und beide verloren", sie kletterte auf ihren Besen und schwebte zum Dach, wo ein provisorischer Schiedsrichterstuhl aufgebaut war, der einen guten überblick über den Garten bot. Der Garten wurde in langen Stunden von vielen Freiwilligen aufgeräumt und etwas vergrößert, wobei Snape, Lupin und die älteren Weasley Büder behilflich waren.

Hermine warf ihrem Besen einen schwermütigen Blick und schwebte widerwillig in die Luft. Hermine war miserabel, aber da sie mit Harry und Julia spielte war es nur halb so schlimm und Ginny hatte nicht besonders viel zu tun.

Sie beobachte die anderen und ihr fiel auf, dass Draco ständig in Julias Nähe war, und das Harry ständig zum Dach rüberschaute und das Hermine wahrscheinlich lieber mit Ron zusammen spielen würde. In letzter Zeit haben sich alles sehr verändert. Einiges wurde viel schwerer andere Dinge wurden dagegen leichter. Man brauchte sich nicht länger zu verstecken, fliegende Besen waren schon lange nichts Ungewöhnliches mehr. Aber man musste aufpassen, dass man nicht von denen angegriffen wird, die man eigentlich schützen wollte.

Draco hielt sich immer noch zurück und zwängte seine Gesellschaft niemanden auf. Er und Julia schienen sich ganz gut zu verstehen. Dem Slytherin fiel es schwer seine Gewohnheiten abzulegen und ab und zu schlug er die alten Töne an, was ihm aber sichtlich leid tat. Die meiste Zeit schwieg er und bleib in seine Gedanken versunken. Ron misstraute ihm immer noch und machte es mit seinem ganzen Auftreten klar. Harry dagegen schien in Draco einen neuen Freund zu sehen. Hermine war fasziniert, als sie erfuhr, das Draco nicht nur „Die Geschichte von Hogwarts" gelesen hat, sondern eine Menge anderer, nicht minder dickeren Bücher. Ginny persönlich fand, dass Draco eine zweite Chance verdiente.

Nach den Monaten, die seit Dracos Auftauchen vergangen waren, war es schon selbstverständlich ihn am Frühstückstisch zu sehen und bei den Einsätzen seinen blonden Kopf vor sich zu haben.

Das Spiel wurde unterbrochen, da Harry, Ron und Draco lautstark darüber stritten, wessen Schuld es war, dass der Quaffel auf einem Baum landete.

„Du hast es nicht gefangen, Ron", beharrte Harry, „du hättest es besser festhalten sollen."

„Das habe ich ja", erwiderte Ron kleinlaut.

„Hättest du das getan, wäre er nicht auf diesem blöden Baum gelandet", sagte Harry.

„Hättest du richtig geworfen, hätte er es vielleicht gefangen", sprach Draco und Ron, der ebenfalls etwas sagen wollte, verlor angesichts der unerwarteten Unterstützung die Sprache. Der Streit ging weiter, wobei Julia und Hermine ebenfalls mitmachten, nur James hielt sich dezent zurück und lächelte in sich hinein.

Ginny sprang auf ihren Besen und flog zu den anderen.

„OK. So sieht es aus", sagte sie du alle schauten sie an, „Harry, tut mir leid, aber du hast nicht richtig geworfen. Ron, du musst noch nicht grinsen, denn du hast es nicht gefangen, auch wenn du es hättest tun können. Also seid ihr beide schuld daran und damit müsst ihr beide den Ball hohlen."

Zu ihrem Erstaunen wollte Draco etwas erwidern doch Ron klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Lass das lieber, das hat keinen Sinn. Sie ist genau wie Mom, wenn sie etwas sagt, muss es gemacht werden. Widerworte nutzen hier nichts", Draco nickte verständnisvoll und Ron folgte Harry zu dem Baum, wobei er die unglücklichste Miene aufgesetzt hatte, zu der er fähig war.

Hermine lächelte und flüsterte leise:

„Unsere Jungs."

So nannte sie seit kurzem Harry, Ron und Draco. Die drei waren in letzter Zeit zusammen in Einsätzen und nach und nach wurden sie „ein eingeschworenes Team", wie Hermine es sagte. Von dem letzten Einsatz kamen sie etwas ramponiert aber fröhlich zurück, seit dem halten sich sogar Ron und Draco zusammen in einem Raum auf.

Das Spiel wurde nun endgültig abgebrochen, als Snape auftauchte.

„Ich habe Nachrichten", verkündete er, als alle die zur der Zeit im Haus waren sich versammelt hatten.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Mr. Weasley.

„Geht es dir gut", wollte Tonks wissen, „du bist so blas. Bist du verletzt?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gerade das ist es. Ich bin _nicht_ verletzt."

Tonks schaute ihn verwirrt an.

„Wo stand es, dass du verletzt sein _muss_?"

Der Trankmeister winkte ab.

„Ich hatte gerade eine Begegnung mit Macnair und Lestrange….", Molly hielt den Atem an, „ich stieß auf sie in der Nähe des Ministeriums und war auf einen Kampf vorbereitet, aber sie hilten sich zurück."

„Was heißt das?", wollte Arthur wissen.

„Sie griffen nicht an", antwortete Snape, der anscheinend über dieses Verhalten sehr verwundert war.

„War sonst noch jemand in der Nähe?"

„Keiner, um den sich die zwei gekümmert hätten", beantwortete Snape auf Tonks' Frage, „sie hatten die Möglichkeit gehabt mich anzugreifen. Möglicherweise sogar zu überwältigen, aber sie hielten sich zurück und disapparierten bei nächst besten Möglichkeit."

„Hmm, wirklich interessant", murmelte Mr. Weasley.

Snape zögerte einen Augenblick, bevor er ganz langsam weiter sprach.

„Ich habe etwas gehört… Macnair meinte, dass der Dunkle Lord mich „gesund und munter" haben will."

„Nun bin ich vollständig verwirrt", meinte Molly, „noch vor kurzem warst du kaum mit dem Leben davon gekommen, als du auf die Todesser trafst und nun…"

„Vielleicht will er sich, na ja…. persönlich rächen?", schlug Tonks vor.

„Vielleicht…", gab Snape zu, „vielleicht aber auch nicht", dabei warf er einen bedeutungsschweren Blick in Dracos Richtung. Dieser zuckte zusammen, hielt dem Blick aber Stand.

Alle Anwesenden schauten zu Draco herüber, der aufstand und unentschlossen an der Tür stand.

„Es wäre eine gute Möglichkeit, um in den Orden aufgenommen zu werden", sagte Snape und Draco erstarrte mitten in Bewegung.

„Wird einer bitte verraten, was hier vorgeht", fragte Molly und blickte von einem zum anderen.

„Draco? Severus?"

Draco seufzte. Er lies die Arme senken und starrte zur Boden.

„Hat sich einer von euch gefragt, warum…. meine Familie angegriffen wurde?"

Niemand antwortete. In der tat hat sich Harry die Frage gestellt und er ahnte die Antwort, aber….

„Ich werde ein Treffen einberufen", sagte Snape leise, „ich glaube wir werden ein neues Mitglied bekommen."

Draco verschwand in seinem Zimmer und Snape sage kein weiteres Wort mehr, sondern vertiefte sich in ein dickes Buch. Die anderen stellten wilde Vermutungen auf, was das ganze nun zu bedeuten hätte.

Harry zog James zur Seite.

„Hat es etwas mit Voldemorts Körper zu tun?"

James schwieg eine Weile dann nickte er knapp.

„Ich werde dir nicht viel sagen. Das ist ja auch unnötig, Draco wird in wenigen Stunden selbst alles erzählen."

Der Orden versammelte sich in wenigen Stunden. Draco kam in den vollen Raum hinein, das sofort von einem Murmeln erfühlt wurde. Mit absolut Emotionslosem Gesicht setzte er sich in einen großen Sessel, das in der Mitte des Raumes stand.

Lupin und Snape traten vor.

„Um in den Orden aufgenommen zu werden musst du den Test bestehen", sagte Lupin zur Draco, „dabei musst du die Wahrheit sagen. Wenn du das nicht tust, wist du sterben:"

Draco wurde blas nickte aber entschlossen.

„Bist du damit einverstanden?", frage Snape und reichte ihm den Becher mit dem Veritaserum.

Draco nickte erneut und trank aus. Lupin murmelte den Spruch und Harry konnte schwören, dass seine Hände zitterten. Ein grünlicher Strahl legte sich um Dacos Kopf.

In dem Raum wurde es still.

„Wie ist dein Name?"

„Draco Malfoy."

„Warst du ein Anhänger des Dunklen Lords?"

„Ja, das war ich."

„Bist du es immer noch?"

Der Strahl leuchtete auf und Draco verkrampfte sich, Lupin machte eine Bewegung nach vorn….

„Nein, ich bin es nicht mehr und ich werde es nie wieder sein."

Lupin sah nervös aus, seine Hände zitterten leicht.

„Woran lieg es? Warum hast du dich von dem Dunklen Lord abgewandt?", stellte Sanpe die nächste Frage. Lupin sah ihn dankbar an.

„Er hat meine Familie getötet."

„Warum tat er dies?"

Wieder leuchtete der Band auf, kleine Schweißperlen traten an Daocos Stirn vor.

„Er wollte seinen Körper", sagte er und entspannte sich, „er wollte den Körper meines Vaters, weil sein jetziger Körper versagt."

„Woher weist du das?", fragte Tonks, die jetzt neben ihrem Verlobten stand.

„Ich habe es gehört, von dem Lord persönlich."

„Weigerte sich dein Vater, den Wünschen des Lords nachzukommen?"

„Ja. Uns wurde klar, dass der Dunkle Lord niemals für das eintreten würde, was er predigte. Er wollte nur Macht, Macht, die er allein für sich beeinspruchte. Mein Vater hat versucht zu fliehen, aber es ist ihm nicht gelungen."

„Hast du noch etwas von dem Dunklen Lord gehört?"

„Er sagte, dass er sehr bedauerte, dass er nach dem Tod meines Vaters auf die zweite Wahl zurückgreifen müsste."

„Wer war die zweite Wahl", fragte Snape mit unbeweglicher Miene.

„Severus Snape", antwortete Draco.

Alle Blicke im Raum richten sich auf den Trankmeister.

„Warum hatte der Lord den Körper nicht mit gewallt genommen?", fragte Tonks.

„Voldemort sagte, der Wirt muss "freiwillig" den Körper freigeben. Das hat mein Vater nicht getan, daher musste er sterben."

Lupin atmete durch, ihm war die ganze Situation nicht geheuer gewesen. Nicht das er Draco nicht traute, aber… Er fürchte jedoch, dass der Junge die Befragung nicht überleben würde, doch wie es aussah waren seine Befürchtungen grundlos. Noch nie freute er sich so, sich in einem Menschen geirrt zu haben.

„Wist du mit aller Kraft und mit allen Mitteln gegen Lord Voldemort kämpfen?", fragte der Wehrwolf

"Das werde ich!" , antwortete Draco und Lupin löste erleichtern den Zauber. Draco machte die Augen auf und sah sich um. Die meisten Menschen nickten ihm nur kurz zu, einige lächelten, die andern zeigten gar keine Gefühlsregungen.

„Willkommen im Orden", sagte Lupin feierlich und Draco nickte.

„Sie werden ebenso wie mein Vater sterben", murmelte Draco, zu Snape. Dieser lächelte düster.

„Nein im meinem Fall sieht alles viel schlimmer aus", meinte der Trankmeister, „ich … gab bereits mein Einverständnis."

Alle Gespräche verstummten augenblicklich.

„Severus, wie meinen Sie das?!", fragte Arthur.

Der Trankmeister zog ein Fläschchen aus der Tasche, das mir einer silbernen Flüssigkeit gefühlt war.

„Remus, wenn sie so freundlich wären…"

„Wie bitte? Ach ja. Ich verstehe", Lupin richtete sein Zauberstab auf die Flasche, Snape lies sie los und sie blieb in der Luft schweben.

„Der Zauber ist einigen von euch bekannt. Es dient dazu Erinnerungen außerhalb des Denkariums sichtbar machen zu können.", erklärte Snape und schnipste die Flasche mit den Zauberstab an. Diese zersprang in tausende winzige Teile, die mitten in der Luft erstarrten und sich dann schnell zu einem Bild zusammen fügten….

Das ganze sah fast wie im Kino aus, nur dass das Bild halb durchsichtig war und die Stimmen hohl klangen.

Der Raum war Dunkel, einige wenige Kerzen warfen bizarre Schatten an die Wände. Snape stand mitten im Raum vor einem Mann mit bleichem, entstellten Gesicht und roten Augen.

„Ich habe etwas Neues, Severus", ertönte die Stimmer des Dunklen Lords.

„Was ist das Meister?"

„Eine Lösung…. vielleicht. Wir werden sehen", die Hand des rotäugigen legte ich auf ein Buch.

„Versprich mir etwas, Severus."

„Alles, was ihr verlangt, Meister."

Der andere lächelte und nickte zufrieden.

„Versprich mir, mir bei meinem Problem zu helfen, wenn es dazu kommt."

Snape zögerte einen winzigen Augenblick lang.

„Ich verspreche es Meister", sagte er und verbeugte sich….

Das Bild verschwand, verwandelte sich in Staub, wirbelte und bildete wieder ein Fläschchen. Sanape pflückte sie aus der Luft und starrte die Anwesenden an.

„Ich gab ein Versprächen, ohne zu wissen warum es ich handelt. Hätte ich es nicht getan, wäre meine Tarnung aufgeflogen und ich wäre auf der Stelle tot. Wenn meine Vermutung richtig ist, kann dies als Einverständnis gedeutet werden."

Keiner wagte etwas zu sagen.

„Wissen sie was?", sagte Harry leise, „wir werden den Teufel tun und ihn freiwillig herausrücken. Voldemort wird sich etwas einfallen müssen, um ihn in die Finger zu bekommen."

Er hob den Kopf und merkte dass alle nun ihn anstarrten. Ron stand mit offenen Mund dar und selbst Snape schaute absolut ratlos in die Gegend. Harry wurde rot.

„Anscheinend habe ich laut gedacht", meinte er und versuchte sich so klein wie möglich zu machen.


	29. Manchmal gewinnt man

**29 Kapitel**

**Manchmal gewinnt man…..**

„Ich fass es nicht, dass ich das hier tu", murmelte Ron, der schon seit Stunden über einem dicken staubigen Buch brütete.

„Das war auch mein Gedanke", sage Harry und notierte sich ein paar Worte aus einem weiteren Buch, auf einen Pergament.

Draco, der den beiden gegenüber saß, donnerte ein anderes Buch auf den Tisch.

„Das hat doch kein Sinn!"

Hermine hob den Kopf von einer langen Pergamentrolle.

„Noch vor einigen Stunden hieß es: _wir werden schon etwas finden. Ganz gleich wie lange es dauern wird_…."

„Es war vor einigen Stunden", bestätigte Harry, „da war ich noch jung und unwissend."

Ron kicherte, Draco warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen.

„Ich hasse es zu sagen, aber wäre es nicht besser nachzufragen?", sagte er. Er brütete am längsten über den Büchern und hat daher nur wenig gegessen oder geschlafen. Er hoffte in den Büchern etwas zu finden, was Snape schützen konnte. Zu seiner Verwunderung kamen die anderen ihm zu Hilfe, sobald sie den Wind von seinem Vorhaben bekamen.

Doch anscheinend gab es nichts, was sie tun konnten und eigentlich wussten sie auch nicht so recht, was sie tun_ wollten. _

„Ich stelle mir schon jetzt Snapes Gesicht vor, wenn er von all dem erfährt", Ron deutete auf mehrere Stapel Bücher und ein Haufen von Pergamentrollen, die überall im Raum verstreut waren.

„Er wird es nie erlauben, dass jemand ihn beschützt", sagte Draco, „er wird unsere Hilfe nie freiwillig annehmen."

„Du bist ein chronischer Schwarzseher, Malfoy", sagte Hermine und errötete, „ich meine Draco…. tut mir leid…", sie stockte. In stillschweigender Übereinkunft wurde Draco, seit seiner Aufnehme in den Orden, beim Namen genannt. Allerdings kamen „kleinere Unfälle" ab und zu vor.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich finde ihr solltet das lieber lassen", sagte er und blickte in die Runde, „wenn euch danach ist, könnt ihr mich Malfoy nennen. Schließlich bin ich ja ein Malfoy."

„Nun wir dachten nur, dass…", begann Hermine.

„Ist ja gut. Wirklich. Ich finde es in Ordnung", seine Antwort klang aufrichtig.

„Hey, ihr Bücherwürmer", rief George, der gerade mit dem neuen Dienstplan in den Händen ins Zimmer kam, „ihr seid heute mit der Patrouille dran."

Die Gruppe murrte unwillig, erhob sich dann aber und jeder ging in sein Zimmer, um sich auf den Einsatz vorzubereiten.

Harry holte sein Mantel und den Besen, seit kurzem flogen er, Ron und Draco ihre Einsätze in der Luft. Unten warteten die beiden Jungs bereits auf ihn.

„Die Mädchen sind bereits los", erklärte Ron, „und Theo hat eine Sonderaufgabe von Remus bekommen."

„Also alles wie immer, OK?", fragte Harry, „keine überstürzten Angriffe, keine Alleingänge!"

„Ja, Mutti", äffte Draco und kassierte dafür einen Schubser von Ron.

Es begann bereits dunkel zu werden, auf den Strassen waren einige Menschen, die ihren Erledigungen nachgingen. In letzter Zeit haben sie Patrouillen dafür gesorgt, dass die Menschen sich etwas sicherer fühlten.

Ron stieg als erster in die Luft, ihm folgten Draco und Harry. Von oben sah die Welt viel friedlicher aus, als es tatsächlich der Fall war. Harry flog ganz nah an der Erde, er machte eine Runde und fand die Mädchen. Wie gewohnt blieb er an der Gruppe dran, er folg ein weinig vor und kehrte dann wieder zurück. Von Boden winkte ihn Ginny zu und Harry flog eine enge Schleife als Antwort.

Harry bewunderte Ginny. Sie war immer diejenige, die die anderen aufzumuntern versuchte. Sie behielt immer einen klaren Kopf und sie war ausgesprochen mutig. Ohne zu zögern stellte sie sich mehrmals den Todessern entgegen. Sie bekämpfte Vampire, Dementore und Wehrwölfe. Und dabei war sie die jüngste von ihnen. Gegen ihre Beziehung hatte inzwischen keiner was dagegen. Mrs. Weasley verlangte von Harry lediglich ein Versprechen „auf die Kleine immer gut auszupassen". Harry gab dieses Versprechen gern. Es wäre ihm lieber, dass Ginny zu Hause sitzen würde, aber er wusste auch, dass es Ginnys Entscheidung war, sie wollte nicht tatenlos Sitzen. Es blieb ihm nur eins, dafür sorgen, dass ihr nichts zustieß.

Über ihm flog inzwischen Draco, sein Blick war ebenfalls an die Gruppe geheftet. Harry fragte sich ob Draco jemals zugeben würde, dass er Julia mochte. Es war so offensichtlich, dass zwischen den beiden etwas war, dass Harry mit dem Gedanken spielte die beiden „aus Versehen" irgendwo einzuschließen, damit sie genug Zeit hätten sich auszutauschen. Julia war die einzige, die Draco ausschließlich mit den Vornamen anredete. Und allein in Dracos Gegenwart lächelte Julia, auf diese besondere Art und Weise, die alles verriet.

Und natürlich waren da noch Ron und Hermine. Sie stritten sich ständig wegen jeder nur erdenklichen Kleinigkeit. Sie Versuchten einander so oft wie möglich auf die Palme zu bringen….. und dann verschwanden sie irgendwo und kamen strahlend wieder. Die nächsten Tage bleiben sie dann ausgesprochen nett und höfflich zu einander, bis dann wieder die Streitereien ausbrachen. Als Mr. Weasley ihnen irgendwann vorschlug „die Katze aus den Sack zu lassen" wurden beide rot und gaben endlich alles zu.

Ein lauter Knall riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Unten bannte sich ein Kampf an. Die Mädchen standen plötzlich mehreren Todessern gegenüber. Harry stürze zu Erde, einen Augenblick später raste Draco an ihm vorbei und noch einen Moment danach tauchte Ron neben ihn auf, sie holten Draco ein der ohne jegliche Vorsicht nach unten raste.

Als sie endlich landeten war bereits ein Kampf im Gange.

„Verdammt, es ist eine Falle!", schrie Julia, „es werden immer mehr!"

Tatsächlich wuchs die Zahl der Angreifer auf eine beunruhigend schnelle Weise. Die Gruppe zog sich hinter ein halbzerstörtes Gebäude zurück.

„Wir werden es nicht lange aushalten", meinte Hermine, „und apparieren ist zu gefährlich, hier ist alles mit antiapparier Zaubern verseucht. Die Todesser werfen mit den Dingen nur so um sich."

Harry murmelte den Spruch, den er von Lupin hatte und sah es. Tatsächlich war das ganze Gebiet mit den Zaubern übersehen. Sie verhinderten zwar nicht, dass jemand dazu kam, aber sie sorgten dafür, dass keiner weg konnte.

Zu seinem Schrecken hörte er hinter sich ein leises Plop und als er sich umdrehte sah er Snape, der von Draco zur Boden gerissen wurde. Sofort raste ein roter Zauberstrahl an der Stelle vorbei, wo noch vor einer Sekunde Snapes Kopf war.

„Was mache Sie hier?, fragte Draco seinen ehemaligen Zaubertanklehrer, „sind sie lebensmüde?"

Snape bemühte sich nicht zu antworten. Er sah sich um, stellte offensichtlich fest, dass er nicht disapparieren konnte und sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

„Wie viele sind da?", fragte er.

"Das letzte mal als aufsehen konnte, waren es zwölf", sagte Ginny, „seitdem sind bestimmt noch einige dazugekommen."

Als ein Zauber die Wand über ihnen in Staub verwandelte, duckten sich alle noch tiefer. Der Beschuss zwang sie unten zu bleiben, sie hatten keine Möglichkeit zu antworten.

„Sie werden alle sterben, Severus!", donnerte eine magisch verstärkte Stimme, „sie werden hier nicht lebend raus kommen. Dir werden die Zauber nichts anhaben, aber die Winzlinge werden drauf gehen."

„Das ist unmöglich", meinre Hermine, „man kann die Zauber nicht…"  
"Man kann", antwortete Snape, „deswegen gibt es keine Kämpfe zwischen den Todessern. Die Todesser können einander nicht verletzten:"  
"Aber…"  
"Der Lord war damals schwach, die Zauber, die er uns auferlegt hatte waren ebenfalls geschwächt."

„Aber sie sind doch kein Todesser mehr"; wand Harry ein. Ihm behagte es nicht, sich um Snape zu sorgen, aber er konnte nicht anders.

„Ich fürchte das bin ich immer noch", der Mann deute mit dem Blick auf seinen Oberarm.

Ein Zauber schlug in die Wand ein, die Steine flogen in alle Richtungen. Ginny schrie auf und fasste sich an die rechte Schulter. Harry wollte aufspringen, doch Draco hielt ihn mit eiserner Hand zurück.

„Bist du wahnsinnig?"

„Mir geht es gut", versicherte Ginny, „es ist nur ein Kratzer, ich werde es überleben."

Snape, der näher an Ginny war sah sich die Wunde an und nickte. Auf einmal veränderte sich etwas in seinem Gesicht. Er drehte sich an Harry.

„Wenn sie in den nächsten Tagen Post erhalten, Potter, denken sie an ihre Mutter", sagte er und sprang auf.

Harrys Herz setzte aus. Einige Zauber trafen Snape, doch er bleib unverletzt. Ohne ein Blick auf jemanden zu werfen schritt der Trankmeister an ihnen vorbei und nach einem Augenblick wurde es schlagartig ruhig.

Hermine lag flach auf dem Boden, Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht und hinterließen lange schmutzige Streifen. Ron starrte mit leerem Blick in den Himmel.

„Verdammt!", rief Draco und schul mit der Faust auf den Boden. Langsam stand Harry auf, die Strasse war leer. Überall waren deutlich die Spuren des Kampfes zu sehen. Sie waren am Leben, sie hatten Überlebt und eigentlich musste er Erleichtert sein, aber er war es nicht.

Ginny berühre sanft seinen Arm.

„Harry? Können wir biete nach Hause fliegen?", sie reichte ihm sein Besen. Er sah sie an und begriff, dass er wohl ziemlich lange wie versteinert da stand. Ginny sah bleich aus, was aber eher an der Situation lag, las an der Verletzung.

„Ja, fliegen wir", sagte er und die beiden stiegen in die Luft, einige Momente später waren Ron mit Hermine und Draco mir Julia da. Sie flogen schweigsam nah bei einander. Keinen von ihnen wollte das Gefühl verlassen, eine wichtige Schlacht verloren zu haben.


	30. Geschenkte Erinnerungen

**Kapitel 30**

**Geschenkte Erinnerungen.**

In Haus war es still. Es war die Art von Stille, die einen langsam verrückt werden lässt. Keiner sagte etwas, keiner versuchte die Situation irgendwie schöner zu reden. Selbst die Zwillinge hielten sich zurück und waren ungewöhnlich still und ernst. Harry saß zusammen mit Ginny in einem Sessel. Der gleichmäßige Schlag ihres Herzens beruhigte ihn und allmählich schlief er ein. Es war ein traumloser Schlaf. Dass Harry, genau wie die anderen, einschlief war Mollys Verdienst, sie schüttelte den Trank ins Wasser. Sie konnte es einfach nicht mit ansehen, wie die Jugendlichen sich quellten. Keiner von ihnen wollte etwas essen oder schlafen, sie saßen wortlos in dem Besprechungsraum und weigerten sich es zu verlassen. Molly gab irgendwann nach, es nützte weder gutes Zureden, noch Drohungen, sie stellte einen großen Krug Wasser und einige Gläser in den Raum und ließ die Jugendlichen allein.

Als Harry aufwachte, stellte er fest, dass es bereits Morgen war. Er fühlte sich elend, sein ganzer Körper tat ihm weh. Er warf einen Blick auf Ginny, die mit angezogenen Beinen und in eine Decke eingekuschelt in den Sessel schlief. Es sah nicht danach aus, dass sie es sehr bequem hatte. Ganz nah am Kamin schliefen Ron und Hermine und auch sie schienen es nicht besonders bequem zu haben, ebenso wenig wie Darco und Julia, die in dem anderen Sessel schliefen, wobei Draco ab und zu leise schnarchte. Das erinnerte Harry an den letzten Weihnachtsmorgen, er schüttelte sich. Es war keins der schönen Erinnerungen.

Er lies die anderen schlaffen und ging in die Küche, auf dem halben Weg traf er Remus, er im Begriff war das Haus zu verlassen.

„Hallo, Harry", grüßte der Wehrwolf, „wie geht es dir heute?"

Harry zuckte mit dem Schultern.

„Verstehe. Hast du Lust mit mir zu kommen?"

„Wohin?"  
"Laufen", erklärte Remus, „ich habe fest gestellt, dass es mir hilft, mich nach dem Vollmond wieder auf den Vordermann zu bringen."

Harry nickte, er war dankbar für die Gelegenheit, auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

Sie verließen das Haus. Es war bereits hell, aber noch zu früh, um jemanden auf den Strassen zu treffen. Es war frisch, fast schon kalt. Lupin streckte sich ein paar Mal, Harry macht die Bewegungen nach.

„Ich versuche langsam zu laufen", sagte Remus, „wenn du das Tempo nicht halten kannst, sag bescheid. Und überanstreng dich nicht…"

Sie liefen los, die kühle Luft brennte zuerst in den Lungen, aber nach und nach konnte Harry ganz abschalten und sich allein auf' s Laufen konzentrieren.

Das Laufen klärte seinen Kopf und er konnte jetzt besser denken. Snape war nicht der, für den Harry ihn immer gehalten hat. Er spielte eine Rolle und nun würde er nie die Gelegenheit bekommen die wahre Natur dieses Mannes kennen zu lernen. In diesem Augenblick gab es wahrscheinlich gar keinen Snape mehr…. Bei diesem Gedanken wurde Harry fast übel. Warum nur hatt James es ich nicht gesagt? Sie hätten es doch verhindern können. Doch gleichzeitig war Harry bewusst, dass es nicht so war. Früher oder später hätte Voldemord Snape gekriegt. Vielleicht hätte es länger gedauert, vielleicht würde es mehr Opfer geben….

Er merkte nicht, wie sie wieder am Hauptquartier angekommen sind. Im Eingang herrsche reges Durcheinander. Ein großer schwarzer Vogel flatterte durch den Flur und alle anderen versuchten es zu erwischen. Etwas zischte duch die Luft.

„Wer hat den Klammerfluch los gelassen?", schrie Tonks, „pass doch auf mit solchen Sachen, es hat mich fast erwischt!"

Der Vogel segelte durch die Luft, jetzt konnte Harry sehen dass es ein Päckchen in den Krallen hielt, und landete vor Harry. Jeder sah zu ihm und Harry sah zu dem Vogel.

Etwas an dem Vogel erinnerte an Snape. Harry konnte schwören, dass es ihn spöttisch anstarrte.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte Remus.

„Dieses Federvieh flog durch das Fenster herein", sagte Tonks, „und es lässt sich nicht einfangen. Es ist Snapes Kohlrabe", fügte sie erklärend hinzu, „der hielt nicht viel von Eulen."

#Wenn Sie in den nächsten Tagen Post erhalten, Potter, denken sie an ihre Mutter#, flüsterte die Erinnerung in seinem Kopf. Er beugte sich vor und strich dem Raben über den Flügel, der Vogel breitete seine Schwingen aus und genoss die Streicheleinheit, dann lies er seine Last am Boden liegen und flatterte auf das Treppengeländer.

Das Päckchen, mit seinem Namen drauf, war schwer, als er versuchte das Pergament abzureisen, stellte er fest, dass es unmöglich war, das dünne Papier schien so fest wie Metal zu sein.

„Meine Mutter", flüsterte Harry.

„Was sagst du Harry?", fragte Mrs. Weasley besorgt.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht, nichts Wichtiges. Kann ich ein paar Minuten ungestört sein?", fragte er auf dem Weg nach oben in sein und Rons Zimmer. Ohne die Antwort abzuwarten stieg er hinauf und verschloss hinter sich die Tür.

Er legte das Päckchen auf dem Bett ab und flüstrte:  
"Lilly Potter."

Das Pergament entfaltete sich raschelnd und offenbarte eine Holzschachtel. Mit zitternden Händen öffnete er sie. Ganz oben lag ein Briefumschlag, auf dem in Snapes Handschrift _Potter_ stand.

Er legte es erstmal zu Seite und betrachtete den restlichen Inhalt. Einige Fotos, magische und nicht magische. Zwei Fläschchen mit silberner Flüssigkeit und eine moderne Videokamera. Das letzte war so ungewöhnlich, dass Harry zwei Mal hinsehen musste. Schickte Snape ihm tatsächlich eine Videokamera? Er nahm es heraus, betrachtete von allen Seiten. Er wusste nicht recht, wie man damit umgeht und es war absurd die anderen zu fragen… na ja vielleicht Hermine. Er klappte den kleinen Bildschirm aus und die Kamera schaltete sich ein. Auf dem kleinen Monitor waren ein paar Füße in schwarzen Schuhen zu sehen, eine grüne Rasenfläche und ein Baumstamm.

Harry betrachtete aufmerksam die Knöpfe, bis er das fand wonach er suchte. Ein leuchtendes grünes Dreieck.

Das Bild verschwand um im nächsten Augenblick einen kurzen Film abzuspielen. Das Bild wackelte heftig.

„Komm schon Severus, es beißt nicht, halt es richtig fest, sonst wird dir schwindlig, wenn wir uns das später ansehen", erklag eine amüsierte Frauenstimme aus dem Hintergrund und im gleichen Augenblick betrat die Speicherin das Bild. Sie war barfuss und trug eine blaue Jeans und ein gelbes T-Shirt mit einem Dachs drauf. Ihr langes blondes Haar, war unordentlich zusammen gebunden und einzelne Strähnen fielen ihr ins Gesicht. Sie strich sie zurück und lachte.

„Halt sie fest… Ja, so ist das gut", sie winkte nun in die Kamera, „hier ist Anna", sagte sie fröhlich, „und der schlechte Kameramann ist Severus und das…", sie deutete nach rechts, die Kamera blieb aber auf sie gerichtet, was sie wieder zum lachen veranlasste….

„Das Haus, Sev, das Haus….", die Bilder wackelten wieder heftig und ein Haus kam ins Bild. Ein winziges Häuschen, umgeben von großen Buämen und einem niedrigen weißen Zaun, an den Fenstern standen leere Blumenkasten, doch über der Tür hing eine blühende rote Geranie.

Die Frau hüpfte wieder ins Bild.

„…. und dass ist **unser** Haus!", verkündete sie stolz, als ob sie eine Strandvilla präsentierte.

„Severus und ich sind nämlich ab heute verheiratet", sie strahlte den Kameramann an.

„Ach was soll' s", sie lief nach vorn zog den Mann an dem Arm, wobei ihm die Kamera prompt aus den Händen fiel und auf dem weichen Rasen landete. Für einen kurzen Augenblick war Spape selbst zu sehen, mit erstaunlich kurzen Haaren, schwarzer Jeans und einem blauen Shirt. Die Kamera drehte sich ein wenig und zeigte nun Snapes Füße und ein Stück Rasen mit einem Baum. Das Bild fror wieder ein und Harry legte erstaunt die Kamera weg. Die Aufnahmen und diese Kamera passten nicht zusammen, sie waren mindesten fünfzehn Jahre alt… Er sah sich jetzt die Fotos an. Sie alle zeigten die selbe Frau, wie auf dem Video. Einmal trug sie den Hogwartsumhang, ein anderes Muggelklamotten und auf manchen sogar Schlittschuhe und glitzernde bunter Kleider. Die meisten Fotos waren nicht magisch und auf vielen war Snape verewigt. Auf anderen war sie ganz offensichtlich mit ihrer Familie festgehalten. Auf den magischen Fotos lachte sie und strich sich ständig die unordentlichen, blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

Vollkommen aufgewühlt öffnete er den Brief.

„_Ich übergebe dies in Ihre Hände Potter, damit Sie begreifen, dass nicht alles nur schwarz und weiß ist. Ich weis Sie haben mich nie gemocht und Sie haben ihre guten Gründe…. Doch ich denke Sie haben sich nie ernsthaft gefragt, warum ich Sie nicht mochte. Hätten Sie es getan, dann hätten Sie auch Antworten bekommen. Ich stand in den Diensten des Dunklen Lords, auch als es verschwunden war, wusste ich, dass er nicht fort war. Das Dunkle Mal war verblasst, aber nicht verschwunden. Meine Position verlangte von mit Sie… zu benachteiligen, keiner sollte an meiner Stallung zweifeln, um mich herum waren zu viele Zeugen, die das Gesehene ihren Eltern berichteten….Ich habe nie Groll gegen Sie gehet, oder gegen Ihren Vater und seine Kumpels. Über den verletzten Teennegerstolz bin ich schnell weggekommen. _

_Ich gebe zu, dass Voldemort mich mit seinen Ideen fasziniert hat, ich bin ihm zuerst aus freien Stücken gefolgt, doch als ich es besser wusste, war es längs zu spät. Damals trat Anna in mein Leben, sie wusste alles und sie hat versucht mir zu helfen. Da der Ausstieg für mich nicht möglich war stieg sie ein….. Nein, sie hatte nie das Dunkle Mal getragen, aber sie stieg in meine Welt hinab. Drei Tage nach der Aufnahme war sie tot, zwei Tage später starben Lily und James. _

_Dumbledore hat mich nie in seine Pläne eingeweiht. Es war auch unnötig, sie funktionierten immer. Nur Voldemort hat der Alte Mann unterschätzt. Sie sollten seine letzte Waffe werden, wenn alle anderen versagten. Und sie versagten alle…. Die Prophezeiung bezog sich auf einige Kinder, Sie und Longbottom waren in unmittelbarer Reichweite. Er ließ Lilly und James untertauchen, erhörte ihren Schutz machte alles um sie zu sichern. Natürlich glaube Voldemort, dass sie das besagte Paar sind. Und er jagte sie….Den Rest kennen sie zu genau…. Es war mir nie geheuer, aber letzt endlich hatte Dumbledore Recht, nur seine Methoden waren nicht die besten…._

_Die Aufnahmen in der Kamera wurden von einem alten Band überspielt, die Erinnerungen an Anna sollten nicht der Zeit und der veralteten Technik zum Opfer fallen. Sie können diese Erinnerungen und auch die in den Fläschchen mit den anderen teilen…_

_P.S. Wenn sie das hier in den Händen halten, dann bin ich bereits tot. Wenn sie irgendwann meinen würden mir zu begegnen erinnern sie sich daran. Ganz gleich wenn Sie dann vor sich zu sehen meinen, werde es nicht ich sein. _

_P.P.S. Kümmern Sie ich um Odin._

_Severus Snape"_

Mit zitternden Händen legte Harry den Brief auf das Bett. Er wollte es könnte die Tränen, die ihm über die Wangen liefen, zurück halten.


	31. Ruhe vor dem Sturm

**Kapitel 31 **

**Ruhe vor dem Sturm.**

Odin krächzte und flog zu Harry herüber, als dieser endlich nach unten kam. Er landete aus seiner Schulter und steckte seinen Schnabel ins Harrys Haar, verwirbelte es und kniff Harry anschließend ins Ohr.

Der Zauberer strich über die schwarzen federn des Raben, sie fühlten sich warm und seidig an.

„Du hast wohl Hunger, nicht war?", fragte Harry und Odin kniff ihn noch einmal in Ohr.

„Ist ja gut, du kannst es dir auf dem Dachboden gemütlich machen, dort sind alle Eulen untergebracht, dort findest du bestimmt was Leckeres."

Der Rabe krächzte noch einmal, stieß sich von Harrys Schulter sanft ab und flog durch das geöffnete Fenster nach draußen.

„Ich glaube Hedwig wird ihn nicht sehr mögen", meinte Ron, der gerade aus einem Nebenzimmer herauskam, „ist das wirklich Snapes Vogel?"

Harry nickte.

„Ja, sein Name ist Odin und ich soll mich um ihn kümmern", antwortete er, „jetzt da Snape tot ist", fügte er leise hinzu.

„Snape ist tot?!", fragte Remus der nun ebenfalls dazu kam.

„Er hat mit etwas geschickt", sagte Harry, „und in dem Brief meinte er, dass mich die Sachen nur im Falle seines Todes erreichen würden."

Harry hielt die zwei Fläschchen und die Kamera hoch.

„Ich denke wir sollen es uns ansehen", sagte Harry und ging in den Besprechungsraum.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis alles sich versammelt hatten. In dieser Zeit schaffte es Hermine, das Bild der Kamera so weit zu vergrößern, dass alles es sich ansehen konnten.

„Anna, war in Hufflepuff", sagte Remus, sie war in unserem Jahrgang und sie war sehr begabt. Irgendwann im sechsten Jahr schaffte sie es sich Straffarbeiten einzuhandeln, ich weis nicht mehr warum, aber sie wurde zusammen mit Snape, in den Verbotenen Wald geschickt, um einige Kräuter einzusammeln…. Anscheinend war da etwas vorgefallen, auf jeden Fall wurden die beiden ab da unzertrennlich."

Remus sah noch einmal auf das lachende Mädchen, das auf ein winziges Haus deutete.

„Das die beiden geheiratet haben wusste keiner, und auch das Anna starb erfuhren wir erst vor kurzem….als wir den Zauber für den Aufnahmetest ausprobiert hatten. Sie war für ihn alles, sie wusste was er machte und doch blieb sie bei ihm… als sie vor seinen Augen starb…. Das hat ihn vernichtet."

Ramus sah in ins Leere und Tonks legte eine hand auf seine Schulter, um ihn wieder in die Gegenwart zu hohlen.

Da kein Denkarium zur Verfügung stand wurden die Erinnerungen in die Luft projiziert. Das erste enthielt persönliche Erinnerungen und Bilder. Allem Anschein nach, wusste Snape, was ihm bevorstand und schaffte seine wertvollsten Erinnerungen aus dem Kopf. Wenn Voldemort seinen Körper übernimmt, wird er keinen Zugriff auf diese Erinnerungen haben. In dem zweiten Fläschchen befanden sich alle Erinnerungen an Snapes Leben als Doppelspion. Dort waren alle Gespreche mit Dumbledore gesammelt, die deutlich zeigten, dass Snape schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht für den Dunklen Lord arbeitete. Auch diese Erinnerungen sollten Voldemort nicht bekannt werden.

„Wenn Voldemort all dass nicht weis", meinte Mr. Weasley, „dann haben wir vielleicht noch eine Chance. Er wird nicht wissen, dass wir über seinen Körperwechsel informiert sind. Das verschafft uns ein winziges Vorteil."

Die folgenden Tage wurden ruhig. Die Todesser verschwanden von den Starassen. Und es sah fast so aus, als ob die Zauberwelt wieder untergetaucht war. Doch Harry und den anderen gefiel diese Ruhe nicht.  
"Er plant etwas", meinte Hermine, „ er sammelt seine Kräfte und wenn das so ist, dann erwartet uns bald ein Kampf."

Julia nickte.

„Es ist wie vor einem Sturm… je ruhiger es ist, desto schlimmer wird dann der Sturm wüten."

Harry versuchte unterdessen etwas aus James heraus zu bekommen.

„Es ist so weit Harry", sagte dieser, „es ist nichts mehr zu ändern. Vielleicht in ein paar Tagen oder vielleicht auch heute wirst du dich entscheiden müssen…. Glaube mir es wäre nicht gut, wenn ich dir jetzt alles verraten würde."

Auch das Tagebuch gab keine Auskunft, der letzte Eintrag wurde von Hermine vorgenommen, mit zittriger Handschrift war auf die letzte Seine ein einziger Satz gekritzelt.

_Voldemort hat ihn erwischt!_

Kein Name, kein Hinweis darauf, was passieren wurde. Die Erklärung lieferte Ginny.

„Ich habe beschlossen nicht zu viel zu verraten", sagte sie, „wenn dieses Tagebuch tatsächlich aus der Zukunft wieder in die Vergangenheit gerät, dann ist es wohl besser, dass wir nicht zu viel preis geben."

Die Kampfansage kam mitten in der Nacht. Eine kalte Stimme zerriss die Dunkelheit und Ruhe der Nacht.

„Sieben Stunden! Sieben Stunden gebe ich Euch, um euere lächerliche Streitkräfte zu versammeln. Jeder, der sein Glück versuchen will soll nach Ablauf der Frist vor den Südtoren der Stadt erscheinen", ein Lachern donnerte über der Stadt, „jeder wird seine Chance bekommen!"

Die Stimme versummte und die Stile wurde ohrenbetäubend.

„Merlin steh uns bei", murmelte Ron und war schon dabei sich anzuziehen. In der nächsten Stunde wurde das Haus überflutet von Zauberern und Hexen. Auch einige Hogwartsschüler waren angekommen, unter anderem auch Luna, Neville und viele anderen. Die Neuankömmlinge wurden von Remus und den ältern Weasleys in Gruppen eingeteilt.

„Fred, Goerge" ihr geht mit Minerwa und Filius. Die jungeren halten sich im Hintergrund und versuchen sich aus dem Getümmel heraus zu halten. Verwendet nur die Zauber, die ihr sicher beherrscht, auch wenn sie nur simpel sind. Ein Stupor kann ebenso nützlich sein, wie ein Todesfluch", sagte Mr. Weasley.

„Jeder, der einen Patronus hervor zaubern kann. Meldet sich bei Bill, er teilt euch den anderen Gruppen zu", sagte Tonks die, versuchte über die anwesenden einen Überblick zu erhalten.

„Harry, du und die anderen seid eine Gruppe für sich", sagte Remus, „ihr habt genug Erfahrung, um allein handeln zu können."

Harry nickte. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper die anfängliche Panik wich zurück und Aufregung und Entschlossenheit ergriffen ihn. James sagte kein Wort, er machte sich schweigend für den Kampf bereit.

Nach einigen Stunden, reisten die ersten Gruppen ab. Nach und nach wurde das Haus wieder leer. Als letztes waren Harry, Draco, Ginny und Tonks dran. Sie traten auf die Straße, die gespenstisch leer war.

„Sind alle bereit?", fragte Tonks. Die andern schwiegen.

„Das deute ich als ein ja", meinte sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

Sie apparierten in eine Menschenmenge. Erstaunt sah sich Harry um, hier waren so viele Menschen, wie Harry es noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie redeten aufgeregt mit einander, besprachen Angriffspläne und murmelten irgendwelche Zauber. Als Harry sich noch einmal umsah, konnte er erkennen, dass sie von einer unsichtbaren Mauer umgeben wurden. Diese Mauer umschloss ein riesiges Feld. Hinter dieser Mauer standen weitere Menschen.

„Muggel", flüsterte Hermine, „sie haben Voldemort auch gehört und wollen Kämpfen."

Mann konnte deutlich schwere Waffen erkennen, ab und zu versuchten die Menschen die Schutzbarriere mit den Waffen zu durchdringen, doch die riesige Kuppel flimmerte nur in allen Regenbogenfarben.

Plötzlich wurde es kalt, Harry kannte diese Kälte viel zu gut.

„Dementore", flüsterte er und schon sah man die schwarzen Gestallten, die auf der anderen Seite des Feldes erschienen. Es wurden immer mehr, sie schwebten auf der Stelle und machten vorerst keine Anstallten jemanden anzugreifen. Die Kuppel wurde größer und drängte die Muggel, die dahinter standen mit Gewalt nach hinten.

Und dann erschien ein Mann, er stand vor den Kreaturen und eine riesige Schlange lag zu seinen Füßen. Keine Spur von den roten Augen, keine Anzeichen blasser Haut. Der Mann lächelte selbstzufrieden in die Runde, um ihn herum erschienen weiteren Gestallten, sie alle trugen schwarze Kapuzenmäntel und silberne Masken.

Das ist nicht Snape, versicherte sich Harry, Snape ist tot… Und wer immer dieses Wesen ist… es ist nicht Snape. Der Mann trug eine dunkel grüne Robe, sein Haar war ordentlich frisiert und offenbar frisch gewaschen. Selbst der Ausdruck in den Augen hat sich verändert….

Wieder vergrößerte sich die Kuppel, dieses Mal, liefen die Muggel in Panick zurück, blieben aber nicht weit.

"Ich hielt es für angemessen diese unwürdigen Kreaturen", der Mann deutete auf die Menschenmenge hinter der Kuppel. „vorerst aus unseren Angelegenheiten zurück zuhalten. Sie werden früh genug meine Macht erkennen."

Unter den Zauberern herrsche jetzt Aufregung. Es gab nur wenige unter ihnen, die bescheid wussten…. Daher versetzte der Nächste Satz des Mannes der versammelten Zaubererschaft einen gehörigen Schock.

„Ich bin euerer Meister! Ich bin Lord Voldemort!", donnerte die Stimme über dem Feld.

Und im selben Augenblick schwebten die Dementore nach vorn, Harry schluckte und erhob seinen Zauberstab.

Eine glückliche Erinnerung... Ein silberner Hirsch brachte aus seinem Zauberstab hervor und galoppierte auf die schwarzen Gestalten. Im nächsten Moment brach der Kampf aus und die Luft war erfühlt von bunten Blitzen und Flüchen.


	32. Der Kapmf

**Es ist kurz, ich weis, aber der Kampf geht noch weiter... Die Geschichte wird in Kürze fortgesezt. **

**Kapitel 32**

**Der Kampf**

„Expecto Patronum!", donnerten hunderte von Stimmen und eine silberne Welle ergoss sich über das Feld. Die Dementoren wurden von ihr überrollt und diejenigen, die nicht vernichtet wurden verschwanden einfach, sehr zur Voldemorts Enttäuschung. Angespornt von diesem Erfolg, warfen sich die Zauberer entschlossen in den Kampf.

Schon nach ersten Minuten verlor Harry die andern aus dem Blickfeld. Ab und zu tauchte im Getümmel ein Rotschopf auf, wobei es unmöglich war zu sagen wem er gehörte. Hier und da war auch Dracos unverkennbare Haarfarbe zu sehen. Julia kämpfte neben ihm, sie sah einschüchternd aus, sie lies zu dass, das Erbe ihres Vaters Besitz über sie ergriff.

Harry konnte nicht erkennen, außer seinen nächsten Gegner. Alles um ihn herum war ein einziges Inferno. Eine große Welle von Patroni vertrieb die Dementoren, doch das allein machte die Sache nicht besser. Die Wehrwölfe waren immer noch da. Und die Todesser, Riesen waren nicht dabei, anscheinend war Hagrids Besuch, doch nicht vergeblich gewesen.

Harr konnte James nirgendwo sehen, aber er hörte seine Stimme, die unbekannte Flüche rief. Harrys Gegner schienen ihn zu meiden, sie währten seine Flüche an, griffen aber selbst nicht an. Und dann sah er ihn, genauer gesagt er spürte ihn.

Dies war der Augenblick in den alles entschieden wurde, dachte er, hier und jetzt muss ich beweisen, dass ich nicht so leicht unter zu kriegen bin.

Und plötzlich stand er Snape gegenüber. Nein, berichtigte er sich, kein Snape, es war Voldemort, es war immer noch das hässliche rotäugige Monster.

„Potter", sagte der Dunkle Lord und klang dabei ganz genau wie Snape.

„Ich bin sehr froh, dass du noch immer am Leben bist, das gibt mir die Möglichkeit dich endlich töten zu können", sagte das Monster mit einem süßlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Harry reagierte ganz automatisch und riss seinen Zauberstab hoch. Etwas schoss aus dem Stab und traf sich mit Voldemort Fluch. Die beiden wurden nach hinten geschleudert, Harry prallte gegen einen Todesser und riss ihn zur Boden über seinem Kopf raste ein roter Blitz vorbei.

„Tschuldigung, Harry", rief George, „war nicht für dich bestimmt."

Harry war wider auf den Beinen, gerade rechtzeitig genug, um noch einen Fluch aufzufangen. Dieses Mal, wurden sie nicht auseinander geworfen, sondern bleiben an Ort und Stelle, die beiden Zauber bildeten eine Linie, Harry kannte was jetzt kommen würde. Er fiel zur Boden, rollte sich ab und griff erneut an. Sein Zauber wurde abgewährt. Voldemort riss einem der Todesser seinen Zauberstab aus den Händen.

„Bedauerlicher Fehler", sagte er höhnisch, „den ich soeben korrigiert habe."

Doch auch dieses Mal trafen sich die beiden Zauber und verbanden die beiden Zauberstäbe mit einem Band.

Doch plötzlich tauchte neben Harry Ron auf.

„Stupor!", rief er und ein roter Ball traf Voldemort auf die Brust, er heulte auf und riss seinen Stab in Rons Richtung. Harry war schnell genug um den Zauber wieder zu neutralisieren. Ein weiterer Rotschopf tauchte neben ihm auf und dieses Mal rief auch Ginny, zusammen mit ihrem Bruder:

„Stupor!"

Voldemort wurde von den Füßen gerissen und sprang heulend wieder auf. Auch diese Mal war Harry schnell genug und wieder wurde Voldemord von den Füßen gerissen. Der Kampf um sie Herum schien abzuebben. Die verbliebenen Todesser versuchten zu fliehen, sie wurden von den Leuten aus dem Orden oder den Anderen erwischt und mit Ganzkörperklammern außer Gefecht gesetzt.

Voldemort erhob sich er brüllte wütend, doch all seine Angriffe gingen ebenso wie die vorherigen ins Leere. Immer mehr Leute kamen jetzt zu Harry, Draco, die Zwillinge, Remus…..

Ein erneuter Angriff schleuderte Voldemort einige Meter durch die Luft und schmetterte ihn auf die Erde. Er erhob sich, betrachtete die Gruppe um Harry mit einem hasserfüllten Blick, stieß noch einmal ein Schrei aus und verschwand.

Harry starre verwirrt auf die Stelle, wo kurz davor der Dunkle Lord stand. Das konnte unmöglich das Ende sein, so leicht könnte es auf keinen Fall enden. Neben ihm tauchte James auf. Er war leicht verletzt, seine Kleidung war schmutzig und blutverschmiert.

„Jetzt ist es so weit Harry", sagte er, „jetzt muss du dich entscheiden." Die Blicke alles Anwesenden richteten sich auf den jungen Zauberer.

„Wir müssen hier weg", sagte Remus, „wir sollen lieber nicht dabei sein, wenn die Kuppel zusammenbricht und die Muggel uns angreifen können."

Er deutete auf die Kuppel, die zu flimmern begann. Harry sah zur James, dann zu Ron, Hermine und Ginny, dann schloss er die Augen und apparierte zum Hauptquartier.


	33. Überlegungen

**Also, die Geschicht ist fertig, ich brauche sie nur zu posten, aber weil ich nun mal so fies bin, spanne ich euch ein wenig auf dei Folter.**

**Kapitel 33**

**Überlegungen**

Die meisten Todesser waren geschnappt worden, das war eine gute Nachricht. Von Voldemort fehlte jede Spur, das war die schlechte Nachricht. Er war nirgends zu finden. Eine weitere Tatsache stellte alle vor einem weiteren Rätsel – die Dunkle Male verschwanden von den Armen der Todesser und zwar absolut vollständig.

„Also ist er tot?", fragte Ron erstaunt.

„Aber, als er verschwand, war er noch in ganz guten Verfassung", meinte George, „ein paar Schnitte und hier und da ein blauer Fleck, aber nichts, was dieses Scheusal dahin raffen könnte."

„Hat der Körper vielleicht wieder versagt?", Hermine versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, denn es gab eine andere Antwortmöglichkeit und die gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht.

„Aber dann würde man Snapes Körper finden können", meine Fred, „aber er wurde nicht gefunden… Sie suchen schon seit Stunden danach und das auf der ganzen Welt. Wenn Du – weist – schon – wer den Körper verlassen hätte, dann hätte man es ohne Probleme finden können."

Harry saß die ganze Zeit da und starte James an, James ging von einer Ecke des Raumes in die andere, mit in die Taschen gestreckten Händen und sah sich die Bilder an, die an der Wand hingen.

„Wo ist er James?", fragte Harry plötzlich, die Zwillinge sahen erst zu James, dann richteten sich ihre besorgten Blicke Harry zu.

„Man, Harry, du musst was abbekommen haben, dass ist Theo…", fing Fred an.

„Sei still", sagte Ginny und setzte sich neben Harry.

„Wo ist er, James?", wiederholte sie die Frage.

Die Zwillinge starten die beiden ratlos an.

„Was geht hier vor?", fragten sie im Chor.

„Lange Geschichte", meinte Ron.

„Und es ist eine sehr verrückte Geschichte", ergänzte Hermine.

In diesem Augenblick kamen Draco und Julia Hand in Hand hinzu.

„Verrückte Geschichte?", fragte Draco, „ich bin dabei!" Er setzte sich neben Harry und den anderen.

James blieb endlich stehen und sah sie alle der Reihe nach an. Hier kam sein Einsatz. Diese Menschen hatten so viel ertragen, so viel überstanden…. Sie hatten die Ruhe verdient, sie haben es verdient, das zu erleben, dass auf sie wartete: Glück, Zufriedenheit, Ruhe. Aber das würde bedeuten, dass seine Reise umsonst war, dass alles so bleiben würde, wie es war.

„Ich werde alles erzählen", sagte er schließlich, „aber nach wie vor, liegt es an euch zu entscheiden, was ihr tun werdet. Ich bin der letzte, der euch zwingen wird eure Zukunft auf Spiel zu setzen."

Im Raum wurde es still.

James holte tief Luft.

„Ich will, dass ihr zuhört, bevor ihr etwas sagt. Denn es ist verdammt schwer hier zu stehen und euch dass alles zu erklären, also unterbricht mich biete nicht."

Alle nickten.

„Wie einige von euch wissen ist mein Name James Alexander Weasley…", die Zwillinge schnappten synchron nach Luft, „… und ich komme aus der Zukunft. Meine Anwesenheit hier ist der letzte verzweifelte Versuch Voldemort zu beseitigen. Er lebt noch und ja er wird wieder auftauchen."

Die Gesichter aller Anwesenden waren ernst und starr.

„In der Zeit, aus der ich komme, hat Voldemort die ganze Macht an sich gerissen. Und ich meine, wirklich, _alle Macht_. Die Muggel wurden in zwei aufeinander folgenden blutigen Kriegen vernichtet. Und das überall auf der Welt. Diejenigen, die nicht vernichtet wurden, dienen als Sklaven bei den Zauberern, die nur ganz offen lebten. Es gibt verzweifelte kleine Siedlungen im hohen Norden, aber sie werden von Wehrwölfen, Drachen, Vampiren und Riesen ständig bedroht. Voldemort besitzt ungeheuere Macht, keiner kann gegen ihn ankommen. Er hat seine Schwachpunkte, aber er schützt sie zu stark, als man sie irgendwie nutzen könnte."

Er schwieg eine Weile, lies seine Worte einwirken.

„Ich lebte sehr lange in dieser Welt ohne zu ahnen, dass es mal anders war. Meine Familie war reinblütig, seit einer wirklich, wirklich langen Zeit. Alle meine Freunde waren reinblütig…. Die Welt um mich herum war heil und schön. Wir waren nicht sonderlich reich, aber Geldsorgen hatten wir auch nicht. Ich konnte mit in der vierten Klasse den letzten Model des Feuerblitzes leisten und ich hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, wie und warum alles so war, wie es war. Wir hatten drei Muggel, als Bedienstete. Sie lebten im gleichen Haus wie wir und aßen mit uns am gleichen Tisch, nie kam mir in den Sinn, dass es irgendwo anders sein könnte."

Er schien mit Erinnerungen zu kämpfen.

„Mit elf kam ich auf eine gute Schule, ich spielte Quidditch als Jäger und war drei Jahre lang Vertrauensschüler. Und dann kam dass, was mein Leben so grundlegend veränderte. Es war an dem Tag, an dem ich meinen Abschluss machte. Im Haus war es laut und eng, ich mag solche Gesellschaften nicht, daher zog ich mich zurück, zum einzigen Ort, wo es ruhig war – in den Keller. Es war groß und diente eher, als Abstellkammer für alles Mögliche. Ich stöberte in den alten Sachen und fand eine Nische in der Wand, in der ich mich niederließ. Etwas an der Wand erregte meine Aufmerksamkeit und ich sah sie genauer an. Es waren Schriftzeichen, die mir irgendwie bekannt vorkamen. Ich brauchte eine Weile, um sie zu entziffern, es waren einige Zeilen in der alten Sprache der Muggel verfasst", er fing Hermines erstaunten Blick auf.

„Die Mugel haben in meiner Zeit das Lesen und Schreiben längst verlernt, Ihre Sprache wird in den Schulen als Sonderkurs von sieben Lehrstunden unterrichtet. Es diente eher dem Zeitvertrieb, als Wissenserweiterung. Ich versuchte diese Zeilen zu lesen, und da gab die Wand einfach nach und ich fiel kopfüber in einen dunklen staubigen Raum. Ich beschwor Licht und sah mich um. Der Raum war voller Regale und Bücher. Die Bücher lagen überall im Raum, auf den Tischen, Stühlen, auf dem Boden… aber sie schienen dort abgelegt worden zu sein, einige waren sogar aufgeschlagen."

Er sah sich wieder um. Es war damals ein merkwürdiger Augenblick für ihn, und jetzt erlebte es wieder.

„Oben tobte immer noch die Party, also schnappte ich mir ein Buch und fing an zu lesen…. Es war ein Tagebuch… viele der Bücher stellten sich als Tagebücher heraus. Das was ich gelesen habe erschütterte mich. Warf mich aus meiner gewohnten Bahn. Und dann kam alles viel schlimmer…. Meine Eltern standen auf einmal vor mir. Ihr müsst verstehen, das, was ich in den Händen hielt, war… Ketzerei, Verrat, es glich einem Todesurteil…. Und die beiden standen da und lächelten mich an….. Mir wurde die ganze Wahrheit offenbart. Der Widerstand, der gegen Voldemort arbeitet, meine Familie, die seit Jahrhunderten zu diesem Widerstand gehört…. Mein Leben veränderte sich. Meine Eltern sagten mir, dass es an mir liegt, ob und wie ich dabei mitmache. Würde ich mich dagegen entscheiden, würde mein Gedächtnis verändert und mein Leben würde so weiter gehen, wie ich es kenne. Wenn ich mitmachen würde, dann müsste ich einen Test durchstehen…."

Die Stille im Raum war gespenstisch. Keiner sagte etwas, keiner bewegte sich.

„Ich habe nachgedacht und mich für den Test entschieden. Und wieder eröffnete sich mir eine neue Welt. Fast alle Leute, die wir kannten gehörten zum Widerstand. In dem Raum fanden wir dann auch die Bücher, in denen über euch erzählt wurde, über Harry und die Prophezeiung. Wir haben nicht gewusst, dass Harry wirklich existierte, es gab Geschichten und Gerüchte aber nichts, was wirklich handfest wäre. Ich glaube es war Rigo, einer deiner Nachfahren, Draco, der die Idee mit der Zeitreise hatte. Erst war es nur ein Hirngespinst, dann eine Verrückte Idee und schließlich war es die letzte Möglichkeit, die wir hatten. Ich bin gekommen, weil ich meine gesamte Zeit mit den Tagbüchern und anderen Papieren aus dem Raum."

James schwieg.

„Und was ist jetzt mit unserer Frage?", hackte Harry nach.

„Er ist geflohen. Dahin, wo mal ihn nur schwer finden wird. In die Zukunft."

„Warum Zukunft? Warum nicht Vergangenheit?", fragte Ginny.

James zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das weis ich nicht, aber wäre er in der Vergangenheit, hätten wir die Auswirkungen bereits gespürt."

Harry schloss die Augen. Darauf lief es also hinaus? Er begriff jetzt was von ihm verlang wurde.

„Wie viele Jahre?" James schwieg.

„James?"

„Viele", sagte er, „sehr viele. Ihr alle werdet seinen Aufstieg nicht mehr erleben, auch eure Kinder nicht und auch eure Enkelkinder nicht. Ihr alle werdet ein gutes Leben führen. Das Ministerium wird es irgendwie schaffen die Muggel wieder die ganze Geschichte vergessen zu lassen. Das Leben wird gemächlich weiter gehen, bis… bis es genug Macht angesammelt hat und mit einem Knall an die Macht kommt."

„Und das bedeutet?", fragte George.

„Das bedeutet, dass wir uns entscheiden sollen, Entweder wir lassen Voldemoert dort, wo er ist und leben ein tolles, sorgenfreies Leben…." sagte Draco.

„….oder ich reise in die Zukunft, töte ihn und damit alles verändere…. Wer weis, was es für uns bedeuten wird. Und außerdem werde ich vermutlich in der Zukunft bleiben müssen, denn so weit ich es verstanden habe, kann man nicht einfach hin und her in der Zeit reisen", ergänzte Harry.

„Das ist nicht das Problem, das Problem ist der Zeitumkehrer… Ich habe nur ein Exemplar…. In dieser Zeit gibt es auch keine anderen mehr, weil sie bei eurem Ausflug in das Ministerium zerstört wurden. Harry kann diesen hier benutzen, aber es wird nur noch eine so lange Reise überstehen… Es ist als nur ein Fahrschein in eine Richtung."

„Ich brauche Zeit", sagte Harry. Es klang ja fast absurd.

Wie sollte er sich nur entscheiden? Er oder sie? Seine Gegenwart, oder ferne Zukunft? War es denn so falsch Ruhe zu wollen? Hatte er denn nicht genug gelitten? Sollen sich doch die anderen mir Voldemort herumschlagen.

Er stand auf und fing an genau wie James vorhin, im Zimmer ab und auf zu gehen. Sechs Augenpaare folgten ihm.

Keiner konnte sagen, was passieren würde, wenn er jetzt Voldemort folgen würde, vielleicht würde er alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Aber wie viel schlimmer könnte es werden?

Er blieb stehen und schaute zu James.

„_Wenn_ ich gehen würde… was wird aus den anderen?"

James zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das weis ich nicht. Das kann keiner vorhersagen."

Was wird aus Ginny werden? Was würde mit den anderen passieren? Doch auf einmal wurde ihm bewusst, dass seine Entscheidung lägst gefallen war, schon damals, als er James' Geschichte zum ersten Mal hörte. Natürlich würde er Voldemort folgen! Er hatte keine andere Wahl….

„Was hattest du da von deinen Vorbereitungen gesagt", fragte Harry und vermied es, Ginny und den anderen in die Augen zu sehen.

James atmete erleichtert aus. Das war es, worauf er wartete! Harrys Entscheidung musste von ihm selbst getroffen werden, ohne irgendwelche Einflüsse.

„Heißt es, du willst Voldemort folgen?"

„Ja."

James nickte.

„Die Reise hierher konnte nicht auf einmal erledigt werden. Ich musste einen „Zwischenstopp" einlegen. Es war die Zeit in der Voldemort wieder zu Macht kam, ich hatte Möglichkeit mich umzuhören und mir wurde so einiges klar, auf jeden Fall, weis ich wann Voldemort in der Zukunft auftauchen wird und wo er zu finden sein wird."

"Das wird also kein Problem sein… was ist denn mit dem Rückweg?", fragte Harry, denn er wusste, dass der Zeitumkehrer, den James besaß für den Rückweg nicht reichen würde, zu sehr haben ihn die vorherigen Reisen beeinsprucht.

„Das war ein Problem", gab James zu, „die Zeitumkehrer sind nicht für solche Reisen gedacht, mit einem Spruch, kann man so zu sagen „nachhelfen", aber trotzdem wird er nicht lange halten. Der Zeitumkeherer, denn ich besitze, wird nur noch eine Reise aushalten und wird dann nicht mehr zu gebrauchen sein. Und ich weis auch, dass Voldemort sein Exemplar zerstört hatte, es war der, den Maximilian Lesrtange benutzt hatte."

„Heißt dass, dass Harry dort bleiben wird?", fragte Ginny und sah sich fragend um, „heißt dass, dass auch wenn er siegen wird, wird er dort ganz allein bleiben wird?"

James lächelte.

„Nein…. Wie gesagt, ich habe vorgesorgt. Ich habe mit Dumbledore gesprochen und mit seiner Hilfe einen weiteren Zeitumkehrer in Auftrag gegeben…. Es wird in etwa 90 Jahren fertig sein. Dann wird es an einem Ort abgelegt, wo Harry es zur gegebenen Zeit hohlen kann und in diese Zeit zurückkehren wird."

„Aber, was wenn es nicht fertig wird? Wer macht es eigentlich? Können wir ihm vertrauen?"

James lächelte wieder.

„Dieser jemand wird Neviell Longobottom sein, der sich in den nächsten Jahren zu einem großen Zauberer entwickelt wird. Zu einer bestimmten Zeit wird er ein Brief erhalten, wo alle erklärt wird und er macht sich an die Arbeit."

„Neviell Longobottom?!", fragte Draco, „bist du sicher? Neviell Longobottom?"

„Ja. Neviell, Neviell Longobottom. In etwa drei Jahren wird sich herausstellen, dass Neviell große Fähigkeiten hat und nicht nur in Kräuterkunde, wo er übrigens, einige ganz erstaunliche Erfolge erzielen wird. Er wird ein sehr großer Zauberer", antwortete James geduldig.

"Aber keiner von euch darf jemals mit ihm darüber reden! **Niemals!** Unter keinen Umständen! Ich wiederhole unter, _wirklich_, keinen Umständen. Sonst können wir das alles gleich vergessen!"

"Bist du dir den sicher, dass Neviell das schaffen wird?", fragte Ron, vorsichtig, „nicht, dass ich dir nicht traue, aber wir reden schließlich über _Neviell Longobottom_."

„Aber wenn ich das sage! Neviell hat ist ein sehr außergewöhnlicher Magier, er musste nur einen Weg finden seine Fähigkeiten zu entdecken, denn sie schlummerten schon immer in ihm. Aber das werdet ihr schon bald selbst erleben."

„Na dann!", rief Harry, „dann kann es ja los gehen."

„Aber…", begann Hermine, dann überlegte sie sich anders, „… du muss dich vorbereiten, Harry. Du kannst nicht mit leeren Händen gehen."

Harry nickte, das hatte er auch nicht vor, er musste sich Umziehen, seinen Zauberstab hohlen und eventuell für eine Ersatzstab sorgen, den Umhang seines Vaters hohlen und sich von Ginny und seinen anderen Freunden verabschieden.


	34. Durch die Zeit

**Kapitel 34**

**Durch die Zeit**

Harry kam runter, mit einem Rucksack über dem einen Schulter und Odin auf dem anderen. Hedwig saß auf Ginnys Schulter und schaute den Raben vorwurfsvoll an. Odin weigerte sich von Harry Seite zu weichen und Harry bat Hedwig bei Ginny zu bleiben. Die beiden Vögel haben sich in letzter Zeit fast angefreundet und Hedwig war Odin dankbar, dass er die langen Flüge übernahm, da sie selbst nicht mehr so gern die langen Strecken flog.

In dem Besprechungsraum war es voll, die meisten wurden schnell von den Eingeweihten aufgeklärt, wobei nicht jeder wirklich begriff, was Harry da vorhatte.

James schob die Tische in dem Raum zu Recht.

„Es wird ganz anders aussehen", sagte er, „und da du deine Position nicht ändern kannst, wäre es nicht schön, wenn du dich auf einem Bücherregal wieder findest."

Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete James den Raum.

„So muss es gehen. Wenigstens wist du so, nicht auf dem Tisch landen, glaube mir da würdest du wirklich nicht landen wollen…", der Zauberer lachte kurz bei der Erinnerung.

„Bereit?", fragte Hermine und reichte Harry ein Zettel mit dem Spruch, „ich habe einiges geändert, so, dass es etwas effektiver ist, aber nach wie vor zieht er von dir die nötige Energie."

James verzog das Gesicht.

„Das wird etwas unangenehm sein, aber, du wirst es schon schaffen. Wenn du in dem Haus ankommst, musst du dich auf eine Fragerunde vorbereiten. Die Leute werden dich vielleicht erwarten, aber sie werden jedoch misstrauisch sein, besonders Karen."

„Wer ist denn Karen?", fragten Ron und Hermine im Chor und lachten.

„Karen ist eine Malfoy… Du wirst sie zweifelsohne erkennen."

Draco sah nervös zu Julia, die es anscheinend nicht bemerkte und voller Begeisterung den Teppichmuster betrachtete. Er seufzte.

„Eine Malfoy?", fragte er und James nickte.

Draco zog eine silberne Kette mit einer Rose, als Anhänger, vom Hals und legte es Harry um den Hals.

„Wenn sie eine Malfoy ist, wird sie es erkennen", er schaute zu Julia, die immer noch so tat, als ob sie das Teppichmuster unheimlich faszinierend fand.

Harry nickte nur und hängte es sich auch den Zeitunkehrer um den Hals.

Er wurde zunehmend nervöser, alle im Raum schauten zu ihm und er begann mit zitternder Stimme die Wörter des Zauberspruches zu lesen, die Sprache kannte er nicht. Dann drehte er entschlossen das Stundenglas und die Welt um ihn herum loste sich in einem Funkenregen auf. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er hatte das Gefühl zusammengefaltet zu werden, es fühlte sich so an, als ob jemand seinen Köper zusammen knüllte. Die Bilder, die an ihm vorbeilassen waren nichts weiter, als bunte Streifen, an denen nicht mal die Farbe eindeutig zu erkennen war. Die Geräusche verschmolzen zu einem dumpfen, drückenden Ton, der immer mehr anschwoll.

Dann brach es plötzlich ab, für einen Augenblick sah er ein gemütlich eingerichtetes Zimmer und ein paar erschrockene Gesichter und dann gaben seine Beine nach und er fiel zur Boden.

Als Harry zu sich kam stellte er fest, dass er in einem Sessel saß, sich aber nicht bewegen konnte. Er sah sich um und musste verblüfft feststellen, dass er in Dracos Gesicht sah.

Hat es etwa nicht funktioniert? Doch dann merkte er, dass es nicht Draco sein konnte, die Augen des jungen Mannes waren hellblau und die Gesichtszüge waren etwas gröber.

„Wer bist du?", fragte der Mann, „und was macht du hier?"

„Wie kommst du überhaupt hier rein?", fragte eine junge Frau, die ebenfalls ganz eindeutig eine Malfoy war. Sie sah dem Mann neben ihr zum verwechseln ähnlich und doch gab es deutliche Unterscheide zwischen den beiden.

„Ich bin Harry", antwortete der Zeitreisende, „Harry Potter. Ich komme aus der Vergangenheit."

Die beiden Malfoys sahen erst einander an, dann Harry.  
"Ruf die anderen", sagte der Mann.

Das Mädchen nickte und lief weg. Der Mann schwieg und sah Harry nur durchdringend an. Um dem Blick der blauen Augen auszuweichen sah sich Harry um. Es hat sich einiges verändert, kein Wunder, das James sich gesorgt hatte. So weit Harry sehen konnte war der Raum mit hunderten von Büchern voll gestellt. Die Tür zum Flur war verschlossen, so dass Harry nicht sehen konnte, was aus der Wand geworden ist, an der die Zwillinge gearbeitet haben.

Von hinten hörte er Schritte und bald war er vor eine kleinen Gruppe Magier umgeben. Sie alle waren ganz deutlich mit den Menschen verwand, die Harry kannte. Der älteste Mann, der etwa fünfundzwanzig sein mochte, sah zur Harrys Erstaunen Snape ganz ähnlich. Ein anderer Mann war ganz eindeutig ein Weasley, er könnte einen von Rons Brüdern sein.

„Er sagt er sei Harry Potter", berichtete der Malfoy.

Der älteste Mann runzelte die Stirn.

„Ist er es?"

„Woher bitteschön soll ich es denn wissen?"

„Ich hohle den Wahrheitsserum", sagte einer der anderen.

„Lass es, Rob. Das können wir später auch machen", sprach der älteste und dann wandte er sich an Harry.

„Woher wissen wir, dass du uns nicht belügst?"

„Ich komme aus der Vergangenheit, um Voldemort endgültig auszuschalten. Ob ihr mir glaubt ist allein eure Sache."

„Ganz schön frech", sagte der Malfoy lächelnd.

„Immer hin seid ihr im Vorteil, ihr wisst, mit wen ihr zu tun habt."

Das blonde Mädchen wurde auf der Stelle rot.

„Ich bin Jacob Snape", sagte der älteste Mann.

„Aro Malfoy", sagte der blonde Junge und Harry musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, es klang haargenau so wie Draco, „und das ist meine Zwillingsschwester Karen." Das Mädchen nickte.

„Ich bin Robert Weasley", stellte sich ein dunkelhaariger Junge, der Harry eher an Patil – Zwillinge erinnerte.

„Und ich bin Leonard Grand", sagte der rothaariger.

Harry nickte jedem zu. Sie alles sahen ihn gespannt an.

„Aro, Karen. Ich habe etwas von Draco bekommen, das ich euch geben soll", sagte Harry, „es ist unter dem Umhang."

Aro sah zu seiner Schwester, dann ging er zur Harry und tastete vorsichtig an seinem Kragen. Dann zog er den Rosenanhänger hoch er sah es mit großen Augen an und wurde blass.

„Was ist damit", fragte Jacob.

Als Antwort zog Aro den gleichen Anhänger unter einem Umhang hervor und auch Karen hielt den gleichen Anhänger hoch.

„Tut mir leit, ich peile es immer noch nicht"; sagte der ältere und sah von Harry zu den Zwillingen.

„Diese Anhänger sind schon seit Jahrhunderten das Erkennungszeichen unsere Familie", erklärte Arro.

„Ich dachte die Schlange…."

„Jacob, du denkst doch nicht, dass wir tatsächlich sein Zeichen tragen würden, oder?"

„Das ist unwichtig….", meinte Karen, „die Tatsache ist, es kann nur von einem Mitglied der Malfoy Familie angelegt oder abgenommen werden. Und dass auch nur wenn beides freiwillig geschieht. Man kann also nicht gezwungen werden das eine oder das andere zu tun."

„Und wenn das nur eine Kopie ist?", fragte Robert.

Aro legte den Anhänger wieder an, dann deutete er auf Harry.

„Wenn du erlaubst, wird er versuchen dir diesen Anhänger wider abzunehmen."  
"Nur zu", sagte Harry, „wenn euch danach besser geht."

Robert griff nach der Silbernen Kette und versuchte es hoch zu ziehen, doch es bewegte sich kein Stück.

„Verflixt!"

„Von men sagst du hast du die Kette?", fragte Aro.

„Draco, Draco Malfoy. Deinem Vorfahren nehme ich an."

„Also mich hat er überzeugt", meinte Aro, „es ist ganz eindeutig ein Malfoyanhänger und außer unseren beiden gibt es keine weitern…. Bis einer von uns Kinder bekommt, wird es keine weitern geben."

Jacob sah sie fragend an, doch die Zwillinge winkten ab.

„Eine lange Geschichte Jack", versicherte Aro.

„Und was ist nun", fragte Harry, „wenn es sein muss, trinke ich auch das Serum, aber lasst mich endlich aufstehen."

„Wir können ganz leicht herausfinden, wer er ist", meinte Leonard, „die Box."

Wieder runzelte Jacob die Stirn.

„Die Box? Ich halte es zwar für unwahrscheinlich, aber er kann es ja versuchen." Leonard ging raus und Jacob löste Harrys Fesseln.

„Wenn du die Box nicht aufmachen kannst wirst du wohl das Serum trinken müssen."  
Harry nickte und streckte sich.

„Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

Jacob nickte.

„Was willst wissen?"

„Bist du tatsächlich mit ihm verwandt, oder hast du seinen Namen angenommen?"

Jacob schaute Harry in die Augen.

„Nein, er war tatsächlich einer meiner Vorfahren", antwortete Jacob langsam, „sein Sohn ist bei den Muggeln aufgewachsen."

Es sah fast so aus, als ob Jacob keine andere Wahl hatte, als die Frage zu beantworten.

„Von wem redet ihr?", fragte Aro verwirrt.

„Nicht wichtig", meinte Jacob etwas hastig.

In diesem Moment kam Leonard mit einer Holzbox hinein. Er hielt es hoch.

„Es ist hier schon sein paar hundert Jahren", sagte er zu Harry, „meine Urgroßmutter meinte, dass es nut von einem einzigen Menschen geöffnet werden kann und zwar von einen gewissen Harry James Potter."

Er stellte es auf dem Tisch ab.

„Meine Urgroßmutter hat sie von ihrer Mutter und die an ihren Vater und der… ach ich weis es auch nicht mehr. Auf jeden Fall hat noch keiner es aufgekriegt, nicht, dass es keiner versucht hatte."

Karen lachte.

„Jeder hat es versucht du das nicht unbedingt mit sanften Methoden. Aber es tut sich nichts."

Harry sah sich die Box an, es war aus einem dunklen Holz und etwa so groß, wie ein Schuhkarton. Auf der Oberfläche waren einige dunklere Flecken zu sehen.

„Das war ein vierfach gezaubertes Defendo", meinte Robert, „der Garten war futsch…. Aber das Ding ist noch heil."

Harry berührte die Oberfläche, es war glatt und warm. Wer mochte es für ihn hinterlassen haben? Und vor allem, was war da drin?

Er tastete nach den Deckel und hob es mühelos hoch. Jacob murmelte etwas und die anderen schnappten nach Luft.

Erst schien es, dass die Box leer war, dann erkannte Harry, dass oben ein schwarzer Samttusch lag.

Er hob es hoch und erstarrte. In der Box lagen ein Brief und ein kleines Päckchen.

Der Brief stammte merkwürdiger Weise von Neville.

_Harry, _

_ich hoffe, dass du diesen Brief irgendwann in den Händen halten wist. Heute kommt mir die Geschichte nur halb so unglaublich vor, wie vor neunzig Jahren, daher habe ich mich doch entschlossen dir diesen Brief zu schreiben. _

_Heute habe ich meine Arbeit fertig gestellt, mit der ich vor fast einem Jahrhundert angefangen habe. Der Zeitumkehrer ist fertig und er funktioniert, auf jeden Fall so weit ich das beurteilen kann. _

_Ich wünsche mir, dass das, was du vorhast dir gelingt, ich kann nur ahnen, was es ausrichten wird. _

_Den Spruch zur Rückreise hat Ginny geschrieben, sie hat daran beinah so lange gearbeitet, wie ich an dem Zeitumkeherer._

_Mit einem herzlich Gruß_

_Neville _

_P.S. Wir haben vor unseren Kindern von dir zu erzählen und davon, dass du irgendwann auftauchen wirst, hoffentlich wird diese Legende weitergegeben, bis du wirklich auftauchst. Es ist so eine Art selbst erfühlende Prophezeiung. _

Mit zitternden Händen öffnete Harry das Päckchen und ein Stundenglass lag in seiner Hand.

„Wow!", hörte er Aro, „das gibst doch nicht!"

„Wenn es das ist was ich denke, dann….."

„Dann gibt es jede Menge zu tun!", unterbrach Jacob Karen.

„Ihr werdet mir helfen?", fragte Harry zaghaft.

Jacob lächelte und sah auf einmal so gar nicht, wie Snape aus.

„Natürlich! Wann hat man schon die Gelegenheit dem Helden seiner Kindheit zu begegnen? Und außerdem, wird dieser Vodemort so langsam zu einem ernsten Problem!"

Aro sah zu seiner Schwester, die einfach nur nickte.

„Na dann!", sagte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, „ich rufe mal die anderen und ihr könnt schon mal damit anfangen die Zimmern zu vergrößern!"

Harry stand auf um mit zu gehen und erst jetzt merkte er Odin, der mit dem Kopf unter dem Flügel auf einem Bücherschrank hockte.

"Er ist gemeinsam mit dir aufgetaucht", erklärte Jacob, "er ist sofor eingeschlafen, wir haben ihn dahin gesezt, damit er nicht im Weg ist."

Harry nickte und ging gemeinsam mit den anderen nach oben, um mit Hilfe von Magie die Zimmern zu vergrößern.

Im Vorbeigehen sah er dass fast der ganze Haus nun aus bunten Steinen bestand.

"Die sind nicht nichts weg zu kriegen", sagte Leonard, "wir habe alles versucht, doch das einzige, was wir kurzfristig verändern können ist die Farbe."

Er klopfte mit dem Zauberstab gegen einen der Steine, er wurde grau und gab die Farbe an die benachbarten Steine weiter kurzfristig wurden alle Steine grau, doch schon nach wenigen Minuten fingen sie an wieder die Farbe zu verändern.

"Es hält nicht länger, als eine Stunde und dass nur, wenn wir alle zusammen zaubern."

Er klang sehr unglücklich, doch Harry musste sich anstrengen, um nicht zu lachen.


	35. Spielende

**_So ich poste die letzen drei Kapitel und die Geschichte ist damit beendet. Natürlich hat sie einige Schwächen, die ich vielleicht irgendwann beheben werde. Hoffentlich gefällt es euch und ich hoffe auf einige Komentere. In einiger Zeit kommt ein FF, dass sich um James dreht, es erzählt dann die Geschichte aus seiner Sicht. Ich bedanke mich bei allesn, die so nett waren und ihre Komentare hinterlassen haben und einen riesigen Dank an alle, die ihre Komentare noch hinterlassen werden._**

**_Damit verbleibe ich bis auf Weiteres. Eure_**

**_Reesa_**

**Kapitel 35**

**Spielende**

Harry trat zögernd auf die Strasse uns sah sich um. Die Straße hat sich verändert, es war noch enger und dunkler geworden, die umliegenden Häuser waren fast vollständig leer nur vereinzelt brannte in den Fenstern Licht.

„Die Muggel haben diese Gegend lägst verlassen, heute leben hier nur Zauberer und Skwibs. Wir sind hier fast immer unter uns", erklärte Aro.

„Nur in letzter Zeit wir es ungemütlich, dieser Voldemort wird lästig, er hetzt die Zauberer gegen einander auf, und auch gegen Skwibs und Muggel. Viele folgen ihm…. Zu viele, wenn du meine Meinung hören willst." Karen wirkte müde und angespannt.

Die beiden Malfoys und Harry liefen durch die schmutzigen Straßen auf eine belebte Straße, sie verloren sich unauffälig in der Menge. Die Menschen sahen kaum anders, als vor einigen Jahrhunderten, die Kleidung war anders und die Autos hatten etwas ungewohnte Formen, aber in Großen und Ganzen erkannte Harry die Welt wieder. Von Leonard bekam Harry Muggelkleidung, die ihm eine Spur zu groß war, in der er aber nicht in der Menge auffiel.

„Das Apparieren ist gefährlich, die Straße, in der wir leben ist fast immer voll, da würde sofort auffallen, wenn wir mitten aus der Luft erscheinen. Und direkt in Haus können wir auch nicht apparieren, es ist geschützt", meinte Karen, „also müssen wir laufen, aber keine Sorgen, es ist nicht weit."

Tatsächlich erreichten sie schon nach kurzer Zeit ein großes Haus, das an der Hauptstrasse stand, es hatte eine große, von acht Säulen getragene, Veranda und eine von Bäumen gesäumte Einfahrt. Neben dem Haus stand ein grünes Auto, das ebenso merkwürdige Form hatte, wie die anderen Autos, die Harry zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

„Mom, nutzt es, um in die Stadt zu fahren", sagte Aro, „hier ahnt keiner wer wir wirklich sind, also müssen wir uns anpassen, um nicht aufzufallen."

Sie gingen die Einfahrt hinauf und Harry zögerte einen Moment.

„Was ist?"

„Nichts", versicherte Harry, „ich bin nur nervös."

„Du bist nervös? Was sollen dann meine Eltern sagen?!"

Sie betraten das Haus uns Harry stand den Eltern von Aro und Karin gegenüber. Ihr Vater sah Lucius nicht unähnlich, doch vor allem die kurzen Haare, blaue Augen und ein sanftes, freundliches Lächeln, machten jegliche Ähnlichkeit zunichte. Ihre Mutter war zierlich und einen Kopf kleiner als ihr Mann. Sie hatte langes schwarzes Haar und warme brauen Augen. Beide trugen Muggelkeidung.

Der Mann kam auf Harry zu und packte seine Hand.

„Scorpius Malfoy", stellte er sich vor, „und dass ist meine Frau Rose."

„Harry Potter", sagte Harry vollkommen überflüssiger Weise.

„Ich fass es immer noch nicht", murmelte der Mann, „nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel, Mister Potter, aber, das Sie irgendwann kommen würden, hielt ich bis gerade eben für ein Märchen."

Harry errötete verlegen.

„Ich tu, was ich tun muss. Ich hoffe es wird genügen."

Scorpius nickte.

„Es wird ich zeigen. Kommen Sie rein, Mister Potter, es gibt jemanden, der Sie unbedingt sehen wollte."

Er folgte der Familie Malfoy in ein großes Gästezimmer. Außer einigen Büchern in den Regalen deutete nichts darauf hin, dass hier einer Zaubererfamilie lebte. Die Frau schnipste mit den Fingern und ein Elf erschien mitten im Raum, noch bevor Harry auch nur erkennen kotte, dass es ein Elf war, warf sich dad Geschöpf ihn auf den Hals.

„Harry Potter, Sir! Meister Harry ist da!!!", brüllte das Wesen freudig.

„Dobby, Dobby", murmelte Harry, „lass gut sein, du erwürgst mich ja noch. Ich freue mich auch riesig dich zu sehen!"

Der Hauself lies endlich ab und Harry konnte ihn sich besser ansehen. Der Elf trug bunte Kleidung und einen großen Hut, der so aussah, als hätte Hermine daran gearbeitet.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte Harry erstaunt, „ich dachte du bist in Hogwarts."

„Kein Hogwarts Herr, es gibt kein Hogwarts, es ist weg", verkündete der Elf und strahlte dabei aus irgendeinem Grund.

„Dobby?", sprach Rose, „würdest du für etwas Tee und Gebäck sorgen? Wir können dann alles am Tisch besprechen."

Der Elf erstrahlte noch mehr.

„Natürlich Herrin, Dobby ist gleich wieder da."

Damit war der Elf auch schon verschwunden.

„Dobby hat, glaube ich als einziger wirklich geglaubt, dass Sie kommen würden Mister Potter", sagte Rose, „er hatte keinen Augenblick gezweifelt."

Sie nahmen Platz und schon war Dobby da mir einem Tablett voller Teetassen und einer riesiger Dose mit frischen Keksen. Er setzte sich neben Aro und nahm sich eine winzige bunte Tasse mit dampfendem Tee.

„Nun erzähl schon Dobby", drängte Harry. Dass der Elf gemeinsam mit der Famile speiste, schien normal zu sein.

„Ja, erzähl schon", pflichtete Karin bei, „er hat nie etwas erzählt muss du wissen."

„Als Hogwarts verschwand, hatte der Schulleiter uns Elfen zu guten Familien geschickt. Dobby ging ins Hauptquartier, zu Meister Draco und Herrin Julia. Damit ist Dobby wieder bei seiner ersten Familie."

„Und was wurde aus Draco und den anderen?"

„Meister Draco hat die Herrin geheiratet und Ron Weasley die Herrin Hermine Granger… Sie alle haben Harry Poter sehr vermisst, besonders Ginny Weasley."

Ginny. Harry Herz machte einen Sprung, Hoffentlich ist sie glücklich geworden, hoffentlich hat sie ein schönes Leben gehabt, vielleicht gab es sogar ihre Nachkommen irgendwo hier.

„Und wenn hat sie geheiratet?", fragte er dumpf, denn eigentlich wollte er die Antwort gar nicht hören.

„Niemanden", antwortete der Elf und nippte an seinem Tee, „sie hat niemanden geheiratet. Sie hatte Harry Potter zu sehr vermisst. Als Master Fred gestorben ist hat sie seine Söhne zu sich genommen und war wie eine Mutter für sie, aber sie hatte keine eigene Kinder."

Harry konnte nicht sprechen. So war es also? Ginny war ihr Leben lang allein? Sie hatte ihn gehen lassen und dann war sie immer allein….

Scorpius klopfte ihn auf die Schulter.

„Wenn alles gut geht, wird das nie eintreffen, sie wird wahrscheinlich nicht mal bemerken, dass Sie weg waren."

Der Zauberer nickte benommen. Die Uhr an der Wand schlug und alle hoben die Köpfe.

„Die Gäste kommen", sagte Rose lächelnd, während Karin zu Tür eilte, „Dobby ich werde deine Hilfe brauchen, heute haben wir eine lange Nacht vor uns."

Der Elf folgte der Frau in die Küche.

Karin kam mit zwei Besuchern zurück.

„Darf ich vorstellen Eloise und Roger McGonaggal!" Harry nickte stand auf, um die beiden zu begrüßen.

In der nächsten Stunde wurde das Haus ganz schön voll. Es kamen mehrere Menschen, die Harry an seine Freunde und bekannte erinnerten und er hörte noch mehr bekannte Namen. Als alle versammelt waren, kam Scorpius nach vorn und räusperte sich, sofort wurden alles still.

„Heute werden wir endlich zuschlagen, meine Damen und Herren. Sie alles sind einem unmissverständlichen Zeichen hierher gefolgt, einem Zeichen der Kampfbereitschaft bedeutet. Sie alles sind gekommen, um in den Kampf zu ziehen."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge.

„Es ist keine Übung. Heute nicht. Heute haben wir endlich denjenigen unter uns, der uns in den Kampf führen wird."

Er bedeutete Harry aufzustehen. Die Menge applaudierte.

„Harry Potter. Wir alles kennen ihn aus den Geschichten, die uns unsere Eltern erzählt haben. Sie haben uns auf diesen Kampf vorbereitet. Doch es steht jeden von euch frei zu gehen. Die Sorge um das eigene Leben und das Leben der eigene Familie ist nicht verwerflich."

Keine rührte sich von der Stelle.

„Gut. Dann lasst uns Pläne schmieden."

ooOOoo

Voldemort zu begegnen, war viel einfacher als Harry es sich gedacht hatte. Harry, nutzte die geistige Verbindung zu seinem größten Feind und ließ ihn den Ort sehen, an dem er sich gerade aufhielt - eine Lichtung weit weg von der Stadt. Voldemort würde ganz bestimmt wissen, von wem die Vision kommt und diese Herausforderung würde er nicht ignorieren können und tatsächlich war er da, zusammen mit dreißig – vierzig seinen vermummten Anhängern. Er und Harry standen sich gegenüber und sahen einander in die Augen, Voldemort hatte sich von dem ersten Schock der Begegnung erholt.

„Du?! Wie ist so etwas möglich??"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, allein das Wissen, das die anderen nicht weit entfern waren gab ihm Kraft verwegen zu lächeln.

„So ist es eben, Tom. Das Schicksal ist unberechenbar."

Der Dunkle Lord zischte.

„Wie kannst du es wagen?!"

Die Zauberstäbe waren längst auf die Brust des Gegners gerichtet. Voldemort wagte nicht als erster anzugreifen, anscheinend begriff er, dass Harry unmöglich allein erscheinen konnte.

„Was ist? Haben dich alle deine Freunde verlassen?", höhnte das Monster. Er sah anders aus, als bei der letzten Begegnung, dieses Mal steckte er in Körper einen hoch gewachsenen, blonden Mannes mir kalten grauen Augen und einer schiefen Nase.

„Auch wenn es so sein sollte, ich kann wenigstens sagen, dass ich welche gehabt hatte, im Gegensatz zu dir."

Harry provozierte absichtlich, er war sich nicht sicher, was geschehen würde, wenn er als erster angreifen sollte.

„Mieser kleiner Bastard", schrie Voldemort und zu Harrys Erstaunen feuerte er tatsächlich einen grünen Blitz ab. Harry hat es nicht erwartet und musste sich ducken. Der nächste Blitz verfehlte ihn nur um einige Millimeter. Hinter seinem Rücken erschienen seine Freunde und Harry erlebte ein Dejavu – alles vermischte sich im Kampf, die maskierten Todesser warfen sich auf die Neuankömmlinge und Harry fluchte. Nein, so einen Chaos hatte er nicht geplant. Doch auch wenn mit Verzug funktionierte sein Plan, Leonard schwebte über dem Platz und murmelte eilig irgendwelche Zauberformeln. Ein Antiapparierschild. Dieses Mal sollten keine alten Fehler wiederholt werden. Neben Leonard erschien Aro, der ebenfalls für den Schild verantwortlich war.

Harry duckte sich wieder unter einem Blitz und endlich stand er wieder Voldemort gegenüber. Dieses mal gelang es Harry den Zauber zu blockieren, sofort waren mehrere Menschen neben ihm.

„Es genügt nicht", schrie Harry. Seine Hand zitterte. Die Menschen um ihn herum bildeten eine Schutzschild gegen Zauber, die von Todessern abgeschickt wurden, auch Voldemort hat dazugelernt.

Noch einige qualvolle Sekunden und es waren genug Mitstreiter da.

„Jetzt!", brüllte Harry.

„Confringo!!!", schrie ein Chor, wie viele es waren wusste Harry nicht, doch die Wirkung war unbeschreiblich.

Voldemort wurde von den Füssen gerissen und Harry konnte sehen, dass der Zauber ihn mit voller Wucht traf, es sah Übelkeit erregend aus, es war eindeutig, Voldemort gab es nicht mehr und es wird ihn nie wieder geben.

Doch sobald diese Erkenntnis ihn erreichte wurde auch er von der Wucht des Zaubers erwischt und nach hinten geschleudert. Er wurde gegen einen Baum geworfen und der Aufschlag presste die Luft aus seinem Körper, er fiel auf den Boden und stürzte sich mit Händen und Knien auf.

Alles war stillt, die Todesser starrten auf die Überreste dessen, was früher einmal ihr Anführer war. Harrys Verbündete waren bereits dabei die Todesser zu fesseln.

Harry selbst fühlte, wie die Schwäche ihn übermahnte er versuchte sie abzuschütteln und aufzustehen, doch dann gab er auf und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen. Er konnte noch wahrnehmen, dass Aro und Karin seinen Namen riefen, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor.


	36. Alles auf Anfang

**Kapitel 36**

**Alles auf Anfang**

Harry war erschöpft, er kriegte es kaum mit, wie die anderen ihn zum Hauptquartier geschafft haben. Er wollte fragen, ob alles in Ordnung war, ob jemand verletzt oder gar tot war, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob seine Stimme laut genug war. Irgendwann hörte er auf zu kämpfen und schlief ein. Er hatte keine Träume, weder über Voldemort, noch über etwas anderes. Als er aufwachte war es dunkel, immer noch oder vielleicht auch schon wieder.

Er fand sich in einem der oberen Zimmern wieder, in der Dunkelheit leuchteten die bunten Steine an der Wand in grellen Farben. Auf dem Nachttisch ertastete er seine Brille und setzte sie auf. Unten waren Stimmen zu hören. Er ging langsam nach unten, auf halben wer traf er auf Aro.

„Na endlich, ich wollte dich schon wecken", sagte dieser.

„Ähm, wie geht es allen?"

Aro wurde für einen Augenblick finster.

„Leonadr ist tot, Jacob wurde schwer verletzt, aber es geht ihm mittlerweile gut. Es gab andere tote, aber wir haben den Sieg davongetragen… Das ist die Hauptsache. Und jetzt komm nach unten, die anderen warten auf uns."

Sie kamen nach unten, wo Harry begeistert empfangen wurde. Jacob saß in einem Sessel nahe am Feuer, er sah blass aus und sein linker Arm lag in einer Schlinge, aber er lächelte, wie die anderen.

„Hallo", sagte Harry schüchtern, jemand drückte ihn ein Glas in die Hand.

„Trink mit uns auf den Sieg, Harry", sagte Jacob, „auf die Gefallenen und auf die Lebenden."

Harry nickte, ein Kloß im Hals machte das Sprechen unmöglich. Er trank die goldene Flüssigkeit in einem Zug aus – Feuerwhisky.

„Was geschieht jetzt?", fragte er, als er endlich zu Atem kam, „wie geht dass jetzt weiter?"

Die anderen sahen sich gegenseitig an und zuckten mit den Schultern.

„Voldemord ist besiegt, dass ist mal sicher", sagte Karin, „aber einige seiner Anhängern, sind immer noch dort draußen, um die werden wir uns kümmern müssen."

Aro nickte zustimmend.

„Das Ministerium sichert uns in dieser Sache Unterstützung zu, sie haben mitgekriegt, was Voldemort war und sie sind froh, dass er weg ist."

„Und die Muggel? Was wird aus denen?"

Scorpius, der bei seinen Kindern stand sah ratlos aus.

„Was soll mit ihnen denn sein? Sie haben nichts mitbekommen, seit dem Skandal in deiner Zeit, wurden sie Tarnzauber verdreifacht…"

„Ein Freund von mir sagte mir, dass die Muggel in seiner Zeit ausgerottet wurden…. Er kam auch aus der Zukunft."

Scorpiuis sah die Anwesenden an dann seufzte er und sagte:

„Das, was ich sage, muss unbedingt hier bleiben, verstanden? Es ist noch ein großes Geheimnis und ich darf es nur erzählen, weil ich an dem Projekt direkt beteiligt bin…. Wenn es aber dieses Haus frühzeitig verlässt, ist alles hin."

„Raus mit der Sprache", drängte Aro.

„Das Ministerium plant die Zauberwelt den Muggeln zu offenbaren."

Es wurde so still, dass das Rescheln von Odins Federn unnatürlich laut klang.

„Was?", fragte Jacob, „was sagst du da?"

„Es wird nicht so schnell geschehen", beruhigte ihn Scorpuis, „es wird ganz langsam geschehen, im Laufe von mehreren Jahrzehnten, 80 vielleicht 90 Jahre. Die Zauberer können nicht für ewig unter sich bleiben… Dann ist ja besser beide Seiten darauf vorzubereiten, beiden die Zeit geben sich an die neuen Umstände zu gewöhnen… Es werden Verträge geschlossen, um die Interessen beider Parteien wahren… Wir haben vor drei Monaten angefangen daran zu arbeiten…"

„Wahnsinn", murmelten einige.

„Tolle Idee", gab Harry zu, „stamm sie von dir?"

Die Wangen des ältesten Malfoy wurden rot.

„Ähm, ehrlich gesagt nicht… um ganz ehrlich zu sein, diese Idee stamte in gewisser maßen von dir?"

„Von mir!". Harry Stimme klang schrill.

„Na ja nicht von dir allein, aber du hat an einigen Ideen mitgewirkt."

„In einer der Bibliotheken meines Hauses fand ich ein Notizbuch, von meinem Urur… und so weiter, kurz um, von Draco Malfoy. Es beschrieb ein Projekt, der „Versöhnung" genannt wurde. Die Kernidee stammte von Hermine und Ginny Weasley und einige Feinheiten wurden von dir, Ronald Weasley oder meiner Ururur….Großmuter Julia oder von Draco beigesteuert", erklärte Scorpius, an Harry gewand.

„Ich fass es nicht", stammelte Harry.

Als sein Blick auf die Schachtel mit dem Zeitunkehrer fiel, blieb setzte sein Herz aus. Er konnte zurück! Er konnte zurück in sein Leben, zu Ginny und den Weasleys, und hoffentlich auch Hogwarts.

Aro verfolgte seinen Blick.

„Du willst bestimmt wieder zurück, nicht war?"

Harry nickte.

„Willst du nicht noch ein wenig bleiben", fragte Karin, „wir können dir etwas von diener Zukunft erzählen…"

„Nein, das lieber nicht, ich liebe, wenn es spannend wird."

Alle lachten.

„Es ist auch besser so", meinte Jacob", aber mach dir keine sorgen, es wird alles gut." Er erhob sich.

„Kann ich dich sprechen, Harry?", fragte er.

„Natürlich. Jetzt?"

„Komm ich begleite dich nach oben, damit du deine Sachen sammeln kannst."

Der junge Mann humpelte leicht aber er stützte sich nicht am Geländer ab.

„Um was geht es?", fragte Harry.

„Es geht um… meinen Vorfahren, denjenigen in deiner Zeit."

Harry wusste nicht Recht worum genauer es gehen sollte.

„Ich kenne meine Familiengeschichte Harry, ich weis, dass Severus Snape dir kein guter Freund war."

„Woher weist du dass?"

„Er hat eine kleines Familienarchiv hinterlassen, denn man erst kurz vor der Geburt meines Vaters gefunden hat."

„Was hat dass mit deiner Biete zu tun?"

"Wäre es anmaßend von mir dich zu bieten auf seinen Sohn aufzupassen?"

„Auf seinen Sohn? Ach ja, richtig du hast gesagt, er sei bei den Muggeln aufgewachsen ist."

„Ja, so ist es. Er und auch viele Generationen nach ihm wussten nichts von Severus Snape und bisweilen auch nicht von der Welt der Zauberer … Es war schwer für sie in die Zauberwelt zu finden…. Schwer für uns alle… Erst mein Vater hat es geschafft den Familiennamen wiederherzustellen."

„Aber wie finde ich ihn?"

Jacob drückte Harry ein Papier in die Hand.

„Dort steht die Adresse, ich denke du wirst ihn dort finden. Könntest du ein Auge auf ihn werfen?"

Harry nickte.

"Das werde ich."

Jacob drückte seine Hand.

„Danke dir."

Harry hatte nicht viel zu packen, sein Rucksack, stand so gut wie unangerührt da. Allein seine Kleidung musste er wechseln. Als er nach unten kam, standen schon alle bereit. Aro reichte ihm den Zeitumkehrer.

„Mach' s gut. Ich hoffe du hast viel Spaß in deinem Leben."

Karin drückte ihn herzlich.

„Pass auf unsere Vorfahren auf und natürlich auf dich auch."

Odin segelte auf Jacobs Schulter, er hatte nicht vor diese Zeit zu verlassen. Jacob drückte nochmals Harrys Hand.

Scorpius lächelte.

„Könntest du Ronald sagen, er möge etwas klarer schreiben? Seine handschrift ist zuweilen einfach fürchterlich, es war sehr schwer seine Aufzeichnungen zu lesen."

Harry lachte.

„Ja, ich werde es ihn sagen und Sie, geben Sie ihr Vorhaben bloß nicht auf. Ich halte es für eine großartige Idee."

Ungeduldig faltete Harry den Zettel mit dem Spruch. Mit zitternder Stimme sprach er die Worte und drehte dann an dem winzigen Stundenglass. Dieses mal wurde er von den Füßen gerissen und die Welt um ihn herum machte einen scheppernden, polternden Satz, etwas klirrte, jemand schriee auf und Harry fiel hin.

„Harry, Harry! Im Namen von Merlins Bart, hörst du mich?!"

Ginny. Ginny!

„Ginny?"  
"Komt, hilf ihn auf den Sofa zu heben!", rief sie und jemand hob ihn hoch. Er hörte wie Hermine etwas murmelte und dann konnte er wieder sehen, seine Brille war kaputtgegangen.

Dei Freunde waren um ihn versammelt.

„Man du siehst übel aus", meinte Ron, „und der Zeitumkehrer ist voll der Schrott, es ist in Einzelteile zerfallen!"

„Neville hat ihn noch nicht gebaut"; murmelte Harry und setzte sich auf.

Die anderen sahen einander fragend an.

„Neville? Was hat er denn damit zu schaffen?", fragte Hermine erstaunt.

„Na ja, James hat doch erklärt.."

„Wer ist James?", fragten Draco und Ron gemeinsam. Hermine und Ron sahen Harx besorgt an.

„Wer ist….?", aber dann begriff Harry. James war nie in die Vergangenheit gereist, weil seine Zukunft jetzt eine andere war… Es gab keinen Voldemort darin, also war es auch nicht nötig die gefährliche Reise zu machen.

„Vergisst es…", meinte er schließlich, „ist nicht mehr wichtig."

Ginny sah bleich aus.

„Was ist denn los? Warum siehst du so betrübt aus?", fragte er uns Ginny lächelte endlich, sie strahlte und warf sich um seinen Hals.

„Wow!", machte ron, „Schön langsam, kleine Schwester."

„Ich dachte du wärst für immer fort, dass du dort bleibst…. Das ich dich nie wieder sehen werde"; sie sprach schnell und ohne Luft zu hohlen.

„Hattest du Erfolg?", fragte Julia, vorsichtig.

„Wart mal, sagt erst, wie ich abgereist bin und warum?"

Wieder sahen sich die anderen sich an.

„Du weist es nicht mehr?"

„Ich weis nicht, was genau geschehen ist, wenn ihr James nicht kennt, dann habe ich eine etwas andere Geschichte zu erzählen."

„Los, raus damit", forderte Draco und machte sich neben Julia gemütlich.

Harry begann zu erzählen, von der ersten Begegnung mit James, in dem Zimmer in Legusterweg, übers seine schreckliche Geschichte… über die Zeitreise, über Voldemorts Pläne… über die Zeit ohne Hogwarts, über James Zusicherung einen Weiteren Zeitzumkehrer bereitzuhaben und schließlich auch über die Zukunft…

„Voll krass!", meinte Ron, „echt, Mann, voll krass!"

„Es ist nicht viel anders gelaufen", meinte Hermine, „abgesehen von ein paar Kleinigkeiten."  
"Du hast etwa eine Woche lang gegrübelt, wohin er verschwunden sein konnte", sagte Ginny, „dann war auf einmal Dumbledores Geist aufgetaucht. Er hat uns dann die ganze Geschichte erzählt und du hast dann wieder ein paar Wochen gegrübelt. Und dann hast du mit Kingsleys Hilfe einen Zeitumkehrer besorgt."  
Sie schluchzte und versteckte ihr Gesicht auf seiner Brust.

„Wir wussten nicht, ob du zurückkommen kannst", sagte Draco ruhig, aber Harry merkte, dass die Ruhe nur äußerlich war, „Granger… ähmm, sorry, ich meine Hermine, hat ausgerechnet, dass du eine zweite Reise wahrscheinlich nicht machen kannst."

Etwas sagte Harry, dass es nicht lange dauern würde bis er James vergessen würde und diese Zeitlinie endgültig seine wird. Irgendwo rief Mrs. Weasley nach ihnen.

„Sie wird Augen machen", sagte Ron genüsslich, „sie war so sehr dagegen, dass du gehst…. Wart mal ab…"

Harry holte tief Luft, er war glücklich, er war zu Hause und bei seiner Familie, bei seinen Freunden. Die Welt um ihn herum war wunderbar ruhig und friedlich. Die Zukunft kann kommen!


	37. Letzter Kapitel

**Letzter Kapitel**

Harry schaute noch einmal auf die Karte. Draco, der neben ihm stand lachte.

„Bist du ein Zauberer oder nicht?", fragte er, „wozu brauchst du die blöde Karte?"  
"Lass ihm seinen Spaß", meinte Julia, „und außerdem sind hier überall Muggel. Es hat lange genug gedauert die Wogen zu glätten, die der Krieg verursacht hat, um wieder Aufruhe zu riskieren."

Draco seufzte, dagegen hatte er nicht zu erwidern. Sie alle hatten tausende von Einsätzen, in denen sie unzählige Gedächtnisse veränderten.

Harry schaute triumphierend auf.

„Da lang!", rief er und deutete auf eine Landstrasse, „es sind nur ein paar hundert Meter."

Die drei setzten sich wieder ins Auto. Draco hat so lange rumgezaubert, biss es etwas „Ansehnliches" würde. Draco hat ein solches Auto während einses Einsatzes auf der Starasse gesehen und dann hat er Tage gebraucht, um es nachzubilden, abgesehen von ein paar winzigen Details war es ein GMC Topkick, für diese Gegend war es zu groß und zu auffällig, aber es passte hervorragend zu ihrer Tarnung.

Ein überreiches Ehepaar, das ihren Sohn suchte und ihr, nicht minder reicher Anwalt. Dank einem Alterungstrank sahen alle drei um einiges älter, Draco färbte die Haare schwarz, wodurch er vollkommen fremd aussah.

„Mach das nie wieder", bat ihn Julia, „deine eigene Haarfarbe ist viel schöner." Sie selbst veränderte ihre Augen und Haar, was sie eigentlich sehr selten machte.

Sie hielten vor einem großen, aber etwas heruntergekommenen Haus, der direkt an der Straße stand. Ein dunkelhaariger Junge vor etwa fünf Jahren saß an den Stufen und beobachtete, wie die Fremden ausstiegen. Er rannte ins Haus, als sie näher kammen.

Sofort kam ein älterer Mann heraus. Er scheuchte den jungen zurück ins Haus.

„Guten Tag, Herrschaften", sagte er barsch, „was kann ich tun, damit Sie schneller verschwindet?"

„Sehr freundlich", murmelte Harry. Dann sagte er laut.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Happer. Mein Name ist Roger Gray, und dass sind Mr. und Mrs. Johnson."

„Und?"

Harry merkte, wie Draco seine Muskeln anspannte. Er ging an ihm vorbei und stellte sich vor ihm.

„Mr. Happer, es geht um ihren Pflegesohn Severus."

Der Mann wurde blasser,sah sich um und kam dicht an Harry ran.

„Wollen sie ihn haben?", fragte er fast flüsternd.

„Ja, Mr. und Mrs. Johnson sind seine leiblichen Eltern…."

„Wollt ihr ihn haben?!", unterbrach der Mann ungeduldig.

Harry sah hilflos zur seinen Begleitern

„Aäm, ja… wir wollten…"

Der Mann sah sich noch mal um und kam die Treppen herunter.

„Was krieg ich denn für ihn?"

Draco machte eine jähe Bewegung, doch Julia hielt ihnm mit sanfter Handbewegung zurück.

„Was wollen sie haben?", fragte sie mit kalter, klarer Stimme, die so gar nicht nach ihr klang.

„Na ja…"

„Hundert Tausend Pfund? Würde das reichen?", Draco hielt schon das Checkbuch in den Händen, „sagen wir mal hundertfünfzig."

Er drückte dem Mann den Check in die Hand und marschierte an ihm vorbei ins Haus.

Der Junge saß in einer Ecke, seine Augen waren rot vor Tränen.

„Hey, Severus", sagte Draco freundlich, „ich bin Mr…. nein, nenn mich Draco, OK? Wir sind hier, um dich zu uns zu hohlen."

„Wer seid ihr?", der Junge Klang verängstigt.

Eine Frau kam zu ihnen, sie sah genau so heruntergekommen, wie das Haus und wie der Mann vor der Tür.

„Sind sie von Jugendamt? Wäre auch Zeit das den Jungen jemand abholt", sagte sie und schaute mit einem merkwürdigem Blick zur dem Jungen. Dann ging sie an ihnen vorbei zu ihrem Mann, der immer noch von Harry und Julia unterhalten wurde.

„Ich will nicht ins Heim", quengelte der Junge.

„Du gehst nicht ins Heim, versprochen", sagte Draco, und zauberte aus der Luft ein Taschentuch.

Der Junge hielt den Atem an, Draco auch – die Tarnung war hin.

„Sie können ja auch _Sachen_", flüsterte er.

„Ja ich kann ähm..._Sachen_… halt wart mal. Was heißt hier auch?"

Der Junge sah sich um und dann flüsterte er noch leiser:

„Manchmal passieren mit mir komische Dinge… und manchmal kann ich … _Sachen_ machen…" Er schwieg eine Weile, dann fügte er kaum hörbar hinzu:

„Sie sagen ich bin ein Monster." Der Junge klag total unglücklich.

Draco richtete sich auf und sah zu dem Paar, Harry versuchte sie gerade davon abzuhalten wieder ins Haus zu gehen. Am liebsten hätte er sie mit einigen sehr widerlichen Flüchen belegt, aber er war mit einem anderen Ziel hier.

„Du bist kein Monster, Kleiner", versicherte Draco, „ebenso wenig wie ich es einer bin oder die beiden anderen, die mit mir da sind."

„Kommt ihr meinetwegen?"

„Ja. Willst mit uns kommen?"

„Werdet ihr mir mehr über die _Sachen_ erzählen?"

„So viel du willst. Weist du es gibt eine ziemlich gute Schule, in der du in ein paar Jahren alles Mögliche über die _Sachen_ lernen kannst."

„Gibt es viele, wie uns?"

Draco lächelte, der Junge gefiel ihm eindeutig.

„Ja, ziemlich viele. Kommst du nun mit."

Der Junge nickte lebhaft und rannte nach oben, nach einer Minute kam er wieder mit einem schmutzigen Plüschbären in den Händen, irgendwann mochte der Bär weiß gewesen sein. Er streckte Draco seine winzige Hand entgegen und Draco führte ihn nach draußen.

„Na endlich", meinte die Frau, „nimmt ihn ruhig mit, aber bringt ihn nicht zurück, wenn ihr feststellt, das er nicht normal ist."

Julia war drauf und dran die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Ihre Augen wurden heller und heller, noch einen Augenblick und sie würden zu den Augen eines Wolfes werden..

„Ich muss doch bieten!", rief Harry. Julia atmete durch und drehte sich um.

„Ja. Ja, der Junge ist unheimlich", fügte der Mann hinzu.

„Manchmal macht er _Sachen_", flüsterte die Frau ängstlich.

Draco marschierte an ihr vorbei zu dem Auto, mit dem Jungen auf den Händen, er setzte ihn nach hinten und schnallte ihn an.

„Verschwinden wir von hier"; flüsterte er Harry zu, „sonst kannst du mir gleich die Handschellen anlegen, denn ich werde die beiden umbringen."

Sie stiegen ins Auto und Harry drückte auf' s Gaspedal.

„Alles klar bei dir, Kleiner?", fragte er. Severus nickte.

„Kannst du auch _Sachen_?", fragte der Junge neugierig und Draco lachte.

„Und was für _Sachen_ er kann", meinte er, „da wist du staunen."

**Epilog.**

Harry stand wieder auf dem Gleis 9 ¾ , zum ersten Mal seit so vielen Jahren. Neben ihm stand seine Tochter Lylly, die heute zum ersten mal nach Hogwarts fuhr und sein Adoptivsohn Severus, der diese Reise schon zum fünften Mal machte und sich bereits nach seinen Freunden umsah.

Draco betrat ebenfalls die Plattform und gleich danach erschien ein Junge, der ihm ziemlich ähnlich sah, nur dass sein Haar eher grau zu sein schien als platinblond.

„Hey, Onkel Harry!", rief er und Harry verwuschelte ihm die Haare, der Junge lachte.

„Warte bis Mama das sieht… du bekommst bestimmt Ärger!"

Lilly sah zu ihrem Vater.

„Darf ich mir Evar gehen? Wir wollten mit den Zwillingen zusammenfahren."

Die besagte Zwillinge, Arthur und Fabian, erschienen gerade eben auf dem Gleis, sie waren ebenso wie Lilly und Evar zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts unterwegs. Alle zusammen liefen sie lärmend los.

Severus, der auf Draco, seinen Patenonkel gewartet hat klopfte ihm jetzt auf die Schulter.

„Vertrauensschüler, was?" Draco drückte den Jungen kurz an sich, "Wenn dein Vater es wüsste….", Draco stoppte.

Er schaute von Sev zu Harry.

„Du weist schon, wie ich es meine…."

Sev lachte.

„Ist schon gut, ich weis, wie du es meinst." Er klopfte ihn noch mal auf die Schulter, dann wandte es sich Harry zu.

„Sag Mom, dass ich sie leib habe", sagte er und ließ sich umarmen, er reichte Draco zum Abschied die Hand und lächelte als dieser ihm aus der Luft einen Schockfrosch zauberte. Es war ein Ritual, das sich jedes Jahr wiederholte. Severus packte den Frosch sofort aus und lachte noch lauter.

„Das war ja klar!", er zeigte die Karte Harry.

Von dem Bild grinste ihn Draco Malfoy selbst an und winkte mit einem Zauberstab.

_Draco Malofy der beste Patenonkel aller Zeiten_, stand in hüpfenden Buchstaben drunter, _den Titel verdiente er sich in zahllosen Geburthagsfeiern und durch mehr als zahlreiche Geschenke. Nicht zuletzt bekannt als ein mächtiger Zauberer und absolut coole Person. _

Severus lief lachen durch die Menge zu seinen Freunden.

„Haha, sehr komisch", meinte Harry zu Draco gewandt, „noch besser als _Harry Potter der Retter der Gnome…_"

Die Karten waren Dracos Idee, er machte sie nur für seine Kinder und für die Kinder seiner besten Freunde.

Endlich kamen auch die anderen zu dem Gleis, Ron sah sich nach seinen Zwillingssöhnen um, irgendwo tauchten zwei Rotschöpfe auf zusammen mit dem Schwarz von Lillys Haaren und dem blonden Grau von Dracos Sohn.

„Ich beneide Hogwarts wirklich nicht…", meinte Hermine, an ihrer Hand hielt sie ihre Tochter Karin, der ihre erste Hogwartsreise in nächsten Jahr bevorstand, sie sah sich mit riesigen Augen und angehaltenem Atem um.

Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen waren die Kinder wieder da. Sie warfen sich stürmisch an ihre Tanten und Onkeln, redeten durcheinander und versuchten so viel loszuwerden wie nur möglich.

„Viktoria und Romy sind da", sagte Lilly und die besagte Mädchen winkten Harry von dem anderen Ende des Platzes – die Töchter von Bill und Fleur und neben ihnen…

„… und Rom auch", ergänzte Evar.

Romulus, Remus's ältester Sohn winkte ebenfalls, es war unmöglich in dem Gedrängel einander näher zu kommen.

„Los ab mit euch in den Zug!", kommandierte Julia, „sonst müsst ihr laufen."

Die Kinder rissen sich los und rannten in einer lauten Schar zu dem Zug. Erst als die Kinder schon im Zug saßen, richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit der Kinder auf die Gruppe um Harry.

„Machs gut, Kleines", rief Ginny und winkte Lilly zu das Mädchen winkte zurück und fragte sich was an ihren Eltern und oder Onkel Ron und Onkel Draco so besonders war, dass alle so aufgeregt auf sie zeigten.

Neben ihnen tauchte Sev auf, eine Weile wollte er mit den kleinen fahren, um ihnen die Nervosität etwas zu nehmen, er wusste wie es bei seiner Ersten fahrt war.

„Na aufgeredet?" Die jüngeren schüttelten wie auf' s Kommando den Kopf.

„Vielleicht ein wenig", gab Lilly kleinlaut zu und alle lachten.

Harry verfolgte den Zug, der hinter der Kurve verschwand.

„Ja, Ich beneide Hogwarts auch nicht", sagte Harry, „was meint ihr wie lange wird es dauern bis wir die ersten Briefe bekommen?"

„Ich wette, es liegt bereits eins zu Hause", sagte Julia seufzend, „ich wette wir werden sehr viele Briefe bekommen…."

Lachend gingen sie durch die Absperrung. Die Welt war heil und friedlich. Die Kinder werden ein aufregendes Jahr in Hogwarts haben, am Weihnachten werden sich alle bei den Malfoys versammeln und das Haus wird von Freunden und Verwanden auseinander bärsten…. So war es richtig, so solle es sein und so wird es auch sein.


End file.
